Harry Potter and the Year of Discoveries
by Inscriffany
Summary: Chapters 1-4 have been re-worked. Chapters 1 and 2 are now combined into 1 long chapter. 5th year fic which basically follows canon, but Lily and James never died. Pairings: HG, RHr.
1. New Beginnings

A/N: I have been in the process of editing this story in order to make it flow better. I have combined a few chapters, added a few scenes, and may remove some or give a few of them a complete overhaul. I have only re-done the first few chapters and it may take a while to edit the entire story. In the meantime, go check out my newest piece of fiction entitled "Waiting For the World to Fall." The first two chapters are now posted in Buffy crossovers section and I plan on posting the third chapter some time this weekend.

A/N 2: Scenes are broken up with either times of day or locations.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Harry Potter and subsequent plots, locations, or characters. Everything belongs to JK Rowling, Scholastic, Inc., and Bloomsbury Publishing.

Harry Potter and Year of Discoveries  
Prologue:

Harry Potter tossed and turned on his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive. He struggled to wake up, but something held him with in the clutches of sleep. _Kill the spare..._Harry groaned, knowing what was to happen. _A flash of green light, then...Cedric Diggory, on the ground, dead. High pitch laughter followed._ Harry was sweating profusely now, trying to open his eyes, but it was no use. _Just give in, Harry, _Voldemort's voice crooned like poisoned honey in his ear_. You cannot win. The Light will be extinguished._ He finally jolted awake, the lightening bolt-shaped scar burning his forehead in agony.

Harry gasped for breath, clutching his scar. He couldn't be too loud, as it would wake his aunt and uncle, which wasn't really a good situation from Harry's viewpoint, anyhow. Once the pain had diminished, Harry rose from his bed, pacing the room. "Give in, eh?" he scoffed aloud to the empty room. "Not likely. He may think the Light is going to lose, but not without a fight." Harry shook his head, wondering what he should do. "Write a letter to Sirius, I suppose. He would want to know about it. Wish I knew what he was up to," the Boy Who Lived muttered to his owl, Hedwig. She hooted softly in response.

Harry sat at his rather small desk, taking out a quill and piece of parchment.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Hey, it's Harry. Suppose you knew that though, since Hedwig is delivering this letter. I had another dream tonight. Pretty much the same one as all the others...you know, what happened at the Tri-Wizard tournament with Voldemort. But this one had a different ending. He told me I should just give in, that the Light was basically going to lose. Prophecy, d'you think or are my fears just coming out in my dreams?_

_Thought you would want to know. So, where are you anyway? It's been a while since I've heard anything from you, so let me know if everything is going ok. I may only be 14, but I'm not a total moron. And I do worry about you._

_Hope I hear something from you soon. I'm going off my rocker here at the Dursley's.  
Bye for now, Harry._

Harry quickly folded the parchment and tied it around Hedwig's leg. The owl followed him to the window as he went to open it. "Do be careful, won't you, Hedwig?" Harry stroked the bird fondly as she nipped slightly at his fingers. "I'll see you soon, then." With that, she took off, gliding gracefully through the night sky.

Harry sighed and turned from his window to face the clock. 3:45 AM. Harry paused, thinking momentarily. "Well, well," he chuckled to himself. "Perhaps I really am a git. It's my birthday and I completely forgot about it. Happy number fifteen," he told himself. "Wonder if Ron or Hermione are going to send anything."

In answer his musings, a small brown thing came hurtling into his room. By the looks of the sporadic flying patterns, it was definitely Pig, Ron's hyperactive owl. Harry reached out with his right hand and caught the owl as it flew past him. "Honestly, you act like you're more hyped up on sugar than your owner. Oh well, let's take a look at what you've brought." Harry untied the rather small package and a letter from Pig's leg. The owl sat there for a moment, before taking off through the window. "Oh fine," Harry muttered. "Now I can't send a note off to Ron."

Turning his attention back to the matter at hand, Harry tore the letter open first.

_Harry,  
_

_Hey, mate! Happy Birthday! Can you believe you're 15 already? Doesn't seem possible that we're starting our 5th year at Hogwarts, does it? I know the package is kind of small, but believe me, it's worth it. Hope you like it._

_There's some bad news too. Ginny's gone missing. She disappeared out of the back yard about a week ago and there hasn't been a trace of her. Everyone here is running around mad, frantic with worry. Mum and Dad, along with most of the rest of us, seem to think You-Know-Who got her somehow. Percy says that it would be impossible for that to happen, as 'the rumors about You-Know-Who's return are simply that. Rumors.' I swear Fudge has him under the Imperius Curse. Just kidding, of course. But I'm really worried about Ginny. I hope they find her soon._

_So, because all of this stuff with Gin, Dumbledore told me to tell you that you couldn't come and stay at the Burrow this summer. Says you're more protected with the Muggles. I don't really get why, but that's what he said. So, sorry about that. Hermione is coming to stay for the last week; it'll be safer for her here than with her parents. Weird, huh? It's safer for you to be with Muggles and safer for her to be away from them. I think we were planning on meeting up on August 20th to go to Diagon Alley, though, and get our school supplies. Let me know if we can come pick you up or if the Muggles will drop you off. Well, gotta run! Hope you like your present._

_Ron  
_  
Harry sat on his bed, staring out the window pensively. _Ginny's missing...Why does every person I've ever cared about have to be hurt in some way? I swear, everything I touch is cursed._ He turned back from the window, looking at the package Ron had sent. He tore off the wrapping quickly, gasping in surprise as what ever it was seemed to grow larger. It was a shiny black case for his Firebolt. Along the side, engraved in gold was his name: _Harry James Potter_. Harry opened the case, gasping at what he found inside. Not only was the interior of the case lined with red velvet, it also contained letters from the rest of his friends, the Marauder's Map, an old broomstick and two rather used-looking wands. At the tail of the broomstick were the words Thunderbolt, James Harold Potter. Harry's eyes filled with tears as he traced his finger over the words.

He reached for the first letter, immediately recognizing Sirius' scratchy handwriting.

_Harry,  
_

_Hope this finds you in good health. I know it's been a while since I've written...I'm sorry. Dumbledore has had Moony and I out on a few assignments. They're top secret, so I can't tell you anything. I will tell you though that this year will be a lot different from your previous years at Hogwarts. Especially for you. Enough of that, though! Happy Birthday! fifteen already…your parents would be so proud. Which brings me to the menagerie of stuff in the broomstick case. The wands belonged to your parents. I managed to fish them out of the wreckage the night of the attack and hide them at my house. I only just found them while I was cleaning and thought you might like them. The broomstick belonged to James, obviously. He gave it to me for safekeeping when we found out about Voldemort's plan to attack. Wanted to you to have it, just in case something happened. And of course, I had to return to Marauder's Map. Just be careful with it this year! Only use the Map in extreme emergencies, no sneaking out for some midnight rendezvous. Alright, I've got to go now. Moony and I are off on another mission. Do be careful, Harry. A lot of things are going to happen this year, and you're the central figure to everything._

_I'll see you soon. Sirius.  
_  
Harry refolded the letter and placed in the case. _I'm the central figure? What on earth did he mean by that?_ He shrugged and reached for an envelope with loopy green writing on the outside.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Mr. H Potter  
The Upstairs Bedroom  
Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you will begin your fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of the supplies you will need for the coming year._

_We would also like to congratulate you on being selected as one of the Prefects for Gryffindor. You will find your badge in the envelope as well._

_We will see you when term begins, on September 1st._

_Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.  
_  
Harry began to fold up the letter, but realized there was something else below McGonagall's signature. This looked like Dumbledore's handwriting, but he wasn't sure.

_Mr. Potter,  
_

_First of all, congratulations on the honor of being chosen as a fifth year Prefect. I'm sure you and Miss Granger will treat the honor with decorum. Secondly, I believe birthday wishes are in order? I do hate to be the bearer of bad news on what should be a joyous occasion; however, I fear I must do so._

_I'm certain you've read the letters from Mr. Weasley and Sirius, so I'll not tell you anything regarding their news. I realize Sirius was rather vague in his letter about the importance of you being especially careful this year. That was by my request, as I wanted to tell you myself. You are to begin extra magical training this year at Hogwarts so as to prepare you for the Magical War we are about to face. Professors McGonagall, Snape, Lupin and I will run these training sessions. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be joining you in the training, as well as Miss Weasley, as soon as she is returned to us._

_I understand that you may have some questions, yet I cannot reveal all in this letter as the walls have eyes and ears. Come to my office directly after the Sorting on September 1st, and all will be explained there. You have powers beyond your imagination, Mr. Potter and we hope to harness those powers and use them for the Light._

_If anything happens, anything at all, I request that you would owl me as soon as possible. Thank you for your bravery and cooperation. See you on the 1st!_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster.  
_

Harry groaned in frustration. Everyone insisted on being incredibly cryptic with him. Powers beyond his imagination? At least Dumbledore had been a little more forthcoming with information. Harry scanned the letter again, his eyes resting on the name Lupin. Maybe he was coming back to teach DADA. _That would be so cool!_ Harry thought, grinning at the possibility. Once again, he turned to the clock, checking the time. 4:52 AM. About three hours left until the Dursley's would make Harry get up and start his chores. Just enough time to sleep. Harry put everything aside and crawled back into bed, resting his head on the pillow. "I will not dream…I will not dream," he muttered to himself repeatedly. The Boy Who Lived closed his eyes and for the only time that summer, he did not dream.

_Breakfast_

"Boy!" Harry groaned as he heard Vernon Dursley's voice bellowing from downstairs. "Are you up? Time for breakfast!"

Slowly, Harry sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He reached for his glasses and slid them onto the bridge of his nose. Once again, Harry groaned, thinking about what possible chores the Dursley's might have for him that Saturday morning. "Coming!" He called back, his voice hoarse.

Harry shuffled down the stairs and to the kitchen table. He sat at his usual place, the expression on his face blank and rather disoriented. Harry was about to reach for a piece of bacon when Aunt Petunia slapped his hand away. "Not until Dudley gets his breakfast! Keep your ruddy hands off!"

Harry put his hand in his lap, eyes rolling. _At this rate, I might as well skip breakfast. Little 'Duddykins' will eat every last piece...I've faced one of the most evil wizards of my time, and I still can't stand up to the Dursley's._

"Well, boy, what are you waiting for?!" Harry jerked to attention when he heard Uncle Vernon's gruff voice.

"S-sorry." He quickly reached to the plate of bacon and retrieved what was left of it. _A slice and a half of bacon...well, that's rather generous of them._

"So I suppose you'll be asking us if you can go to that boy's house? What's his name? Weezer?" Vernon Dursley asked his nephew, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

Harry swallowed hastily before answering, "Um, no, actually. Professor Dum- the Headmaster at my school said I couldn't go this summer."

A mixture of expressions crossed Vernon's face. On the one hand, he could work the boy exceptionally hard this summer and make his life miserable. On the other hand, they would have to take him to get his school supplies and drive him to the train station. Either way, it was a no-win situation for the Dursley's.

"You get into too much trouble last year?" Dudley asked, snickering at his cousin. "I mean, why else would your stupid Headmaster not let you go to that boy's house?"

Harry rose from his chair in anger. "Do NOT," he said very forcefully, "ever insult Professor Dumbledore in front of me! He is the greatest Wizard who ever lived!"

At this, Vernon went absolutely rigid. His nephew had just used one of the forbidden words in the Dursley household. "You are never to speak to Dudley that way again, do you hear me boy?"

Harry nodded emphatically, not wanting to get into further trouble. "Yes sir. I'm sorry, Dudley. It won't happen again." Harry crossed his fingers, hoping the Dursley's wouldn't notice the lack of compassion in his apology. Harry would stand up for Albus Dumbledore, no matter what the cost.

Vernon and Petunia exchanged glances and nodded. "Very well, then. When you're finished with your breakfast, the garden needs to be weeded this afternoon. I want it done by dinner time."

Harry sat back down, quietly so as not to disturb the rest of the family. However, he did have one thing to ask. "Um, Uncle Vernon?"

"What?" Vernon snapped at the boy.

"Since I can't go to the Weasley's, would you be able to drive me to London so I can get my supplies?" Harry bit his lip, anticipating the answer.

Vernon grunted and replied, "If you do exactly as you're told over the next few weeks, then yes. I will drive you. But don't expect me to wait or go into that place with you."

"Of course not. Thank you. If it's alright, there's a place I can stay there for the remaining week before term starts back up again." Harry saw the hesitation on his Uncle's face and plunged ahead. "Besides," he added quickly, "you won't have to come back to pick me up, and I have some money to pay for it, so you don't need to concern yourself with that either. I'll be out of your hair one week earlier," Harry concluded hopefully.

"We'll see. Now, get to the garden!"

"Yes sir." Harry rose from his seat, taking his plate and napkin to the kitchen on his way to the back yard. He quickly rinsed his plate, placing it in the dishwasher. Before heading outside, Harry took a quick detour to the old cupboard under the stairs, searching for the old, worn out gardening gloves.

A few moments later, Harry settled himself in the Dursley's garden, and surveyed exactly how much work he had ahead of him. Groaning at what he saw, he quickly set to work. "Honestly...I swear I did this...a week...ago..." Harry grunted as he pulled on a rather stubborn weed. "If I didn't...know...better...I'd think they were...using magic to make these things grow faster...UNH!" He had finally gotten a good enough grip on the weed and pulled it out of the ground. This resulted in Harry being thrown backwards and landing on his bum. "Oh, that was graceful," he muttered to himself. "Good show, Harry."

"Do you talk to yourself often?"

Harry gasped as heard a voice coming from behind him. Turning around, he found a man and woman who looked to be in their late 30s, standing by the hedge separating the Dursley's yard from the neighbors. The woman was tall, about 5'7, her copper red hair had been shorn close to her head so that she resembled a pixie. She had piercing blue eyes that twinkled with laughter as she surveyed Harry sprawled on the garden floor. The man standing next to her was slightly taller, with messy dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. The strangers both grinned at the boy sprawled out on the grass.

Harry grinned wryly and scrambled to get up. "Only when there isn't anyone else around. Hi," he greeted the strangers, brushing some stray hair out of his face and revealing the odd looking scar on his forehead. "My name is Harry Potter. Are you new to the neighborhood?"

The girl nodded as her brother spoke up. "Pleased to meet you, Harry Potter. My name is Jaron Peterson, and this is my wife, Elizabeth. Most people call her Liz, or Lizzy. We just moved in next door yesterday evening."

"Hmm. Wonder why I didn't see a moving van," Harry mused quietly.

"So, Harry, what does one do for fun around here?"

Harry shrugged indifferently. "Heck if I know. They," he jerked his finger towards Number 4 Privet drive, "rarely have fun. Or if they do, I never know about it. I'm not allowed to interact with actual people." Harry said this last part quite bitterly and instantly regretted it. Now Jaron and Liz would be asking questions. To his surprise, they merely accepted his answer.

"That's too bad. We've never been in this area of England before and we don't know anything about it." Liz said, smiling sadly at Harry.

Harry took notice of the mood change and decided to inquire about it. "Why so sad, Liz?"

"I used to have a sister. She never really liked me, especially after we went off to different schools. When I was in my last year at school, she got married to some great big oaf and moved to this area. I was just wondering if she was still here."

"What was her name?" Harry asked innocently.

Liz scuffed the toe of her show in the grass. "It doesn't matter. You probably wouldn't know her anyway."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Good point. The Dursley's never let me wander around the neighborhood. Such wonderful people, really." Harry muttered sarcastically.

Jaron looked at Harry sharply. "You really don't like them, do you?"

Harry replied curtly, "No. I really don't."

Jaron exchanged a glance with his wife before inquiring of Harry, "Any particular reason why?"

"I'm, shall we say, a bit," he splayed his hands before him as though searching for the proper term, "different from most folks. The Dursley's reject the unfamiliar and so they have rejected me ever since I was placed upon their doorstep." He laughed a dry, bitter laugh. "The thing that amazes me about them is that they took me in at all."

Harry looked up then, shocked by what he saw. Liz was sobbing so hard that she was shaking like a leaf. Jaron held her in his arms, whispering words of comfort to his wife. He spoke too softly for Harry to catch everything, but he did hear occasional words that made him frown in confusion. "Shh...Its okay...I know... I want to... he's not ready. Hush..." Jaron continued to rock Liz, gently stroking her long hair. He looked over at Harry, anguish in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he muttered over the top of her head. "She's rather sensitive, especially about family things. We really should be going now."

Harry nodded at once in agreement. "Of course. I'm terribly sorry. I never thought she would react like that."

"It's quite all right. Might we come out later and visit you?"

"As long as I get the weeding done by dinnertime, it shouldn't be a problem. Just don't let the Dursley's see you. They'll have my hide if we're caught."

Jaron nodded and led Liz towards the neighboring house. Harry watched them momentarily, concern clouding his green eyes. He turned back to the garden, hoping that some of those weeds had decided to uproot themselves. No such luck. However, he did find a brand new flower; a lily in full bloom. It wasn't so much that this flower had appeared out of nowhere, but the beauty of it which enraptured Harry. The flowers surrounding it were dull in comparison to the flower which stood in the garden, taller and more majestic than any of its mates. And Harry could swear he saw in glow.

He shrugged, setting his mind to the task at hand. He had to get the weeding done; otherwise Vernon would never take him to Diagon Alley or let him stay at the Leaky Cauldron. As he pulled out weed after weed, Harry found his thoughts turning to Jaron and Liz. _What in the world were they talking about? Who wasn't ready yet? Were they talking about him? What on earth wouldn't he be ready for? _

Deciding to forget about the mystery already surrounding his new neighbors, Harry added new vigor to his work. If he wanted to see Jaron and Liz again, he would have to make sure he did everything the Dursley's asked him so he could actually leave the house. _Let the walking on eggshells begin…_

_Number 7 Privet Drive_

Elizabeth Peterson stood at the window of Number 7 Privet Drive, staring worriedly at the house next door. She shuddered, thinking about all that Harry had told him of his life with the Dursleys. She wondered if they had done the right thing, leaving him there with them. Dumbledore had assured them that Harry would be safe. Safer than if he were to remain with his parents who had a price on their heads. She placed her head in her hands, remembering the night they had made their plans as though it were yesterday.

**Lily laughed as she watched her husband chase her first born son around the living room on his very first broom. It had been a birthday gift from their good friend, Sirius, and they had been hard-pressed not to let the little tyke try it out. Peals of laughter echoed in the room as Harry would zoom past James, just far enough out of his reach that Daddy couldn't quite catch him. "He's a natural-born flyer, he is," James grinned as once more his son eluded capture. **

"**I can't imagine where he gets it from," Lily winked at her husband. "Certainly not from his mother." She stood up from the couch and calmly walked to the middle of the living room. "Come on then, Harry, time to get down."**

"**Unh huh. Hawwy fwying."**

"**I know you're flying, my darling boy, but it's time you got to bed. You can fly tomorrow."**

"'**Morrow?"**

**Lily nodded. "Course you can. Come to mommy, baby."**

**It looked for a moment as though their baby boy was going to start pouting and possibly throw a tantrum over the whole mess, but he eventually flew over to his mum's outstretched arms, although he was none too happy about it. Once he reached Lily, she plucked him off of the broom and balanced him expertly on her hip. "Come on, then. Which pajamas do you want to wear tonight? Your Gryffindor Lion ones or Quidditch?"**

**Harry considered her in that one-year old way of his for a moment before saying, quite decisively, "Widditch."**

"**Quidditch it is then. James, I'll be down in a moment."**

"**Can I have a kiss goodnight, son?"**

**Lily placed Harry down on the floor, coaxing him towards Daddy. "Go give Daddy a hug and a kiss, Harry." Harry toddled off on a run as fast as his little legs would carry him and jumped into James' outstretched arms. **

"**I love you, Harry. Night-night."**

"**Yuh you, dada."**

**Just then, a knock at the door caused Lily to jump in surprise. "Oh! James, who on earth could that be? You weren't expecting anyone, were you?"**

**James shook his head slowly. "No, I wasn't. One of us should probably go see who it is though."**

"**Oh, right." Lily strode to the door, pulling her wand out of a pocket in her robes. "**_**Revelio**_**." The door became just transparent enough that they could see Albus Dumbledore standing on their front doorstep, looking around while whistling quietly to himself. Lily pulled the door open, grinning widely at their unexpected guest. "Professor! How lovely of you to stop by!"**

**Dumbledore bestowed that benign smile of his on her has he entered the Potter's home. "Lily, James, as always it is a pleasure to see you. And how is our young Mister Potter this evening?"**

**Upon seeing who had come to visit them, Harry squirmed to get out of James' arms and ran to Dumbledore. "Gampa Al!" The Headmaster of Hogwarts bent down to pick up the lively toddler and began tickling him, his eyes twinkling merrily at the sound of the boy's laughter.**

"**What brings you here, Albus?" James asked after Harry's giggles had died down.**

**A look of sobriety that neither of the Potter's had ever seen passed over Dumbledore's face. "I have news. Might we sit down?"**

**Lily hesitated. "I was just about to put Harry to bed--"**

**But Harry shook his head emphatically. "NO! Gampa Al!"**

**James laughed and shook his head in amazement. "You have such a way with children, Grandpa Al. You want to stay down here, son?"**

**Harry nodded.**

"**But James, he needs to go to bed."**

"**Relax, Lily. He'll probably fall asleep down here while we talk. Albus?" James gestured to a nearby couch, indicating that their former Headmaster should take a seat. Once he had done so, the Potter's did the same, watching as Harry settled himself into Albus' lap, playing idly with his long, white beard.**

**Lily smiled in spite of herself and sat serenely on the armchair next to the couch. "You said you have news, Professor?"**

"**I have recently heard a prophecy regarding your son, here. It is quite likely that Voldemort will soon be aware of it and as such, Harry will be a target. As will the two of you."**

**James and Lily both spluttered, looking at each other and then at Harry in a blind panic. "A prophecy about Harry? What did it say?" Lily finally manage to ask, her throat now quite constricted. Why would anyone want to kill her precious baby?**

"**There are two parts to the prophecy. The first speaks of a child born as the seventh month dies who will know power the Dark Lord knows not. He will mark him as his equal, and one cannot live while the other survives." Albus paused at Lily's sharp intake of breath. "Yes, this means exactly what you think it does. The second part involves three other people other than Harry. It is a prophecy regarding something called the Four Warriors. The Lightning, The Seer, The Schemer, and The Star. They shall be the ones to lead us to victory."**

"**Which one is Harry?" James asked, looking at his son who had fallen asleep against Albus chest, snoring lightly.**

"**That I cannot be sure of as yet. But the second prophecy depends entirely on the first, for if Voldemort is able to kill Harry, then we truly have no hope."**

"**How can we stop him, then?"**

"**You have, I assume, heard of the link that exists among descendants of the Four Founders of Hogwarts?" When Lily and James both stared at him blankly, Albus nodded slowly. "Ah. When Hogwarts was formed, all of the Founders agreed upon a spell that would protect them from death at the hand of another Founder. In short, Ravenclaw would be unable to kill her colleagues and so on and so forth. This was ultimately to protect themselves from Slytherin who had begun to show his anti-Muggle tendencies."**

"**And this spell has carried through the generations?" Lily asked.**

"**It has. And as Tom Riddle is the Heir of Slytherin and Harry is the Heir of Gryffindor, Tom will be quite unable to actually kill Harry. He is, as of yet, unaware of this fact. He will also be unable to kill the two of you."**

**Lily looked at him blankly. "What do you mean? I'm not descended from any of the Founders."**

"**I assume you have not looked too deeply at your family ancestry? Let me enlighten you. You are not actually a Muggle-born, it is just that your mother was a Squib who is a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. She married a Muggle who gave birth to an extraordinary witch and a regular Muggle girl."**

"**Why wasn't I in Ravenclaw then?"**

"**Just because you are her descendant doesn't mean you don't have all the qualities a Gryffindor should possess."**

**The sat in silence for a moment, the only sound between them that of Harry's soft snores. James looked out the window, feeling as though the world had changed in a split second. His boy, his innocent boy, was a target of the Dark Lord and the savior of the Wizarding world. What a mantle to be placed on such young and small shoulders. "What do we do, Albus?"**

"**I have begun to construct a plan…."**

It had been a good plan, Elizabeth remembered. One with very few flaws, save the one that left Harry miserable and alone with her sister and husband.


	2. Of Days Gone By

A/N: I have been in the process of editing this story in order to make it flow better. I have combined a few chapters, added a few scenes, and may remove some or give a few of them a complete overhaul. I have only re-done the first few chapters and it may take a while to edit the entire story. In the meantime, go check out my newest piece of fiction entitled "Waiting For the World to Fall." The first two chapters are now posted in Buffy crossovers section and I plan on posting the third chapter some time this weekend.

A/N 2: Scenes are broken up with either times of day or locations.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Harry Potter and subsequent plots, locations, or characters. Everything belongs to JK Rowling, Scholastic, Inc., and Bloomsbury Publishing.

_October 31__st__, 1981_

**The night air was cold that Halloween. Bone-chillingly cold. Lily was tending to her young son, when she heard James yell upstairs. "He's here! Take Harry and run!"**

**This was it. The plan was now being played out before them and Lily could only pray that all of Dumbledore's guesswork had been correct.**

**Gasping, Lily quickly bundled Harry into a blanket and ran to the stairs. The Dark Lord was standing at the bottom, facing off with James. He laughed, sending chills down Lily's spine. Oddly enough, Harry only watched the scene with fear and curiosity, but he did not cry. He never made a sound.**

**"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, directing his wand at James. Lily screamed as the flash of green light hit her husband and he hit the floor. She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves, and carried Harry down the stairs.  
**  
**Voldemort looked up at the sound of a stair creaking and smiled grimly. "So you bring me a sacrifice, Mrs. Potter? How nice of you to offer Godric Gryffindor's Heir!"**

**Lily was trembling inside, but she dare not show her fear to Voldemort. He would only play off of it. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"**

**"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside now…" Voldemort demanded of her, cold and commanding.**

**"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead--" He said something else, but Lily didn't catch it. She was too distracted by the small movement she saw from James. It wasn't much, but it was enough to give her hope. It was an indication that the Bonding had worked and James and Harry truly were the Heirs of Gryffindor.**

**"Avada Kedavra!" The Dark Lord pointed his wand at Lily, narrowly missing Harry. She gasped as a strange feeling came over her when the green light hit. Lily felt at peace somehow, yet she grew cold with the realization that death was near. She hit the floor and her eyes snapped shut. **

_But Voldemort didn't know that he hadn't actually killed me,_ Lily remembered. _I wanted to save Harry so badly, but I couldn't. James wouldn't let me._

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

Back in the garden at Number 4, Harry Potter was still digging up the weeds in the garden after what had seemed like hours. He glanced at the watch and looked around at the night sky in surprise. "It's 8:00 already? Why on earth didn't the Dursley's fetch me for supper? Guess since I didn't have the weeding done, I won't be getting anything tonight. Thank goodness for the treats Hermione and Ron have been sending," Harry mused, once again talking to himself.

He stood up slowly, brushing the soil of his hands and clothing. Harry surveyed his work and saw, with satisfaction, that he had succeeded in pulling up every last weed. He smiled to himself when he noticed the lily standing as tall and as bright as ever. He packed up the gardening tools and took them to the garage, taking a moment to steal a glance over at Number 7, where the Peterson's had just taken residence. Liz Peterson was sitting at the dining room table with her head in her hands, obviously distressed about something. Shrugging, Harry turned back towards Number 4 Privet Drive and released a rather loud sigh.

_Wonder if I really have to go back in there. It's not like they'd miss me._ He walked slowly up to the house, dreading whatever confrontation that he and Vernon might have that evening. Harry opened the door to the kitchen and sauntered inside to see his Aunt Petunia glaring at him dangerously.

"How long could it possibly take to weed that garden, boy?" She asked him maliciously. "You've been out there all day."

Harry looked down at his dirty sneakers and fiddled with the gardening gloves still in his hands. "I-I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention to the time." It seemed the easiest way to placate any of the Dursley's was to just apologize and leave it at that. As long as he agreed with them and did as he was told, Harry wouldn't have to worry about them for the summer.

Petunia nodded tersely and sharply replied, "Very well, then. Don't let it happen again."

Harry nodded and began heading towards the cupboard to return the gloves. Petunia's loud screech stopped him though before he could get one foot off of the small rug at the door.

"Don't even think about tracking into the house, you nasty cretin!" She yelled at him. "Take your shoes off then put the gloves away." She paused as he quickly slid the old sneakers off of his feet and picked them up so as to put them away. "Oh, and boy? No supper for you tonight."

"Yes ma'am." _No surprise there._ Harry thought to himself. _Wonder what I have left up in my room._ Harry quickly put his things back in the cupboard and trotted upstairs, hoping that Vernon and Dudley wouldn't see him. Thankfully, he made it to his room unnoticed.

Harry opened his door, and to his surprise, Hedwig was flapping her wings impatiently outside his bedroom window. He hurriedly shut the door and opened the window so she could fly in. "Hedwig!" He exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't expect you back so soon. Got a letter from Sirius for me?"

Hedwig landed gracefully on Harry's desk and stood patiently as Harry untied the piece of parchment from her leg. She hooted softly, nibbled his finger and flew into her cage. Harry tore open the letter, hoping to find out more about what was going on.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad you told me about the dream. I don't think it was a prophecy, as much as what you said about your fears. You have faced Voldemort three, technically four times, already. You have every reason to be afraid._

_  
I know you hate hearing this Harry, but you do need to be careful. It's especially important that you keep an eye out for anything unusual. Don't go anywhere without someone with you once you get to Hogwarts; either Ron or Hermione will do for now. Dumbledore is trying to convince Minister Fudge that Voldemort has indeed returned to power, but so far, he's been unsuccessful. Dumbledore will do the best he can to tighten security, but his resources are limited without the support of the Ministry._

_I'll be around Hogwarts occasionally, so I'll give you fair warning when I'll be coming in. We'll meet in the usual place. Once again, thanks for telling me about the dream. I'm passing the word along to Dumbledore and the rest of the crowd. Your connection with the Dark Lord may be our only way of knowing what's going on._

_Keep in touch, Sirius._

Harry folded the letter and placed it on the desk. _I wish someone would tell me what was going on. Why am I the one who always has to be extra careful? And this business about extra training…why me? What makes me so special?_ Harry paced his room in frustration. Frustration about being separated from the wizarding world during the summer, frustration about living with the Dursley's, and most of all, frustration about Voldemort's return to power.

Harry knew there had to be a reason for Voldemort wanting to kill him. It had to be more than just unfinished business. There had to be something about Harry, something Voldemort was frightened of. But Harry had no idea what that could possibly be. He knew about his parent's deaths, and he knew about their lives at Hogwarts, but no one had ever bothered to share why Voldemort had wanted them dead. Why his main targets had been James and Harry, but not Lily. It didn't make sense.

Harry pulled out the photo album of his parents that Hagrid had given him several years ago and paged through it as he had done so many times before. He stopped at the page with the wedding photos and stared at his Mum and Dad, tears coursing down his cheeks. "Why?" He cried, directing the question to no one, yet wanting to hear the answer. "Why did you do it? You should have let him kill me! At least I wouldn't have to deal with this all now, and we could be together. It just isn't fair!" He sobbed, rocking on the bed now. "It's not fair, it's not fair, it's…not…fair!" Harry continued his rant through most of the night; unable to understand why life had been so unkind to him and the people he loved.

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"I'm worried, about Harry Albus. He keeps having the same dream, and I know it's troubling him. But it's getting us no place. We aren't any closer to finding out what Voldemort is up to. And the more time we waste sitting on our hands is more time for Voldemort to get to Harry."

Sirius Black was pacing back and forth in Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. He was concerned as any godfather would be about his godson, but there was more at stake here than how Sirius felt about Harry. The boy was the wizarding world's only hope.

Dumbledore sat back patiently in his chair, simply watching 'Snuffles' walk in circles, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. He didn't say a word until Sirius had sat back down in the chair facing the desk. "I understand, Sirius. I'd be a liar if I didn't admit that I'm worried too. Unfortunately, there isn't a lot we can do, not without Cornelius' support. And at this point, he's not hearing, or listening to, our warnings. I promise that Harry will be protected against Voldemort. I placed incredibly powerful protection spells on that house fourteen years ago. That's why he goes back there every year. He can't be harmed, so long as he's in the vicinity of the house. And I have placed a couple spies next door to keep their eye on him."

Sirius looked at his old Headmaster sharply. "Spies? Who?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled once more and he smiled slightly. "I'm afraid I can't reveal that information. Great steps have been taken over the years to get these people put in place. I will provide you with what you need to know when I feel it will be beneficial for you to know it." He smiled apologetically as Sirius huffed in indignation. "I understand your frustration, Sirius. I promise to keep you informed, and I will keep Harry safe. Now, if that is all, I have a few letters to send out to new students."

Sirius nodded, thanking the Headmaster. He walked out of the office, frustrated but more complacent than before. He knew that Dumbledore always had good reasons for his actions, but at times, those actions infuriated Sirius. "I just wish he would tell me who he has watching the house. I swear, I think I know exactly how Harry feels." Sirius muttered to himself as he walked down the corridors of Hogwarts.

Sirius had finally reached the Gryffindor common room, where Dumbledore had told him to stay for the time being. He stopped in front of the Fat Lady, looking worriedly up at her. "What's the matter, dear?" She asked him in her kindhearted way.

"Everything, to sum it up. Bouncing ferret." He told her, smiling as he remembered the story Harry had told him behind the phrase.

"Of course," she replied as she swung open, revealing the common room. Sirius scrambled inside and went to sit by the fireplace. He pointed his wand at the fireplace, starting a blazing fire.

There were so many memories in this place. Some of them good, and some of them bad. Sirius sat back in his chair, closing his eyes, remembering his years at Hogwarts.

**"My name's James, what's yours?"  
"Sirius. I'm named after the dog star." **

**... "Another detention? You guys need to be more careful."  
"Yeah, thanks for the warning Lil. Very appreciated."  
"I know I am, James. And you're welcome."  
"Ooh!" Lily squealed as James suddenly attacked her, tickling her ribs.**

**"I've got it! I think I can do this now!" James yelled excitedly. He stood in the astronomy tower, reciting a rather complicated spell. **_**It's for Remus. I have to do this for him.**_** Next thing he and the rest of the Marauders knew, James Potter was no longer standing before them in human form. He was a stag.  
**  
**Lily Evans was crying as she stood at King's Cross Station with her best friends for the last time. "I can't believe we made it through all seven years! You all keep in touch, and be careful! Being an Auror is dangerous work."  
**  
**"You're one to talk, Lily," Remus replied with a sad smile. "I believe we'll be seeing you at training?"**

**Lily nodded sheepishly. "I'll see you in a few months time then. Good bye for now."**

**"James and Lily, Sirius, how could you?" Wormtail wiped away a fake tear as he stood there accusing Sirius of betraying his best friends.**

**"What?" Padfoot hissed at his once good friend.  
**  
**"James and Lily. I can't believe you betrayed them." **

**  
"I can't believe...you slimy git!" Sirius yelled, attracting the attention of several muggles nearby. Both men drew their wands, but for once Wormtail was quicker in uttering his curse than Padfoot. Sirius jumped as a huge crash sounded and suddenly he was surrounded by smoke. He never saw the small rat scurry out of sight. He just stood there and laughed. He couldn't seem to stop this maniacal cackle as several Aurors apparated on the spot.**

Sirius shuddered as he heard the laughter echoing in his head. When it came right down to the nitty-gritty, everything that had ever happened to Harry was his fault. From the moment he suggested to James and Lily that Peter fill the role as Secret Keeper, Sirius has set Harry down a path of destruction. He could only hope that the boy was strong enough to withstand what was to come in the following months, and that Harry wasn't blaming himself for everything that had happened. Unfortunately, Sirius knew exactly what kind of person Harry was, and he knew that the Boy Who Lived placed the blame on no one but himself for all the horrible things Voldemort had done.

"I've got to talk to him, and tell him what's going on." Sirius muttered to himself. He sat forward in the chair, elbows resting on his knees. He began to formulate a plan to approach Harry about everything that was going on in the wizarding world. "He deserves to know."


	3. Family Connections, Betrayal and Abuse

A/N: I have been in the process of editing this story in order to make it flow better. I have combined a few chapters, added a few scenes, and may remove some or give a few of them a complete overhaul. I have only re-done the first few chapters and it may take a while to edit the entire story. In the meantime, go check out my newest piece of fiction entitled "Waiting For the World to Fall." The first two chapters are now posted in Buffy crossovers section and I plan on posting the third chapter some time this weekend.

A/N 2: Scenes are broken up with either times of day or locations.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Harry Potter and subsequent plots, locations, or characters. Everything belongs to JK Rowling, Scholastic, Inc., and Bloomsbury Publishing.

_The Burrow_

_She was flying above Hogsmeade at amazing speed. The girl held on tight to the Nimbus2000 that her brother had given her, knuckles growing whiter by the minute. But she was not steering. The broom went into a steep dive, plummeting to earth. The girl screamed as she hurtled to the ground, but the screaming stopped abruptly and was replaced by cold, cruel laughter._

At the Burrow, Fred Weasley jolted out of a sound sleep. "What the-?" He muttered to himself, so as not to wake his twin. However, at the same moment, George also shot upright, looking around in fear and confusion. And they heard someone scream down the hall.

_Cairo, Egypt  
_

Bill Weasley sat up in bed, fear consuming him. "Ginny!" He gasped before grabbing his wand and apparating to the Burrow.

_The Burrow_

"Ron!" The twins said in unison. Fred and George bolted out of bed and sprinted down the hall to their younger brother's room. They flung open the door and rushed to Ron's side.

_Romania_

Charlie Weasley tossed and turned on his cot, trying to wake up or trying to warn his sister. Both seemed impossible. He saw her crash and shot out of bed. "I've got to get home," he muttered to himself. "Ginny…I've got to tell someone!" He fumbled in the dark for his wand, talking to himself, trying to calm down. Upon finding his wand, Charlie apparated to the Burrow.

_The Burrow_

The youngest Weasley brother was gasping for breath, sweating profusely. "It was..."

"Ginny." They all said together. Fred, George and Ron all looked at each other with a look that was somewhat akin to fear, astonishment and yet, somehow, understanding. It made sense that Fred and George would have the same dream. They were twins after all. And Ron was the closest to Ginny out of the lot of them. What didn't make sense was that the twins had somehow managed to connect with Ginny as well.

"What did you see?" George asked quietly. It was the most subdued anyone had seen any of the boys in a long time.

"She was on the Nimbus2000 you gave her. I don't think she was the one controlling it though. I mean, why else would she have crashed into the ground?"

Fred and George nodded in agreement. "Right. So did anyone see anything, anything at all that they recognized? I know she was over Hogsmeade; I saw Zonko's." Fred smiled wryly at his brothers.

Ron shook his head and chuckled ruefully. "Leave it to you to spot the joke shop. I didn't really notice anything. I was too busy trying to wake myself up before she crashed."

"So really, we're starting from ground zero. Wonderful."

Fred shook his head at his twin. "You know, for as clever as you are in thinking up new pranks, you certainly are an idiot sometimes. She was flying over Hogsmeade! She _crashed_ in Hogsmeade! How far could she have gotten?"

Ron's eyes lit up with hope as he thought about what his brother was saying. "Of course! Though, don't you think You-Know-Who would have found her by now? She could still be gone!"

"Not if she found someplace to hide. Think you guys! I know you've got the Weasley brains in there somewhere. What would be the only place in Hogsmeade that Ginny would go to? Someplace that no one would ever think to look." Fred looked at his brothers in frustration. _It's staring them right in the face…why can't they see it? _

"The Shrieking Shack?" Ron ventured softly.

Fred nodded his head emphatically, patting his younger brother on the back. "Right-o, old boy! You finally got it!"

George looked on in confusion. He was still tired, and his brain was muddled with the cobwebs of sleep. Besides that, he was too worried about Ginny to think of what Fred and Ron were talking about. "Guys? What makes you think she's in the Shrieking Shack anyway? She knows it's haunted."

Fred and Ron exchanged glances and looked at their brother expectantly, waiting for him to understand. After a moment or two, when it was clear he wasn't getting it, Ron jumped in to explain. "We cleared that up the other night at supper, remember? I told you that was where Professor Lupin used to go to transform. The screams were from him, not some old ghost!"

"But Ginny wasn't there when you told us that, Ron. She had already been missing by then." George protested his brothers' logic. Ginny couldn't have known that the Shrieking Shack wasn't haunted.

Ron shook his head. "I know she wasn't there. But Harry, Hermione and I explained the situation on the train at the end of the school year. We kind of had to when Sirius apparated right in front of us." Ron smiled grimly at the memory.

POP! Fred, George and Ron all jumped in surprise as their older brother Bill suddenly apparated into Ron's room.

POP! They all jumped again as Charlie apparated as well, joining the gathering of the Weasley brothers. The only one missing, Charlie mused, was Percy.

They all nodded to each other, acknowledging that one thing had brought them all here. The dream.

_The Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade_

Her brothers were right about one thing. Ginny Weasley was indeed in the Shrieking Shack. But she had not escaped. Lord Voldemort stood over the young girl, cackling madly. She was barely recognizable after all he had put her through. Her once fire-y red hair now hung limply at her shoulder, singed and falling out in large clumps on the floor. Her skin was pale, nearly translucent and she had lost much weight. But it was not these things that would shock those who knew Ginny. The most dramatic difference was in her eyes. Eyes once blazing, full of life and love now held the knowledge of defeat and despair. Blank eyes that stared hatefully at Voldemort, begging him to let her live, yet begging for him to kill her. To end the suffering.

"Tell me about the prophecy," He demanded of her.

Ginny sobbed, shaking her head as she had done so many times in the last few weeks. "I know nothing," she choked out. "And even if I did, I would never tell you!" She spat at him, adrenaline taking the place of terror.

"Crucio!" He pointed his wand at her and laughed as Ginny writhed in agony on the floor before him.

Ginny screamed as he hit her once again with the Cruciatus Curse. The pain hit her like a thousand bolts of lightening, sending shocks of white light behind her eyes. Ginny felt dizzy as Voldemort sustained the curse for longer than he ever had before. Just as she was about to pass out, the Dark Lord lifted the curse and stood back watching her tremble in fear.

"If you will not cooperate with me, I have someone who will inspire you to tell him what you know." Ginny looked on as Voldemort drew up the left sleeve of his robes and pointed his wand at the Dark Mark on his forearm. She had heard Harry say that this was how he called his followers and stiffened at the thought of being tortured at the hands of several Death Eaters.

Within moments someone had apparated into the Shrieking Shack. Ginny nearly sighed with relief that this was the only one. He was wearing a black cloak, the hood drawn up so that it would hide his face. If his identity were revealed before Voldemort commanded it of him, the Death Eater would face Avada Kedavra without question.

"Welcome, my son."

The man bowed at Voldemort's feet, kissing the hem of his robes. "My Lord, I came as quickly as I could."

Voldemort nodded. "Prompt as always, my young apprentice. I have some questions for you, regarding Harry Potter."

The Death Eater winced slightly at this request. He would do anything for his Lord, but he still had a fondness for the boy. _Well then, get over it._ He told himself. _You made a vow to follow Lord Voldemort, not some snot- faced adolescent!_ "Yes, my Lord?"

"Albus Dumbledore has made it clear that there will be more security added at Hogwarts this year. Our spy informed me of this at the meeting earlier this evening. From which, might I remind you, you were absent."

The unknown man bowed deeply in apology. "My sincere regrets, Master. I was at a meeting that I simply could not get away from. I beg for your forgiveness, sir."

Voldemort considered this and nodded his acceptance. "Of course. You are forgiven, my son."

"Thank you, my Lord. Besides which, you know how much of a prat Cornelius Fudge can be," the man said with a chuckle.

From the floor, Ginny gasped as she heard Fudge's name mentioned. _Who on earth could this man be? Does he work at the Ministry? _ Ginny didn't say a word, didn't make a sound, as Tom Riddle and his servant stood right in front of her, conversing as though they were discussing the weather.

"I see you have the girl," the young man observed. "Have you been able to get anything out of her?"

Voldemort shook his head. "Not as of yet. That is the reason for my summons. I thought perhaps if she saw you, she would be tempted to reveal something that might help our cause."

The hidden Death Eater nodded with understanding. "Of course." He stepped forward, into the light. She could have sworn she saw a shock of bright red hair underneath that hood. Ginny could only look up at him, a mixture of confusion and fear resting on her once beautiful features. Slowly, he removed the hood and Ginny screamed in terror and betrayal as the Death Eater's finally revealed his face.

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

Jaron Peterson found him passed out in the yard, the summer sun clearly affecting the malnourished teenager. Young Harry Potter was as white as a ghost, his scar standing out on his forehead even more. Jaron gently rolled him over, facing the sky. What he saw worried and alarmed him even further.

What he had originally thought to be a simple case of heatstroke turned out to be the result of a severe thrashing. Jaron didn't know which of the Dursley's had done this, but by the looks of things, it was either Vernon or Dudley. Two large bruises covered the majority of Harry's face. At second glance, it looked as though the scar had split and was now bleeding, but on closer inspection, Jaron saw that it was actually a severe cut right at his hairline. Jaron checked Harry over even further and found that his left arm was bent at an alarming angle. His ankles were twisted in such an awkward way that Jaron didn't think they would ever be the same. It was all Jaron could do to hold back the threatening flood of tears.

He gently scooped Harry into his arms, cradling him against his chest. Slowly he walked to his house next door, being extra careful to not jar Harry's battered body. Harry groaned but did not awaken. Suddenly, he shuddered violently and began thrashing in Jaron's arms. Not knowing what to do, Jaron dropped to one knee and placed Harry on the ground. He crouched at Harry's side, feeling completely helpless as he watched the boy go into convulsions.

Harry started to gag on his tongue, sputtering something but the words would not come. Jaron was looking around for anything to keep Harry from swallowing his tongue when the convulsions suddenly stopped. Once again, he simply lay there, unconscious and battered. Jaron picked him up and went into the house.

"Liz! Come quick! It's Harry...he's hurt," Jaron called upstairs. He quickly took Harry into the den and gently placed him on the old sofa.

Moments later, Liz came hurrying into the room, her eyes wide with fear. When she saw Harry, it was all she could do to stay standing. "Oh, Jay. Did...did they do this to him?"

Jaron nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. We have to get him out of there, Liz! I know Albus put up all those protections, but how can he be protected with people who beat him?"

"I don't know, Jaron. Albus always has reasons for his actions, but I think we can get him to change his mind based on the circumstances." Liz looked at Harry, so small and pale, lying on their couch. She reached out with her right hand, and gently stroked his cheek. Softly, she sang an old lullaby her mother had taught her; one she had sung to Harry when he was an infant.

**When I no more behold thee, Think on me,**

**By all thine eyes have told me, Think on me.**

**When hearts are lightest,**

**When eyes are brightest, Think on me.**

**In all thine hours of gladness, Think on me,**

**If e'er I soothed thy sadness, Think on me.**

**When foes are by thee, when woes are nigh thee, when friends all fly thee, Think on me.**

**When thou hast none to cheer thee, Think on me,**

**When no found heart is near thee, Think on me.**

**When lonely sighing,**

**O'er pleasure flying, when hope is dying, Think on me**.

Tears streamed down Liz's face as she continued to stroke Harry's face. She looked up at Jaron, seeing unshed tears pooled in his brown eyes and reached for him. He knelt by her side, resting his hand on her shoulder, offering the support and comfort that she needed.

"This has to stop," Liz whispered to Jaron. "Let's go to Dumbledore now."

"Shall we prepare to apparate, then?" Jaron took hold of her hand when Liz nodded.

"We just need to get Harry there safely. What do you suggest?"

"If we can position him between us, I think we'll be ok. I'll conjure a stretcher when we get to Hogsmeade."

This decided Jaron and Liz positioned themselves so that they could hold Harry firmly between them. They closed their eyes, concentrating on the closest apparition point outside of Hogwarts and held tight to Harry as they disappeared with a loud pop.

Upon opening her eyes, Liz saw that they had indeed arrived safely, and more importantly, that Harry had not sustained further injury during the jump. They gently laid him on the ground and Jaron quickly conjured a stretcher. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He commanded the stretcher, once Harry was securely on it. Jaron kept it at waist level as they made their way to Hogwarts.

After what seemed like days, they found themselves at the entrance of their old school. Tears of nostalgia filled Liz's eyes as she remembered all the wonderful times she had had at Hogwarts. She approached the door and hesitantly pushed on the huge double doors. _The more things change, the more they stay the same._ Not much had changed since she and Jaron had gone here.

"Come on," Liz said, her voice soft and urgent, beckoning Jaron to come in. "We need to get to Dumbledore as quickly as possible."

Jaron merely nodded as he walked into Hogwarts, Harry's stretcher floating beside him. "Do you remember which way?"

Liz bit her lip in concentration as she tried to recall where the Headmaster's office was located. "I think so. Follow me."

" 'Follow me,' she says. Last time I listened to that, we ended up in Bangkok." Jaron muttered absently to himself. "Funny how our destination was Barcelona."

To their surprise, Liz found the office within twenty minutes. They stood outside the door, guarded by the stone gargoyle. Now they just had to figure out the password.

"Lemon drops!"

"Chocolate frog!"

"Cockroach cluster!"

"Peppermint Imp!"

"Caramel Beetle!" To their great astonishment, the door slowly swung open, revealing the small corridor to Dumbledore's office. "I can't believe that worked," Jaron said softly to Liz. She nodded in agreement, also surprised by the Headmaster's choice of a password. Then again, for Albus Dumbledore, it made sense.

Before they could knock, the door to his office swung open and Albus stood there, eyes twinkling knowingly. He smiled at the two former students, but when he saw Harry, that trademark smile seemed to melt off his face. "Liz, Jaron...how wonderful to see you. I'll get Madam Pomfrey here immediately. Why don't you come in and make yourselves comfortable? There's someone here who you might be happy to see after all this time." With that, Dumbledore smiled again, but this time the smile did not reach his eyes. The Headmaster quickly strode down the corridor to the Hospital Wing, Harry now floating ahead of him.

Liz and Jaron walked through the door, and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw whom Professor Dumbledore had been talking about. Sirius Black looked up from a piece of parchment and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Holy mother of God!"


	4. Midnight Escape to Hogwarts

A/N: I have been in the process of editing this story in order to make it flow better. I have combined a few chapters, added a few scenes, and may remove some or give a few of them a complete overhaul. I have only re-done the first few chapters and it may take a while to edit the entire story. In the meantime, go check out my newest piece of fiction entitled "Waiting For the World to Fall." The first two chapters are now posted in Buffy crossovers section and I plan on posting the third chapter some time this weekend.

A/N 2: Scenes are broken up with either times of day or locations.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Harry Potter and subsequent plots, locations, or characters. Everything belongs to JK Rowling, Scholastic, Inc., and Bloomsbury Publishing.

_The Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade_

"Hello Ginny. Absolutely corking to see you," the Death Eater greeted the frightened girl. He sounded as though they were speaking about the latest news in Quidditch.

Ginny trembled and tried to back away. "How-?" She could not find it in herself to ask the question. She took a deep breath and spoke quickly, as though that would help her ask what she so desperately needed to know. "How could you do it? How could you betray our family, Percy?"

Percy Weasley knelt beside his baby sister, reaching out to stroke her cheek. Ginny backed away, snarling. "Don't. Touch. Me." She told him coldly; dangerously. "I don't know you anymore."

He stood up again, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. "You don't understand, Ginny. My Lord can offer more than we ever dreamed possible-"

"At what price, Percy? The torture and murder of your own family? I am disgusted by you."

Father and Mother can't give us what we need, he can! I did it for the good of the family."

Ginny looked at the man who used to be her brother with loathing and bewilderment. "You really believe that, don't you? We may not the richest family in the wizarding world, Lord Voldemort might have more power, but we are rich! We have a family who loves us. And that is more powerful than the Dark Lord or any magic you can possibly imagine." She turned away so that her back was facing the red-haired Death Eater, rocking herself to sleep.

Percy came towards her again. "Ginny, please," he pleaded with her. "Just tell us what we need to know about Harry Potter, and you can go. I promise."

She didn't even bother facing him. "A promise from you is worth nothing to me. I would sooner die than tell you anything about Harry." Ginny spat furiously. "I no longer recognize you as a member of my family."

"Then you will die." He turned away and walked quickly to the door. Upon reaching his Lord and Master, Percy bowed at his feet. "My Lord, she was most uncooperative. She would not say anything regarding the Potter boy."

"Not surprising in the least, my boy. I merely wanted to torture her with the knowledge that you had joined me. Let her go."

"Let her go, my Lord?" He turned to go back to Ginny, but paused. "Surely you do not want her to tell anyone about me just yet?"

Voldemort pondered this for a moment. "Not yet. Is there a way to ensure that she will not tell your family that you have joined me?"

Percy nodded. "I am sure that I can persuade her." He bowed once more and went to go set the girl free. If she would not recognize him as family, he would treat her in the same regard. He kicked her viciously in the ribs, feeling a bit of glee at the groan that escaped her lips. "My Master says that you can go."

Ginny looked at him in surprise, hopeful that this was all an act.

"If you breathe a word to anyone about what happened here, I will see to it that everyone you have ever cared about is killed." Percy glared at her with contempt. "Now go."

Ginny scrambled to the door, the tears streaming down her face. She ran as fast she had ever run in her life, not daring to look back and finally stopped in front of Honeyduke's. The sign read CLOSED. Ginny looked around for anyone who might be watching, then pulled a stray bobby pin from her hair. Upon concluding that no one was around, she began to pick the lock, just as her brothers had taught her.

She stepped inside, shutting the door quietly behind her. Ginny waited until her eyes focused in the darkness then began moving towards where she knew the entrance was to the secret passage. If she could get to Hogwarts, she would be safe from Voldemort and Percy. While making her away across the store, she bumped into some shelving, knocking hordes of candy onto the floor. "Oh, bloody hell!" She swore loudly, and then covering her mouth hoping the owners of the shop had not heard her. Ginny looked around wildly, and proceeded to move on to the entrance. She finally reached her destination without any other problems.

Ginny moved a crate that was covering the trapdoor which led to the tunnel going into Hogwarts. With a heave and a grunt, Ginny lifted the trapdoor and slowly made her way down the dark and dusty steps. Once she had cleared the entrance to the tunnel, she slowly let the door down, careful not to make a sound. "_Lumos_." A small light appeared at the tip of her wand, guiding Ginny through the tunnel to Hogwarts. She ran as quickly as her tired lungs and legs would allow.

Amazingly, Ginny reached the end of the tunnel in record time. She cautiously opened the painting that hid the Hogwarts entrance to the tunnel.. She stopped briefly to catch her breath then entered the corridor in the school she had begun to think of as her only place of refuge. She stumbled in exhaustion, but summoned the strength to continue. She wouldn't be safe until she reached Professor Dumbledore's office. The only problem was, she didn't have any idea which way to go. Leaning against the wall in defeat, Ginny sank to the ground. Maybe someone would find her if she waited long enough. Ginny snorted at the thought. _With my luck, it'll be someone like Professor Snape._

With a start, Ginny remembered something her Grandma Weasley had taught her when she was nine years old. She sat back, breathing deeply, listening to the rhythm of her heartbeat, searching for that place within that would bring her the peace she needed. Ginny envisioned the whole of Hogwarts, allowing her mind travel freely along the hallways. Although she was in a state of complete serenity, Ginny made sure to pay attention to important landmarks in case she got lost. Finally, she could see Dumbledore's office in her mind's eye and opened her dull brown orbs, blinking so as to adjust to the darkness.

Sometime later, Ginny found herself in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office. She knew there had to be a password; Dumbledore may have been a 'barmy old codger', but he certainly wasn't stupid. But Ginny didn't have a clue where to start. "Um…Golden Snitch? Sorcerer's Stone? Hang on, he likes candy! Chocolate Frog? Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans? Caramel Beetle?" Ginny gasped as the door finally opened. "Caramel Beetle? Gross!" She scrambled inside and headed toward the door to Dumbledore's office. Her hand was on the intricate door handle, and she was about to pull it open when she heard voices coming from inside.

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Holy Mother of God!" Sirius exclaimed for the fifth time.

"Yeah, Sirius. You said that all ready," James Potter teased his best friend.

"I know, I'm sorry." Sirius apologized. "It's just, I thought you were dead." He paused to clear his throat. When he looked up, James and Lily were shocked at the look of anger in Sirius' eyes. "For 14 years, I thought you were dead! And I was blamed for it! Did you know that I spent twelve years in Azkaban? And now I find out that it was all for nothing. You could have saved me!"

Lily knelt in front of Sirius, the tears streaming down her cheeks. She took his hands and looked into those tired, troubled eyes. "I would have given anything to set you free, Sirius. To go before the Ministry and tell them they had gotten the wrong man. But we couldn't do it. Not without revealing ourselves. We had it all worked out with Albus. One prophecy depended on another, but Voldemort needed to think we were dead. It was the only way to protect Harry."

Sirius shook his head. "But it didn't protect him. Voldemort has been coming after Harry since the day the boy entered the wizard world."

James spoke up, although softly. "It was all a part of the first prophecy. Now that Voldemort has risen again, we felt it best to come out of hiding. Harry needs to know where he comes from and who he is, and only Lily and I can tell him everything about his past. We never intended for you to suffer so much." James stepped forward, extending his hand in friendship. "I am so sorry, for putting you through all of this. Truce?"

Sirius stood up and took the hand that was offered to him. "Truce," he replied, the tears threatening to fall. Rather than fight them, Sirius gave in to the wracking sobs as James pulled him into a tight hug. Lily came over and joined the reunion of at least two of the Marauders. _Too bad Remus isn't here,_ she mused. _They'll all be together again soon enough. _

Suddenly, the door opened, startling the three reunited friends. There, in the shadows, stood Albus Dumbledore and Ginny Weasley. Sirius rushed forward as he recognized the smaller form, nodding to Albus as he did so. "Ginny? Oh my Lord. Are you alright?"

Ginny could barely nod; much less keep her eyes focused. The brief rest had allowed enough time for the exhaustion to set in. She let Sirius guide her to a nearby chair and collapsed soundlessly into it, paying no attention to the man and woman standing in the room.

Professor Dumbledore took the seat behind the desk and sat back, his arms folded in his lap. The usual twinkle in his blue eyes had been replaced by something, Ginny noticed. Defeat, perhaps? "Tell me, Miss Weasley," he began. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

_Hogwarts Hospital Wing_

Harry woke up in the Hogwarts hospital wing rather disoriented. He squint his eyes against the bright light, trying to determine exactly where he was. It was Madame Pomfrey's form leaning over him that clued Harry into his location.

"Madame Pomfrey? What's going on?"

"Oh, Harry dear, you're awake! I swear, you've been in here more often than your father was, and that's saying something." Pomfrey bustled around Harry, checking him over to make sure he really was all right.

"Excuse me. Ahem!" Harry chuckled to himself. Never in his fifteen years had he ever actually said 'ahem'. Madame Pomfrey looked up at him in surprise. "What in the world am I doing at Hogwarts?"

"Oh...well, Harry, you see..." Pomfrey was stalling and she knew it, but she had only just found out about James and Lily from Albus. And she didn't want to be the one to tell the boy. Thankfully, her saving grace walked in the door. "Albus! Er, Headmaster...Mister Potter wants to know what he's doing here at Hogwarts. Care to explain?" Poppy shrugged awkwardly and hurried out the door.

" 'Ello Professor," Harry greeted Dumbledore politely.

"Hello my boy. How are you feeling?"

"A bit like a truck ran over me, sir. What happened?"

Dumbledore pulled up a nearby chair and sat next to Harry's bed. "Harry, do you remember back in your first year when I told you all that I could about your past? And that I would only answer questions I thought you could handle?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"Good, that's very good. Harry now is that time for you to hear it all. You recall getting some new neighbors recently? Liz and Jaron?"

Harry nodded and smiled; he had really taken a liking to the couple.

"Jaron found you outside your Uncle's home, beaten and unconscious. He took you here."

"S-sir? They're magic, like us?"

"Oh dear. Yes Harry, they are." Dumbledore paused, muttering to himself, "I didn't think it would be this hard."

"What would be hard, sir?" Harry asked innocently.

"Hmmm? Harry, Liz and Jaron are not who you think they are. They are in fact your parents. They never died." Any other time, Dumbledore would have taken his time in revealing something so life-altering to Harry. The young man deserved an explanation after all, and here he was, just laying this out on the table, expecting Harry to just accept it and move one. Which was ridiculous, of course, but the situation was taking on a dire tone and Dumbledore did not have time to coddle the one person who may be their final hope.

The shock and betrayal etched on Harry's face was almost more than the Headmaster could stand. He merely sat and waited for this young wizard to say something; to say anything. "How?" Harry finally sputtered. "You-you all kept this from me?! They were my parents, for God's sake! And you made me go live with those...those people! How could you?" Harry turned from Dumbledore, not wanting him to see the tears that threatened to stream down his face. "You were my hero." He said softly.

Albus Dumbledore was not an overly emotional man. In fact, he had trained himself to keep his feelings well hidden from his students so as not to upset or alarm them. Yet seeing Harry Potter like this...it was all he could do to hold back his own tears. "I am so sorry Harry," he began, "but it was necessary that we carry out this plan. You are part of a prophecy that could not be carried out if we had not taken action. Now that Voldemort has risen, it is time for them to come out of hiding. I won't ask you for your forgiveness yet. I know that you aren't ready and when the time comes, you will find it in your heart. Someday. And I can wait. In the meantime, we need you to be strong both physically and mentally. There are battles to be fought and a war to win and we must have you in the lead."

He paused, wondering if he should go ahead or wait to tell Harry the rest. "After revealing so much to you, I am reluctant to tell you more. When you are feeling ready to hear it all, I will tell you. Or if you don't want to hear it from me, Sirius certainly can give you the information you will need. Get some rest, there's another student here who will want to see you." Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked to the door. He gave one last glance at Harry before he left, sighed ruefully and walked to his office.


	5. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to or ownership of Harry Potter and subsequent stories or characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

Edits 12/31/08

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Dumbledore's Office~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Caramel beetle," he told the gargoyle tiredly. The door opened and he went inside to find Sirius, James, Lily and Ginny all waiting for him.

James rose at once to greet his former Headmaster. "Sir? How did he take the news?"

Dumbledore sat wearily in his chair behind the desk and sighed heavily. "Not well, I'm afraid. He thinks we betrayed him by not telling him everything. I can only hope that the strength he has shown so often in the past will again lead him to forgive our actions."

Ginny looked up at the Professor, concern evident in her eyes. "Sir? If I may?" He nodded, waiting for her to continue. "I don't mean to be rude, but why should he forgive you? You say you _sacrificed_ yourselves to save him, but you put him in that house with those people," here she made a face showing just how little she thought of the Dursley's, "and he's been in danger the moment he started school at Hogwarts five years ago. If he does forgive you, then he must be a saint or something. Because I don't think I could if it were me." Ginny stared defiantly across the room at James and Lily, who were both looking anywhere but at the girl with the fiery temper.

"Oh, God, what have we done?" Lily buried her face in her hands.

Seeing how distraught Harry's mum was, Ginny's glare softened and she rose to comfort her. Ginny knelt at the older woman's feet and took her hands. "Everything will be okay. I mean, I think everything will be okay. You guys were young and probably scared out of your wits. Harry is strong. He's been through a lot; too much, probably, but it's made him stronger. That could be enough for him to find forgiveness. But don't push it. I think that he will come around when he is ready, but not a moment before. If you push him too soon, that may turn your son away from you forever."

They all sat quietly, not wanting to say a word while Ginny's words of advice sunk in. Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat, while James cleared his throat. Ginny stood abruptly, announcing, "I'm going to see Harry. I'll try to talk to him about seeing you, James and Lily." With that, she limped out the door and went to the hospital wing. "As long as I'm there, I might as well have Pomfrey fix me up," she muttered to herself.

Dumbledore had watched this exchange quietly from behind his desk, marveling to himself how wise Ginevra had grown to be. She could possibly be the one thing that would hold Harry together in the coming years. "I believe that there is some truth to what Miss Weasley said," he pronounced quietly.

Sirius and the Potters turned back to face him. "Do you think we made a mistake, Albus?" James asked in concern.

Dumbledore folded his hands together as though in prayer and regarded his former students seriously. "I do not know. Lily's protection was necessary to the first prophecy, for without it, Lord Voldemort could not have marked Harry as his equal. I am hopeful that in time, Harry will understand the reasoning behind the plan."

Sirius stood abruptly from his chair and glared at Dumbledore like an insolent child. "Don't you think that he might understand it better if you actually told him? Haven't you kept him in the dark for too long?"

"Sirius," Lily hissed. "Don't you think Albus knows what he's doing?"

The headmaster smiled at them both. "No, Lily. Sirius is right. It is time that Harry knew everything. I was simply waiting until the rest of the Warriors had arrived."

"You are certain of their identities, then?" James asked.

"Quite. I plan to keep Harry in the dark just a bit longer, until they have all arrived. Then I will sit down with the four of them and tell them everything we know."

James and Lily nodded, while Sirius looked on in confusion. "Who are the Warriors?"

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hogwarts Hospital Wing~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Ginny quietly opened the door, not wanting to disturb Harry if he was sleeping. So she tiptoed over to his bedside and gingerly sat down. However, Harry was not sleeping. Ginny was shocked to find that this boy she had liked for so long was crying. She noticed that he was trying to hide his tears, but he could not. For his body shook with sobs and the tears streamed down his cheeks. Ginny reached over to touch his face, hoping he would open his eyes and see her.

As soon as she touched him, Harry flinched and opened his eyes, locking gazes with her. "Ginny?" He choked out. "What are you doing here?" Upon further inspection, Harry saw that Ginny was injured as well. He sat upright in bed, his eyes bright with anger. "What in the world happened to you?"

Ginny grimaced painfully, tears now shining in her eyes. "Oh Harry! It's awful! Percy...he's joined Voldemort." The sobs came for her now, wracking her body. Harry reached out and tried to embrace her as best as he could; however, the pain was still so great in him that he could barely pat her shoulder. They stayed in that awkward position until Ginny's tears were spent and now only hiccups. "I was on my new broomstick, a Nimbus2000, Fred and George bought it for me. Anyway, it started going out of control and I crashed. Next thing I know, I'm tied up in the Shrieking Shack and Voldemort is standing over me. He wanted to know your secret Harry, which of course I didn't know, so I couldn't tell him. He wouldn't believe me and sent in one of his Death Eaters...and it was Percy. Percy made me swear not to tell, but what he doesn't know won't hurt me, right?"

"Oh man," Harry murmured. "Gin, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, Harry. Percy chose his path; you had nothing to do with it. Besides, you have your own problems to worry about. You don't need to concern yourself with me."

Harry shook his head in disagreement. "Don't you see, Ginny? I worry about you and your whole family, because I can get my mind off of me. See, I have so many people 'protecting' me and 'worrying' about me that I can worry about you." Harry paused, something occurring to him. "Gin, has anyone contacted Ron? Or the rest of your family? They should know that you're here and you're safe."

"Yeah, Dumbledore owled them right when I got here."

"So you know then? About my parents?"

"I do."

Harry scowled in frustration at this. "I don't understand, Ginny. Why did they do this to me?"

"Honestly Harry, I don't know. I think that they believe wholeheartedly that they were protecting you. They never once thought of these consequences."

"Yeah, well, they should have." Harry sullenly replied.

"I agree. I really do. But they are your parents and they love you. Won't you at least give them a chance? If you're not up to it yet, don't push yourself. But consider it, ok? They really do want what's best, even if it doesn't seem like it."

Harry looked into Ginny's expressive eyes and saw that she was sincere. "I won't make any promises, but I will try."

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Burrow~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Charlie Weasley was pacing around the kitchen while his brothers watched him wear ditches in the floor. "'Oi! Charlie, sit down...you're making me nervous," Ron finally told him. Charlie stopped, looked at his brothers in despair and sat down uncomfortably.

"Sorry," he said softly. "I just don't know what to do. Ginny's missing and we have no idea where she is or if she's hurt...or if she's even alive!"

"We're all scared for her, mate." Bill came to sit next to his younger brother. "But she'll be fine. We will find her and she will be ok. Everything will be back to normal."

CRASH! Everyone jumped as a brown barn owl hit the kitchen window. The Weasley boys all winced in sympathy and Ron went to let it in. "I think this one of the school owls. Do you suppose they're sending out the letters already?"

Fred came up to look over Ron's shoulder, shaking his head. "Nope. See? Only one letter. There should be four."

"What does it have to say, Ron?" Bill asked quietly.

Ron quickly read the letter, his eyes growing wide with anger and sadness. Unable to speak, he thrust the letter into Fred's hand. Fred skimmed it over as well. As he finished, he was unwilling to believe what he had just read. "It-it can't be," he whispered in the silent kitchen.

"Well, read out loud, would you?" George tackled his brother from behind. "Personally, I'd like to know what's got you two so tongue-tied.

_"Dear Weasley's,_

_I hope this letter finds you well; however, I do not expect you to be in good spirits at discovering the disappearance of Miss Ginny Weasley. To give you some peace of mind, Ginny is now safely here with us at Hogwarts."_

"What's so bad about that?" Charlie asked.

"Keep reading," Ron choked out, waving a hand at his brother.

"Um...let's see...oh, here we go. _While it is good news that Ginny is safe, we have some rather alarming and disturbing information as well. It seems that young Mister Percy Weasley has joined the Dark and is serving Lord Voldemort_." George stopped. There was more written there; something about Harry being at Hogwarts as well, but as fond as he was of the boy, certain things were more important.

The room went deadly silent. The Weasley brothers all looked at each other, the expressions mirrored on their faces. Percy? Percy had betrayed them all? It didn't seem possible and yet they knew that Professor Dumbledore spoke the truth. Exchanging glances once more, they all nodded in silent agreement. They had to go to Hogwarts.

Bill looked towards the stairs, wondering if their parents were awake yet. "Mum? Dad? Can you come down? We...um, we have something to tell you!"


	6. The Four Warriors

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to or ownership of Harry Potter and subsequent stories or characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Edits made 12/29/08

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

It didn't take long for the entire Weasley family to arrive at Hogwarts. Arthur lit a fire in the fireplace and tossed in a handful of Floo powder.

"Hogwarts!" They all cried one by one. Charlie was the last to arrive. He stumbled into Albus' office, wiping soot out of his eyes. His family stood around the room, identical expressions on their faces. There were three other people there besides the Headmaster. One was Sirius Black and the other two looked remarkably like James and Lily Potter.

It was Molly who finally spoke up. "Tell us it isn't true, Albus. Please," she pleaded with him. She refused to believe that her son could do such a thing. "Percy wouldn't...he couldn't...Albus?" Molly paused as she saw the Headmaster's normally twinkling blue eyes look at her sadly, all traces of mirth gone.

He shook his head slowly. "It's a terrible thing when one on whom we've placed so many expectations turns to the Dark Lord. It grieves me terribly to tell you that what you read is indeed the truth. Percy has joined Lord Voldemort." Everyone with the exception of Sirius and the Potters flinched at the name. Dumbledore smiled grimly. "If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. We mustn't fear his name. Fear of name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"Easy for him to say," Ron muttered. "You-Know-Who was actually frightened of him."

Molly had broken down in sobs as Dumbledore confirmed her worst fear. Percy had indeed betrayed them all. It was impossible to believe.

The rest of the Weasleys stood back as the red-haired woman rushed forward to comfort Molly. She whispered words of consolation to the older woman. "Shh…Molly. I know it's not all right. Not right now. But it will get better, you have to believe that."

Molly looked into her green eyes and gasped audibly. "Lily?" Her eyes widened in astonishment as Lily Potter nodded sheepishly, a small smile on her pretty face. "Oh, Merlin's wand! I thought you were dead!"

Lily released the embrace, nodding to the rest of the Weasley family. "That was the idea. I'd rather not go into details until I've had the opportunity to speak with my son. I understand that he knows now, but he isn't too happy with us."

"Lily...Potter?" Bill finally spoke up. He looked to the man over by Fawkes' perch and noticed how like Harry he looked. "And James?"

James looked over to Bill and nodded in confirmation. "Guilty. Blimey, you must be Bill Weasley! Last time I saw you, you had to have been what? Ten or eleven?" Bill nodded. He turned again as he saw Charlie out of the corner of his eye. "And Charlie Weasley! Good to see you, my boy! You were quite the flyer when you were younger. Did you play Quidditch during school?"

"Hello, sir. Yes, I did. I was Captain for Gryffindor." Charlie smiled widely, remembering a few times when the Potters had come over to the Burrow. He had been pretty young then, about eight or nine, but he could remember James taking him up on his Cleansweep5, showing him the exhilaration of flying.

"Smashing!"

Ron cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "As exciting as this little reunion has been, don't we have a few things to attend to? Ginny and Harry, for instance?"

With that little reminder, everyone sprang into action. Arthur and Molly led them all to the door, opening it and guiding each person through. First went Fred and George, then Bill and Charlie, Lily and James and lastly, Ron and Sirius. Dumbledore had not risen from behind his desk and was stroking Fawkes absently when he came to perch on the Headmaster's shoulder.

"Albus?" Arthur motioned to the door. "Will you be joining us?"

"I believe I'll stay here for now. I would like a chance to talk to Mister Potter later." They said their goodbyes and left the office.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hospital Wing~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

When Ron and Sirius had walked into the corridor, Sirius put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron," he said softly, pulling him aside.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything, I'm here. You're my godson's best friend, and I don't want to see you hurting. So if you need to talk, let me know."

Ron smiled dimly in thanks. He noticed his mum and dad walking by and motioned that they should continue on. They walked in silence until they reached the hospital wing. Not wanting to disturb Harry and Ginny, or upset Madame Pomfrey, they entered very quietly.

"Ron and Sirius, you go first and talk to them. We'll be right in," Mrs. Weasley told them gently.

Sirius looked at James and Lily in surprise. "Don't you want to talk to him?"

James shook his head. "Not yet, we'll wait until you're all finished."

"Of course. C'mon Ron."

Ron and Sirius approached Harry's bedside, tiptoeing past Ginny as she was sleeping soundly. Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder, shaking him gently. "Harry? You awake?"

Harry groaned a turned over, throwing his hand over his eyes. "It's too early to mow the lawn, Uncle Vernon." He mumbled incoherently.

"I rather think I should be insulted by that," Sirius said somewhat jovially to Ron.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at them blearily. He reached over for his glasses, squinting at Ron and Sirius. "Sirius! Ron! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"Hey mate," Ron greeted him. "When are you getting out of here?"

Harry shrugged. "Who knows? Pomfrey isn't saying a word." He turned to Sirius, a concerned look on his face. "So, you probably know what's going on, don't you? About my mum and dad?"

Sirius nodded. "About that, Harry...I really don't think that-"

"I should be mad at them? It's hard not to be. I'll try my best to give it a shot, but honestly, Sirius? I'm only human. I don't know if I can forgive them for that."

"Harry, I understand. You've led a pretty difficult life. It's hard to trust people. But if there's something that I've always admired about you is that you try to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. Hear them out; listen to what they have to say. They have a good reason for doing what they did. I'm not asking you to welcome them with open arms, but be willing to listen, ok?" Sirius looked Harry straight in the eye. He desperately wanted his godson to accept his parents, but until he could forgive them, that wouldn't happen.

"Yeah, I'll try." Harry turned back to Ron who was busying himself by staring blankly at the curtain across from them. "Any word from Hermione, Ron?"

Ron jumped in surprise, a look of guilt flashing across his face. "Oh man! She's gonna kill me. I haven't owled her about everything yet! Do y'think she'll be able to get here?"

Sirius nodded. "I have to go fetch Remus anyway. We can go get her and bring her hear as soon as possible."

Ron and Harry smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks a lot, Sirius. I know Hermione would want to be here." Ron said. He looked at Harry again. "Maybe we should let you talk to your parents? I think we'll be over there with Ginny if you need anything."

"All right. Send them in." Harry told them, steeling himself. Sirius nodded as he and Ron stood to leave. As soon as they left, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It gave him a chance to think before his parents came in. _My parents,_ he thought, his emotions a mixture of excitement and apprehension. On the one hand, this was like a dream too good to be true, but on the other, Harry couldn't help but feel betrayal and resentment towards their leaving him with the Dursleys. He looked up as he heard the rustling sound of the curtain being pulled back. In walked two familiar faces, though Harry had known them until that point as Liz and Jaron.

James pulled up the chair that Ron had sat in while Lily sat in the one Sirius had just occupied. "Harry." James greeted his son. He sounded rather uncomfortable; after all, he had only just met the young man.

"Hello, sir," Harry responded almost a little too politely, also uncomfortable in the presence of his own parents. It was an awkward feeling, knowing that the people sitting next to your hospital bed were believed to be dead for fourteen years.

James eyebrows raised in shock when he heard his son refer to him as "sir". What had those people put him through these past fourteen years that Harry couldn't just offer a casual hello? Harry, having caught the look of astonishment on his father's face, blushed and began toying with his covers nervously.

Lily reached over and tentatively took Harry's hand. He looked at it, startled, but raised his eyes to meet hers and relaxed. "Harry, we are so sorry for what we put you through! I know there is nothing we can say to make you forgive us, but please believe we thought we were doing the right thing."

Harry looked abruptly at his mother. "But you knew! You knew what the Dursleys were like and you STILL arranged it that I would go there! And you had to have known about Voldemort; that he couldn't really be killed!"

"We did what we thought was best for you, Harry." Lily whispered, trying to make him understand.

"EVERYONE IS ALWAYS DOING WHAT'S BEST FOR ME! BUT NOBODY EVER THINKS ABOUT WHAT I MIGHT WANT!"

James voice cut in through Harry's tirade. "Harry! Do NOT raise your voice to your mother! Despite whatever conclusions your very self-involved fifteen year old mind has come to about what is best for you, your mother and I love you very much, and this was the only way."

Harry's mouth had snapped shut at his father's stern tones and was now very ashamedly playing with the edge of his bed sheet, again. It gave him something to do while he tried to focus his thoughts. When he spoke again it was with far more humility, his voice once again choking on his words. "You just left me there, though. Didn't you understand what horrible people they are? I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for eleven years! ELEVEN YEARS!" He looked at his father apologetically, but continued. "Until those letters started coming and Hagrid tracked us all down, I couldn't see one day in front of another. I never knew when I would eat, I kept the company of spiders, and I lived in fear for my life everyday. And that was before I knew about Voldemort. So, you see, it wouldn't have mattered if Voldemort had been trying to kill me because at least we could have been together."

Both James and Lily looked completely stricken. When they had met Harry in the garden, he had let on that things were not picture perfect at the Dursley's. Then, when James had found him collapsed outside, it had been confirmed that some kind of abuse had gone on. But to put up with the neglect and abuse day in and day out for eleven years straight; James had never admired anyone more for their courage.

"Son, if there had been another way, we would have taken it, I swear. We hated leaving you with them because of how terribly Petunia had treated your mum when they were growing up, but the reason she is the way she is because she was jealous of your mother," James told him. "As for Vernon, well, he was raised by very intolerant people who taught him that it was unacceptable to be different."

"But why send me there? You knew how they felt about wizards."

"When Lily sacrificed herself for you, it placed powerful protective magics on you that meant you had to stay with a blood relative of your mother's. Petunia was the only family you had left. I had an older brother, Michael, but he was brutally murdered by the Dark Lord two years earlier." James said, bowing his head in remembrance. "We had no choice."

Harry sighed, looking somewhat resigned. "I suppose I understand. You did what you had to. But there's something I don't understand-"

Just then Ron poked his head around the curtain. "Can we join you? I know this is an important conversation, but I thought we could all have our questions answered in one go."

Lily gestured for him to come in and one by one the Weasley family, minus Percy, and filed in. It was rather cramped, but Harry felt protected by the presence of each and every person surrounding his bed. He looked at the faces of each of them and knew, with absolute certainty that they would all give their lives for each other and for him. Sirius, having already left to fetch Hermione, was not among those present, but Harry knew for certain that his godfather would also lay down his own life for the others.

"Where's Sirius?" Fred (or was it George?) asked.

"He had to go get Hermione," Ron answered. "He said something about meeting up with Moony, too."

"How does Sirius know one of the inventors of the Marauder's Map?" George wondered aloud.

"Sirius is Padfoot," Harry told him distractedly. "Professor Lupin is Moony."

In unison, Fred and George's mouths dropped open. They resembled an old goldfish Dudley had once upon a time; their mouths opening and closing in silent amazement. Ginny looked at them and rolled her eyes at Harry. "Oh, honestly! Shut your mouths; you two look like a couple of fish out water!" The boys' mouths snapped shut immediately, looking at Harry with disbelieving expressions.

"We need to talk later," Fred mouthed to a laughing Harry.

It didn't take long for him to sober; however, once he had glanced over at his mum's somber expression. "Ah, yes. Where were we? Why did you do it at all? I mean, you knew that Voldemort couldn't be killed, surely you knew I would be in danger."

"And that is where our little story begins, Harry." James looked into Harry's eyes. "We did it ultimately because we knew the wizarding world would be out of danger. You see, my boy, you and I are direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor."

"And I," Lily said softly, "Am descended from Rowena Ravenclaw." Harry looked at his mother, questions in his eyes. Wasn't she supposed to have been a muggle? Lily took notice of the puzzled expression on her son's face and patted his hand, letting him know that all would be revealed in due time.

"Back when Hogwarts first began," James continued, "the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff all performed a spell. One that would make it impossible for any of the Founders to kill each other. Salazar Slytherin did not participate; however, he was included in this spell which was designed to follow their descendants as well. Therefore, it was impossible for the Dark Lord to kill us."

"But why fake your deaths?" Ron piped up. "I mean, if he couldn't kill any of you, why bother with the charade?"

Lily smiled grimly. "Lord Voldemort had not done his homework. He was not aware of the spell. We placed extra protections on ourselves as well as Harry. These ensured that if the Dark Lord tried to use Avada Kedavra on Harry, it would be deflected back to him, thus leaving him defenseless." Lily turned back to Harry. "Harry, because you are descended from both Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw you have the potential to be a very formidable wizard indeed. With proper training, you may well become as powerful as, if not more so, than Voldemort."

Harry looked from his mum to his dad, utterly stunned. "You're kidding! I can't...no...It's not that I don't believe you, I do. It makes sense. But, I'm just a kid. How can I ever defeat him?" He looked around at the rest of the people surrounding him. Identical expressions of surprise were on all their faces. "It's what I have to do, isn't it? If my powers match his then I have to fight him. And I have to win." Harry's shoulders sunk as though the weight of the world had just been literally placed on his back.

"You won't have to do it alone." James told him gently. Harry looked at him questioningly. "There's a prophecy. It speaks of the Lightning, the Seer, the Schemer and the Star. The four of you will battle Lord Voldemort in the final battle. We do not know what the outcome will be."

"Do we know who the others are?" Harry asked. "I mean, I'm the Lightning, right?"

Lily nodded in confirmation. "We know of two others at the current time. The first is Ron Weasley. The second is Miss Hermione Granger."

"The Schemer and the Star," Ginny muttered.

"Yes, my dear, that is correct." They all looked to Molly Weasley in surprise when she spoke up. "And you, darling Ginny, are the Seer."

"What? But...but...I stink at divination!" Ginny protested. "Trelawney is forever telling me that my aura is cloudy. Whatever that means."

"Your powers lie in reading the stars," Arthur told her gently as Molly glared at everyone for sniggering at Ginny's comment. If anyone's aura was cloudy, it was that old fraud's. "You will be developing your abilities with a very gifted Seer this year. Arabella Figg."

Lily looked at Mrs. Weasley and leaned forward. "Tell me, Molly. How did you know about Ginny being the other Warrior?"

"Albus had informed us of the prophecy after Ginny was born. He had known about Ron, but he did not want to tell us until he was sure. If you recall, the prophecy says that the Schemer and the Seer will be bonded by blood. Until Albus knew that Ginny was the Seer he had not connected that it was referring to familial relations. We were told to protect them and to encourage any natural abilities that emerged."

"So what happens this year," Ron asked. "Do we fight Voldemort and defeat him this year? Or do we wait?"

"We don't know when the Final Battle will take place," James answered. "And as said before, we do not know what the outcome will be. However, the four of you will be receiving additional instruction at Hogwarts this year. Your mother will take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and I will be instructing a Dueling Club. The club will be a guise for you all to learn all you will need to battle the Dark Lord."

Just then, Harry looked over to the window as something had caught the corner of his eye. His owl, Hedwig, was flapping impatiently, waiting for someone to let her in and relieve the parcel from her talons. Ron strode over to the window and let her in, untying the rolled up parchment and stroked her beak for a moment. "Your owl isn't quite as, erm, hyper as Pig, is she?"

"No, not at all," Harry replied with a grin. "Can I have the letter, Ron?"

"Yeah, here you go, mate," Ron handed Harry the letter, watching as Harry unrolled the parchment and read it to himself first.

"That was fast," Harry mused out loud. After a moment, Harry looked up at all of the people surrounding his bed and smiled. "It seems that Sirius and Remus were able to connect with our Hermione and they will be here first thing in the morning."

"Then I suggest we all get some sleep," James said, "and we will resume this conversation in the morning when they get here."

After nods of confirmation around the room, everyone began to file out, one by one, wishing Harry "good night" as they did so. Only James and Lily remained behind with their son.

Stroking his messy black hair, Lily looked down at her son who had been through so much for such a young boy. "I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive us for what we did," she whispered to him gently.

Harry's eyelids began to grow heavy under his mother's soothing touch, but he managed a small smile before he said, "I already have," and drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry woke up at about 8:00 the next morning to the sounds of Madame Pomfrey bustling about the hospital wing. He rubbed his eyes to rid them of the gunk that had collected in the corners and sat up painfully. Hearing his painful groan, Pomfrey walked briskly to his bedside. "Easy does it, Mr. Potter," she said kindly as she helped him adjust the pillows to support his back. "You've suffered a lot of injuries. You need to rest."

Harry nodded his thanks and closed his eyes to try to focus on something other than the pain. He wanted to kill Vernon for putting him through this. He could almost forgive Dudley; after all, it wasn't entirely his fault he was the way he was. But he was entirely too fed up with his uncle's bigotry. Just as he had begun planning his revenge and escape from Privet Drive for the following summer, the door to the hospital wing slowly creaked open and Sirius poked his head around the corner. "Hey, you up for some company?"

Harry greeted him eagerly . "You bet I am. There's only so many ways I can come up with to get back at Uncle Vernon, you know."

Sirius laughed and entered the room, followed by Lupin, then a smiling Hermione. Her expression changed quickly, however, when she saw the state Harry was in. "Oh, Harry! What did they do to you?" She practically ran to his side and hugged him fiercely.

Harry stifled a groaned, and half-heartedly returned the hug. "Er, Hermione," he finally said, "I missed you too, but oxygen is kind of becoming an issue here."

"Oh!" Hermione jumped back and looked at him apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Harry grinned, taking her hand. "It's good to see you. How has your summer been?"

"Better than yours, I'd say," she replied softly. "When Remus and Sirius told me what happened, I wanted to go to Privet Drive first and frighten the Dursley's with a bit of magic, but they talked me out of it."

Harry shook his head in amazement. "I was just trying to think of ways to get back at them before you got here."

"All in good time, Harry," Remus said from the doorway. He and Sirius had hung back a bit to allow the two teens to talk for a moment. "Right now we have more important things to focus on."

Hermione turned around to face Lupin, a quizzical expression crossing her features. "You mentioned something before we left, but I'm a bit fuzzy on what exactly is going on here. Anyone care to fill me in?"

Remus and Sirius walked over and pulled up two chairs to the side of Harry's bed. "I think perhaps we should wait until everyone else gets here before we delve too deeply into the details," Sirius told her. Hermione nodded her acceptance and the foursome turned the conversation to things less solemn, discussing their summers and the coming school year. Hermione had gone on holiday to Athens, Greece with her parents for about a month, so she shared many stories, most involving her parents inability to read maps. Just as she was finishing up a tale about a mishap with a Grecian cabbie, Ron and Ginny walked through the door.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "I didn't know you were here already!"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, she just got here an hour ago and I didn't even think to have someone come tell you she was here."

"S'okay, mate." Ron walked over to Hermione and offered a hand, as though to shake hers in greeting. Hermione simply stared at it and then at Ron, a bemused expression on her face.

"We've been friends for nearly five years, Ronald," she chided, "I'd think you could give me a hug when you saw me."

Ron blushed and stammered, "Oh, r-right. Sorry." They embraced but pulled apart a little too quickly and looked down at their feet.

Harry exchanged an amused glance with Ginny, who spoke up, "hey, Hermione."

Grateful for a reprieve from the embarrassing silence, Hermione turned around to smile at Ginny. "Hey, Ginny! How are you?"

The redhead shrugged noncommittally. "To be honest, I've been better."

Hermione frowned. "Why? What's going on?"

"What's not going on, you mean," Ron said bitterly. "Where should we start, Gin?"

"How about you start from the beginning," Hermione said gently.

Harry gestured for everyone to pull up a chair and sit down around his bed. After everyone had gotten situated, Hermione turned to face Ginny. "So, what's going on?"

Since she had been on vacation, Hermione had not received any news regarding Ginny's disappearance and felt indescribably guilty for not having been there for her friend. When she was told of Percy's betrayal, her eyes widened in shock and anger. Nobody _really_ liked Percy, but Hermione had gotten on a lot better with him than most of the people surrounding Harry's hospital bed. "You guys have really been through the ringer, haven't you?" She replied when they had finished. "And I've been off in Athens with my parents without a clue about anything. I am so sorry."

Ginny shook her head in protest. "Don't worry about it. You couldn't have done anything anyway. There's nothing anyone can do."

An awkward silence followed Ginny's statement as Harry exchanged an uncomfortable glance with Sirius. No one really knew what to say in a situation like this and Harry felt too ill-equipped to handle Ginny's statement.

"I'm sorry, guys," Ginny spoke up. "I didn't mean to be so depressing. I just can't believe that Percy betrayed us like that and I want to hurt him as much as he hurt us."

Sirius placed a comforting hand over hers. "Believe me, I understand the need for revenge, Ginny; it was all I could think about when I discovered Peter was alive, but you have to keep your focus on what is going on here."

"I know," Ginny nodded. "The prophecies."

"What prophecies?" Hermione asked, looking inquisitively at Sirius and Remus. "Is there something you haven't mentioned yet?"

"We were kind of waiting until a few more people got here," Harry said vaguely.

She whirled back around to face Harry. "Namely? I mean, we're all here, aren't we?"

Harry stared helplessly at Sirius. Hermione had no idea about his parents and he wasn't sure she would even believe him without physical proof. They had to wait until James and Lily got there. "Er, well, Dumbledore, for one," he began.

"Who else, Harry? Who else is supposed to be here who you don't want me to know about?" Hermione began eying him suspiciously.

"It's not so much that I don't want you to know about it," Harry replied, "it's just that I don't think you'll believe me."

"Why wouldn't I believe you? Who's coming?"

"Maybe you should tell her, Harry," Remus interjected. "At least it won't be such a shock when they walk through the door."

Hermione was getting really frustrated now. She pulled her hair tight into a bun, huffing angrily as she did so. "When who walks through the door?" She practically shrieked.

Harry gulped and answered in a nearly inaudible whisper. "My parents."

Hermione's mouth shut with a snap. Her eyes bulged and she began slowly shaking her head, staring at Harry as though she was seeing him for the first time. "They must have hit you harder than I thought. Oh, Harry. Your parents are dead." She spoke to him just as one would speak to a very small child or to someone who was extremely slow.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back against his pillows, smiling. "I'm not nutters, Hermione. We all thought they were dead too, but they're alive!"

"Is he concussed?" Hermione turned slightly in Remus' direction. "I've never heard him talk like this before."

"He's fine, Hermione," Ron answered a bit impatiently.

Harry reached over and took her hand again, trying to find the words to explain. "I know it's hard to believe, Hermione, but everything we thought about the night they died wasn't exactly true. I know you won't really believe me until you see it, but please trust me. My parents are alive and they are here at Hogwarts."

Hermione looked as though she wanted to contradict him again, but just as she opened her mouth to argue, the doors opened once more and a woman with short red hair poked her head in the room. "Am I interrupting?" Lily Potter asked cheerily.

Harry could hardly hold in his laughter at the expression on Hermione's face. Her mouth dropped open in utter shock and she just kept blinking as though she were hallucinating.

Lily entered the room, followed by James who was wearing a bemused expression. "Did I miss something, dear?"

"D-do you know who you are?" Hermione yelped. She turned around to look at Harry. "Do you know who that is, Harry?"

"Yes. Those would be my parents, Hermione," Harry answered with a grin on his face. "I told you they were alive."

Hermione spun around again to take a better look at the Potter's, narrowing her eyes trying to find any clues to indicate a disguise of some kind. Of course, she had never known the Potter's, so she wouldn't have been able to easily spot something anyhow. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter," she said, awestruck, "I can't tell you what an enormous pleasure it is to meet the two of you. How is it that you were able to survive the Killing Curse?"

"She doesn't beat around the bush, does she," James commented to a laughing Harry.

"No. That's our Hermione," Ron replied, shaking his head fondly.

Hermione blushed furiously. "I'm s-sorry," she stammered, now staring at the pristine white floor. "I've just never met anyone who's died before." Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry."

James waved her apology away with a hearty laugh. "Don't worry about it, Ms. Granger. We've certainly gotten our share of interesting reactions since we came out of hiding."

"Really, Hermione, think nothing of it," Lily told the younger girl comfortingly. "We're just glad to be able to be a part of Harry's life again, and meeting his friends is just an added bonus. It's lovely to meet you, my dear."

Hermione took the proffered hand and shook it timidly. "It's really an honor to meet you, Mrs. Potter."

"Please, call me Lily."

Hermione blushed again, but smiled softly when she finally met Lily's eyes. "Thanks."

"Ah, I see Ms. Granger has joined us," Dumbledore's voice greeted them from the doorway. Everyone jumped and turned to meet the headmaster's twinkling eyes. "Welcome, Hermione. I suppose we have quite a bit to go over with you, don't we?"

Hermione nodded, still staring slightly star struck at James and Lily. "Yes sir."

Dumbledore walked over to join everyone, conjuring an armchair next to Harry's bed and sank down into it. "Well, then, I presume we should start with the prophecies."

Hermione sat on the side of Harry's bed, crossing her arms and frowning as she looked expectantly at the headmaster to give her some kind of an explanation as to what was going on. Harry, Ron and Ginny exchanged wary glances, knowing that their friend had no idea what was in store.


	7. A New Beginning at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to or ownership of Harry Potter and subsequent stories or characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

Edits 12/31/08

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hospital Wing~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

It took Dumbledore, with the help of Lily and James, about forty five minutes to explain everything to Hermione, the expression of shock on her face growing by the minute. When they had finally finished, she simply sat and stared at the headmaster, dumbstruck. When she found her voice at last, she spoke in a near whisper. "Let me get this straight." she finally said. "Harry is the wizarding world's only hope and Ron, Ginny and I are meant to stand with him in this war?"

"Precisely," he confirmed. "Now, I am sure that you have many questions, Ms. Granger, but I must speak with Harry in private. I bid you all a good day and welcome you to help yourselves to anything you wish in the kitchens."

James, Lily, Ron, Hermione and Ginny rose and all said their goodbyes to Harry and Professor Dumbledore.

They sat in silence for a long few moments. Harry began looking around the room, wondering when, exactly, his Headmaster was going to tell him why he wanted to talk to him alone. "Sir?"

Dumbledore looked up as though surprised that Harry was still there. "Ahh, yes. Mr. Potter, if you recall, I sent a letter to you a few weeks ago." Harry nodded. "Good. And I trust you remember that I informed you that you would be receiving extra training? Despite what you have learned today, those lessons will still take place. And I must reiterate the importance of not telling your friends. Not just yet, at least."

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"What sort of extra training will I be getting?"

"Primarily, we will be readying you to lead us in the upcoming war. You will also receive extra defense training so that you can pass on what you learn to your compatriots."

Harry audibly gulped. Dumbledore wanted him to choose leaders? "You said a 'few more things'?"

"Indeed I did. Have your parents informed you of the first prophecy?"

"They only told me that one was dependant on another. They didn't tell me what the first one said, though."

Dumbledore nodded. "I have given this a lot of thought, Harry. I was not sure if you would be ready to hear everything; however, it is my belief that you have earned the right to know."

Harry felt as though he should express some kind of gratitude towards this act of trust that Dumbledore had placed on him, yet thank you didn't seem to be enough. Nonetheless, he nodded gratefully.

"I wonder if you have ever questioned my appointing Sybill Trelawney to the position of Divinations instructor?"

Harry nodded a bit sheepishly. "I have. It's not that I don't trust you, sir, it's just that, well, she doesn't seem very well qualified."

"I thought you might say that. It might surprise you to learn that I quite agree. However, it might also surprise you to learn that she is the one who made both of the prophecies about you. And it was that reason alone that I had to hire her for her own protection. If Voldemort knew the identity of the seer who had made the first prophecy, he would certainly torture her for he had never heard the full prophecy."

"But you did, sir?"

"It was during her interview for the position of Divinations professor. I had quite decided that she was not suited for the position, when she, what was the term you used in your third year? Had gone a bit strange?"

Harry flushed a bit at this, but nodded. He remembered well how Professor Trelawney got when she made one of her rare but accurate predictions. "What was the prophecy, sir?"

When Dumbledore next spoke, it was with an air of someone who had studied the prophecy so many times that it sounded forced and memorized. _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...."_

Dumbledore allowed Harry a moment to take this all in. It was, after all, quite a lot for a fifteen year old to be getting on with.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Does it mean that I can win?"

"That, my boy, is entirely up to you." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "I know that I have given you a lot to contend with at the moment, but there is one more thing that I feel I must tell you."

Harry sighed wearily, but gazed back at the headmaster intently.

"Gryffindor will be receiving a transfer student this year. This pupil is from Hogwarts, he is merely transferring from another House."

Harry nodded, waiting for Dumbledore to tell him who it was. When he didn't speak, Harry tried prodding him. "All right…so who is it?"

"Harry, I want you to understand that you must not let any feelings of hostility get in the way of accepting this young man."

Harry looked at Dumbledore warily. The more he spoke the more Harry felt like Dumbledore was setting him up.

"Draco Malfoy will be joining the Gryffindors at the beginning of the school year."

"What??" Harry exploded. "Malfoy in Gryffindor? Sir, he's a Slytherin through and through! How can you do this to us! If anything will divide us, it will be this!"

"Mr. Potter, I must insist that you calm yourself. I would not have agreed to this if Mr. Malfoy did not have a good reason. Now, if you will let me explain."

"I'm sorry. Please, tell me why Malfoy is transferring to Gryffindor."

"I received a very interesting owl at the beginning of the summer from Draco. He informed me that his father, Lucius, brought him before the Dark Lord. Draco confessed that they were pressuring him to become a Death Eater, but because of his, erm…aversion to authority, he refused to join. This, naturally angered Voldemort as well as Lucius Malfoy and I'm afraid Draco is in quite a bit of danger. I don't think I need to mention he will not be safe among the members of his own house and this is why he is making the transition to Gryffindor. I'm asking you to pave the way for him; make the transition a little easier, if you will."

"I can't speak for the rest of the Gryffindors, but I'll do what I can. There's no guarantee that some of them won't try to kill him, though," Harry tried to suppress a grin at the image of Ron going after Malfoy with a large club.

"All I ask is that you try, Mr. Potter. I imagine Madame Pomfrey would like you to get some more rest and fully recuperate before she'll let you leave here."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Harry lay back down on his bed, putting his hands under his head. He watched Dumbledore's retreating form. Harry looked at the ceiling, allowing the tears to fill his eyes. He could not let himself cry for long; however. The Boy Who Lived did not have the luxury of being soft. As much as he wanted to just be a kid, the time for play had gone a long time ago. It was time for Harry to grow up. With that thought in echoing in his head, Harry closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Madame Pomfrey had insisted that Harry remain under her care for at least a week before she would allow him to wander the halls of the school. By the end of the week, Harry was so eager to look at something other than the walls of the hospital he practically leapt from his bed and ran full-speed out of the door as soon as Pomfrey had told him he could leave. Lily and James had come to meet him and take him to the Warrior's first training session. "Harry, slow down, son!" James called, laughing at Harry's exuberance.

Harry stopped halfway down the corridor and turned to face his smiling parents, a grin splitting his own face. "I haven't been out of that place for a week. I want to get away from there as fast as I can."

"Well, wait for us, would you?" James asked as he and Lily walked briskly to catch up with Harry. "And you might want to save your energy for your training today, you know."

Excitement dawned on Harry's face. "I completely forgot about that! When are we meeting Ron, Hermione and Ginny anyway?"

"At 11:00, which is in about," Lily said, checking a small, ornate watch on her wrist, "ten minutes. Maybe we should get moving a bit faster, James."

"They're not going to start without us, Lily," James reminded her. "Harry's the one with the power."

Harry stopped short and spun around to face his dad. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe Snape was right about you. Are you really _that_ full of yourself? I'm fifteen years old and even I understand that this is _not_ all about me. It may come down to me in the end, but I'm going to need as much as help as I can get, and if you think _I'm _the one with all the power, you are sorely mistaken."

"Harry, I don't think your dad meant anything by it," Lily tried to defend James, all while giving her husband a completely bewildered look.

"I know," Harry replied. "I'm sorry, dad, I just want us all to be together on this and if anyone thinks that they're better than everybody else, we can't be together. I'm only the leader because the prophecies say that I am."

James flung an arm over Harry's shoulders and gave him a brief squeeze. "No, Harry, I'm sorry. You're absolutely right. Now, let's get to that first training session. You wouldn't want to be late, would you?"

"No sir," Harry grinned. "I would not."

The Potter's set off down the hall, talking and laughing just as Harry had pictured a real family would. When they reached the Defense classroom fifteen minutes later, James was practically in tears as Harry told him about Gilderoy Lockhart and the mishap with Ron's wand. "So he completely wiped out his memory?" James asked, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Well," Harry said also laughing and pushing the door open, "he did tell us that the memory charm was his best spell."

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had already arrived and were leaning against the desk at the front of the Defense classroom. They all turned at the sound of Harry's voice and Ron grimaced. "Please tell me you weren't just telling them about Lockhart."

"It wasn't exactly your fault, Ron," Harry told him, joining his friends and smiling because his dad was still chuckling over the whole affair.

"It sounds to me, Ron," James said through his snickering, "that Lockhart got what was coming to him anyhow. Really, I think you did the man a favor."

Hermione began tapping her toe impatiently, her black shoes clacking against the tile and echoing through the classroom. "Yes, this is all very fascinating, but can we get started please?"

"Relax, Hermione," Ron whispered.

"Do you have some big plans we don't know about?" Ginny asked curiously. "We have all the time in the world, don't we?"

Before anyone could answer, the door opened again and Professor Dumbledore strolled in, followed by Snape and McGonagall. "Excellent. I see we're all here and ready to begin," Dumbledore greeted them cheerily. Professor Snape looked like this was positively the last place he wanted to be at that moment. "And no, Ms. Weasley, we don't have _all_ the time in the world. In fact, we really don't know how much time we really have before the final fight, so we need to use the time we do have well."

"Yes, sir," Ginny replied. "I was only referring to today's session, actually; Hermione seemed quite keen to get started and I thought perhaps she had other plans today."

Dumbledore glanced at Hermione, who was now blushing slightly at being put on the spot. "Well, then, I suggest we move on to the task at hand."

James and Snape had been eyeing each other ever since the three professors had entered the room. Snape looked ready to spit nails, Harry thought, and James looked as though he may be sick. The tension between them had grown so thick that by the time Dumbledore was ready to tell the students what they would be doing, James wand was at the ready, and Snape was reaching into his robes to withdraw his own. "_Dad_," Harry hissed under his breath, "_relax._"

The tension seemed to ease out of James upon hearing Harry's voice and his shoulders dropped slightly. "Albus," he said, his voice dripping with syrupy sweetness, "please tell me why this greasy-haired git is here."

"He is necessary to their training," Dumbledore said calmly. "Please lower your wands."

"_Why_ is he necessary?" James asked through gritted teeth.

Dumbledore replied just as calmly, but his tone clearly brooked no argument, even if you were James Potter, returned from the 'dead'. "Because I have deemed it so. They will need his knowledge of the Dark Arts if they hope to understand Voldemort. Please lower your wands."

This time, both men did as the headmaster had asked both keeping wary eyes on each other. "Fine," James finally said. "But if he corrupts my son in any way, I will personally see to it that his life will meet a very painful end."

Snape sneered as he pocketed his own wand. "I've had five years to _corrupt_ your son, Potter. I could have done it by now if I had wanted to."

James eyes flashed dangerously. "If you so much as touch a hair on his head, so help me Snivellus, I _will _kill you."

"I'm shaking in my boots, Potter," Snape said, completely uninterested.

James lunged at him, grabbing the potions master by the collar of his deep black robes. He pointed his wand at Snape's throat and glared menacingly into his dark eyes.

"Dad, no!" Harry stepped in between them, trying to push his dad away from Snape who was just standing there, entirely unimpressed. Chancing a glance behind him at Snape, Harry hissed in his dad's ear. "I don't like him either, dad, but if Dumbledore said that he's going to be useful to the cause, we have to trust him. Okay?"

James nodded, still seething. When he had finally calmed down, he looked down at his son. "All right, Harry. Let's find out what the greasy git has to teach you."

James and Harry returned to the rest of the group who had been talking quietly amongst themselves about James outburst. Dumbledore was talking quietly to Snape and McGonagall, who were both stealing glances at Harry and James, while Lily wore an expression of pure disappointment on her face as she watched her husband. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looked completely shocked at what had just taken place between Snape and Harry's dad.

"So," Harry spoke into the awkward silence, "I don't suppose we could forget that ever happened and just move on to the training, could we?"

"I think that is an excellent idea," Dumbledore approved, stepping forward. "James, Severus, I am afraid that you are going to have to agree to disagree for the purpose of these training sessions. Each of you has a special purpose in readying these young adults for the coming war. I am sure that we would all appreciate if you would both show a modicum of self-control in the future." He turned to face the others, who were all nodding their agreement. "Now, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny; I want you all to pay close attention to your teachers as they tell you what part of your training they will take part in."

The Warriors looked expectantly at the adults in the room and sat down at the four desks at the front of the classroom. They listened as one by one each of their instructors explained their roles in the Warrior's training. Professor McGonagall was to work with them on their Animagus transformations; Lily was going to teach them charms that would be useful in a fight; James would teach them how to properly duel with the help of Sirius, and Remus, who wasn't there, was going to give them instruction on how to deal with magical beasts that Voldemort may use. Professor Snape had what Hermione thought was the most intriguing assignment of all; to teach them Occlumency, the closing off of a person's mind to attack. Harry and Ron weren't so much intrigued as they were repulsed by the fact that their least favorite professor would be the one to share in their most private thoughts.

After the introductions, they began by working on the basics of transfiguration because McGonagall informed them the only one anywhere near ready to begin Animagi transformation was Hermione and she still had a long way to go. After an hour of turning rats into teacups and mice into snuffboxes, Professor McGonagall finally seemed pleased with their work and turned them over to Professor Snape to begin working on Occlumency.

"Clear your minds," the potions professor began drolly as they had gathered around him.

"Excuse me, Professor," Hermione interrupted, "but how exactly do we do that?"

"I am here to instruct you in Occlumency, Miss Granger," Snape barked, "how you clear your mind is something you will have to figure out on your own."

Professor Dumbledore, who had been watching from across the classroom, strolled over to them. "Perhaps it would be wise to start from the beginning and give them some guidance about how to meditate, Severus."

Professor Snape huffed in annoyance and turned back to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Very well. Begin by closing your eyes."

Ron waited until everyone else had closed their eyes, then looking suspiciously at Snape, he closed his own.

"Good. Now, breathe deeply and as you exhale, slowly let go of whatever comes into your mind. Do this until you are completely empty of thought. Once you are able to do this, a wizard who employs Legilimency against you will not be able to penetrate your thoughts."

Ron shuffled his feet uncomfortably. After a few moments of silence, he opened his eyes and glared at Snape in frustration. "How do I just stop thinking? You can't just shut off your brain."

Snape fought the urge to roll his eyes. "This is why the more simple-minded should not be asked to employ Occlumency," he muttered under his breath.

"SIMPLE-MINDED??" Ron roared. "Who are you calling simple-minded?"

"SILENCE!" The potion's master bellowed over him. "Do not raise your voice to a teacher, Mr. Weasley or you will face detention when the term starts."

Harry, Ginny and Hermione had both opened their eyes and were now watching the exchange between Ron and Professor Snape. "Maybe you should try to calm him down," Hermione suggested quietly to Harry.

"Me?" Harry gulped. "He's not going to listen to me, Hermione."

"You just have to know how to handle him," Ginny said. "Let me take care of this. Oi, Ron!"

Ron turned toward her, his face was completely flushed and he looked as though he would kill the next person who entered the room."

"Shut up! Just listen to the man and let him do his job! Stop questioning every little thing he does and every motivation behind it."

Ron's mouth opened and shut a few times as he stared disbelievingly at his sister. Ginny stood in front of him, her hands placed defiantly on her hips. "Sorry," Ron finally muttered to a glowering Professor Snape.

Snape gave a curt nod in his direction and turned his attention to the rest of the group. "We are wasting time," he spat. "Have you all cleared your minds?"

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and, at last Ron, all nodded, waiting for the next step.

"I cannot tell you exactly how to block a Legilimen's attack," Snape continued calmly. "You must possess strength of mind and spirit that only you can find. I will attack you individually. Prepare yourselves!" He pointed his wand at Ginny first, and then bellowed, "LEGILIMENS!"

Ginny gasped and stumbled backwards, barely catching herself on the desk behind her. Brief flashes of memories burst before her eyes; her first time on a broom, arriving at Hogwarts her first year, opening the Chamber of Secrets, sending Harry that ridiculous Valentine, Percy revealing himself as a Death Eater. "No!" She shouted, pointing her wand at Snape, ready to attack.

Professor Dumbledore calmly stepped forward and removed the wand from her grasp. "That will be enough, Severus," he said quietly. "Miss Weasley has done well for her first time."

"Come here, dear," Lily held out a hand to Ginny, who was shaking silently. Ginny walked over to her as though in a daze and welcomed the warmth of her comforting hug.

Snape, showing no compassion, turned to the remaining three Warriors. "You must not let sentimentality get in the way," he warned them. "Voldemort can and will use it against you if you allow it."

They went on like this for the next hour and a half. First Hermione would step up, then Ron, followed by Ginny, and then Harry. Snape repeated the cycle over and over again, shaking his head furiously each time one of them couldn't block his attack. "Focus, Potter!" He yelled at Harry, who was trying to stand on shaky legs after his tenth go around.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Harry breathed in deeply and straightened, then looked straight at Snape, a challenging expression in his eyes. _You can do this, Harry. Focus. _

Snape's eyes narrowed and he pointed his wand at Harry's head. "Legilimens!"

Harry stumbled backwards as he saw flashes of memory; _Dudley chasing him around the schoolyard… "Get the freak!"…SMACK!...Uncle Vernon looming over him with the fire poker…"Leave me alone!"… "…teach you to talk to people about us! You're nothing, boy! NOTHING!" The pain of hot iron against his flesh… _"NO!" Harry roared, panting heavily and staring hard at Snape with a murderous expression. He sank to the floor, brought his knees to his chest, and buried his face in his arms, trying to regain control of his breathing.

James was the first one to reach him, Lily and the other Warriors not far behind. Harry's dad tried to place a hand on his son's shoulder, but recoiled immediately when Harry jerked away from him. "Harry," he tried softly, "it's me. It's dad."

"Don't touch me!" Harry screamed, scrambling into the corner. "Please, don't touch me!" His words suddenly became that of a simple plea; and then, he began to cry. At first, the tears just trickled slowly down his cheeks onto his robes, and then the heart-wrenching sobs came. He looked up, horrified to see his friends staring at him with widened eyes; both Ginny and Hermione silently crying at the sight of him. Harry scrambled to stand up and pushing his mother's comforting arm away, ran out into the hallway and collapsed against the wall. Lily and James stared after him, the tears streaming down both their faces as they could only offer comfort to each other.

"James, what have we done?" Lily cried softly in her husband's shoulder.

He gave her a gentle squeeze, then frowned and turned to look at Snape who had gone white as a sheet and was staring at Harry, the oddest look on his face. "What did you do to him??" James demanded, barely able to keep his voice down to a civil tone. "Huh, Snivellus? What did you do to my son?"

It was honestly the first time that James had ever seen Severus Snape without a response or retort of some kind. He just shook his head and kept opening and closing his mouth in astonishment. "I didn't- I mean, he showed me- I didn't do it on purpose," he finally said. "The memories were there, but I expect Potter has been hiding things from the rest of us."

"What did you see, Severus?" Lily asked gently, wiping tears off of her cheeks.

Snape shook his head emphatically. "It's not mine to tell. It has to be from Harry."

Everyone in the room stared at the Potions Master; Snape had never called him by his first name before.

"I think that will be all for today," Dumbledore stated kindly but in tone that left no room for argument. "Severus, will you please make sure Mr. Potter has not suffered any other ill-effects from his experience?"

Snape gave the headmaster a withering glare, but swept out of the classroom and shut the door just before he heard James Potter begin to berate Dumbledore for his choosing Severus for this particular task. He found Potter sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and head buried in his knees which he had pulled to his chest. Snape regarded him for a moment before he spoke. "What was that, Potter?"

Harry gasped softly at the voice and looked up. He hastily wiped at his eyes and stood up slowly, staring at the floor. "What was what? My dismal performance in there? I'm sorry I'm not good enough."

Snape chose to igore that last comment; in actuality, he felt the boy was doing rather well though he would never admit it. "I had wondered about that; however, that was not the matter in which I was inquiring. What was that last memory?"

Harry flushed and began wringing his hands apprehensively. _"Tell anyone, boy, and I will end your miserable existence!"_ Vernon's voice echoed painfully in his memory, and Harry shook his head violently to clear it. He clutched at the sides of his hair and pulled frantically. Anything to rid himself of his memories. "Not s'posed to tell," he whispered painfully.

Snape watched in morbid fascination as the boy-who-lived essentially lost it right in front of him. He grabbed at Potter's hands and jumped back in shock as the boy flinched violently and struck out at him. "Mister Potter, I demand that you control yourself this instant! No one here is going to harm you! _I_ will _not_ harm you!"

Perhaps it was the words he spoke in assuring Potter he would not come to harm, or perhaps it was the way he said them, but Harry froze in that instant. Lowering his hands slowly, he peered cautiously up at the professor, surprised at the look of near-compassion on his face. "S-sorry, sir," he stammered.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Mr. Potter. That memory I saw was not a sole incident, was it?" Snape spoke softly, currently in disbelief at the treatment of the so-called savior of the wizarding world. Obviously, his previous assessments of the boy had been unfounded and inaccurate.

"No, sir." Harry also spoke softly, as though not wanting anyone to hear his admission. "It wasn't."

"How long had it been going on?" Snape wasn't sure if he was crossing a line here or not; he hadn't exactly been an exemplary model of trustworthiness the past four years.

Harry remained silent for a moment. "I don't really feel comfortable talking about it, if you don't mind, sir."

Snape nodded in acquiescence. "I didn't expect that you would. If you _do_ ever feel like talking, know that my door is open. I know that I haven't given you reason to trust me; however, I believe that I can offer a modicum of understanding to your situation."

Harry opened his mouth, intending to ask about that last statement, but the classroom door opened and his friends, parents, and professors filed out into the hallway. The concern in their eyes was palpable and Harry could tell his father was not happy about the fact that Snape was out here talking with him. Clearly, James felt it was his duty to talk with his son, but Harry couldn't imagine sharing the horrors of his past with someone who clearly could not understand. The potions professor offered him little comfort, but he knew the man would not pity him.

Lily rushed to her son and grabbed his face, searching for any sign of further harm done to her child. "Harry, darling, are you all right?"

Harry flinched at the sudden movement towards his person, but looked back at his mother calmly. "I'm fine, mum. Can we just leave it for right now? Please?"

James looked ready to protest this suggestion, but Dumbledore quickly stepped in. "Perhaps the children should get something to eat from the Great Hall and return to Gryffindor tower for some rest. They have all performed quite admirably for their first lesson. Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, will you please ensure that Mr. Potter eats a balanced meal and gets some rest?"

Hermione assured him that they would and took Harry's arm in her own, helping Ron to guide Harry to the door. The trio left the room, Ginny trailing slightly behind, and didn't bother turning around.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~September 1__st~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Three weeks had passed since the Warriors had been made aware of their part in the coming war. They had begun their training while they and the rest of the Weasley family slowly learned to deal with Percy's defection to the Dark Lord. It was this that had spurred them on to work harder than they ever had in school. While Harry had secretly doubted the first prophecy's claim that he would have "powers that the Dark Lord knows not", under the tutelage of his parents and their friends, his powers had increased at an astonishing rate. Now that the summer was coming to a close, the training sessions would start becoming less frequent and quite a bit more secretive.

On September first, Ron woke up with a jolt, realizing that the rest of the Hogwarts students would be arriving today. It was a day everyone looked forward to every year, but this year it was different. He couldn't hold back the feeling of dread that seemed to creep up his mind. Starting now, they were all in the fight for their lives. Ron felt sorry for the new first years. They had no idea what they would be facing.

He quickly got dressed and ran down to the Common Room where he nearly smacked into Hermione. "Oh, sorry, 'Mione! I didn't see you there."

"It's ok, Ron. I think we're all a little preoccupied."

It was true. Ron had never seen Hermione looking so tired and defeated. He placed one hand on her shoulder and the other under her chin. She tried looking away, but he wouldn't let her. "Hey, look at me. It's going to be tough, I know that. But you know that we can't back out of this, right? It's going to be up to us to be the backbone of this army. Harry can't do it alone, no matter what anyone says or thinks. It's going to be ok. I don't know how, but things will work out the way they're supposed to."

"And if they do, that's going to make it 'ok'?" Hermione asked him, her lip trembling. "Ron, I'm scared to death! My parents are muggles, Ron! There isn't anything I can do to keep them safe and it's killing me inside to know that! I don't know if I'll wake up one morning and I'll be called to Professor McGonagall's office and she'll tell me that Voldemort killed my parents. I can't live like this." Her voice grew softer and her eyes filled with tears as she told Ron of her greatest fear.

He was about to lead her over to the couch in front of the fireplace but they were interrupted by the sound of footfalls on the stairs from the boys' dormitory. Fred and George came to a sudden halt at the bottom of the stairs and glanced at each other when they saw the state Hermione was in. Ginny came down as well, though not quite as loudly.

She looked questioningly at the twins, who shrugged in return. They walked up to Ron and Hermione, but no one said a word. Somehow, they all knew that anything that could be said would not help. Not now anyway. Ginny took Hermione's arm and led the tearful girl to the exit into the corridor. Ron, George and Fred followed, not far behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day passed rather quickly after they had finished breakfast in the Great Hall and before they knew it, the time for the Welcoming Feast had arrived. Harry looked at his friends nervously, not really wanting to face new and returning students. Ginny squeezed his arm in encouragement and smiled at him warmly. Harry returned the smile and the six of them made their way to the Great Hall.

Fred was relieved to see that they were not the first ones at the Feast. Somehow, that would have made things much more awkward if everyone had arrived while they had been seated. In fact, the Great Hall was the absolute epitome of a cacophonous din that Fred could barely hear himself think. He turned to look at George and saw that his brother was having a hard time focusing on anything at all.

Once the students had been seated and calmed down, Professor McGonagall walked in, leading the first years. She placed a stool in front of them and on it, the Sorting Hat. Ron chuckled at the looks of disbelief and astonishment on the first years' faces. The Hat opened its mouth and began to sing.

Once the hat had finished, Professor McGonagall opened a long scroll and began reading the list. The students waited in anticipation as

Addison, Hannah became a RAVENCLAW!

Boile, Charles was declared a GRYFFINDOR!

Bryson, Cecilia went to HUFFLEPUFF…

And so it went on until Hufflepuff had seven new students, Ravenclaw ten and Gryffindor thirteen. The Slytherins looked positively murderous at the fact that they had not received any new students. Not to mention the fact that nobody knew where Draco Malfoy was.

As he did every year at the Welcoming Feast, Dumbledore rose from his chair at the head table. He put out his arms as though embracing the students. "I would like to extend my welcome to all of you, both new and returning students. Usually, at this time, I would leave you with a few words to think about while you enjoyed the wonderful food here. Unfortunately, much has happened in the last few months that I am forced to turn this joyous occasion into a somber one. As most of you know, the end of last term saw the resurrection of Lord Voldemort." Everyone gasped at the sound of You-Know-Who's name and the Great Hall was filled with fearful murmurings. Dumbledore waited until the students had calmed down before he continued. "In light of this, there will be a few changes made. The most important being this: no student will be allowed out of the castle unless they are accompanied by a professor, a prefect or our Head Boy or Girl. Students must be in their respective House by 9:00 each evening unless otherwise excused. As per usual, the Forbidden Forest is exactly as its name suggests: forbidden. As requested by Mr. Filch, no magic in the hallways. Once again, he has a list of those objects you are forbidden to have here at Hogwarts. If you are interested in reviewing that list, you may seek him out."

Dumbledore paused for a moment, turning to look at Harry at the Gryffindor table. The Hall waited in silence for their Headmaster to begin speaking. "Due to the return of the Dark Lord," he finally began, "I must tell you that as frightened as you may be, Hogwarts is perhaps the safest place for you to be. We will lose people this year I can guarantee that. I would hope that while those losses will be painful, we would all be able to fight in the names of those sacrificed. We are entering a magical war, but we will stand and fight. There are already several students who are prepared to learn how to fight against the Dark.

"Lastly, I have a few new Professors to introduce. Before I do, I must explain that these people were thought dead for many years. Every one of you in this room knows the story of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. You all know that James and Lily Potter were attacked and killed by Lord Voldemort himself. Now, I must tell you otherwise. The Potters were indeed attacked, and the Avada Kedavra spell was used. However, they did not die. They have been in hiding for the past fourteen years. Without further ado, may I introduce Mrs. Lily Potter as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Mr. James Potter as the new dueling coach."

The noise in the Great Hall became intense as James and Lily entered that they had to cover their ears to block it out. They took their places at the head table and ate in silence. Although this situation was incredibly awkward, a wry grin played at the corners of his mouth as he began to eat his dinner.

"Now I suggest that you all eat the wonderful meal that has been prepared for you and go to your Houses when you have finished." Dumbledore managed to say over the clamor. "Prefects, if you would please lead the first years to their dormitories?"

They all sat in uncharacteristic silence as the food was magically placed on their plates. No one really seemed in the mood for gaiety after Dumbledore's speech. Each and every student ate quietly looking down at their plates. When they had all finished, the Prefects rose and motioned for the students to follow them to their respective Houses. Harry had just about gotten to the door with a horde of Gryffindors behind him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked up to see Professor McGonagall looking at him expectantly.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to speak with you."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be right there…Hey, Hermione!" He shouted up to the front of the line. "I have to talk with Dumbledore! I'll see you guys back in the Common Room!"

Hermione nodded to indicate that she heard him and motioned for the Gryffindors to follow her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dumbledore was waiting patiently in front of the head table, Draco Malfoy standing rather nervously at his side. "Harry, would you please take Mr. Malfoy to your House and give your fellow housemates an explanation that will at the very least suffice for the moment?"

Malfoy looked at Dumbledore in surprise. "How am I supposed to be a spy if everyone knows about it?"

"He didn't say we were going to tell them everything, Malfoy, but the only way they're ever going to except you is if we explain something to them. It's already going to be a lot to ask of them to trust you anyway."

"Oh wonderful, I'm getting advice from the famous Harry Potter. Spare me."

"Fine, Malfoy. It's your funeral." Harry told him, walking towards the door.

Draco looked at Dumbledore then at Harry's back going out the door. He huffed loudly and trounced out of the Great Hall. "Potter, wait up! Look, this isn't easy for me either." Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Malfoy. "Admitting that I was wrong about You-Know-Who. But I'm not big on authority and I wasn't about to be forced into something. I don't do well when someone tells me what to do."

"You say you don't enjoy listening to authority figures," Harry said. "But Dumbledore is an authority figure. Why join our side? Why not just go neutral; be your own man?"

"You really are as stupid as you look, aren't you? If I stay neutral, then it just makes me all the more vulnerable to You-Know-Who and easier for him to get me on his side. I have protection if I turn spy. Now, are you going to take me to your House or are we going to stand here and male bond all night?"

"Ok, lets go. Why don't you stay outside while I try to explain things to everyone?"

Draco nodded in agreement.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Harry spoke up again. "By the way, I'm not so sure I appreciated that comment about male bonding."

Draco chuckled slightly and shrugged. He ran into Harry as he stopped abruptly in front of the painting of the Fat Lady. "Unh!" He grunted painfully, rubbing his nose, which had hit the back of Harry's head. "What are we doing? Pretending to be the Three Stooges?"

Harry looked at Draco, surprised that the boy had heard of the Muggle television show. He shrugged and turned back to the painting. Suddenly, Harry realized what the password was. He leaned forward and said rather furtively, "Bouncing ferret."

The Fat Lady chuckled and swung open, revealing the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry scrambled inside and looked around. Fortunately, most of the students were still gathered there and had not gone up to bed. "Sonorous," Harry pointed his wand to his throat and amplified his voice. "Gryffindors! If I could have your attention please!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and a few students came wondering down the stairs. Harry waited until he had everyone's attention. "Everyone, I have an announcement. We have a student transferring into Gryffindor from another House. At the request of the Headmaster, I ask that you all make an attempt to be friendly to this student. All I ask is that you trust me and try not to ask too many questions. What I will tell you is that he is a target of Lord Voldemort and Professor Dumbledore feels that he will be safer joining our House. " Harry paused and leaned out of the Common Room door. "C'mon," he hissed, beckoning Draco inside. "Fellow Gryffindors, please welcome Draco Malfoy."

A strange sort of silence fell over the Gryffindor Common Room. No one made a sound for a minute. It felt rather surreal to Draco, as though he were standing underwater; everything seemed to move in slow motion. Finally, it was as though a bomb went off. Everyone started talking at once, all protesting this new development.

"Draco Malfoy? They have to be nuts!"

"He's a Slytherin, he doesn't belong here."

"What does Dumbledore think he's doing? Malfoy can't be trusted…"

They continued to make comments like this for nearly ten minutes until Harry finally silenced them all. "QUIET!!!" He yelled over the din. "Professor Dumbledore has made the request that Draco moves to Gryffindor and he has asked that we try to accept him. I certainly don't find this the easiest of tasks, but I'm willing to try! Can we all just give him the benefit of the doubt?"

They nodded silently, some looking rather ashamed at their reactions, others still very skeptical.

"Good. Now, everyone, off to bed. Tomorrow is a big day!"

"Thanks, Potter," Draco said begrudgingly as everyone filed out of the Common Room.

"Quietus," Harry muttered. "You're welcome. Come on; let's go up to the dorm."

Draco nodded and followed Harry up to the fifth years' dormitory. Not surprisingly, a new bed had been added to their room. Harry pointed to the new bed to indicate that's where Draco would be sleeping.

Harry made his way to his own four-poster, and shoved everything onto the floor. He got into his pajamas and fell into bed with a grunt. He fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	8. Of Leaders, Life, and Love

A/N: Ok, here it is, chapter 9…we finally get to 'hear' the prophecy! I've decided that I'm going to turn this fic into a trilogy so when the first installment ends, it is not actually the end. Thanks for all the reviews folks! Keep 'em comin'!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter…the portion of the prophecy that you might recognize is actually part of a song called Mummers Dance. That belongs to whoever wrote it and Loreena McKennitt. I think that's her name…on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Harry slept dreamlessly the night before classes at Hogwarts started. When he awoke that morning, he felt more refreshed than he had in months. Harry sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes wearily. He swung his legs over the side of the four-poster, stretching as he did so. He stumbled into the bathroom and stared into the mirror for a moment. His reflection stared back and for the first time, he noticed just how green his eyes were. They were perhaps the most startling shade of emerald green he had ever seen, except for his mother's eyes. And he saw what everyone else had been telling him; he really did look like his dad. The resemblance was incredible.   
  
Once Harry had finished getting ready, he went over to Ron's four-poster and leaned over with the intent to wake his best friend. Ron's right arm was flung precariously over his eyes and the other one hung limply off the side of the bed. Harry poked Ron hard on the shoulder and stifled a laugh as his friend twitched and rolled over. He poked him again, this time harder and said, "Oi, Ron! Rise and shine! We have fifteen minutes before our first class!"  
  
Ron sat up and looked at Harry blearily. "Huh?"  
  
"Time. To. Get. Up." Harry said slowly, looking straight at Ron.  
  
"Oh. Ok, hold on. I just need to find…" Ron swung his legs over the bed and in one smooth motion he managed to somehow flip under it. Harry nearly doubled over laughing as his best friend began to fling random items across the floor. "I know it's here somewhere…what the? I know I put that…stupid…thing…somewhere…ah ha!" Ron shimmied out from underneath the bed and held, rather triumphantly, his wand up in the air. He looked up at Harry and grinned widely. "See? I knew it was here!"  
  
"Uh huh," Harry grinned back at him and reached down to help him up. "Now come on. I'm sure the girls are waiting for us to go to breakfast."  
  
They were just about out the door when they heard a voice behind them. "What? You were just going to let me sleep through the first day of classes and make me lose points for Gryffindor?"  
  
Harry and Ron turned around to see Draco standing by his bed, leaning up against it. Ron looked at Harry and under his breath, replied, "That was the plan."  
  
"Shh…Sorry, Malfoy. We can wait if you want."  
  
"Nah. I think I can find my way to breakfast."  
  
"Have it your way," Harry said nonchalantly as he and Ron turned back to the door. Harry could have sworn he heard Malfoy say something as the door shut behind them.  
  
"I always do."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A few moments later found the Gryffindors sitting tiredly at their table in the Great Hall. Fred and George stumbled up to the table, looking as though they had not slept at all the night before.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Harry asked them, smiling brightly.  
  
"Ergh." Fred replied sleepily.  
  
George managed to fall asleep face first in his oatmeal. He sat up with a jolt and stared across the table at Harry. "The chocolate mouse ate the pizza," he said very matter-of-factly.  
  
Harry snorted. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all doubled over laughing, while Fred simply nodded as though this made perfect sense. Harry turned to his fellow Warriors and whispered, "I was going to talk to them about something, but as they're a bit…erm, preoccupied, I think it can wait."  
  
Hermione was about to ask Harry what he was going to talk to the twins about when she was interrupted by the barrage of owls entering the Great Hall. Not only that, the schedules were being passed around the tables as well.   
  
Ron groaned and slumped down in his chair. Harry quickly reviewed his schedule and saw immediately what had made Ron so unhappy. "Hmm…Potions first thing. Well, I guess we'll get it out of the way," he tried to sound cheery, but in this case, even the Famous Harry Potter couldn't pull it off.  
  
"Oh, shoot me in the face," Ron groaned again.  
  
"That can be arranged, Weasley." Malfoy said with a sly grin.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione replied off-handedly.   
  
"Ooh, I'm trembling in my boots."  
  
"Enough, you guys," Harry said. He stood up, sighing exasperatedly. "Let's get to class. Snape is gonna take points if we're not on time."  
  
"Not from me, he won't," Draco replied smugly.  
  
Hermione smirked and replied, "Oh? Snape hates all the Gryffindors. Just because you were in Slytherin doesn't mean you're still going to get special treatment."  
  
Draco seemed to be stunned into silence by this comment. Maybe transferring to Gryffindor hadn't been one of his brightest ideas. But it was the safest place for Draco to be, so in Gryffindor he would stay.  
  
They had nearly reached the door when Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he jumped and turned around to see Minerva McGonagall staring down at him. Her expression was somewhat akin to pity and of course, her typical 'teacher-face'. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you for a moment."  
  
Harry nodded and turned back to his Ron and Hermione. He was about to ask them if they would tell Professor Snape where he was when McGonagall told him, "You won't be attending class today, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry looked at his friends in surprise. Hermione shrugged and Ron just looked baffled.  
  
"Ok, Professor." Harry walked quickly up to the Head table where Dumbledore was waiting.   
  
"Ahh, Mr. Potter. I wanted to inform you that you will not be attending Potions this morning. Instead, I would like you to observe the Hufflepuff first years in their Defense class."  
  
Harry nodded, all the while looking at the Headmaster skeptically. "Sir, I mean no disrespect toward the Hufflepuffs, but do you honestly believe that any one of them would have what it takes to be a leader? I mean they're all so…"  
  
"Loyal? One of the finest qualities you will find in a leader, don't you think? Do not let a student's House or age determine who will lead us and who will not. I think you will be surprised at who holds those qualities we so often find in a good leader." Dumbledore gazed at Harry intently, his piercing blue eyes seeming to penetrate through the depths of Harry's soul.  
  
Harry gulped visibly and turned to watch the Hufflepuffs walk out the door. "I guess I should catch up to them, then."  
  
He didn't wait for a response. He simply turned and walked briskly out the door and into the corridor.  
  
"Do you really think this is wise, Albus?" Minerva came 'round the table, concern for the Potter boy filling her eyes.  
  
"Not only do I believe it wise, I believe we have no choice. Harry will lead us in the Magical War. He must be the one to choose his leaders, and I can only hope he will choose wisely.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry walked briskly toward the Defense classroom, thinking about what Dumbledore had told him. It was going to be difficult, choosing efficient leaders for the upcoming War. Harry had a few people in mind, but it was going to be hard to keep personal prejudice out of the way. Harry was so intent in his reverie that he nearly walked past the classroom. He stopped suddenly and looked in through the window into the room. He chuckled softly as he saw the young Hufflepuffs staring enraptured by Harry's mum. He could really identify.  
  
Slowly, Harry opened the door and slid inside. Of course, every person in the room turned to look at him. He felt as though he was one of those large cartoon magnets, and everyone else had iron in their heads. Whispers of "That's Harry Potter…" and "Do you see his scar?" filled the room. Lily smiled warmly and indicated that he should take a seat up front, but off to the side.  
  
Feeling as though he owed everyone an explanation, Harry stood there, in front of the first years, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Er, you're probably wondering why I'm up here. Professor Dumbledore has given me the task of finding those students who are fit to lead the rest of us in battle. As you heard last night, Lord Voldemort has indeed return. We will not lie down and let him take over as he did before. I have been appointed "General" by some incredibly inane prophecy and so the honor of choosing those suitable for leadership as fallen to me." Harry smiled sadly, looking at the students staring at him in awe. Briefly, he wondered how many of them would make it through the last battle. He shook his head slightly and looked back up at them. Smiling brightly, he told them, "Forget that I'm even up here. Just listen to my mum, and you'll be fine."  
  
Harry turned and took a seat at an empty desk near the door. He pulled out some parchment and a quill and began observing his mother's class.  
  
Lily Potter stepped forward, clapping her hands to regain the Hufflepuffs' attention. "Well then, that being said, I propose we move on with the lesson! Now, what can you tell me about Cornish Pixies?"  
  
Harry stifled a laugh at this, remembering Gilderoy Lockhart and the adventure with the Pixies second year.  
  
Lily looked at her son oddly and smiled when he covered his mouth, shaking his head. "Sorry," he muttered.  
  
"Right. Now, anyone?" She looked around the class and finally spotted two of her students with their hands high in the air. "Ahh, yes…er…Mr. Graves?"  
  
Benjamin Graves lowered his hand and said, "Cornish Pixies are relatively harmless, although they are incredibly annoying. I wouldn't recommend using them for anything unless you can control them."   
  
The rest of the class giggled softly. "Very good, Mr. Graves. Five points to Hufflepuff. For the first few weeks of the term, we are going to be studying Cornish Pixies, as well as their counterparts, fairies."  
  
"How is that going to help us?" A small girl said from the back of the room. "I mean, this is Defense Against the Dark Arts, isn't it? How is knowing about pixies and fairies going to help us?"  
  
"Hmm…an excellent question, Miss Rowley. Does anyone else want to field this question?"  
  
Harry stood up and faced the class. He turned back to his mum and looked at her questioningly. She nodded and he turned back. "Well, as, er…Mr. Graves said, the Cornish Pixies can be used for certain tasks, so long as you can control them. Being as small as they are, the Pixies can be useful in retrieving things that you may not be able to get. As far as fairies go, well, they were very instrumental for the Light the last time Lord Voldemort was in power. Their fairy dust is quite useful in Sleeping Draughts and Healing potions."  
  
All too soon, the lesson had ended, and Harry was left standing with Lily at the front of the room. One by one, the first years filed out and Harry studied them with interest. He had a few ideas, actually inklings, of who had the makings of a leader. Ben Graves and Crystal Rowley both seemed to be able to think on their feet, and of course they had that loyal quality you could find in any Hufflepuff. He was going to track them down and discuss things with them later. Right now, though, he was meeting Hermione and Ron back at the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
  
"Wormtail! Approach, you incompetent fool!" Lord Voldemort snarled impatiently.  
  
"Y-yes…Master." Wormtail walked hesitantly, albeit quickly to Voldemort's throne.  
  
"Wormtail, I would like you to go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Back to H-hogwarts, sir?   
  
"Yes, you insidious idiot! I don't trust Severus Snape. He betrayed me before and I am doubtful of where his loyalties lie. I need you to be my spy."  
  
"As you wish, my lord." Wormtail turned to leave but was stopped by Percy Weasley running past him.  
  
"My liege, my liege!" Percy cried breathlessly, tripping over himself to kiss the hem of Lord Voldemort's robes.  
  
"What news do you bring me, young Percy?"  
  
"It appears that Rita Skeeter has come out of hiding, my lord. Apparently, Hermione Granger discovered that Miss Skeeter was an unregistered Animagi. She threatened our favorite reporter at the end of the year, telling her that if she wrote any more lies in the Daily Prophet, Hermione would expose her. It seems Miss Skeeter has taken the liberty of registering herself and she is now back at the Daily Prophet. Most interestingly, she wishes for a, shall we say, inside scoop on the Death Eaters."  
  
Voldemort chuckled maliciously. "Grant the interview."  
  
"Sir?" Percy replied in shock.  
  
"I'll have to kill her after, of course, but she could prove to be useful."  
  
"Of course my lord." Percy rose from his position on the floor and walked purposefully out of the Dark Lord's chambers. Wormtail had been watching this exchange with interest from the far corner of the room. As though he had suddenly realized Wormtail was still present, Voldemort looked up and called out, "Wormtail!"  
  
Wormtail stepped forward out of the shadows. "Yes, my lord?"  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at him and said, very lazily, "Crucio!"  
  
  
Harry jolted suddenly, putting his hand to his scar. Wincing, he tried to ignore the pain. Unfortunately, he had not been sleeping so he did not know the reason for his scar hurting. It was obvious that it had something to do with Voldemort, but what?   
  
  
(Meanwhile…During the 5th years' Potions class)  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting in her Divination class, yawning and staring out the tower window. She had decided the previous year to not be in this class, but in light of new developments, Dumbledore felt it wise that she attend. Ginny snorted softly. As if the old fraud could teach her anything.  
  
"The fates have informed me that we will begin the term with reading of tea leaves."  
  
Ginny scoffed and muttered, "The fates have informed her, huh? Well the fates have informed me that this class will be insufferably boring."  
  
The combination of the warmth of the room and the fumes that permeated it eventually lulled Ginny into sleep. Her eyelids fluttered as she watched word after word appear on them. She jolted awake and began to speak,  
  
* "When day becomes night, the Lightening, the Star, the Chess Master and the Seer shall lead the Army of Light into battle against the Face of Darkness.  
  
"When the snows turn to restless waters, the Light and the Dark shall battle. When the Sun's first rays strike the ground, they will convene.  
  
"When in the springtime of the year  
When the trees are crowned with leaves  
When the ash and oak and the birch and yew  
Are dressed in ribbons fair  
  
"When owls call the breathless moon  
In the blue veil of the night  
The shadows of the trees appear  
Amidst the lantern light  
  
"The War of the Ages will have its culmination.  
  
"The boy of newfound powers will fight alongside the Four Warriors. His sacrifice will not go unheeded.   
  
"The boy of darkest descent will seem to betray them…  
  
"The Eagle is brave, noble and clever. Her yearning for wisdom will identify her.  
  
"The Fox is quick and cunning but not lacking in courage. He will be known by his aptitude for common sense.   
  
"The Centaur will lead them into battle. She will be bonded by blood to the Fox and will show a gift for explaining the heavens.  
  
"The Phoenix will be the bravest of them all. He will be distinguished by his power against the Dark Lord. Only the Phoenix can defeat him." *  
  
The other members of her class turned and watched in horror and fascination as Ginny's eyes rolled back in her head. Although they knew the words were coming from Ginny's mouth, she was not the one speaking them. Instead, the voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. It spoke of ancient traditions and the pain of loss.   
  
Just as soon as the trance had begun, it ended. Ginny's eyes snapped open and she looked around the room wildly. "What-?"  
  
Professor Trelawney rushed forward and knelt at her side, "The prophecy," she whispered frantically. "You've completed the prophecy of the Warriors Four!"  
  
Ginny stared at her blankly, wondering what on earth the old bat was talking about. "Whatever…" Her eyes grew wide as she realized what had happened. "Merlin's wand! Professor, I-"  
  
Trelawney nodded and excused her from the class. As she left, Ginny heard her tell the class, "Now *that* was a demonstration of someone with the true Sight."  
  
  
Ginny shimmied quickly down the ladder from the north tower and paused briefly when she reached the bottom. Looking around for signs of any teachers, she started off for the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny hadn't gotten very far when she ran smack into Professor Snape.  
  
"I don't believe you should be out of class, Miss Weasley," Snape sneered at her.  
  
"S-sorry Professor. I, um, well, I had a trance in Divination and Professor Trelawney excused me from her class for the day." Snape eyed her suspiciously. "I was just going to go to my Common Room, sir."  
  
"All the same you should not be wondering the halls unchaperoned. Follow me, I will take you there."  
  
Ginny looked up at him in surprise but said nothing. No points from Gryffindor? Hmmm. He must've woken up on the right side of the bed for once.   
  
Snape walked very quickly so that Ginny had to practically jog to keep up with him. In no time, they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Um, thank you Professor." She said softly as they stood there staring up at the portrait.  
  
"You're welcome, Miss Weasley," Snape said gruffly. "Don't let me catch you wandering the halls alone; it isn't safe for you."  
  
Ginny nodded, once again surprised that Snape cared enough to say anything at all. She turned to the entrance to Gryffindor tower and said, "Bouncing ferret." The portrait swung open and Ginny scrambled inside. As the Fat Lady swung closed, she could have sworn she heard Snape chuckle before walking away.  
  
To her surprise, Harry was sitting in front of the fireplace, his head in his hands. Ginny frowned with concern and walked quietly to the couch. She did not sit down; she simply stood off to the side, waiting for Harry to look up.   
  
Harry raised his head slightly, feeling a presence in the room. He looked around and jumped when he saw Ginny standing over him. "Oh, hey Gin," he greeted her listlessly.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong?" She came around the couch and sat next to him.  
  
Harry smiled to himself, noticing how she seemed to resemble a cat, curled up on the couch like that. "It's nothing really. I was sitting here when my scar hurt all of a sudden. I have no idea why, and it's really bothering me. I mean, I don't know if someone's been killed or if Voldemort has just been having fun torturing one of his Death Eaters." He paused to look at her. "He does that, you know. Even if they've done nothing wrong. He just puts them under the Cruciatus curse for his own sadistic pleasure. And he doesn't care. I wish I didn't care," he said painfully.   
  
He said it so soft that Ginny wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. Ginny shifted her position on the couch so that she was facing Harry. She looked at his face and nearly wept at the expression of hurt, anger, loss and pain. Taking his hand, she said, "Harry, listen to me. You do care! That's what makes you different, and better, from Voldemort. It is your heart that gives you the strength to fight! If you didn't care, you would be just like him, Harry, and I don't think you want that."  
  
Harry turned and looked at her, shaking his head. "Of course not," he replied sadly. "It just seems like it would be easier, to just let everything go and not care so much. It hurts to care. He never hurts."  
  
"Harry, he isn't even human, for Godric's sake!" Ginny exploded. He jumped at her tone and she softened. "I'm sorry. I know that it hurts. But from pain grows wisdom. You will get through this; you always have."  
  
He didn't say a word. Instead he just looked at her and shuddered slightly. He tried to hold back the tears, but it proved to be futile. Ginny cradled him in her arms as he just let the tears flow and the sobs take over his body.   
  
They sat there, together on the couch for quite some time. Once Harry's sobs had quieted he shifted slightly to look up at Ginny. Suddenly, as if realizing where he was and what he was doing, Harry moved out of her embrace. He blushed from the roots of his hair and mumbled something like, "What am I doing? She's Ron's little sister."  
  
Ginny bristled a bit at this, but she didn't let Harry see it. "Say, aren't we going to lunch with our fellow Warriors?"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I told them we'd meet them back here, but I suppose we could go on ahead and leave a message with the Fat Lady."  
  
"I don't think her job description said 'answering service', Harry. All the same, it couldn't hurt to ask. I'm starving." As if to emphasize her point, Ginny's stomach rumbled quite loudly.  
  
Harry looked at her with a wide grin and chuckled. "I should say so. Goodness, Gin, did you eat anything for breakfast this morning?"  
  
Sheepishly, she shook her head. "I had a roll and some pumpkin juice but that was it. For some reason I was really nervous today. Felt like I was back in first year."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding. "In that case, lets go ahead to lunch. Maybe we'll pass them on the way there."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Ginny replied, hauling herself off the couch.  
  
Harry just looked up at her pleadingly and held out his hand. Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Ginny leaned down to grab his hand with the intention of pulling him up. Unfortunately, this did not work out as planned. Instead of cooperation with her, Harry pulled Ginny down so that she ended up on his lap. Blushing furiously, Ginny scrambled off of him only to end up on the floor. Harry was laughing so hard by this time that he tears of mirth were streaming down his cheeks. Ginny looked up at him and began laughing along with him.  
  
Harry stood up and reached down to help Ginny off the floor. She looked at him with devious look in her eyes, but decided that paybacks would be for later. Harry Potter was going to get it.  
  
"Come on," she said, once they had both calmed down. Together, Harry and Ginny made their way to the portrait and quickly climbed down. Standing outside were Ron and Hermione, arguing once again.  
  
"…start up spew again are you?" Ron asked disgustingly.  
  
"For the last time, Ron, it's S.P.E.W.! And I don't know! Can you just drop it?" Hermione yelled back. Suddenly, they both turned to look at Harry and Ginny who were exchanging smiles. "Oh, hi Harry…Ginny," Hermione greeted them.  
  
"Hey. We were just going to head down to the Great Hall for lunch." Ginny told them.  
  
"Sounds good," Ron replied, looking at his younger sister strangely. Something seemed off about her.  
  
And the Four Warriors walked, arm in arm, down to the Great Hall, stomachs rumbling loudly.  
  
As usual, students were eating and conversing loudly throughout the Great Hall. Harry spotted Fred and George and led the way over to sit by them. " 'Ello," he greeted them with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Harry, mate," George said, stuffing a banana into his mouth.  
  
Harry laughed and sat down. He motioned to Ron, Hermione and Ginny to take the rest of the seats next to him and began piling his plate with food. "Say, Fred, George, could I talk to you blokes about something?"  
  
The twins stopped mid-chew and looked at Harry with curiosity. "Sure, Harry. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well, here's the thing. Dumbledore put me in charge of determining who would be good to lead the battles against Voldemort. You know, like colonels and the like. Well, I was thinking last night, and I'd like the two of you to head up our strategists team."  
  
Fred and George looked at him in shock. "Us?"  
  
Ron, Ginny and Hermione choked on their food. "Them?"  
  
Harry laughed and replied, "Yes, you. Well, actually you along with Ron. With his talent for chess strategies, combined with your creativity, I think we'll have a winning strategists' team. I'll leave it up to you if you want to do it. If you decide to go ahead with it, feel free to get a few more people to help you out. It'll save me time if I don't have to come up with this particular team."  
  
"Thanks, Harry," George smiled at him. "I think we'll be able to come up with some interesting and er, successful ideas."  
  
"Great! Thanks a lot!" Harry continued to eat then looked up as if hit by sudden inspiration. "Hermione!" He cried out loudly. Several heads turned to look his way. Harry smiled sheepishly and turned to his friend. "Er, how would you like to lead the research team? You're really good at finding things that most people wouldn't even think of, and I'm sure you could pull together a strong team."  
  
"Do you mean it? I would love too!" Hermione cried joyfully.  
  
"And what about me?" Ginny asked dejectedly. "Do you have a place for me?"  
  
"Actually, Gin, I was hoping I could count on you to keep expanding your gift of the Sight. I think it will prove most useful as we near the final battle."  
  
"All right. It's better than nothing." Tell them about the trance, Ginny. "Oh! Which reminds me, I was in Divination this morning, falling asleep as usual, when I had a trance."  
  
Hermione looked at her doubtfully but didn't say anything. The boys simply exchanged glances and nodded so that she would continue.  
  
"I didn't remember anything when I first came out of it, but now it keeps running through my head. Trelawney told me that I completed the prophecy of the Warriors Four. That's us, so I would guess that the prophecy refers to the final battle."  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "Can we all meet tonight in the library and go over it? I don't know how far we'll get, but if we're stuck, we can ask Dumbledore. I'll ask if he can meet us there as well."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. "I hate to be the bringer of bad news guys, but we have to get to Defense," Ron said softly. Ron, Harry, and Hermione gathered their things, said goodbye and walked to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
"So, how did Snape react when he found out I wasn't going to be there?" Harry asked as they walked through the corridor.   
  
"Potions actually wasn't bad today," Hermione told him. "We told him where you were and he just kind of grunted and started the lesson. Which reminds me, you do need to make up the lesson. You're supposed to arrange that with him."  
  
"Oh and he was taking points from Slytherin like there was no tomorrow!" Ron crowed. "It was absolutely incredible!"  
  
"Points from Slytherin?" Harry asked incredulously. "Did he take any from Gryffindor?"  
  
"A few," Hermione replied. "Nothing big though. Seamus and Dean were messing around; they deserved it. But something seemed off about Snape today. I mean, he just didn't seem himself."  
  
"A slimy git?"  
  
"Ron! Well, yes. But he seemed…defeated? I don't know. I can't describe it. Maybe you'll be able to figure it out when you make up your lesson, Harry."  
  
He nodded in response then stopped outside the classroom door. "Well, here we go," he said excitedly.  
  
The room, filled with Gryffindors, was buzzing with conversation when they entered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat right at the front of the room and waited anxiously for Lily Potter. Five minutes later, she walked in the room.  
  
Once the students had quieted down, Lily looked up from her desk. She walked around, tapping her wand against her hand. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. My name is Lily Potter and I will be your professor."  
  
"Will you be staying for more than one year?" Neville called out from the back.  
  
"That is my plan," she replied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"The job is cursed," Seamus told her. "No one has stayed here longer than a year."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. First year we had Quirrelll; he was in league with Voldemort," Harry said. "Then we had Gilderoy Lockhart and he was an insufferable moron." Hermione blushed. "Third year was Professor Lupin and he's been the best one so far."  
  
"But he's a werewolf," Lily said softly. "The poor man."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "And, well, last year…he was an imposter." This was said so softly and painfully that tears filled Lily's eyes.  
  
"Well, before we begin, I would imagine you have quite a few questions for me?" Professor Potter asked.  
  
Several hands shot into the air at once. Lily checked her chart and looked around the room. "Um, Mr. Thomas?"  
  
"I think the question on everyone's mind is: how are you alive? Everyone thought that You-Know-Who killed you!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione leaned back in their seats, arms crossed. They had obviously heard everything, so they really didn't need to listen.  
  
"An excellent question. My husband James is descended from Gryffindor. I am descended from Ravenclaw. Several centuries ago, not long after the founding of Hogwarts, three of the Founders cast a spell. They cast it to protect themselves from attacks, but only from each other. This spell would last through the generations. It was because of this that Lord Voldemort could not kill us. We devised a plan with Professor Dumbldore. James and I were to fake our deaths, thus putting Harry out of danger. Unfortunately, the issue of 'unfinished business' had not occurred to us and Harry has never been out of danger since the day he discovered he was a wizard. In light of what happened at the end of the year, it was time for us to come out of hiding."  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Neville," Lily replied softly.  
  
"Where were you hiding all this time? Were you ever spotted?"  
  
"I can see we aren't going to get anything done today," Lily smiled at them. She waved her wand and conjured a stool from thin air. "This is the only time I'm going to do this, so if you have questions, you had better ask them now. Now, as far as Mr. Longbottom's questions are concerned. We hid in several places over the last fourteen years. South Africa, Asia, Ireland, which, by the way, was my favorite. We were in Bangkok, but we were supposed to be in Barcelona. Let's just say my map reading skills leave something to be desired and leave it at that, shall we?"  
  
The Gryffindors chuckled and glanced around at each other. Harry grinned at his mum and shook his head. "We were spotted a few times in various places," Lily said after they had stopped chortling. "That's not the reason that we moved around so much, but people would start putting two and two together."  
  
Parvati Patil raised her hand high in the air. "Was it glamorous? Or exciting? Traveling around like that, I mean. And hiding from the entire wizarding world?"  
  
"It wasn't as glamorous as you might thing, Miss Patil. Every single day, I cried for the life I could have had with my son. I missed out on so much and I have to confess, I'm very grateful that he's willing to accept me into his life." Tears filled her eyes once more as she looked at her son.  
  
Harry blushed initially but he could not stop the single tear from coursing down his cheek. He gazed back at his mum and looked into her eyes; so like his own. They shone with unshed tears for the life together they could have had.   
  
Lily cleared her throat and looked back up at the Gryffindors who were waiting patiently. Not surprisingly, all of the girls had tears in their eyes and the boys were seemed a bit choked up as well.  
  
"Why did you come out of hiding?" Lavendar Brown asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Lily began telling the story of the Four Warriors and her students sat, enraptured for the remainder of the period.  
  
  
After Defense, the Gryffindors had Double Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked ahead of their fellow classmates so that they would have a chance to talk to Hagrid before class started. They got down to his hut and found their friend around the side of the house.  
  
" 'Eh, you three," he greeted them warmly. "What yeh been up ter?"  
  
"Not much, Hagrid. Just got done with Defense," Harry grinned.  
  
"Bet yeh liked that, din't yeh, Harry?" Hagrid smiled down at the boy, happy that he finally had a real family.  
  
"It was nice, although I am excited to find out what we're going to be learning," Harry replied.  
  
Ron was peering around the back of the house. "Oi, Hagrid! What are we studying this term?"  
  
"Well, yeh're just gonna have ter wait and find out, ain't yeh?" Hagrid answered with a smile.  
  
A few minutes later, all the Gryffindors and Slytherins were gathered for their first Care of Magical Creatures class of the year. Hagrid stood in front of them, eyeing Malfoy rather suspiciously. "Good afternoon," he greeted them. "This term, yeh're goin' to be lookin' at very interestin' creatures."  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. Hagrid's idea of interesting was different from most peoples.   
  
"Now, if yeh'll just follow me," Hagrid urged them to their feet and lead them around back. Standing behind a fence, where so many of Hagrid's creatures had been, were two centaurs. "Who can tell me what we're lookin' at?"  
  
Harry raised his hand and answered, "They're centaurs. Firenze and Bane if I'm not mistaken."  
  
Hagrid smiled grimly, remembering the adventure in the Forbidden Forest during Harry's first year. Malfoy had scared Neville so badly that Hagrid had to stick Harry with him. While they had been out, Harry ran into Firenze, Bane and few of the other centaurs that the Forest housed. "And can yeh tell us what they do?"  
  
"Centaurs are known for their ability to read the stars. They aren't incredibly easy to have a conversation with, because they're always so concerned about portents and whatnot," Harry continued, remembering his experience with them.  
  
"Mars is bright today," Firenze said absently.  
  
"See?" Harry said, gesturing to the centaur.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindors chortled while the Slytherins merely snorted in disgust. Draco turned around and glared at them. Apparently he still had some influence on them, as they all shut up and turned their full attention to Hagrid. Harry grinned at Ron; maybe having Malfoy on their side had its advantages after all.  
  
"Harry, would yeh' like to go say hello?" Hagrid asked.  
  
Harry nodded and walked forward. "Bane, Firenze," he greeted the centaurs cautiously.  
  
"Harry Potter, you are in grave danger," Bane said by way of response.  
  
"So what's new?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"The stars are lining up, signaling troubling times. You must be prepared."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, thanks very much."  
  
"Mars is bright," Firenze said again.  
  
"Mars seems to be bright a lot," Draco muttered.  
  
Firenze seemed to focus and looked at Draco with contempt. "We do not concern ourselves with mortals such as you, boy."  
  
"You're talking to Potter, aren't you?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
"Mars is bright."  
  
"So I've heard," Harry replied.  
  
"We've all heard it, Potter. Doesn't your toy say anything else?"  
  
"That'll be enough o' that," Hagrid said, stepping in.  
  
Harry stepped away from the fence and went back to his place by Ron and Hermione. For the rest of the class, all they did was listen to Firenze ramble on about Mars. While most would brush it off, Hermione decided it was worth looking into. Not long after, Care of Magical Creatures was finished and they all walked up to the castle.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco all stopped at the Common Room entrance. "Bouncing ferret," Harry looked up at the Fat Lady, giving her the password.  
  
"Aren't you ever going to change that?" Draco asked as they climbed in.  
  
"Hmm. Nope, not for a while," Hermione replied with a smile. She turned to look at Ron and Harry. "I'm going to go upstairs for a while before dinner. I'll meet you back here in half an hour."  
  
"All right. See you soon," Ron replied.  
  
Harry nodded and went to sit at one of the tables. "How about a game of Exploding Snap?" He asked Ron, pulling out a deck.  
  
Ron agreed and sat down. Draco just stood there sullenly watching Ron and Harry have fun. After five minutes, Harry looked up at Draco and motioned for him to join them. Draco sat down quickly; perhaps too quickly, judging by the looks Ron and Harry gave him.  
  
And so, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy played until Hermione and Ginny came down for dinner. Ginny exchanged glances with Hermione and said softly, "They're being civilized? How long do you think that will last?"  
  
"Who knows?" Hermione replied, looking at the ceiling with exasperation. "Oh, boys! Are you ready?"  
  
Ron quickly put away their game, which he had been winning, and the three boys joined Hermione and Ginny. They all linked arms, even Malfoy, and walked to dinner. (Getting out the door was a challenge, but they managed.)  
  
"It's off to see the wizard!" Harry said jovially.  
  
"What?" Ron, Ginny and Draco looked at him strangely.  
  
Harry and Hermione grinned and shook their heads. "Oh, nothing. Just a muggle movie. Shall we go to dinner, then?"  
  
The Four Warriors plus one walked happily to the Great Hall, looking forward to good food and good company.  



	9. He's Not the Man I thought He Was

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone…I was having writer's block…so I'm just going to write this chapter and hope that I get through it. So, if this chapter isn't as good as other ones, forgive me. Again, please read/review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…although I do have this cute little figurine of him, Ron and Hermione…any way, they aren't mine. They belong to JKR.   
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Ginny entered the library after she had finished her Divination homework and softly crept to the tables where her fellow Gryffindors were seated. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were all bent over what looked like a notebook with unrecognizable scrawls. Ginny pulled up a chair across from Fred and sat down quietly.  
  
"Hey, guys." She greeted them softly. "Sorry I'm late, I had some homework to get done."  
  
Hermione looked up in surprise. "Oh, hey Ginny! I didn't even notice you sit down."  
  
Ginny smiled faintly then turned her attention to the notebook. "Ok, so what do we have so far? Anything?"  
  
Fred sighed and ran one hand through his hair. Sitting back, Ginny thought he had never looked more serious. "We've run into brick wall after brick wall, Gin. I feel like it's staring us in the face, but we just can't-" He gestured with his left hand, turning it in circles, trying to find the right words.  
  
"See the forest through the trees?" Harry ventured.  
  
"Yeah, something like that." Fred replied rather grimly. "I just wish we could make some sense out of it."  
  
Ginny leaned forward, resting her right elbow on the table. "Well, how have you been looking at it?"  
  
"What do you mean, Ginny?" Ron asked. He leaned back in his chair so far that Ginny was sure he would tip over any second.  
  
"If you've been looking at the big picture, it might be harder to piece it all together. But if we take it one line at a time, well, the pieces might fall into place."   
  
Hermione lit up considerably. "Brilliant, Ginny!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before."  
  
Ron glanced discreetly at Harry and replied under his breath, "Me either."  
  
Harry grinned back, then returned his attention to the matter at hand. "Ok, so we take the prophecy one line at a time. Why don't we split it up and then when he think we have most of it interpreted, we'll put it together?"  
  
They all agreed on this plan and began to put it to work. Hermione and Ginny would take care of the first section, Ron and Harry were to interpret the poetry section, and Fred and George were to complete it.  
  
Hermione pulled out several pieces of parchment and using a rather handy spell, she copied the prophecy onto each piece. "Repetio Papelia!" With a wave of her wand, they now had six copies of the prophecy.  
  
With a glance around the table, Harry nodded and they all dispersed, off to solve the mystery set before them. Harry did not move from his place and when Ron stood, looking at him expectantly, he merely smiled. "Take a seat, Ron," he gestured to the chair across from him. "I knew they would all leave, so I decided to stay. Is that ok with you?"  
  
Ron pulled up a chair and nodded. "Sure, Harry. It's quieter in here anyway."  
  
"Right." Harry reached for a copy of the prophecy and pulled it toward him. "Let's see what we can make of this, shall we?"  
  
Just then, Albus Dumbledore walked quickly to where Ron and Harry were sitting and leaned over his young charges. "Terribly sorry I'm late. I was having problems with a certain Phoenix of mine."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore in alarm. "With Fawkes? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Oh, nothing serious. He's due for a Burning any day now, but he just won't get on with it. I've tried to convince him that he'll feel better once he does, but the bird just isn't listening. Which reminds me. You and the rest of the Warriors will be meeting with Professor McGonagall sometime next week to learn how to access your Animagus powers." Dumbledore smiled and his blue eyes twinkled with mirth as they so often did in occasions like those. He looked down at their project and immediately sobered. "Any luck?"  
  
"Actually, we split it up in three parts to get a better handle on it. Harry and I were just going to get started on our section," Ron told him.  
  
Dumbledore nodded; pleased with the way his students were taking initiative. They aren't children anymore, Albus. You would do well to remember that. He reminded himself. "Do you think you'll be needing my assistance?" He asked the two boys.  
  
Harry and Ron shook their heads in unison. "I don't think so, Professor," Harry replied. "We'll let you know what we come up with."  
  
Dumbledore quickly agreed and assured them that he would be available anytime of the day or night. He rose from his chair and with a slight bow he left the library.  
  
Ron turned back to Harry, looking at him questioningly. "So, shall we get going on this?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan."   
  
They bent over the prophecy, studying it intensely. After several silent minutes, Ron sat back and sighed in frustration. "It all reads like Greek to me, Harry. Are you getting anything?"  
  
Harry didn't answer right away, which made Ron all the more frustrated. Finally, Harry sat back as well, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "I think I have something," he told Ron. "Take the first line;   
  
*"When in the springtime of the year."*  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"The final battle will take place in the spring."  
  
Ron smacked his forehead. "Well, that was staring me in the face."  
  
Harry chose wisely not to respond to that comment. "Next line;   
  
*"When trees are crowned with leaves."*  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "Still spring, right? That was kind of redundant."  
  
Harry sighed. "Yeah. Ok, so this first stanza basically tells us that the battle will take place in the spring. But I think the second stanza is more specific."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Take a look at the first line.   
  
"*When owls call the breathless moon.* The battle will begin at night. I imagine that the owls will be rather active that night."  
  
"That makes sense," Ron told him. "Ok, go on."  
  
"The next line also indicates night, or darkness.   
  
"In the blue veil of the night. I think this doesn't just indicate the time of day, but maybe an indication of who will be the winning side."  
  
Ron gulped. "Are you saying that it's completely hopeless? What we're doing here is pointless because You-Know-Who is going to win anyway? Because if you are, then I want out."  
  
"I think I wasn't very clear. During the nighttime hours, it will appear that the Dark is winning. But in the daylight, we will have the advantage. Listen to the next line;  
  
*"The shadows of the trees appear, amidst the lantern light."*  
  
"The light is the sun?"  
  
" 'When the sun's first rays strike the ground'." Harry recited.   
  
Ron looked at Harry, somehow amazed at how he was taking all of this. He may have been the Famous Harry Potter, but he was just a kid. They were all just kids, and yet, they were all that stood between Voldemort and total darkness. It was a sobering thought, and one that made Ron realize that maybe they had all grown up the moment they found out what the Fates had in store for them. "It seems to falling into place," he finally replied. "But there's a lot of holes without the rest of it. I wonder how everyone else is doing?"  
  
  
Hermione and Ginny both agreed to meet in Ginny's dorm in five minutes. Both girls had a few things they needed to get, and Ginny wanted to make sure that everything was picked up. Within ten minutes, they had situated themselves on Ginny's bed, the prophecy and several pieces of parchment spread out before them.  
  
"Ok, miss Star," Ginny said laughingly. "You ready to do this?"  
  
"Ha ha, Gin." Hermione raised one eyebrow in annoyance. "Yes, I'm ready. Let's take this line by line, just as you suggested."  
  
Ginny nodded, all ready poring over the text. After a matter of minutes, she pointed to the first line. "What do you make of this, 'Mione?   
  
* "When day becomes night, the Lightening, the Star, the Chess Master and the Seer shall lead the Army of Light into battle against the Face of Darkness.*  
  
"Do you think maybe the battle will take place during an eclipse?"  
  
Hermione studied the first line more closely then nodded slowly. "I think you might have something there, Ginny. But from what I remember from the rest of the prophecy, I don't think the entire battle will take place during an eclipse. Let's keep that in mind, and move on."   
  
Ginny nodded and turned back to the prophecy.  
  
*"When the snows turn to restless waters, the Light and the Dark shall battle. When the Sun's first rays strike the ground, they will convene."* Hermione read aloud. "The battle will take place in the spring?"   
  
Ginny nodded in agreement. "That makes sense. And maybe this line about the Sun's first rays is referring to the battle's initiation?" She pointed to the line and Hermione nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, that was easy," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny replied. "I wonder how my brothers are doing?" She mused with a slight smile.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fred rubbed his eyes tiredly, wondering how long deciphering the prophecy would take. He and George had been up the previous night, thinking up new ideas for pranks, and as a result, hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. Fred looked at his twin brother who also seemed to be struggling to stay awake.  
  
"Oi, George," Fred reached over and shook his brother's arm.  
  
"Eh?" George grunted, looking at Fred blearily.  
  
"You don't suppose we should take a look at this prophecy, do you? Our friends, the Warriors could be facing You-Know-Who at anytime, and if we don't do something, they could be in danger."  
  
George rubbed his eyes and sat up. He glanced at the paper set before him, and tried to focus on it. He looked across the table to his brother and sighed heavily. "In all honesty, Fred, I almost don't want to know what the prophecy is going to tell us."  
  
Fred looked at George in surprise. "What are you going on about?"  
  
"Aren't you scared? I know I'm scared out of my socks right now. I'm scared for you, and I'm scared for me, but mostly, I'm frightened to death for Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. They're only kids, and they are the only ones who can deliver us from the Dark. Knowing that doesn't make me really eager to find out what that prophecy holds in it. What if it tells us that they're going to die and we lose? I don't know if I could live with that knowledge."  
  
"All the same, we need to know, for their sakes. If we don't do this, we could be putting them in danger." Fred tried to reassure his brother. In all honesty, Fred was frightened for the Warriors too, but he wasn't about to stand in their way. "Now, come on. Let's just get this over with so we can put everything together."  
  
George nodded resignedly. He wasn't happy about this at all, but all the same, Fred was right. Going over this prophecy and deciphering it was necessary in helping their friends defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. "Ok, so the first line," he said finally. "What do you make of it?"  
  
Fred mouthed the line slowly. His eyebrows knitted in confusion and so he read it out loud.  
  
* "The War of the Ages will have its culmination."*  
  
"Well, that was self-explanatory," George complained. "Why don't we look for something that might require a bit of thought, eh?"  
  
Fred nodded and began scanning the parchment before him. After a few moments, he looked up at his brother. "Say! Take a look at this!  
  
* "The boy of newfound powers will fight alongside the Four Warriors. His sacrifice will not go unheeded." *  
  
George looked puzzled. "The boy of newfound powers? Who on earth?"  
  
"I don't know," Fred shrugged. "Probably one of those things that hasn't been fulfilled yet, wouldn't you say? What about the next line?" He paused momentarily, scanning the remaining few lines of the prophecy. "I think we can skip the rest," he told his brother. "It's just talking about the different animals they will become and they already know that."  
  
"Well, yeah," George looked over the next line. "But what about this?   
  
* "The boy of darkest descent will seem to betray them.*  
  
"What do you think that's all about, Fred?"  
  
"Darkest descent…" Fred mused softly. He frowned in concentration, pondering this line of the prophecy. "Well maybe it has to do with someone who comes from a family of dark wizards. And maybe that person is on our side now."   
  
George looked up at Fred, his head cocked to one side. "And who do we know like that?" Fred looked at his brother blankly and George sighed. "Draco Malfoy! Everyone knows Lucius Malfoy was one of You-Know-Who's top Death Eaters. And now Malfoy has joined our side."  
  
Fred nodded in understanding. But something was still puzzling him. "Ok, but it says that he will seem to betray them. So does that mean that we all think he did, or…does, but he never does, or…did?"  
  
"English, Fred." George scratched his head, attempting to follow his brother's logic. "But an interesting question. Why don't we bring it before the group when we put this thing all together? They might be able to figure it out. After all, they are the ones who need to know all this stuff."  
  
"Speaking of the Warriors, how do you think they're doing?"  
  
George shrugged. "Say, why don't we run up and get a few things before we go back to the library," he suggested, grinning slyly at his brother.   
  
Fred caught on quickly and laughed with George mischeivously. They quickly ran up to their room and gathered a few things to bring to the library. Laughing, the twins walked merrily to meet their friends.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
An hour later, the Warriors, plus Fred and George, all met back in the library. Harry and Ron had pulled a few books from the shelves, hoping to find anything that might point them in the right direction. They had books spread all over the table, crumpled pieces of parchment were in a pile on the floor and quills just laying there, unused. Ginny exchanged a grim smile with Hermione as Harry sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair, making it all the more unruly. The girls quietly joined them at the table Ginny next to Ron and Hermione next to Harry.  
  
No one said a word; they just sat there, staring down at the piles of parchment. The library was completely silent, only the occasional rustling of pages could be heard.   
  
BAM! Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione jumped as the library doors swung shut. Fred and George walked in, grinning sheepishly. They walked over to the table and sat down, struggling to look solemn. "Hey guys," George greeted them. He exchanged glances with his brother then pulled something out of his pocket. Harry looked at it, puzzled. The object looked like a bagel, or something similar, which wouldn't necessarily be harmless, but coming from the Weasley twins, you could never be too careful.  
  
Ginny and Hermione were eyeing the 'bagel' in suspicion. Ron just looked at it and shrugged distractedly. "Here, Ron," George held it out to his brother. "You look a bit peaked, maybe this will help."  
  
Ron reached out and began gnawing on the bagel absentmindedly. Fred and George grinned excitedly at each other. Harry cleared his throat and they all jumped.  
  
"We need to get a move on," he said, apologetically. "The sooner we have this figured out, the sooner we'll be able to fight back. Now, what has everyone come up with? Hermione and Ginny, since you had the first part, why don't you start?"  
  
Harry sat back and folded his hands in his lap. He was just listening for now; he would interject when it was needed.  
  
Hermione leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "Well," she began, her brown eyes sparkling. "We've figured out that the battle will be sometime in the spring and that it will begin in the early morning hours. Oh! There's going to be an eclipse, though I'm not certain what sort."  
  
Harry frowned in confusion. He looked at Ron who was still chewing obliviously on his bagel. "All right, then. Here's what Ron and I came up with. As Hermione said, the battle will take place in the spring. But here's where we disagree. I think the battle will begin in the evening and take us to the early morning hours. There's a lot of references to dark and light, and I'm wondering if that might be referring to the different sides." Harry paused. "What do you think?"  
  
Ginny rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "What makes you think the battle will begin at night?"  
  
Ron looked up finally now finished with his bagel. "Elwe, Rayrh sesme to khnit," Ron's eyes grew wide as saucers as he continued to speak. He tried once again. "Taht ilen tubao het 'lebu ilev of hte githn' is a dogo inacidtion. Dna syohnelt, I'm lininced to gerae thwi ihm. It kemas nesse." (Ok, so now you have to figure out what Ron just said J)  
  
Ginny covered her mouth with her hand, blue eyes watering in mirth. Hermione stifled a giggle then managed to look rather indignant. Harry laughed so hard tears streamed down his face. Fred and George exchanged glances again and began laughing, eventually falling out of their chairs. Ron grew more and more horrified and indignant as he realized what had happened.  
  
"What," Harry gasped through his laughter, "did you give him?"  
  
"They're Babbling Bagels," Fred cried, hoisting himself back into his chair. "We've been working on them all summer!"  
  
"It mixes up the words of anyone who eats one."  
  
"How long does it last?" Ginny wanted to know.  
  
"Depends on how much they ate. In Ron's case, I'd say a few hours," George replied after he had regained control.  
  
Ron sank back in his chair, glaring sullenly at his brothers. He crossed his arms and stared across the room, avoiding everyone's eyes.  
  
"Oh, honestly!" Hermione cried finally. "Can't you two ever learn to grow up? What we're doing here is serious! Lives depend on us and all you can do is think up practical jokes."  
  
The twins had the grace to at least look apologetic. "Hermione, we're only having a little fun." George said kindly. "After all, what kind of world would this be without laughter? We only do this to lighten the mood. That's all. We don't mean any harm by it. Don't be such a stick in the mud."  
  
"Look, George, Fred, I just think that there is a time to be funny and there is a time to be serious. And when it comes to this prophecy, I would much rather be a stick in the mud." Hermione looked at them, her brown eyes wide with emphasis. Harry couldn't get over how much she looked like a perturbed McGonagall.  
  
"Ok, then," Harry finally said. "Why don't we just move on? Maybe once we have all of the information, we'll be able to do more with it. Fred, George? What did you come up with?"  
  
"Not a lot," Fred replied regretfully. "We know that there's some person who has hidden powers. He will fight alongside the Warriors, and the prophecy said 'his sacrifice will not go unheeded.' Oh, and Draco Malfoy is part of the prophecy too."  
  
The four Warriors looked at him in surprise. "Malfoy?" Ginny asked. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"It says 'the boy of darkest descent will seem to betray them'," George replied. "We figured that in order for someone to betray someone, they had to be on their side in the first place. But we're confused about the 'seem'. Do you think it means that he does, or that we only think he does…er, did?"  
  
"Hmmm…" Harry mused. "Personally, I don't have a clue. But we'll know when it happens, so I guess that's a good thing. Now, back to this little discrepancy we have here. Hermione and Ginny, why do you think the battle will begin during the day?"  
  
" 'When the suns first rays strike the ground'," Ginny recited patiently.   
  
"That was the exact line I was thinking of indicating the dawn of the following day."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry. See? The line comes before all of that. I think the prophecy is very specific about the timing of the battle. The battle will begin at dawn, then it will continue through an eclipse." Harry, Ron, Fred and George all nodded as they followed Hermione's logic. "It will go on through the day and into the night. I think that you were right about the battle going through until dawn of the next day, Harry. I just don't think that you were referring to the right line of the prophecy."  
  
"Hermione, I could kiss you!" Harry cried exuberantly. Ron glared at Harry while Hermione blushed furiously. "But I won't. Listen all of you. It's late; we have classes in the morning. Let's go to bed and if anyone comes up with anything else, we will meet again. Hermione, will you go to see Dumbledore with me tomorrow to tell him what we've found? I think between the two of us we'll be able to fill him in."   
  
Hermione agreed to go with Harry to see Professor Dumbledore the next day after they were finished with dinner. After further discussion to wrap things up, the gang quietly left the library and went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron walked silently up to their room, Hermione and Ginny headed towards the girls' dorms, and Fred and George stumbled to the room they shared with the other seventh year boys.   
  
Harry and Ron tripped into their dorm, cringing as they heard somebody stir in a nearby four-poster. They held their breath until the movement had ceased. As soon as it had, they got into their pajamas and into bed. It wasn't five minutes after the boys' heads had hit the pillows that they were both off in dreamland.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The first week of school at Hogwarts was just like any other. Fred and George developed some new jokes, Ron beat everyone at chess, Neville forgot to skip that one step that kept disappearing at least once a day…all in all, it was a very normal week. It was Friday afternoon, and most of the Gryffindors were relaxing in the Common Room. Harry and Ginny were sitting in front of the fireplace talking, and Ron and Hermione were playing a game of chess. One of the first years fell victim to a Canary Cream and everyone laughed as the poor boy squawked around the room for a few minutes. But something was nagging at Harry. He still hadn't made up his Potions lesson from the past Monday.  
  
He stood up from the couch suddenly and looked down at Ginny. "Sorry," he told her softly. "But I've just realized that I still need to make up my Potions lesson with Snape."  
  
Ginny nodded, motioning for him to get it over with. She would tell Ron and Hermione as soon as they were finished with their game. By the looks of things, that was going to be a while.  
  
Harry quickly gathered his things and headed toward the cold dungeon where Snape's office was.  
  
  
Harry shivered slightly in the cold of the dungeon. Pulling his cloak tighter around him, he lifted his hand a knocked on the professor's door. "Come in," Snape grunted.  
  
Harry opened the door and quickly let himself in, not fully going into the room. "Um, sir?"  
  
Snape looked up at Harry and leaned forward on his desk. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" He asked expectantly.   
  
"Er, well I…um, I need to-"  
  
"Spit it out Mr. Potter. I don't have all night."  
  
"Right. I need to make up the Potions lesson."  
  
"I wondered when you might get off your bum and ask me about that, Potter. You have to have it done by Monday, and I'm busy the rest of this weekend. So, if you can do it now, I'd suggest that you do."  
  
Harry nodded, stepping further into the office. "Do you want me to do it in here, sir? Or should I set up in the classroom?"  
  
"In here is fine. I'll get what you need."  
  
"Alright." Harry turned to shut the door and put his bag down. He kept shaking his head, marveling at how civilly Snape was treating him. I just hope it isn't a fluke!   
  
"Ok, Potter," Snape called him over. "Come here and lets get started."  
  
Harry joined Snape and viewed the ingredients placed in front of him. Something seemed rather familiar about everything.   
  
"Now, tell me, what kind of potion are you going to be brewing?"  
  
"Hmmm…well, we're using boomslang skin, leeches, lacewing flies, fluxweed…" Harry smiled grimly in recognition. "It's a Polyjuice Potion."  
  
Snape looked at him in surprise. "I see you've done your homework, Potter. Well, then, begin."  
  
It took Harry about an hour and a half to put all the ingredients for the potion together. When it was finally finished, he beckoned Snape over to him. "Professor? I'm done."  
  
Snape walked over to Harry, his black robes flowing noiselessly behind him. "Well, Potter, let's see how you did. Since there aren't any students for you to try this on, I guess you'll have to just be me for a while." Snape smirked, clearly enjoying this development.  
  
"A-are you sure?" Harry cringed. Of all the people he could have been, why did it have to be Snape? The Potions Master nodded, and stared at Harry expectantly. He took a strand of his greasy hair from his head and stirred into the potion. Harry blanched as it became a gray, muddy color and he looked at Snape with slight revulsion.  
  
Harry poured the potion into a small container and made a face as he gulped it down. The familiar feeling of his insides being twisted around made Harry double over in pain. By the look on Snape's face, he was undoubtedly enjoying Harry's discomfort. A few moments later, Snape's eyes widened as he saw himself staring back at him.  
  
"I really am quite greasy, aren't I?" He muttered to himself.  
  
Harry/Snape grinned stupidly, making Snape look rather maniacal. "You know," he said mischievously, "I could do some damage like this."  
  
"Absolutely not, Potter." Snape smiled thinly. "Although, it would be entertaining to see you put the Slytherins in their place."  
  
Harry/Snape looked at the Professor in shock. "Sir?"   
  
"Oh, I know they're in my House, but honestly, the only one I have respect for is Mr. Malfoy. And he was smart enough to get out."  
  
"I don't think I'm following you, Professor," Harry/Snape shook his head in confusion.  
  
"Do I have to spell everything out for you, Potter? Every dark wizard known has come from Slytherin. I was no exception. When I graduated from Hogwarts I practically ran to join Lord Voldemort."  
  
Harry/Snape looked at him hesitantly, not sure if he could ask Snape his next question. "If you don't mind my asking sir, why did you leave the Death Eaters? If you were so eager to join, then why so quick to turn away?"  
  
"I do mind your asking, but I will answer anyway. I feel I owe you at least that much." Snape smiled regretfully at the memory. "I didn't have a choice, you see. If I had stayed, my family would have died."  
  
Shock and surprise registered on Harry/Snape's face. The Professor noticed this and nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Potter. I had a family. Now, if you'll let me continue…"  
  
(Somewhere in England, 1979)  
  
* Severus Snape smiled to himself when he saw her. His first time in a muggle store, and he had found the woman of his dreams. Her honey-blonde hair flowed to the middle of her back, her eyes a golden brown sparkled merrily as she laughed with the salesman. She wore a simple dress, the skirt landing just at mid-calf, showing off her slender legs. The lavendar accented her large eyes and the high neck made her look all the more appealing.  
  
Something resembling regret crossed Snape's face as he watched her. Several months earlier he had joined the Death Eaters and to fall in love with a muggle would surely seal his fate. But he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.  
  
Snape stared blankly as he walked towards her. She was still talking to the salesman and didn't see him coming. He smiled to himself once more and walked right into her path.  
  
"OOPH!" She grunted as her purchase dropped to the floor. She immediately crouched down and began gathering her things. Snape dropped down beside her and started to help.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed apologetically. "I can be such a clumsy oaf at times. I do hope you'll forgive me?"  
  
She smiled brightly at him, revealing to rows of perfect, sparkling white teeth. "Don't you even worry about it. I should have watched where I was going."  
  
They stood back up, having gotten the items back in their bags. "All the same, I would like to make it up to you," Snape said smiling. It was the first time in a long while that he had offered anyone a genuine smile. Working for the world's most powerful dark wizard did not allow for fun and games. Any smiles given were often grim or sickly, never authentic. "Please, won't you let me buy you lunch? I know a quaint little café a few blocks down." *  
  
(Present-day Hogwarts)  
  
"Her name was Melanie. She ended up accepting the offer for lunch and we talked for hours. It was the most brilliant time I have ever had in my life. I was falling for her and I was falling fast." Snape offered Harry that same genuine smile he had given Melanie that afternoon so long ago.   
  
Harry frowned as he followed the Professor's story. "But sir, that was awfully dangerous, wasn't it?"  
  
"Of course it was, Potter!" Snape snapped impatiently. "Talking to a Muggle was forbidden for a Death Eater. Falling in love with them was punishable by death."  
  
(November 12, 1980)  
  
Severus rocked back and forth nervously as he stood at the altar. He kept running his hands through his hair, marveling at how odd it felt when it was washed. He stared nervously toward the door, waiting for the moment when she would walk down the aisle.  
  
Two beautiful years had passed since Melanie Azgard and Severus Snape had met in the grocery store. A few months ago, he had told Melanie about the wizarding world, and Hogwarts, and even the Dark Lord. He was amazed at how well she took everything. Her eyes never widened in fear as he spoke of all the horrible crimes he had committed. Instead, they filled with tears and she held him in her arms. Not long after, he had gone to Albus Dumbledore, pleading with him to allow him to teach at Hogwarts. Being the forgiving man that he was, Dumbledore agreed to hire Severus as the new Potions Master. Snape was also to become a spy for the Light, still attending Death Eater meetings and reporting back to Dumbledore. It was highly dangerous and he hesitated when he finally found the courage to propose to Melanie three months ago. He had explained the dangers behind accepting and tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't hear any of it. Melanie insisted that if he were going to place himself in that kind of danger then she would do the same.  
  
Snape's heart jumped in his throat as they began playing the Wedding March, and she floated gracefully down the aisle. He took a furtive glance around the chapel and realized that every person here was a muggle. They had planned it that way. The only 'friends' he had were either in Azkaban or working for Voldemort. It just wouldn't do for them to find out that Severus was marrying a muggle woman. As for his fellow teachers at Hogwarts; well, they were not as quick to forgive as Dumbledore so often was.  
  
He focused back on Melanie and smiled softly at the sight of her. She was breathtakingly beautiful and he struggled to believe that he was the lucky man standing at the altar waiting to join in Holy Matrimony.   
  
It seemed like he stood there forever, waiting for her to join his side. Her father gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and gave her to Severus. She squeezed his hand tightly and smiled nervously. He smiled back, eyes sparkling with anticipation.  
  
"Dearly beloved," the minister began, "We are gathered here today…"  
  
Severus barely heard the words of the minister once the ceremony had begun. He stared into the depths of her brown eyes and spoke the words of his vows, meaning every word of them. Before he knew it, the minister pronounced them as man and wife. The new Mr. and Mrs. Snape turned back to her family and friends, grinning happily. Holding hands, they walked quickly down the aisle, ready to start a brand new life. *  
  
(Present day Hogwarts)  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide with respect as he finally realized the sacrifice that Snape had made all those years ago.  
  
Snape's eyes shone with unshed tears as he thought back to those final days. "About one month before you were born, Harry, Melanie gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. We named him Samuel." Snape smiled fondly at the memory. "You two used to play together, you know."  
  
Harry looked up at him in shock. Snape registered the fact that Harry was no longer Snape anymore; just Harry.  
  
"Your parents and I never really got along, mind you," Snape continued. "But we were often here at Hogwarts at the same time. Melanie insisted on coming with me and bringing Sam. You two hit it off instantly and you played for hours on end never tiring of each other.   
  
"A year later, in September actually, I started receiving the threats from Lord Voldemort. He had found out about Melanie and Sam and he gave his word that he would murder them. I had no choice. I made arrangements with Dumbledore to put them in hiding. I told her what had been decided and we got into our first argument since we had met. She said I should have told her what was going on and that it should have been her decision. And while I secretly agreed, I just couldn't tell her that. She just couldn't understand how much danger she was in.   
  
"She began packing her things, along with Sam's, and at midnight on October 31st, she slammed the door and left. Only a few hours later, I got the news about you and your parents. I had gotten my life back only to lose the only thing that ever gave it any meaning all in one day. I hardened my heart that day and I promised myself that I would never care for anyone again." Snape paused to look at Harry regretfully. "And that is why I treat all of you the way that I do. Every time I look at you I am reminded of that night and I cannot help but feel the pain all over again. I favor the Slytherins because I feel sorry for them. They feel that they have no way out; that their way of life has been set. I can only hope that if I can offer support or comfort, they may find their way to the Light."  
  
Harry rose from his place on the stool and gathered his things. "I'm sorry," he offered genuinely. "For everything. Thank you for telling me this."  
  
"You are our only hope, Harry. I feel that I owe you this. I think that I can finally begin to get beyond the memories and the pain. Maybe someday I'll be able to look at you without feeling that heartrending ache. Not yet, but someday."  
  
Harry nodded sadly, walking to the door. He opened and was about to walk out when Snape stopped him. The Professor put his hand on Harry's shoulder, holding him back. Harry turned around, looking at Snape quizzically. "You won't say anything, will you? I'd rather that people don't know."  
  
Harry nodded, meeting Snape's eyes sadly. Something akin to respect and forgiveness passed between them when their eyes met. Snape averted his eyes and Harry turned to leave.   
  
His heart heavy and his eyes brimming with tears, Harry walked slowly back to Gryffindor tower. He looked up at the Fat Lady and said softly, "Bouncing ferret." He climbed inside and looked around the Common Room. A fire was blazing in the fireplace, giving the room an eerie orange light. Shadows flickered on the walls, dancing in the firelight.   
  
Harry wandered over to the couch in front of the fireplace and sat down. He leaned forward and put his chin in his hands. He stared into the flames, contemplating what he had just learned. His green eyes shone as he thought of all the things that Professor Snape had sacrificed. Harry shook his head slightly, still staring into the fire. He leaned back and closed his eyes, allowing the warmth of the fire to wash over him. Harry closed his eyes, not intending to fall asleep. Just rest. But he could not fight back the wave of sleep that covered him from head to toe. The last few hours had been exhausting and emotionally draining. The vestiges of sleep claimed Harry in a matter of minutes. But before he allowed himself to completely fall asleep, he muttered one plea. "No dreams tonight. I don't think I could take it."  
  
Draco Malfoy's ears perked up as he heard Potter say something from the couch. It didn't register at first, but once it did, his eyes widened in sympathy. He had always seen Potter as the 'golden boy'; never doing anything wrong, always the perfect person. But Potter had his demons; they all did. And somehow, knowing this made Draco respect him all the more. He crept quietly up to the fifth year boys' dorm and crawled into bed. He looked over at Ron's bed and smiled grimly. Things were going to change around here, Draco thought. And he was the one who needed to do the changing. His jaw set in a grim line; Draco closed his crystal blue eyes and allowed the Sandman to lead him to the land of dreams.  
  
  
  
  



	10. Unexpected Surprises

A/N: My apologies for the monotony of the last chapter…the explanation of the Prophecy was important to the plot though. This chapter will be a combination of fluff and angst. I seem to be good at angst…and of course, a reminder to you all to read and review!!  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning, he was rather disoriented. Sitting up from the couch, he looked around in confusion while trying to figure out why he wasn't in his dorm. Hmmm…must have fallen asleep down here last night. While he was scanning the Common Room, he noticed a slender form curled up in the chair to his left. The figure moved, revealing a shock of white-blonde hair. Harry's eyes widened in shock, but this was quickly replaced by a smile of amusement. Malfoy, babysitting him? How…touching.  
  
Harry rose, stretching skyward as he did so, groaning as joints popped and snapped back into place. He crept surreptitiously towards Malfoy's sleeping form and stood over him for a moment. Harry had intended to wake Draco in some rude manner, but when he saw the look on the boy's face, he just couldn't do it. Draco's face was contorted in pain, as though someone were lashing him with a belt, and Harry knew whereof he spoke. Draco jerked spasmodically, flinching. Not able to watch anymore, Harry reached down and gently put a hand on Draco's shoulder. He recoiled initially, but somehow realized that there was no pain here.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry whispered. He shook him lightly, attempting to rouse him. "Draco, come on. Rise and shine!"  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes, glaring blearily at Harry, who just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Watching over me, are you Malfoy?" Harry asked slyly.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Draco replied as he pulled himself to a sitting position. "I mean, I wake up and the first thing I see is your face looming over me. It's not a pretty sight in the morning, by the way, Potter.  
  
Harry grinned at him, and went to sit back on the couch. "All mocking aside, why did you stay down here? I don't even remember you being here last night."  
  
"That's because you were sleeping like a baby before you could notice. I came down because I forgot my homework on one of the tables. I didn't know you were here until I heard you move." Draco paused, wondering if he should tell Harry what he had heard last night. "You, um, said something before you fell asleep though."  
  
Harry looked at him curiously. His brow furrowed as he tried to remember anything that he may have muttered in the dark Common Room the night before.  
  
"You said, 'Please, no dreams tonight. I don't think I could take it.' And for some unknown reason, I felt pity for you and I decided to stay. Just in case you did have a dream, you know? I watched you until 3 in the morning and then I decided to get some sleep myself." Draco didn't look at Harry when he told him this. Rather, he focused on his hands, which were moving nervously in his lap.  
  
"Looks like you were the one having the dreams," Harry observed.  
  
"Yeah, well." Draco looked at Harry, as though daring him to ask what the dream had been about. Worthless! A piece of worthless filth! Draco winced as his father's voice echoed in his head. "What's got me curious," he said, getting his mind off the dream, "is why you were so concerned about dreaming. What with you being the Famous Harry Potter and all, I figured you would be dreaming about fluffy unicorns and happy things."  
  
"This," Harry's hand rose involuntarily to his scar, drawing Draco's attention to it, "is my connection to Voldemort. When he's feeling especially murderous, or causing some poor wizard pain, I can see it. And my scar will hurt. And when I'm not dreaming about Voldemort, well let's just say that my dreams are not about fluffy unicorns."   
  
Draco smiled and stood up, looking to the stairs leading to their dormitory. "You don't reckon that we should meander upstairs before anyone misses us, do you?"  
  
"I suppose that would be a good idea," Harry replied. He and Malfoy rose from their places on the couch and chair and silently walked up to the fifth year boys' dorm. Draco pulled the door open, peeking inside. He turned back to Harry and put a finger to his lips. "Shh," he said in an exaggerated whisper. "They're still sleeping."  
  
Harry grinned as Malfoy tip-toed quietly into the dorm, then stifled a giggle when Malfoy nearly sprained an ankle when he tripped over Ron's wand. "He's always leaving that around," Harry told Malfoy who was rubbing his ankle.  
  
"Didn't his mother teach him how to pick up his things?"  
  
"Don't know; I wasn't around for that part of his childhood, you know." Harry sat down on his bed, staring blankly across the room. Finally, he moved to a more comfortable position; lying down. He put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling above him. He closed his eyes; ready to go back to sleep, but it occurred to him that he should say something to Malfoy. "Malfoy," he hissed. He didn't wait for a response. "Thanks for staying down there last night. I do appreciate it."  
  
Malfoy didn't respond, but Harry knew that he had heard him.   
  
Later that morning, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were sitting in their Common Room, playing a game of Exploding Snap. Ginny groaned as Harry told a corny joke, and Ron and Hermione just exchanged glances.  
  
"So," Harry began, "did you hear the one about the rope that walked into a bar?"  
  
"YES!" They responded immediately.   
  
Harry hunkered down in his chair and sulked. "All right. Fine," he pouted. "You guys just don't love me anymore."  
  
Ginny grinned at Hermione, deciding to play along. She went over to kneel by Harry's chair and began mussing up his hair. "Aww, poor baby," she crooned. "Is wittle Hawwy feeling unwoved?" (Um, unloved?)  
  
Harry squirmed to get away from Ginny and ended up in a heap on the floor. He looked up and glared at Ginny murderously, who simply looked innocent. Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron, wondering if they would help him up. Unfortunately, those two were laughing so hard that they really wouldn't be of much help at all.   
  
At this point, Harry was so distracted that he didn't notice Ginny coming at him, arms outstretched, grinning. "Tickle monster!" She cried gleefully.  
  
Harry scrambled to his feet, yelling. He managed to get around the Common Room before Ginny tackled him and began tickling his ribs. "Come on you guys," she yelled, beckoning Ron and Hermione over to join the fun.  
  
Harry squirmed and laughed hysterically. "Please…stop! Don't…stop! Please." He gasped laughingly.   
  
Ginny eyed him mischievously. "Don't stop, you say?"  
  
"No!" Harry's eyes widened as the assault suddenly got worse. After several minutes of tickling, Harry managed to grab Ginny's small wrists and grinned maniacally. "Well, look what I got," he mused to himself. He pushed Ginny away, still holding her hand and pulled himself to his feet. Without a second thought, Harry pulled Ginny to her feet and began dragging her back over to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry pulled Ron out of his chair and pointed to the one Ginny had been seated in previously. He then placed Ginny in the now vacant seat and sat down in his own chair, still hanging on to her. Ginny glanced at Harry amusedly and looked at him, her brown eyes full of questions. "Okayy…" she said slowly. "Aren't you going to let me go?"  
  
Harry's eyes twinkled with laughter. "Nah. I still haven't figured out payback, so until I do, you're just gonna have to stick around."  
  
Ginny looked down at their entwined fingers and shrugged. "Fine by me," she replied softly.  
  
Just then, Colin Creevey came running up to their table. "Harry! Harry!" The overexcited boy called across the room.   
  
Harry sighed in exasperation. He looked up at Colin expectantly. "Yes, Colin?"  
  
"Harry, the Gryffindor Quidditch team is meeting up in the seventh year boys' dorm." Colin told Harry importantly.  
  
Harry nodded and thanked Colin. He rose from his chair, releasing Ginny's hand. "Sorry," he said. "We'll continue our little game later."   
  
Ginny mock-pouted then grinned in response. She waved Harry away, turning back to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry opened the door to the seventh year boys' dorm and walked inside. Fred and George were sitting on a bed, Indian style, and Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet, the Gryffindor team chasers, were all sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Hey guys," Harry greeted them with a grin.  
  
The girls looked up and smiled back. Angelina patted a space beside her, motioning for Harry to sit down.  
  
"Hey, mate," George said jovially.  
  
Harry looked around curiously. "Ok, so why are we meeting?"  
  
Katie looked at him and answered, "Well, we need a new Keeper don't we? Not too mention we have to pick a new Captain."  
  
Harry nodded, feeling a bit sheepish. "Honestly, I haven't even given a thought to Quidditch yet. I've had a lot on my mind."  
  
The rest of his teammates brushed this comment off as they began their discussion. "Why don't we vote on a Captain," Alicia suggested. "Then we can decide on what we want to do as far as try-outs are concerned."  
  
"Alright, then," Harry said. "Who do we think would make a good Captain?"  
  
George, Fred, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all looked at each other and then at Harry expectantly. He returned their gazes with a bewildered one of his own. "What? You think I should be Captain?"  
  
Katie looked at him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well of course!" She replied in amusement.  
  
"I don't know, you guys." Harry said in doubt.   
  
"You don't think you can do it, mate?"  
  
"Honestly I don't know. Isn't there anyone else who could be Captain?"  
  
Harry's teammates glanced around the room, looking at each other questioningly. "Gosh, Harry," Angelina finally said. "We had all agreed it should be you that we never considered anyone else."  
  
"And besides," Alicia piped up, "You were the logical choice. After this year, you'll be the only one with more than one year under your belt. We thought we would give you this year to get some experience. This is our last year here. It just doesn't make sense for any of us to be Captain."  
  
Harry frowned thoughtfully. He really did want to be Quidditch Captain this year, but it just didn't seem right. "I really appreciate it, but I just don't think I can. Not this year. I have way too much to worry about and adding Quidditch to that would be just adding to my stress. I really am sorry."  
  
"Erm, then who do we get to be Captain?" Fred asked helplessly.  
  
Harry looked around the room. "I suppose this is up to me, isn't it?" They all nodded. "Well, you'd all be great. So I guess I'll just go with my instincts. Er, how does everyone feel about Angelina being Captain?"  
  
After a slight pause everyone nodded and chorused, "Sure."  
  
They sat there in silence for a moment, just allowing their gazes to wander aimlessly about the room. "So," Fred and George said together, "about our new Keeper."  
  
The Gryffindor team nodded in unison. "Well, we just need to hold tryouts, right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah," Angelina replied. "But when? We need to start practice as soon as possible."  
  
"Well, why don't we talk to McGonagall in the morning," Alicia suggested. "We can let her make the announcement, and we can hold tryouts toward the end of the week."  
  
"Hmmm." Angelina pondered this option. "I'd rather do it earlier in the week. That way we can get started sooner than the other Houses with practice. Is everyone free tomorrow evening? After dinner?"  
  
Harry nodded quickly in agreement then waited as the others did the same.   
  
"All right then. I'll go down and make the announcement now. That way they can be somewhat prepared." Angelina said, rising to her feet.  
  
Harry, Alicia and Katie stood up as well and started following their new Captain out the door. Realizing that Fred and George had yet to get up, Harry turned back to them. "Aren't you two coming?"  
  
The twins shook their heads and smiled. "Naw. We have a few things we want to do," George replied.  
  
"Oh. Ok then." Harry smiled at them and walked out into the corridor.  
  
When he got back to the Common Room, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in front of the fire. Within the first week of the term, it had become their 'spot'. Anyone could sit there, of course, but the Warriors seemed to dominate that area around the fire. Harry smiled to himself as he watched Ron grin at Hermione, taking her hand. Ginny shook her head, making her red hair fall around her face, glowing in the firelight.  
  
"Hey guys," Harry walked up to them, taking a seat on the floor, leaning up against the couch.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "Hey Harry. What was that all about?"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, we just needed to elect a new Captain and decide when to hold tryouts for the new Keeper."  
  
Ron and Ginny looked at him with interest. "Really?" Ron said finally. "And what did you decide?"  
  
"Angelina is our new Captain. They offered it to me, but I turned them down." Harry smiled at Ron who looked shocked. "Well, I really couldn't do it, now could I? You know, world in peril and all that. Oh and the tryouts will be tomorrow after dinner."  
  
Just then, a voice surrounded the Common Room as though coming through a Muggle loudspeaker. "ATTENTION ALL GRYFFINDORS!" Angelina's voice said loudly. "AS THE NEW QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN, I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT TRYOUTS FOR THE NEW KEEPER WILL TAKE PLACE TOMORROW AFTER DINNER. MEET US DOWN AT THE QUIDDITCH PITCH IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN TRYING OUT! THANK YOU!"  
  
Ron turned back to Harry. "D'you reckon that I could make it, Harry?"  
  
Hermione looked up in shock and fear. "Oh, Ron, it's so dangerous though! I really don't think-"  
  
"What? You don't think I'm good enough? It's dangerous for Harry too, but you never harp on him." Ron replied angrily. He rose abruptly from his chair, pushed it over and stormed up to the fifth year boys' dormitory.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry helplessly. "I just don't know what to do about him, Harry. I worry about him, you know?"  
  
He nodded in understanding. "I know that, Hermione. But you worry about me too, don't you? Ron doesn't think so. We had this conversation last year, remember?"  
  
"What? About Ron being jealous of you?"   
  
Harry nodded again, this time uncomfortably. "Yeah. Look, I'm not happy about it, but it's the way things are. And if Ron has to work this through his system, then I say we let him. But if I were you, I would explain that you would be concerned if it were anyone, not just him. You know that's what set him off."  
  
"You're probably right, Harry. I'll just let him sleep on it tonight, and if he feels like talking, then I'll explain everything to him."  
  
"Good. Just don't be a prat like I was last year. Don't be too proud to talk to him."  
  
Hermione quickly agreed and said her goodnights to Harry and Ginny, whom Harry had completely forgotten was sitting there. "Good advice," she said offhandedly.   
  
Harry shrugged. "Well, I know Ron. And I know that he's a typical stubborn redhead."  
  
"Hey!" Ginny cried indignantly. "I'll have you know, I'm a stubborn redhead too, Mr. Potter."  
  
He grinned at her and replied, "Yeah, I know. But before you kill me," he said as she came after him, "it's one of the things I like best about the both of you. You stick by your convictions. It's kind of, I don't know, refreshing."  
  
Ginny blushed a little at Harry's words. "Well, Mum and Dad have always taught us to stick to what we believe in. I guess Ron and I really took them seriously."  
  
"Well, all that is wonderful and good, but I think it's time we get to bed."  
  
Impulsively, Ginny leaned in and gave Harry a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight," she said softly and walked gracefully out of the common room.  
  
  
  
"Harry, time to get up." Harry groaned as he felt someone nudge him on the shoulder.  
  
"Five more minutes," he muttered incoherently.  
  
"Come on, Harry! We're going to be late for Potions!"  
  
Harry sat bolt upright in his four-poster and looked blearily at the figure standing over his bed. He squinted then realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. "Accio," he said sharply. Harry's glasses came zooming over to him from across the room. Harry rubbed his bottle-green eyes and put the glasses on. "Neville?" He asked, somewhat shocked. He had been expecting Ron.  
  
Neville Longbottom smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Hey, Harry. Ron would have come up, but he was…um, a bit preoccupied." Neville blushed deeply and grinned conspiratorially. "But you've got to get dressed. Potions starts in five minutes."  
  
Harry groaned and shot out of bed. He threw on his Hogwarts robes and tried wetting down his hair. Of course, it didn't do what he wanted it to and Harry finally gave up when the mirror said, "Really, dear, I don't know why you bother. Just leave it be."  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry and Neville found themselves rushing into the dungeons where Snape's potions class took place. Professor Snape looked up, "you're late," he said sharply.  
  
"Sorry, sir," Harry said, as he took his seat by Ron and Hermione. He looked up at Snape, waiting for him to say, '30 points from Gryffindor', but it never came. Maybe Snape really was turning over a new leaf.  
  
"You'll all be concocting an Invisibility Potion this period," Snape told the class. "I trust you have done the reading."  
  
Luckily, Harry and Ron had done the reading last week, but only because Hermione had told them too. "I just won't be seen with idiots!" she had cried in exasperation when they had made fun of her for studying too much.  
  
"Who can tell me the ingredients for an Invisibility Potion?" Snape looked suspiciously around the room at each Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years. "Miss Parkinson."  
  
Surprised, Pansy looked at her Head of House. "Um, right. Invisibility Potion…Crabbe, Goyle, help me out here!" She hissed at Malfoy's old cronies. Unfortunately for Pansy, they both stared at her and shrugged blankly.   
  
Snape crossed his arms, waiting for her to come up with the answer. "Well, if you don't know it…"  
  
"No! I do! It's powdered centaur tail, beetle wings, newt eyes and unicorn blood." Harry looked wildly around at Pansy, wondering if the rest of the class knew what he did about unicorn blood.  
  
"That is incorrect," Snape said coldly. "Ten points from Slytherin."  
  
Hermione raised her hand high in the air. When Snape nodded at her, Hermione lowered her hand and stood up. "Please sir, the ingredients for the potion are powdered centaur tail, beetle wings, newt eyes and powdered unicorn horn."  
  
"Very good, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor."  
  
Harry and Ron grinned at each other. Maybe Potions would be kind of fun this year.  
  
"You will all make your potions in groups of two. No more than two in a group."  
  
Harry stood up, telling Ron and Hermione that they could work together and joined Neville who had been sitting alone through the class. "Hey, Neville," Harry greeted him. "Fancy being my partner?"  
  
Neville grinned happily and pulled out a stool. "Of course not! What do you want to do? Shred the beetle wings or crush the unicorn horn?"  
  
"Er, I guess I'll work on the unicorn horn." Harry reached over and grabbed the necessary supplies, beginning to work on the potion.  
  
After a while of working in silence, Neville looked at Harry. "Say, have you ever seen a unicorn Harry?"   
  
"Yeah, sure I have."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh, it was dead though."  
  
"Oh." Neville's eyes widened a bit at this but he didn't ask any more questions.  
  
Harry looked around and noticed Draco Malfoy working by himself in a remote corner of the room. Harry walked over to Snape and discreetly pointed this out to him. The potions master rose from behind his desk and went to Malfoy. After a few moments, Draco joined Harry and Neville at the front of the room, carrying his own supplies.  
  
"Oh, really," Draco cried exasperatedly as he eyed Neville and Harry's potion, "don't you know anything? You're supposed to put the unicorn horn in last. Now look at it! We'll have to start over. Good thing I brought my stuff over here." Draco began setting everything out on the table, very meticulous. Harry and Neville watched him in amazement but began mixing the potion under Draco's instruction.  
  
"You notice anything different about Snape?" Harry asked Malfoy, just to fill the awkward silence that had fallen over them."  
  
"You mean how he's taking points from Slytherin?" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Yeah, that would pretty much cover it. He's backed off from the Gryffindors too."  
  
Neville looked up from his newt eyes. "You spent some one on one time with him, Harry. Could you tell why he's been acting so un-Snapelike?"   
  
Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "We talked a little, but I didn't notice anything," he said, now busying himself with the beetle wings. Malfoy noticed Harry's averted gaze but decided not to say anything. Instead, he brushed his hand by the newt eyes, knocking them to the floor. Neville started scrambling to pick them up.  
  
"You know something, Potter." Malfoy hissed. "Spill. What did he tell you?"  
  
"I assume you know then. Because I promised I wouldn't say a word to anyone."  
  
"I probably know more than you do."  
  
And so Harry told Malfoy what he had been told in his makeup lesson with Snape. Of course he summarized quite a lot, but Draco knew most of it anyway. For once, Neville's timing was excellent; he had collected all of the newt eyes just as Harry finished talking.  
  
Every head turned as the door to the classroom creaked slowly open. Snape looked up sharply as a small head peeked into the room, followed by a full body. It was a young boy, about Harry's age, with dark hair and bright blue eyes. He had a small, expectant smile on his lips, eyes dancing around the room as he took everything in.  
  
Snape stood and crossed his arms. "Yes?"  
  
The boy did a small bow as he said, "Please sir, I'm a transfer. I've been told I should come here."  
  
Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione. "American?" He mouthed to them. Hermione nodded in response.  
  
Snape picked up a piece of parchment; then looked back at the boy standing by the door. "What's your name?"  
  
"Samuel, sir. Samuel Azgard."  
  
Snape swallowed hard. Harry and Draco exchanged glances then looked back at Samuel with even more interest. "Samuel Azgard, you say?" Snape choked out.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Snape closed his eyes and stepped back as though an invisible hand had pushed him. "We're working on invisibility potions," he finally said after he had recovered his senses. "You can go work with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger over there."  
  
Samuel quickly took a seat with Hermione and Ron, setting his things down on the floor. "Hello," Ron said. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Well, originally I'm from somewhere in England, though I was too young to remember anything. Mom and I moved to Massachusetts when I was three. I've been going to Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards since I turned eleven and suddenly we got an owl from Hogwarts saying that they had lost track of me. Mom told me that I should go; said my father had gone here."  
  
Hermione looked at him in interest. "Really? Who's your father?"  
  
"I really have no idea. Mom never told me. Just said that he's dead."  
  
At this, Harry noticed Snape stiffen. His head snapped up and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Class dismissed," he said loudly.  
  
Everyone looked up from their potions in surprise. "But sir," Hermione cried out, "We still have thirty minutes left!"  
  
"CLASS DISMISSED!" Snape roared angrily.  
  
Slytherins and Gryffindors alike walked meekly out of the dungeons, wondering what on earth had just happened in their lesson. Samuel looked even more bewildered than the rest of them. "Was it something I said?" He asked curiously.  
  
Hermione put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure it wasn't. Now, are you in Gryffindor or Slytherin?"  
  
"Gryffindor. Dumbledore had me Sorted before I came to class."  
  
"Okay then. We'll go back up to the Tower and then we'll go have lunch before Care of Magical Creatures." Hermione, Ron and Samuel all started off towards Gryffindor tower, Hermione resting her arm comfortingly on Samuel's shoulder.   
  
Harry looked after their retreating forms and started to go after them but he hesitated at the door. He turned around and saw Neville standing awkwardly by Snape's desk. Malfoy was packing up his things, and the Professor was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands. "Professor?" Neville said softly. He walked over to Snape, resting a tentative hand on his shoulder. Snape flinched slightly, but he didn't look up. Neville gulped at his daring, and looked at Harry but he didn't move his hand.   
  
"Just go, Longbottom." Snape finally said dejectedly. Neville removed his hand and joined Harry and Draco at the door. They paused, looking back at their Professor before walking out into the corridor. Harry shook his head in pity for the broken man before them. He chuckled under his breath as he realized that he actually felt sorry for Snape.  
  
Draco, Harry and Neville walked in silence to Gryffindor tower, though Neville kept looking at Harry and Draco with a bewildered look. "You guys know something, don't you? What's going on with Snape?"  
  
"Er…well, you see Neville," Harry stuttered, looking at Malfoy helplessly.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Neville. "Look, Longbottom, people have skeletons in their closet. I'm sure you do, though I can't imagine what they would be. Anyway, let Snape just keep his skeletons in his closet, ok?"  
  
Neville nodded, not really satisfied with the answer, but he understood the bit about having skeletons. Lord knew he certainly had some of his own. Suddenly, they found themselves in front of the entrance to the Tower. Draco looked up and said lazily, "Golden Snitch."   
  
The portrait swung open and they climbed inside. "I'm going up to the room," Neville told them.  
  
Harry and Draco walked over to the fire where Hermione, Ron and Samuel were sitting. "Hey guys," Harry greeted them as he sat on the floor. "Where's Ginny?"  
  
"I think she had a meeting with McGonagall," Ron replied offhandedly.  
  
Samuel was looking at Harry with interest. "Say, do I know you?"  
  
Draco scoffed at him. "If you didn't know Harry Potter, then I'd say that you were quite dim."  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed at him. Draco merely looked at her, an innocent look in his eyes.  
  
"Harry Potter? I think I remember my mom telling me about you." Samuel mused. "You defeated Voldemort, didn't you?"  
  
Ron winced at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. "Don't say the name!" He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"It's just a name, Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes at him, though Harry had seen her shudder as well when Voldemort was mentioned.  
  
Samuel looked at Ron in confusion. "What's so frightening about a name? Just saying a name can't hurt you, can it?"  
  
"Y-you just don't get it!" Ron spluttered. "You don't say his name!"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows. "Do you know why you don't say the Dark Lord's name, Ron? Has that ever occurred to you?"  
  
Ron shook his head slowly, looking as though he wanted to hit himself for his own stupidity.  
  
"People don't say Voldemort's name because it shows respect; reverence. It's how he wanted it. Only those who are in his inner circle get the privilege of calling him Lord Voldemort. So, when you call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you're just showing a sign of respect."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. He never knew why people refused to call Voldemort by his name; he'd just always thought it was stupid and well, a bit drawn out to call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. "You know," he said, grinning at Ron, "You could even call him Tom. That would show that you really don't respect him."  
  
"Call who Tom?" A voice called from the portrait entrance.  
  
Harry smiled as he saw Ginny Weasley's red head come through the entrance. "Erm, Lord Voldemort."  
  
Ginny's face fell a bit at this. She remembered her first year quite vividly, and she was still ashamed to admit that she had ever fallen under Tom Riddle's spell. "Oh." She said meekly as she joined the five of them by the fire.  
  
Harry looked at her, concerned. "Are you ok?" He asked her softly, a concerned look in his green eyes.  
  
She shrugged, not wanting to say anything in front of everyone else, but she knew that Harry would get the picture. She stared at the fire pensively, her eyes watering slightly. If Harry noticed this he didn't say anything. Instead, he just put a hand on her arm and whispered, "Hey, did you see the new guy?"  
  
Ginny looked up in surprise and saw Samuel standing by the couch. "Oh, hey." She smiled softly. "My name is Ginny. I'm Ron's sister."  
  
"Samuel Azgard. I just got here this morning from Salem."  
  
"I've never been to the States. Is it very nice?"  
  
Samuel shrugged. "I suppose. I didn't really see a lot of it. Mom isn't exactly made of money so we don't do too much traveling."  
  
Just then, Ginny's hand went to her head as she doubled over in pain. Harry scrambled to reach her as Ron pulled her to him. "Ginny?" Ron pulled her hands from her eyes, peering into them. "What's going on?"  
  
She began trembling and her eyes filled with tears. Ginny looked at Harry who took her from Ron and embraced her tightly. Stroking her hair, Harry whispered in her ear, "What is it Gin? Did you see something?"  
  
"Samuel…Snape…how awful! I never knew that man could love someone so deeply."  
  
"You saw the past?" Harry looked at her now upturned face. "Ginny, you can't say a word! You, Draco and I are the only ones who know. Snape wants to keep the number of people who know about his past down to a bare minimum."  
  
"I won't say anything. But Harry…" Ginny looked down, a tear now coursing down her face. "Someone is going to die. I don't know who; it didn't show me that. But I know that it's either Snape or Samuel. That much was clear."  
  
Harry brought his hand up and gently caught the tear on his finger. "Then we'll just have to protect both of them, won't we?" He paused, then, "Ginny, do you know when it's going to happen?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. I saw Snape when he was younger; he was holding a baby. It was Samuel. It was never said outright that the baby was him, but everyone has a very distinct psychic signature, and it was definitely Samuel. Then it kind of fast-forwarded and we were at a funeral. You were there, and Ron and Hermione, but I couldn't tell if it was Snape or Samuel that we were burying."  
  
Harry continued stroking her hair as he looked over to Hermione. "Hey, 'Mione? Think you could get started with that research project? Have you gotten a team put together?"  
  
Ginny pulled away in surprise. What did the research team have to do with her vision? Then she realized that Harry was just trying to distract her.  
  
"Oh! Well, actually Harry, I have put together a small group, though we haven't met yet. What do you need to know?"  
  
Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair. "If you could just gather information on any creatures that Voldemort might be using, that would be really helpful. If we know what we're likely to be up against, I think we'll have a better chance against it."  
  
Hermione nodded, comprehension dawning in her brown eyes. "Of course! I'll talk to Padma and Cho at lunch. Ginny, you'll be joining us, won't you?"  
  
Harry reddened a bit at the mention of Cho's name, but he was surprised to discover that he felt absolutely no romantic feelings toward the older girl. Ginny told Hermione that yes, she would meet them at the library, though Hermione noticed that her face looked pinched and drawn.   
  
"Gin, why don't you go lie down for a while? When's your next class?"  
  
Ginny shrugged carelessly. "I've got History of Magic next. But I've read ahead, so I can afford to miss a class. Besides, it's not like Binns is going to notice."  
  
Ron chuckled and Draco snorted. If there was one thing that everyone could agree on, it was that Professor Binns was the dullest, as well as the most oblivious teacher who had ever walked the halls of Hogwarts. After all, he had died and yet still continued teaching. Hermione pursed her lips disapprovingly. "As much as I don't think you should skive off any class, I think it might be best. You don't look good at all."  
  
"She's right, Gin," Ron told his sister gently. "Go on upstairs and rest a bit. We'll come and get you when we're done with classes."  
  
Hermione walked over to Harry, who was holding Ginny close to his side. She took Ginny's arm and began leading her up to the girls' dorms. "Come on," she said gently. "Easy does it now…"  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Samuel asked in a small voice. "She didn't look well at all!"  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine," Draco told him. "A little rest usually cures these things right up."  
  
"And how would you know, Malfoy?" Asked Ron coldly.  
  
"My mum. She's a Seer." Draco informed them. "Whenever she had one of her spells, she always slept for hours afterward. She got really pale and kind of sickly looking, just like Ginny. It's best to just let her nap and regain her strength. Mum told me that those visions are really exhausting. And I would imagine that that was Ginny's first one."  
  
Ron nodded although he was uncertain. "I think so. And I suppose the earlier ones are a bit more difficult, aren't they?"  
  
Draco nodded in response. "At least according to my mother. She said it gets better, but they're always hard."  
  
Harry shook his head in pity for Ginny, and surprisingly, for Narcissa Malfoy. "I had no idea. Poor Ginny." He looked at Malfoy, suddenly realizing that he needed to talk to him immediately. "Say, Ron, why don't you take Samuel up to the room? I'm sure there's a bed in there all ready for him."  
  
"Sure Harry. If they put anyone else in there though, I think we're going to overflow and fall out the window." Ron chuckled as he gathered his things. "Come on, Sam. We're gonna go get you settled in our beautiful abode."  
  
Harry and Draco watched them leave then sat in silence for a few moments. Finally, Draco sat down and looked impatiently up at Harry. "Ok, Potter. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Ginny's vision." Harry sat down on the coffee table, resting his knees in his lap and began telling Malfoy what Ginny had seen. When he had concluded, Draco sat back and blew air through pursed lips.   
  
"And she doesn't know which one it was?" He asked brow furrowed in concentration.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. And I think it's bothering her more than she's letting on."  
  
"Well of course it is, Harry. Someone is going to die, but she can't do anything to stop it. Can you imagine having that knowledge but not having anyway to use it? I would think that it's the ultimate torture for goody-two shoes like you."  
  
Harry chortled, marveling at the unexpected words of wisdom. "Bit of a change of subject here," he began. "I've been thinking…"  
  
"Better stop, Potter," Malfoy warned. "Don't want you to strain yourself."  
  
"Ha ha, Malfoy. Anyway, it's about the Quidditch team. We're holding tryouts tonight for the new Keeper, and I know that you probably don't want that position, so here's what I'm proposing. Be the Reserve Seeker. I can't handle Quidditch on my own this year, and I'm sure that you're a great Seeker…" Harry trailed off as he realized that he really wasn't sure of Malfoy's prowess as a Seeker as he had always beaten Slytherin in the past. "It's probably not the ideal choice," Harry continued quickly, "but it's better than nothing, don't you think?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I would like to play," he said, a small smile creeping over his lips. "I'm not as good as you are, though. Are you sure you want me to do it?"  
  
Suddenly, Harry really did want Malfoy to be on the House Quidditch team. He had only asked him so that they would have an excuse to talk about things that were more serious. Like Voldemort. Harry nodded adamantly. "I'll need to talk to the team, of course. But I think they'll be ok with it."   
  
At that moment, something tapped at the window. Harry and Draco looked over to it and Harry grinned. "Hedwig!" He cried, delightedly. He opened the window hurriedly, letting his owl enter the common room. She perched on the back of the couch, leg out so that Harry could untie the letter.  
  
He scanned it quickly, eyes twinkling in anticipation.  
  
Harry,  
  
How's Hogwarts treating you? I'm out on assignment for Dumbledore right now, but Remus and I will be in Hogsmeade over Halloween weekend. We'd like to meet with you and the rest of the Marauders on Sunday evening if that's possible. Don't send a reply yet. Wait another week, then we'll be someplace that's safe.  
  
Moony sends his greetings. See you in a few weeks!"  
~ Sirius   
  
Harry looked up from his letter as Hermione, Ron and Samuel came thundering down the stairs from either side of the Common Room. "Shall we go to class, then?" Harry asked grinning happily.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione questioningly then back to Harry, shrugging. "All right. To Care of Magical Creatures!"  
  
"And centaurs. 'Mars is bright'." Hermione groaned. "The least they could do is be a bit more clear. I mean, honestly, what is that supposed to mean anyway?"  
  
Harry threw an arm over her shoulder. "Who knows? But I'll wager that you'll be the one to find out." Harry and Ron grinned. The human encyclopedia was sure to be the first to actually understand the riddles of the centaurs.   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione led the way to Hagrid's cabin, laughing and running the whole way. Neither Ron nor Hermione knew exactly why Harry had suddenly become so carefree, but since they figured that these moments would be few and far between, they decided to relish in it.  
  
They stopped just before they reached the fields containing the centaurs and Harry regarded them seriously. "I just got a letter from Sirius," he told them. "He and Professor Lupin are going to be in Hogsmeade over Halloween weekend and they want to meet with all of us. Well, the four of us anyway."  
  
Ron's eyes sparkled with excitement and Hermione grinned. "Of course! It'll be good to see him again."  
  
"Yeh can get a bit closer," Hagrid boomed loudly. "They won't hurt yeh, they're jes centaurs."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione, followed by Draco and Samuel, approached the fence were Bane was standing. The centaur snorted and tossed his mane wildly as they came nearer. "One is not as he seems," Bane whispered nervously.  
  
They looked at one another in bafflement. Harry just shrugged and turned to sit down. He wasn't going to let anything ruin his good mood. He just sat in the grass and grinned up at Ron and Hermione, his green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. At that moment, life was good. It wasn't perfect, but nothing ever was. No, just looking at that one moment, life was good and Harry wanted to capture it in a bottle so that he could save it for later. Time in a bottle, he mused. Too bad it's just not possible.   



	11. Love is Broken

A/N: I was going through and reading this when I noticed a slight discrepancy.somehow, our dear Professor Lupin ends up in two places at once! I'll try to look through and fix any other details I might have missed when I first wrote this.  
  
Disclaimer: All rights belong to JKR and Warner Bros. I own nothing except for Samuel, and Melanie, in a way.and the plot. The last part of this chapter is very loosely based on an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, called "Spiral". I claim no rights to that either; it belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Love is Broken:  
  
"So, Harry, do you think I've got a shot at the Keeper position?" Ron asked Harry the next morning at breakfast.  
  
Harry swallowed a roll he was chewing and regarded Ron seriously. "Hermione did have a point last night, you know. It is dangerous. But I have seen you play, and you're good. Possibly better than Oliver Wood." Ron smiled slightly as his ears turned pink. "It's up to you if you want to try out. I'm not going to stop you."  
  
Ron grinned at Harry and began shoveling in porridge. Hermione sat down next to Harry and looked at Ron with disgust. Shaking her head, she buttered a piece of toast and ate in silence. Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement, sharing a smile with Ginny. Whatever problems those two were having, they would just have to work them out for themselves.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
"Everyone trying out for the position of Keeper please come over here!" Angelina waved her arms as she called out over the Quidditch pitch. About five Gryffindors trotted over to her. Fred, George and Harry all exchanged grins after they saw who was in the running. Ron was at the head of the pack, then Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Neville Longbottom was trotting doggedly behind them, but it didn't seem likely that he would try out for any position on the team, let alone Keeper.  
  
"All right, then. Is everyone here who's planning on trying out?" They all nodded. "Ok, what we're going to do is just test your ability. Katie, Alicia and I will go up and send the Quaffle your way. All you have to do is stop us from scoring. Let's see.Lavender, since you're first in the alphabet, why don't we start with you?"  
  
Lavender bobbed her head as she picked up her broom. Her grip was completely wrong, Harry noticed. And she just didn't look like she belonged on a broom. Lavender, Alicia, Katie and Angelina took off on their brooms and took their places in the air.  
  
Alicia started off with a nice easy pass right to the hoop, which Lavender blocked fairly well. She started off fine, Fred noticed, but as the Chasers started putting in more difficult moves, Lavender had a problem fending them off. She blocked a total of 12 out of 25.  
  
Seamus Finnigan went up next, on a Comet4000. It wasn't one of the better brooms; certainly not a Firebolt, but it would be fine for the Keeper position. They started off easy on Seamus, but he surprisingly didn't do as well as Lavender had. Harry turned to Fred and George. "If he wasn't trying to show off so much, he might actually stop the Quaffle." Sure enough, Seamus was attempting a rather difficult move that they had only seen once; last year at the Quidditch Cup. Everyone on the ground winced as Seamus bungled the move so badly that he nearly fell off his broom. At the end of his try-out, Seamus had only stopped four Quaffles.  
  
One by one, the candidates took their positions in the air. By the time they got to Ron, Harry could barely keep his eyes open; things were going so badly. He covered them with his hands, only peeking out to speak to George. "We're never going to find a Keeper at this rate."  
  
George smirked at him in response. "Just wait. Ron hasn't gone yet."  
  
Ron had just mounted his broom and taken his place in front of the hoops. One by one, the Gryffindor Chasers sent the Quaffle in his direction, and Ron blocked them all. Katie, Angelina and Alicia stopped in mid-air, calling a brief time-out.  
  
"Ok, so now what?" Alicia asked breathlessly. "There has to be something we can throw at him that he can't catch."  
  
"Look at him." Angelina pointed out. "He's tired too. Don't do anything too difficult. After all, Ron's our man, unless Neville is trying out for the team."  
  
The girls had a good chuckle about that one. Finally, they turned back to Ron with malicious grins on their faces. Ron gulped and swiped at his brow. He started muttering to himself. "One.it's going right.two; no, left.three.OOF!" He reached out with his left hand, just barely hanging on to his broom, and missed. Only one more to go. Katie flew towards him, training the Quaffle right in front of the hoops. Ron never took his eyes off of it. SWISH! He had completely misjudged where the ball was going to go. Ron went right just before Katie sent it to the left. He was shaking his head as he descended; Harry could just barely hear him reprimanding that last move. "Stupid, stupid, Ron. You don't move until they shoot."  
  
"Congratulations, Ron!" Harry ran up to him jubilantly. "You just made Kee- "  
  
"Wait!!" Someone cried out from the crowd that had gathered. "We have one more."  
  
Harry struggled to see who was coming through the pack of onlookers when Ron poked him hard in the shoulder. "What?" Then he saw. Neville Longbottom was walking timidly behind Seamus and Dean, his head ducked, face bright red. "Neville! Bu-but he can't fly!" Ron sputtered angrily. He had just gotten the position of Keeper and now Neville was trying out.  
  
Harry leaned in close to Ron's ear. "Don't worry about it," he said softly. "You've got it in the bag. It's Neville, remember?"  
Ron grinned back at him and sat back to watch a nervous Neville take flight. He wobbled around a bit, but eventually Neville got his bearings and determinedly took his place.  
  
Angelina started off, wanting to warm him up a bit. She circled slowly around the pitch then lobbed it straight at Neville. He caught it easily. The second one was just as easy. As they went on though, they got harder and harder, Neville rose to the occasion on every shot. He was sweating hard, but his brow was furrowed in concentration as Angelina sent the last shot into the hoops. Everyone held their breath and he caught it! Neville Longbottom had managed to block every single Quaffle the Gryffindor Chasers had sent his way.  
  
Harry was speechless. In fact, everyone was speechless as they watched Neville slowly descend to the ground. It wasn't until his feet touched the ground that the onlookers broke into pandemonium. Cheers rose up in the sky so loud that several people had to cover their ears. Neville grinned widely and shakily got off his broom. He had finally done something to get attention other than make an idiot of himself in class.  
  
The only one who wasn't happy was Ron. He was seething mad, in fact. He didn't say a word but bumped roughly into Harry as he turned and walked hurriedly to the castle. Smoke could have been coming out his ears for all he knew.  
  
Harry vaguely felt someone brush by him but he wasn't really paying any attention. His mind was still trying to grasp the idea of Neville as Keeper. Harry grinned over at Angelina as Fred and George hoisted an exuberant Neville on to their shoulders.  
  
"Party in the Common Room!!" George yelled above the noise of the crowd.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Party! Wahoo!!" Lee Jordan exclaimed as he scrambled into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
The few Gryffindors actually studying looked up and immediately dropped what they were doing. With the exception of Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy homework, a displeased smirk on her face. Ron was just sitting in front of the fire; he never looked at the incoming crowd.  
  
Within minutes, the Quidditch team had a party swinging in the Common Room. Harry was drinking pumpkin juice and mingling with some of his teammates. "Neville, I had no idea you could fly!"  
  
Neville grinned shyly. "Well, playing Keeper isn't really flying. I just had to worry about staying on my broomstick, right?"  
  
Harry, Alicia, Fred and Katie all laughed. "I suppose so!" Katie said, her eyes sparkling.  
"Actually, after that fiasco first year, I decided I was going to learn how to fly. So Dean and Seamus have been helping me." Neville took a custard cream from the table and inspected in thoroughly before biting into it.  
  
Fred snorted heartily. "Dean? And.and Seamus?? But they were awful!"  
  
"Hey!" Dean cried out in offense as he walked by them. "That's not fair. I'd say we were.completely dreadful, wouldn't you?"  
  
"You mean you did that on purpose?" Harry asked incredulously. "You really aren't that bad?"  
  
"Of course not! We only did so badly so that Neville would have a better chance. We knew his only competition would be Ron, though we were getting worried up until the end."  
  
"Ron!" Harry slapped his forehead. "I'll bet he wasn't very happy. I'd better go find him."  
  
His friends all said quick goodnights and Harry left them to find Ron.  
  
"Harry, what is going on?" Hermione came up to him as he scanned the room for his best friend. "Why on earth are they throwing a party?"  
  
"You didn't hear?" Harry turned to her, smiling. "Neville just made Keeper!"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. She stared at Harry disbelievingly then grinned slowly. "Neville?" She asked softly. "Neville made Keeper? Harry that's wonderful!" Hermione threw her arms around Harry who stepped back in shock but returned the hug.  
  
He patted her back awkwardly. "Er, yeah. Wonderful."  
  
Hermione pulled away and blushed. "Sorry."  
  
"It's ok. Actually, Neville was incredible! We were really surprised."  
  
"How did Ron take it?"  
  
"I'm looking for him right now. Have you seen him?"  
  
"He was over by the fire when you all came in, though I wouldn't be surprised if he went upstairs."  
  
"Hmmm. You're probably right. I'll go up there and see if I can talk to him." Several minutes later, Harry was entering the room he shared with Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Draco and now Samuel Azgard.  
  
Samuel was sitting cross-legged on his four-poster, going over homework for one of his classes. He was wearing reading glasses and Harry smiled as the newest Gryffindor pushed them up his nose. Harry had done that several times himself while working on his schoolwork. Samuel must have heard Harry enter, for he looked up at him and smiled brightly.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
Harry smiled distractedly, looking at Ron who was lying on his back in his bed. "Hello. Samuel, do you mind if I talk to Ron? Alone?"  
  
"Sure." Samuel scrambled off his bed and gathered a few things before leaving the room.  
  
Harry waited a moment before sitting at the edge of his bed and staring at Ron. He didn't say anything, deciding to give Ron the chance to speak first. Five minutes passed.then ten.Harry cleared his throat; Ron grunted.  
  
"Whaddya want?" The redhead grumbled.  
  
"Look, Ron, I'm sorry. I had no idea that Neville was going to be so good. I thought you had it for sure. You did really great, you know."  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied shortly. "Not great enough if I got beat out by Neville Longbottom. God, Harry! Of all the people I could have lost to, why was it him?" Ron sat upright, swinging his legs over the bed and staring furiously at Harry. "I just want to be recognized for something."  
  
It was this that caused most of Ron's problems. He had a lot to live up to; two Headboys, a Quidditch captain, incredibly talented troublemakers; though Harry wasn't sure that was something to look up to the twins for. "You will be. You're one of the Warriors, aren't you?" Harry smiled at his friend. "And you are the Reserve, so it's not a complete loss."  
  
Ron snorted indignantly. "Reserve. Second place is the first loser. You know that, don't you Harry?"  
  
"Who told you that? Absolutely ridiculous! Honestly!"  
  
Ron grinned. "You sound like Hermione. Get help."  
  
"Well, it cheered you up didn't it?" Harry grinned back, chuckling with Ron. "Come on, we're having a party for Neville downstairs. At least come down to congratulate him."  
  
"All right then." Ron and Harry grinned at each other again, thrilled at the prospect of a party.  
  
They joined the other Gryffindors moments later and laughed as Samuel fell victim to one of Fred and George's Canary Creams.  
  
The party went well passed midnight when McGonagall poked her head in and told them all to get to bed. "You have classes in the morning!" She cried impatiently as students rushed up to their rooms.  
  
After they had changed into their pyjamas Harry, Ron, Draco and Samuel all yawned and fell into bed. They were asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Several weeks into the term, the week before Halloween, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Draco were all gathered around the fire in the Gryffindor common room. The fifth years had just finished with Transfiguration and Ginny had joined them when she had gotten through Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
".The centaurs are simply fascinating!" Ginny was saying exuberantly.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Ron said, rolling his eyes. "All they say is 'Mars is bright'. How fascinating."  
  
"Oh, honestly."  
  
"Er, Hogsmeade weekend, isn't it?" Harry asked hastily, trying to change the subject. He didn't really feel up to listening to a sibling argument.  
  
"Yeah." Draco piped up. "Funny how they're starting the Quidditch season so late."  
  
It was true. Dumbledore had decided, for some unknown reason, to wait until Halloween weekend to have the first Quidditch match. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Harry was debating whether or not he should ask Malfoy to play next week. He had asked him to be the Lion's Reserve Seeker a few weeks ago and while Malfoy wasn't pleased about the idea at first, he admitted that it was better than nothing.  
  
"Are you going tomorrow?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"Er, well." Harry began awkwardly. "I can't."  
  
Hermione looked at him in shock. Harry never missed a chance to go to Hogsmeade. "What? Why not?"  
  
"I, um, have some, uh, homework to do." Harry nodded emphatically as though trying to convince himself of this.  
  
Draco looked at him skeptically but didn't say anything. If Potter wanted to keep secrets from them, that was his prerogative.  
  
The other three were more bothered by this. It was clear that there was something Harry was hiding and they weren't comfortable with a fellow Warrior keeping whatever it was from them. They exchanged glances but silently decided not to say anything. Harry would probably tell them later, without Draco around.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Do you want us to get anything for you?" Hermione asked Harry the next morning as she, Ron, Ginny and Neville prepared to go to Hogsmeade. Draco was still sleeping upstairs and the other Gryffindors had already left with a few of the professors.  
  
"No thanks," Harry replied. "You all go on and have fun. I'll see you later."  
  
Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville said goodbye to Harry as he watched them from one of the armchairs in the Common Room. After the portrait door had closed, he walked towards it and reopened it. Once he was sure that they were well out of range, Harry climbed out and stood in the corridor. He shut the portrait and headed towards the Defense classroom.  
  
"Ahh! Excellent, Harry!" Albus Dumbledore greeted him jovially. "Welcome to your first training session. Terribly sorry to take you away from Hogsmeade."  
  
"It's ok," Harry said, sitting on top of one of the desks. "What are we doing today?"  
  
"Why don't we wait until the rest of your trainers get here, shall we?"  
  
Just then, the door creaked open again and in walked Sirius, Professors McGonagall and Snape, and Harry's mum and dad. James grinned at his son who smiled nervously back.  
  
"All right then, Harry. We will all be aiding you in advance Defense of the Dark Arts, dueling and charms," Dumbledore began once everyone had taken a seat. "Because defending yourself will not allow you to prevail over Voldemort, you must learn how to take the offensive as well."  
  
"We'll be teaching you muggle tactics for defending yourself as well," Lily told him.  
  
Harry nodded, taking it all in. "This is all well and good," he said, "but why aren't the rest of the Warriors getting this training? Aren't we all going to have it together anyway?"  
  
"We need you to have a bit of a head start so that you can teach them," Lupin replied. "I know it doesn't make much sense, but believe me, everything will work out in the end."  
  
"Why don't we get started with dueling," Dumbledore suggested. "James, you and Sirius pair off and show Harry what to do."  
  
Harry sat forward in anticipation. The last time he had seen a duel, it had been between Professor Snape and Professor Lockhart, and it had been a joke. This should be more interesting.  
  
James smiled devilishly at Sirius. "Do you remember what happened the last time we dueled?"  
  
"Sure do. Your bum was on the floor if I recall."  
  
"Ah, ah, ah!" James said admonishingly. "It was yours. You couldn't walk for about a week."  
  
"Could you just get on with it already?" Lily asked impatiently.  
  
"And we bow," Sirius said, grinning. "Wands out! On three. One.two.three! Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Tarantellegra!" James and Sirius shouted at the same time. Sirius' feet started doing some wild jig but Lupin was able to keep hold of his wand.  
  
"Reversaro!" James' eyes clouded over in confusion as he stared at Sirius. But he didn't seem to see him. He raised his wand, pointing it straight up to the ceiling and yelled, "Rictusempra!" A bright silver light shot straight at the ceiling, leaving a large burn mark.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Sirius shouted again. He grinned as James' wand came zooming into his hand.  
  
"See, Harry?" James looked at his son. "That's what you have to do. Although we will be teaching you more than hexes."  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Fancy stopping in at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?" Ron asked when they finally reached Hogsmeade.  
  
After a chorus of "sures" went up, Ron led the way to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Ron sat down at one of the tables in the back and ordered their beverages. Madame Rosmerta was bustling around, helping several other Hogwarts students.  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed as she focused on something across the room. "Isn't that Fudge?" She asked curiously.  
  
Hermione and Ron swung around in their seats so they could see what Ginny was talking about. "It sure is," Hermione confirmed. "I wonder what he's doing in Hogsmeade."  
  
Ron and Neville shrugged and sipped their butterbeers.  
  
"So, Neville, Snape's actually being civil to you," Ron said with a grin. "Must be interesting."  
  
"I have a theory on that actually," Neville grinned back. "Malfoy is in our house now. The only reason Snape favored the students in Slytherin is because of Malfoy, don't you think?"  
  
"Certainly seems that way." Ginny replied, sipping her butterbeer.  
  
Hermione looked at them inquiringly. "What did you make of his reaction to Samuel a couple weeks ago?"  
  
"Strange wasn't it?" Neville nodded at Hermione. "I've never seen him like that."  
  
"It was like he had seen a ghost. Do you think Snape has skeletons in his closet?"  
  
"Other than the fact that he was a Death Eater?" Hermione asked. "I'd bet on it."  
  
Neville grew pale. "Snape was a Death Eater?" He asked softly.  
  
Ron looked at him nervously. "Er, well, yeah. But Dumbledore trusts him and I guess Harry does now too. So he's not a danger anymore."  
  
"And even if he was," Ginny added, "Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to us."  
  
At that exact moment a loud BANG echoed outside of the Three Broomsticks. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville all jumped and shouted with alarm. "What on earth?" Ron muttered to his companions.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Wand backfire?"  
  
BANG! Another crash.  
  
Screams echoed throughout the streets of Hogsmeade. Men and women were yelling at their children to get out of the way. Someone cried out "Attack! Death Eaters in Hogsmeade!"  
  
"Oh perfect," Ginny exploded.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Ron shouted.  
  
"How? We'll get killed if we go out there!"  
  
"Do you want to be in here when this place blows up?" Ron asked impatiently. "Look, there's Fudge. Let's ask him for help."  
  
Ron began flailing his arms in the air trying to get the Minister of Magic's attention; who was sitting and staring blankly across the table. "Sir! We've got to get out of here! Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade!" Ginny cried out.  
  
"Yes, yes," Fudge nodded at them, "it is a wonderful day isn't it?"  
  
"Death Eaters! Come on!"  
  
"Oh of course, Lucius. Take as much time as you need. Family is much more important than Ministry business."  
  
Neville looked horrified. "Imperius curse," he whispered.  
  
"Minister, please, you've got to snap out of it," Hermione coaxed the much larger man to his feet and led him to the door. She turned to look at her friends helplessly. "How are we supposed to get to Hogwarts? We can't get past a bunch of Death Eaters."  
  
Ron frowned in concentration. "Send simple curses and hexes at them. We can distract them long enough for the good guys to win. Then we'll go to the castle and tell Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers." He looked around at them and nodded. "Everyone ready? Wands out! GO!"  
  
They all burst out the door, Cornelius Fudge still babbling about some Ministry thing or another, wands in ready position. A small man wearing a dark cloak and a mask jumped in front of them. Ginny squealed and shouted "Silencio!" He was rendered speechless. They ran past him and shouted out curses and hexes at random.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Tarantellegra!  
  
"Serpensortia!"  
  
More screams. Death Eaters were surrounding the little town of Hogsmeade. Ministry officials and Aurors fought back, tooth and nail. Several of the shops had been completely decimated. Smoke and flames rose from Honeyduke's and the Three Broomsticks, where several students had been just moments earlier, was in ruins. Neville shuddered, wondering if everyone had gotten out safe.  
  
{Danger! Leave now, Bringer of Light.}  
  
Neville stopped in his tracks, looking around. Who had said that? "Who's there?"  
  
{Look up.}  
  
Neville looked up but all he saw were a few barn owls sitting on the branch of an old oak tree. He shrugged and kept moving.  
  
An owl hooted warningly. Neville looked up again and threw up his hands. "What?"  
  
{This place is too dangerous. You must leave.}  
  
"I cannot believe an owl is telling me what to do," Neville muttered. "Yeah, what of it?" He said loudly.  
  
{This is no place for you. The Bringer should not be here.}  
  
"Well what do you think I'm trying to do?"  
  
"Neville? Who are you talking to?" Ginny called over the turmoil.  
  
He whipped around, looking at her. "Uh, no one!"  
  
But Ginny watched as Neville turned back and started gesturing angrily to the tree. She frowned in concentration and found that she could pick out a few phrases.  
  
"I know.get help! No.Dumbledore.go now!"  
  
Three owls flew into the air, heading in the direction of Hogwarts.  
  
Suddenly, Ron stopped in the middle of the road. He groaned and Hermione saw him hunch over as though in pain. "Ron!" She cried out in alarm. Hermione rushed to Ron who straightened up again. He looked at Hermione and she gasped. The look in his eyes frightened her. They burned intensely into her own. He looked after some Death Eaters and raised his right arm. His palm opened and a bright, burning ball of fire danced in his hand. Flames of red and gold flickered in the air as Ron drew his arm back. He bent his head; brow furrowed in concentration and released the ball of fire into the crowd of Death Eaters.  
  
Ginny looked at one of the Death Eaters and saw a shock of bright red hair. Weasley hair. She sank to the ground in shock, eyes wide and staring in horror. Hermione nearly tripped over her. "OOF! Ginny, come on! You've got to get up! Come on! We have to go! You have to get up!" Hermione pushed and tugged at Ginny frantically. She looked around and saw several Death Eaters approaching them menacingly.  
  
But Ginny did not get up. She did not move, did not blink. She did not see the danger they were in. Ginny Weasley did not scream. She only sat in the middle of the road, staring blankly ahead, her face a mask of horror. 


	12. Have a Little Faith

A/N: I'm going to do my best to post a new chapter weekly. You should be seeing them by the end of the week and if everything goes as planned; I'll finish this thing before school starts up in August.  
  
Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Harry Potter and subsequent characters. It all belongs to JKR and Warner Bros. If you don't recognize it, then it's mine.  
  
Hermione knelt over Ginny's prone form, trying to shake her into consciousness. Tears started to flow down Hermione's face. They left tracks in the dirt that now marred her face. "Ginny, please! You have to get up," she cried helplessly. No matter what, Hermione would not leave Ginny's side.  
  
Someone came up behind Hermione and gently pushed her out of the way. "I've got her, Miss Granger." It was Remus Lupin, she saw through tear-filled eyes. "We'll go back to Hogwarts. Where are the others?"  
  
Mutely, Hermione pointed at Ron and Neville. Neville was hiding behind an apple cart and Ron was trying to dodge an incoming hex from a Death Eater. Lupin pulled out his wand and shouted "Stupefy!" The Death Eater fell to the ground. Ron looked around wildly until he spotted Lupin.   
  
"Good show!" He called out raising an arm in greeting.  
  
Lupin scooped an unmoving Ginny into his arms and beckoned Ron, Hermione and Neville to follow him back to Hogwarts. Aurors and ministry officials had finally arrived at Hogsmeade and were fighting off the remaining Death Eaters. Tall wizards in black cloaks fell soundlessly to the ground. Lupin felt Ginny flinch in his arms but she did not stir any further.   
  
"We must get to Hogwarts and notify Dumbledore," Lupin said breathlessly. He was walking so rapidly that even Ron was having a difficult time keeping up.  
  
"Wait…sir…" Hermione gasped. "There's another way. Honeyduke's."  
  
"If you hadn't noticed, Hermione, Honeyduke's is gone. We can't go that way." Ron rolled his eyes at her in exasperation.  
  
"Shut up Ron."  
  
"Ooh. Such strong words."  
  
"Cut it out you two," Remus snapped. "We have enough to worry about without the two of you having one of your fights."  
  
They both blushed deeply and muttered a contrite "Sorry." A small, amused smile played at the corners of Neville's mouth. It was so obvious that they had a thing for each other.  
  
"Isn't there any easier way to get there?" Ron asked pleadingly.  
  
"You are such a baby!" Hermione scolded him. "It's right there!"  
  
Sure enough, Hogwarts castle was straight ahead of them. Ron sighed in relief and glanced at Neville. For someone he had always seen as a wimp, Neville certainly was doing very well.  
  
In no time at all, they were all entering the front hall of Hogwarts. Lupin adjusted Ginny in his arms and turned to gaze tiredly at his charges. "We need to find Harry and Professor Dumbledore. I will take Miss Weasley to the Hospital Wing. You three get Harry and the Headmaster and notify them of the attack. Hurry, but be careful!"  
  
Ron, Hermione and Neville dashed off to Gryffindor Tower, leaving Lupin standing in the entrance hall with Ginny. He looked after them for a moment then set on his way to the Hospital Wing.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ron scrambled inside the Common Room with Neville and Hermione hot on his heels. Samuel Snape was seated at a table poring over some books. He looked up when he heard the three of them enter and smiled. "Hello!" He called out pleasantly.  
  
"Have you seen Harry?" Ron asked shortly. He had no time to exchange pleasantries.   
  
Samuel shook his head. "Haven't seen him since you lot left this morning. I don't think he's in the Tower."  
  
Ron snorted derisively and turned back to his companions. "Er, Neville, why don't you stay here? Run up to the dorm and see if he's there. Bring him down here if he is and we'll see you in five minutes."  
  
Neville nodded and hurried up to the boys' dormitory. Seven minutes later, he still hadn't returned and Ron and Hermione were growing impatient. "Where could he bit?" Hermione chewed on her lower lip worriedly. "Harry told us he was going to be here studying all day."  
  
Ron's eyes lit up. "Accio parchment!" He said. Moments later, the Marauders Map came zooming at them from upstairs.  
  
"Brilliant, Ron!" Hermione praised him.  
  
He pointed his wand to the map and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
Lines sped over the map, revealing the school, grounds and the people inside. A little dot labeled Harry Potter was shown in the defense classroom and Hermione's eyes bulged. "What is Harry doing with all of those teachers?" She asked Ron incredulously.  
  
He shook his head. "I haven't got the faintest idea. Look," he said, pointing at the map, "Harry is with Dumbledore. We can tell them both at the same time."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Well done Harry!" A voice cried out triumphantly from inside the defense classroom. "I think you're getting it! OOPH!" A loud thud shook the doorway and Ron and Hermione jumped back in surprise. What was going on in there?  
  
Hermione turned the handle and slowly opened the door. She and Ron tentatively poked their heads inside and were shocked to see Professor Dumbledore sprawled out on the floor with a satisfied grin on his face.  
  
"Professor!" Hermione rushed over to him.   
  
Dumbledore looked up at her and straightened his half-moon spectacles. "Ahh, Miss Granger. Do forgive me. Mr. Potter was practicing some new hexes." The Headmaster rose gallantly to his feet and adjusted his robes. He gave Hermione that piercing gaze he had patented so well. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"Attack, sir!" Hermione cried out. "Hogsmeade! Death Eaters!"  
  
Lily and James grew pale at this. Sirius looked over at Harry who was trying to catch his breath. Dumbledore studied Hermione then nodded almost imperceptibly. Everyone quickly exited the room, leaving only the students and the Headmaster.  
  
"Please, sir," Ron said despondently. "My sister. She's…Lupin has her…she's in the…"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him kindly. "Yes Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"She's in the Hospital Wing," Hermione finished for her friend. "She wasn't attacked, but she's unconscious. She won't respond to anything. It's like she's retreated into herself."  
  
Professor Dumbledore rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "A defense mechanism, perhaps?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Ron replied. "But against what?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know," she told them, "all I saw was Ginny falling to the ground. There was a Death Eater that ran in the other direction, but nothing about him seemed very noticeable."  
  
Harry had grown visibly paler during this exchange. He looked wildly around the room, his frantic gaze finally resting on Ron. "Ginny? She's unconscious?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. A little slow on the uptake, 'ey Harry?" Ron stared at Harry in exasperation.  
  
Harry started for the door intent on going to the Hospital Wing. "Harry wait!" Hermione cried out. "Where are you going?"  
  
Harry spun around to face her. "To see Ginny. Where do you think I'm going?"  
  
"We mustn't rush to conclusions, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said quietly. "Chances are, Miss Weasley is doing just fine. We must consider what has happened at Hogsmeade. You must be prepared to face several injuries. The Hospital Wing will be overflowing, Mr. Potter. Now may not be the best time to visit your friend."  
  
Harry's eyes bulged disbelievingly. He shook his head and pushed his way past Ron to the door. "I'll be with Ginny," he told them. He didn't turn around when he spoke. "If you care enough to join me, I'll see you there."  
  
Ron's mouth opened and closed, his eyes widening. "How? H-how can he th-think that we don't care?" He spluttered angrily.  
  
"He's just concerned about her," Hermione consoled him. "He's right though. We should be up there with Ginny. Professor?"  
  
"Of course, Miss Granger. I need to take care of a few things myself," Professor Dumbledore dismissed them. Ron and Hermione rushed out the room and up to the Hospital Wing. The Headmaster glanced around the room, shook his head sadly and left for his office.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry was sitting at Ginny's bedside, holding her hand. She appeared perfectly normal; no bruises or scratches disfigured her face. She looked as though she were sleeping peacefully. But, according to Madame Pomfrey, Ginny was not sleeping. She was in a catatonic coma. And there was no way of knowing if she would ever come out of it.   
  
A single tear coursed its way down Harry's face. If only he had been there. Maybe he could have done something to prevent this. The entire Hospital Wing had been filled to the max, Harry observed. Students were being treated right and left for minor injuries. Only a few lay still on their beds like Ginny.  
  
A sudden movement startled Harry. He looked around and saw Ron and Hermione standing behind him. Hermione moved forward first and gasped when she saw Ginny lying unconscious on the bed. Tears filled her eyes as she sat next to Harry.   
  
Ron couldn't move. He saw his sister and he couldn't move. He stood stock-still and just stared at her. Harry saw the furious look on his friend's face and quickly moved from his chair. "Here," he said softly. "I'll find another one."  
  
Ron sat stiffly in the offered chair and stared down at Ginny's face. Someone must have closed her eyes, he noticed. When they had left her with Professor Lupin, her eyes were wide and staring. When he spoke, Ron's voice came out soft and strangled. "God, Hermione. How could this happen? She's my baby sister. I'm supposed to protect her."  
  
"It isn't your fault, Ron. Whatever caused this; it's not your fault. Ginny's a big girl now. She can take care of herself. There was nothing you could do out there."  
  
"But if I can't protect her out there, how am I supposed to protect her when we face Him for the last time?" The tears that had threatened only moments ago came pouring down his face. "I can't lose her, Hermione."  
  
"You won't." Harry had found another chair and pulled it up beside the bed. "We have to have faith that Ginny will come back to us."  
  
"He's right, Ron. We can't give up hope."  
  
"Easier said than done," Ron told them softly. "But it's all we can do."  
  
They sat at Ginny's bedside for hours, waiting for some movement. But after two hours of nothing so much as a fluttering eyelid, Ron and Hermione stood up and looked at Harry. "There's nothing we can do here," Hermione put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Let's go back and tell Fred and George what happened."  
  
Harry shook his head. "You go on. I'll see you at dinner. I'm sure Dumbledore will be making an announcement about the attack."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The dining hall was abnormally quiet that evening at dinner. Fred and George were sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table, talking dejectedly to each other. Ron and Hermione spotted them when they walked in and joined the twins silently. No one said a word. They just sat and ate their dinner despondently; every move became automatic. Nothing seemed real.  
  
"Hey," Harry greeted them softly as he sat next to George. The Weasleys looked up at him expectantly but Harry shook his head. "No change. Pomfrey kicked me out; said I needed to eat."  
  
Ron stared at his plate and pushed it away. He just couldn't stomach any food right now. No one seemed to be very hungry that night. One by one, students all over the dining hall were dropping utensils on their plates. Only the Slytherins seemed undisturbed by the day's earlier attack.  
  
Harry looked up at the head table and noticed an empty seat towards the middle. Dumbledore stood up and looked sadly at his students. "If I could have your attention, please." The hall grew even more silent as everyone looked up at their Headmaster. "Many of you have heard that there was a Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade earlier today. Those rumors are true. I do not enjoy making this announcement," he told them regretfully. "Several students were injured during the attack and they are being treated in the Hospital Wing. Unfortunately, a number of our students, as well as one of our respected professors, did not survive."  
  
Hermione gasped audibly. Ron looked wildly at the head table and Harry stared ahead disbelievingly. "Cho Chang, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were among the students who did not make it."  
  
Harry felt as though he had just been punched in the gut. Hermione began sobbing into her hands, Ron's face turned bright red with anger. Over at the Ravenclaw table, Parvati's sister Padma pushed her chair back from the table and ran out of the dining hall.  
  
"Miss Virginia Weasley is also in the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore told them. "She has not been injured, but Madame Pomfrey tells me that she is catatonic. I ask that you show your support to her brothers and friends, as well as the friends and family of those students we have lost today. I regret to have to make this announcement," he said sadly, "however, we did lose a professor today. Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall was killed in the attack. She had gone to Hogsmeade after hearing of the attack with Severus Snape, and James and Lily Potter. Everything had settled down considerably, but one Death Eater remained. Professor McGonagall was killed with the Avada Kedavra curse."  
  
Students were sobbing openly now. They embraced each other, whispering words of consolation. Fred and George were staring down at the table. For once, they could not think of anything remotely humorous.   
  
"But we don't have a Head of House," Hermione muttered to Harry. "What are they doing about that?"  
  
Harry shrugged, tears filling his eyes. "I don't know," he told her tearfully. "I'm sure he'll work something out."  
  
"The fact remains," the Headmaster said with an air of finality, "Gryffindor House is without a Head. And so, I have made arrangements for a replacement. James Potter has been appointed as the new Head of House. He will begin his duties immediately."  
  
All heads at the Gryffindor table turned to Harry who was completely stunned. His dad? Head of House? Every cloud has a silver lining, I reckon. But this one bit of good news wasn't enough to stop the flow of impending fury building up inside of Harry. He stood abruptly from his chair and stalked out of the dining hall. Harry let the door slam behind him and took off toward the entrance hall. His pace quickened as he neared the door; his heart hammered in his ears as his feet pounded down on the cold stone floor. Harry reached the entrance hall in record time and threw the door open. He didn't stop until he reached the lake where he had saved Ron and Gabrielle Delacour last year during the tournament.  
  
Harry leaned over, attempting to catch his breath. "I hate him," he seethed. "Why? God, why? IT ISN'T FAIR!!!" His voice echoed through the Hogwarts grounds and Harry buried his face in his hands, trying to stop the sobs.  
  
The sound of rustling leaves brought Harry to his senses. He looked around and saw his dad approaching. James sat down on the grass and beckoned Harry to join him. "Feel better?" He asked conversationally.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I thought I would, but-"  
  
"You need to hit something?"  
  
He nodded. "Why did this happen, dad? What did we do to deserve this?"  
  
"I don't know, son." James smiled slightly. "God, it feels good to say that again. Son. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"  
  
Harry looked up at his dad and smiled back. "Yeah. I kind of like the sound of 'dad' too. It's nice to finally be able to say it to someone."  
  
James grew somber as he regarded his son. "Look, Harry, we can't control what happens. But we can find out what Voldemort's next move is, and we can try to prevent it. Don't beat yourself up over something you had no control over."  
  
Harry shook his head slowly. "I know that. My head knows that, but I can't seem to tell my heart. I keep thinking that there was something I could have done; that I should have been there. But I was here. Training for a battle that we have no idea when or where it will happen. How useless," he concluded bitterly.  
  
"Your training is important, Harry. You had an obligation to be here and you kept it. There isn't much you could have done."  
  
"But he…he killed them. I know he wasn't there, but it was him. You know it was."  
  
"Of course I do. Voldemort's supporters have never acted of their own volition. Except when they were trying to raise him back into power of course."  
  
Harry snorted sardonically. "Then remind me, would you? Why are we so bloody afraid of them?"  
  
"Because Voldemort gives them the power that they hold over us. Because they can't feel. When you become a Death Eater, you lose all ability to feel anything but hate."  
  
Father and son sat staring out over the water of the lake in silence. The breeze blew their already ruffled hair into even more of a mess and leaves rustled softly by. The sun was slowly setting over the horizon and James was amazed at how it set the earth on fire. Hues of purple, pink and blue spread over the sky like cotton candy; the sun rested on a nearby hill, looking for all the world like a giant cherry on top of a sundae.   
  
Harry wiped his eyes and looked at his dad with resolve. "Dad?"  
  
James broke off from his reverie and looked back at Harry. "Yeah?"  
  
"We're going to win."  
  
James looked at him questioningly.  
  
"The battle. We are going to defeat Voldemort. We're going to do it for Cedric and Cho. We'll win for Justin and Susan, and Padma and Lavender. And for Neville's parents, and for the Weasleys. We will defeat Voldemort or die trying." Harry's bright green eyes flashed dangerously and for a brief moment, James found that he was frightened of his own son.  
  
"It's that dying part that worries us Harry. You maybe Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's heir, but the fact remains that you are just a kid. You're all just kids."  
  
"I know, Dad. But the Fates have decided this. Not much we can do about it right? It's written in the stars." Harry looked up at the night sky thoughtfully. "But it has to be me. It has to be us. And we're not kids, not anymore. The moment we heard, I knew. And I'm ready."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Harry's eyes grew darkly grave as he regarded the father he had never known. "War."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The rest of the week went by slowly for all the Hogwarts students. They ate their meals, did their homework, and went to class. Some actually found themselves looking forward to the impending Quidditch match that weekend between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Harry was among those dreading it. For the first time since coming to Hogwarts, he could not stomach the idea of playing Quidditch; especially not against Ravenclaw.  
  
  
The day before the match, Harry tracked Draco down in the library. Under any other circumstances he never would have done this, but Harry felt he had to.   
  
Sitting down across from Draco, Harry cleared his throat. Malfoy looked up at Harry with disinterest and returned to his project. "Malfoy!" Harry hissed at him. "Look, I need you to do a favor for me."  
  
Draco regarded him coolly and sat back in his chair. "We're back to last names now are we Potter? What is it?"  
  
"Play in the game tomorrow. I don't think I can, and you're the next best choice."  
  
"The Great Harry Potter? Can't do something?" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
Harry grew red with embarrassment. "Er, well I uh…"  
  
"You had a thing for the Ravenclaw Seeker and now that she's gone you don't think you could play."  
  
Harry stared at Malfoy disbelievingly. "How did you-?"  
  
"I'm not blind, Potter. But okay. I'll do it." Harry smiled thankfully. "But only because it will probably be the only chance I get all year to play," Malfoy added hastily. Harry nodded vaguely, rising from his chair.   
  
"You can use my robes. We're about the same size, so I'll lay them on your bed."  
  
Malfoy nodded in agreement and returned to his book. Harry left him in the library and retrieved his Quidditch robes from his trunk and placed them on Malfoy's four-poster. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"And in a surprise move by the Gryffindor Lions," Lee Jordan called over the din of the crowd, "Harry Potter will not be playing Seeker in this match. His replacement is…oh my God! Draco Malfoy," he finished dimly.  
  
"You did WHAT?" Angelina exploded at Harry. "But he-he-he…"  
  
"He's a total git?" George supplied for her. "Harry, what were you thinking?"  
  
"I can't play today. Not against Ravenclaw. Draco is good; you know he is. Just give him a chance, would you?" Harry ran his hand through his hair nervously as he glanced over at a very sullen Draco Malfoy.  
  
Everyone looked at Angelina expectantly who finally sighed and nodded in consent. "He can play. But only this one time. Harry, I expect you back on the field for our next match."  
  
Harry nodded and grinned in relief. "You can count on it." He waved at Malfoy who walked over to the Lions with a look of indifference on his face. "You can play," Harry told him. "Look, try actively looking for the Snitch. They've got a brand new Seeker as Cho's replacement and you can count on the fact that he'll be following your every move."  
  
Harry turned and walked up to the stands, trying to find Ron and Hermione. When he got there, Harry saw that Hermione was trying to focus the omnioculars Harry had given her last year and Ron was staring at him disbelievingly. "I knew you were thinking about not playing in this match," he said in quiet anger. "And I can understand that too. But Malfoy? Have you gone completely nutters?"   
  
"I know what I'm doing, Ron," Harry told him impatiently as he took his seat between his two friends. "Just trust me."  
  
A whistle blew, signaling the start of the game.   
  
"And they're off!" Lee cried out with excitement. "Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell takes control of the Quaffle, passing it to her captain Angelina Johnson. Johnson shoots the Quaffle and she SCORES! 10-0, Gryffindor! A lovely shot by a lovely young woman. Ravenclaw takes possession of the Quaffle and Fred, er George, er, Fred…um, one of the Weasley twins sends a Bludger flying in the direction of Roger Davies. Fred and George have started their own line of jokes, so if you're interested-"  
  
"MR. JORDAN!"  
  
"Erm, sorry Professor. Neville Longbottom, the Lion's new Keeper looks pretty bored out there right now. Maybe the Ravenclaw Chasers will give him something to do soon." Sure enough, Neville was flying above the hoops, doing loop-the-loops to his heart's content. "Oh, wait! Here comes Ravenclaw Chaser Jonathon Cooper with the Quaffle. I hope Longbottom sees it in time…Cooper shoots and SCORES! 10-10, Gryffindor; Ravenclaw."  
  
Harry groaned with the rest of the Gryffindors as Neville missed Quaffle after Quaffle. What was going on? Neville never played this poorly during practices. The rest of the Lions were doing they're best to hang on, but at this point, it was all they could do to keep possession of the Quaffle.   
  
Draco was flying high above the Quidditch pitch, scanning the area for the Snitch. True to Harry's words, Ravenclaw's new Seeker Jason Reflet had been tailing Draco through the whole match. "I hope I find the Snitch soon," Draco muttered darkly. "This is getting annoying."  
  
The score was 300, Ravenclaw, 60, Gryffindor. Even if Draco caught the Snitch, they would still lose. He looked at Angelina who was zooming by him on her broom. "Well?" He yelled as she whizzed past.  
  
"Do it!" She shouted back, trying to gain control of the Quaffle.  
  
Draco resumed his search for the Snitch. He scanned the grounds and looked above him, but there was no sign of it.   
  
Harry had spotted the Snitch a while ago and he was practically willing Draco to see it as well. Suddenly, something changed in Draco's posture. He had seen it.  
  
Draco focused his eyes on the Golden Snitch, directly below Reflet. He repositioned his hands and began his dive. Reflet stared after him, unmoving then finally sped after the replacement Seeker. Draco urged his broom on faster, reaching out for the Snitch. He held his breath and the next thing he knew, Draco was holding the Snitch in his left hand.  
  
Shouts and cheers rose up from the stands. Harry gave a loud whoop and smacked Ron hard on the back. "OOPH!" Even Hermione was jumping up and down in excitement. Then they saw the scoreboard flash the final score: Ravenclaw, 300; Gryffindor, 210. Draco had caught the Snitch, but they had lost. The Gryffindor supporters all seemed to deflate with disappointment. Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione, trying to force a grin. "Well, he caught the Snitch," he said lamely.  
  
Ron gave him a look. "Whoop de do."  
  
Hermione just shrugged. "It was a lot like the World Cup last year though, wasn't it? I guess they just wanted to end it on their own terms."  
  
Harry nodded and looked out over the field. A very dejected looking Neville was getting off his broom, surrounded by his teammates. Katie slung an arm over his shoulders and led him away from the crowd. Harry was relieved that no one seemed to be upset with Neville. "Come on," he said to his friends. "Let's go tell Ginny what happened."  
  
Hermione looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"She can still hear us," Harry said. "Pomfrey said she could. And maybe hearing our voices will help her come out of this coma."  
  
Hermione sighed and nodded in agreement. Ron said nothing, but followed his two best friends out of the stands and up to the Hospital Wing.  
  
  



	13. They Never Said Growing Up Would Be Easy

A/N: Just wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews!  Keep 'em coming!  From now on, any spells you don't recognize come entirely from the Italian language.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related characters belong to JK Rowling.  I claim all rights to Samuel Snape and this plot.  
  
Percy Weasley finished signing several documents and sat back in his office chair, looking out at the clear blue sky.  The day had dawned rather chilly, but the sunshine warmed his office at the Ministry of Magic considerably.  Percy had risen quickly through the Ministry ranks.  After Crouch had been murdered by his own son, Percy had taken over as Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.  It was the perfect place for him to spy on Cornelius Fudge for the Dark Lord.  
  
He had been surprisingly successful in the ranks of the Death Eaters as well.  He had been reluctant at first to join them, but after Lord Voldemort had approached him, Percy was quick to join his many supporters.  Within a few weeks, he had joined the Inner Circle and was on his way to becoming Voldemort's right hand man.  It hadn't been easy to reveal himself to Ginny last summer.  And when she had seen him at Hogsmeade the other day, he had felt a stab of guilt at the memory of his family.  Percy had moved into an apartment in Diagon Alley a week after he had joined the Death Eaters and he had yet to contact his mother or father.  He had run into Arthur Weasley over a lunch break last week, but they had not said as much as a hello.  Percy had wondered briefly if Ginny had said anything to them, but he doubted it.  Ginny did value her life, after all.  She could be trusted.  
  
 A hesitant knock at the door jolted Percy from his reverie.  "Come in," he called.  The door creaked open and in walked a short, balding wizard.  Percy stood and swept over to him gallantly.  
  
 "Peter, how wonderful to see you!  What brings you here?"  Percy led Wormtail to a chair in front of his desk and gestured for him to sit down.  
  
 Wormtail fidgeted nervously.  "The Dark Lord has work for you," he said softly.  "He wants to scare the Potter boy."  
  
 Percy walked over to the window and stared outside thoughtfully.  "Scare him?  Is he sure that's wise?"  
  
Wormtail looked at him in fear.  "Are you suggesting that we dis-disobey He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"  
  
 "Not at all. I was just thinking out loud.  What is this assignment he has for me?"  
  
* * * *  
  
I can't believe they're all dead, Seamus Finnigan thought as he let himself outside onto the grounds.  Gryffindors; people in my year, are dead.  I can't believe it.  Seamus had been sitting in the Common Room, grieving with the rest of the Gryffindors when he had started to go stir crazy.  He had gotten up and left so abruptly that people were probably wondering where he gone off to.  He just needed to get away for a while.  
  
Seamus walked aimlessly around the Hogwarts grounds for what seemed like hours.  He looked out over the lake and saw the giant squid flailing its tentacles out of the water.  Hagrid was outside, apparently talking to the centaurs the fifth years were studying.  Seamus smiled softly, glad that these creatures weren't bent on killing the students.  He walked until he was standing just outside the Forbidden Forest and shuddered.  He had yet to go in there, but something about it seemed menacing and evil.  Seamus turned around and was about to walk away when he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him.  He whipped around, held his wand out and stood completely still, ready for whatever might come out of there.  
  
A tall robed figure stepped out from behind the trees and Seamus visibly relaxed.  "Oh, it's you!  How have you been?"  
  
The wizard did not reply.  He merely pointed his wand straight at Seamus who stepped back in confusion.  "Hey, what are you doing?  Come on, you remember me right?  What are you doing??"  
  
 "Imperio."  
  
 Seamus felt his body relax, as his mind became a complete blank.  He felt as though he were floating calmly through cotton candy.  He smiled blankly at the person standing in front of him, but he was gone.  Seamus shrugged and walked slowly up to the castle.  The sun had set and he should be in the Tower.  It was too dangerous to be outside alone in the dark.  
  
* * * *  
  
Cold, murky water closed in over his head.  He thrashed violently, trying to resurface.  The sun glinted off the water in diamond-like formations, blinding him as he struggled to look up.  A hand clamped itself around his neck, holding him under the water.  He gasped for air, but swallowed a mouthful of water.   
  
 Must wake up! Harry's mind screamed at him through the haze of the dream.  Get up now!   Harry thrashed on his bed and brought his hands to his neck.  His eyes flew open when he felt human hands other than his own holding him tightly around the throat.  He started making gurgling noises to alert anyone else in the room that someone was trying to strangle him.   
  
 Darkness swam before Harry's eyes as the air was squeezed from his lungs.  Dots lingered in front of him and the room began to blur and spin.  
  
"Geroff him!"  Harry heard Ron's voice yell out through his haze.  The hands let go and he gasped for air, sucking in oxygen as quickly as he could.  "What the blazes do you think you're doing?"  Ron yelled angrily.  "Stupefy!"  A loud thud echoed through the room as Harry's attacker fell to the floor.  Harry heard the other boys stirring in their four-posters.  
  
 "What is going on?"  Dean asked sleepily.  
  
 "Potter's probably having a bad dream," Draco replied.  "Ignore it."  
  
 "Shut up Malfoy," Ron snapped.  "Get your lazy bum out of bed and get McGonagall and Dumbledore.  Tell them that Seamus was trying to strangle Harry."  
  
 "Okay, okay."  Draco grumbled.  He got out of bed, through on his robe and stalked out of the room.  
  
 The dorm fell completely silent.  Harry was still breathing heavily, but his vision had cleared considerably.  Ron sat on the edge of Harry's bed, watching Seamus warily.  "You all right, mate?"  
  
 "I'm fine.  Can't imagine what happened to him though."  
  
 "You-Know-Who happened, I'm sure."  
  
 Harry looked over Ron's shoulder at Samuel who was standing over Seamus.  "Does this happen often?"  He asked curiously.  
  
 "Only to Harry," Ron replied dully.   
  
 Harry chuckled wryly and closed his eyes in exhaustion.  "Do you reckon he's going to stop?"  
  
 "Who?  Voldemort?"  
  
 "You said his name," Harry mumbled.  "Yeah, Voldemort.  Do you think he'll back off?  Give me a break maybe."  
  
Ron scoffed at him.  "Hardly.  It's going to keep coming.  And it's going to come a lot faster than before, and it's going to be harder to deal with.  We're just going to have to fight back even harder."  
  
"I like your attitude Mr. Weasley."  
  
 Harry opened his eyes and looked towards the door where the voice had come from.  Albus Dumbledore was standing there in long, midnight blue pyjamas covered in twinkling stars and moons.  On his head was a sleeping cap that matched his pyjamas.  James Potter stood next to him and looked down at the unconscious Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Draco walked in behind them, crawled into his four-poster, shut the curtains and fell back onto his pillow.  
  
 "Good Lord!  What on earth happened here?" James' eyes widened at the sight of Seamus, pale and staring blankly at the window.  
  
"It was Finnigan!"  Ron cried out.  "He attacked Harry and was trying to strangle him.  I heard Harry gasping for air and pulled him off."  
  
 "Did you Stun him, then?"  
  
 "Yeah."  
  
Dumbledore strode forward, knelt by Seamus, pointed his wand and muttered, "Enervate."  
  
Seamus' eyes fluttered open and he looked up blearily at Dumbledore.  "Professor!"  He cried out, trying to sit up.  Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him back.  
  
"Calm down, son," Dumbledore said gently.  "Take it easy and tell us what happened."  
  
Seamus looked up at Harry pleadingly.  "I was out walking this evening.  I had gotten over to the Forbidden Forest when someone came out from behind the trees.  It was Ron's brother, Percy Weasley."  Tears came to Ron's eyes but he didn't allow anyone to see them.  "He pointed his wand at me and put me under the Imperius Curse.  This voice kept telling me to strangle Harry.  And then I woke up."  
  
Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on Seamus' shoulder.  "Thank you, Mr. Finnigan.  You will not be punished.  James, will you accompany Mr. Finnigan up to the Hospital Wing?  I'd like him to be placed under surveillance just in case the Imperius Curse has left any remnants of itself."  
  
James nodded and helped Seamus to his feet.  "Come along.  Follow me, please," he told him stiffly.  
  
After they had gone, Professor Dumbledore turned to look at Harry and Ron.  "Are you all right, Mr. Potter?"  
  
 "Yeah, I'm fine.  I'm a little surprised though."  
  
"I'll be contacting a few Aurors and alerting them to Percy's actions.  He will be caught and tried, Mr. Weasley."  Dumbledore's piercing gaze met Ron's and he smiled grimly.  
  
 "They can skip the trial and throw him into Azkaban for all I care," Ron replied vehemently.  
  
"Taking a leaf from Crouch's book are we?"  Harry looked at Ron meaningfully.  "Look what happened to him."  
  
"Harry is right, Mr. Weasley.  However, I do not want you to concern yourself with this.  You have more important things to worry about right now.  You two, along with Miss Granger, will join the new Dueling Club.  Harry, your father will be instructing this.  I'd like for you to help him specifically with fighting the Imperius Curse.  Anyone not in the Club will have to learn how regardless, so keep this in mind."  
  
 Harry nodded and yawned sleepily.  Dumbledore smiled and walked to the door.  "Get some sleep, Mr. Potter.  Madame Pomfrey can most likely give you something to get rid of those bruises."  
  
Harry nodded and Ron went back to his four-poster.  "You're sure you're all right, Harry?"  He whispered in the darkness.  
  
"In what sense?"  Harry asked tiredly.  "Physically I'm fine.  Emotionally, I don't know if I'll ever really be okay."  
  
 * * * *  
  
Several students were crowded around something outside the Great Hall when Harry, Hermione and Ron went to down to breakfast the following morning.  They all whispered excitedly to one another.  "How many people do you think will be in it?"  The trio heard someone ask.  
  
"What's going on?"  Hermione asked a passing third year Hufflepuff.  
  
"New Dueling Club!"  The young girl replied excitedly.  "Now we can learn how to really defend ourselves against You-Know-Who!"  
  
Harry grinned at Ron and Hermione.  "I wonder how Dad's going to handle all these overly-excited kids?"  
  
Hermione looked at him oddly.  "You are including yourself in that description, aren't you, Harry?"  
  
Harry just grinned again and made his way to the front of the crowd, Ron and Hermione not far behind him.  
  
   
  
Hogwarts Dueling Club!  
  
Open to all students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!  
  
Meets Tonight at 8:00 pm in the Great Hall  
  
James Potter, Instructor  
  
They struggled to make their way through the crowd once more and went into the Great Hall for breakfast.  Ron led the way to the Gryffindor table, waved to Fred and George and sat down.  Harry and Hermione joined him, sitting down breathlessly.  Harry grinned at the twins as he took a pasty from the middle of the table.  
  
"Hey mate," George greeted jovially.   
  
" 'Lo."  Harry stuffed the pasty into his mouth, causing Hermione to look at him disgustedly.  
  
"Had a little excitement in our dormitory last night," Ron told his brothers.  "Seamus Finnigan was under the Imperius Curse and he tried to kill Harry!"  
  
"What?"  Hermione gasped.  "You didn't tell me that!"  
  
 "Well, we haven't exactly had a chance to," Harry replied with a mouthful of food..  "Besides, we just did."  
  
"Still, you should have said something earlier," She huffed angrily.  
  
Harry turned in his chair to look at Hermione pleadingly.  He put his head in one hand, stared at her with sad green eyes and stuck his lip out in a very childlike pout.  "You still love me, don't you Hermione?"  He asked her, trying to suppress a grin.  
  
Hermione sighed in exasperation but grinned at the expression on Harry's face.  "Of course I do," she replied.  "But you need to tell me these things.  We can't have secrets from each other anymore.  If we do, I'm afraid that it could seriously hinder us when we have to work together and defeat Voldemort."  
  
 Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Say, Harry," Fred said conspiratorially, "maybe you could get Seamus.  If you know what I mean."  
  
   
  
Harry looked at Fred with an odd expression on his face.  "I don't think so," he replied slowly.  "It wasn't exactly his fault you know.  He was under the Imperius Curse.  I can't fault him for that."  
  
Fred and George shrugged and got up from the table.  "We've got Transfiguration.  See you later."  
  
"Isn't it a bit early to be going to class?"  Harry asked curiously.  
  
 George grinned.  "Not if we're going to come up with a prank to make class more exciting."  
  
Ron shook his head.  "You two are so predictable.  Oh, go on!  Have fun.  And make it a good one, would you?"  
  
"Gladly, little brother."  
  
"Those two are going to get themselves in a lot of trouble one of these days," Hermione muttered as George and Fred walked out the door.  "They really need to get their priorities straight."  
  
"They're never going to get their priorities straight, Hermione," Harry laughed.  "And I'm glad of it too.  We're going to need some laughs and Fred and George are the ones who will give us the most."  
  
Ron looked at his watch.  "Well, I don't know about you two, but I reckon we should get off to our class."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly rose from the table and walked to the door that would lead them to the Potions dungeon.  The Great Hall was not as subdued as it had been on Saturday evening, but several students sat and ate in silence, Harry noticed.  I wish I could do something to ease their pain, he thought as he saw a Ravenclaw sixth year eating quite mechanically.  If only we could tell them that everything would be all right and Voldemort will be defeated.  I'm going to win.  We're going to win against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  I'll make sure of it.  No one will have to suffer at the hands of Tom Marvolo Riddle at the end of this war.  
  
* * * *   
  
Later that evening, at 8:00 pm, the Great Hall was filled with Hogwarts students.  The Hall was filled with a sort of buzzing as the students talked excitedly about the new Dueling Club; and the fact that James Potter would be coaching it.  Several girls tittered animatedly when he walked in the door wearing dark blue robes and absentmindedly wiping his glasses.  He sat on the teacher's table and looked out over the crowd.  James spotted Harry walk in with Hermione, Ron and Samuel Snape and gave a small smile.  
  
James turned his attention back to the rest of the students and let out a low whistle.  "You guys really want to learn how to duel, don't you?  Well, there are a few things we need to go over first.  Why don't you all just take a seat where you're standing?"  
  
 There was a loud commotion as over a hundred students scrambled to find a place to sit.  James sat back and folded his arms as he patiently waited for them to get situated.  
  
"Now, the first thing you must do is not learn how to hold your wand properly; though I would expect you already know how to do that.  It is not learning the best hexes to disarm your opponent.  You must say his name."  
  
All but four of the students looked at James in fear and confusion.  Say his name?  You-Know-Who?  James heard several mutter.  "Professor Dumbledore has said it time and again, and I'm going to tell you the same thing.  Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself.  Say his name!  Voldemort!  
  
He was met with silence.  Hundreds of eyes stared up at him fearfully and James struggled to not roll his eyes.  He jumped down off the table and stood in front of them calmly.  "Look," he told them.  "I can't force you say it.  But I can tell you that if you don't learn to say the name without fear, he will control you.  You may not be a future Death Eater; let me rephrase that, you probably aren't on your way to joining the Dark, but your fears take over your life.  Don't allow him to do that to you.  Just say his name!"  
  
"Voldemort!"  A voice called out from the back of the Hall.  James looked out over the students, trying to find who had said it.  "Voldemort!"  The voice was louder and stronger, and James grinned as he realized who it was.  Harry.  Of course.  Harry stood up slowly and began chanting the name over and over until most of the students had covered their ears, trying to block him out.  Harry looked at James questioningly, who nodded.  His son, still shouting 'Voldemort' walked through the throng of students until he reached James' side.  Harry stopped and looked at his peers expectantly.  
  
"You can uncover your ears now," Harry called out.  "I'm done, for now.  My dad is right.  You can't fear the name if you ever hope to fight him.  And, just consider this for a moment; Lord Voldemort wants you to fear him.  If you do what he wants, doesn't that mean that you are supporting him, or in the very least, respecting him?  I cannot speak for all of you, but I know that the last person I respect is Lord Voldemort."  Harry paused to let his words sink in.  He looked at James who smiled encouragingly.  "I've been thinking about this a lot lately, and I've come to a decision.  You need to know what happened last year after the Third Task of the TriWizard Tournament.  You need to accept it, and with acceptance comes understanding.  At least, that's what Dumbledore told me.  I'll try to make this as short and to the point as possible, but bear with me."  Harry perched on the edge of the table and began his tale.  When he got to the moment Voldemort had put him under the Cruciatus Curse, he began to shake slightly in fear.  A single tear rolled down his face as he related the affects of the Reverse Spell Effect, and he looked at his father gratefully.  In the end, not a dry eye could be seen in the Great Hall.  Even young men were struggling to hold their emotions in check.  Girls were openly sobbing and looking at Harry in wonder.  He smiled dully and wiped his eyes.  "But the moment he pointed his wand at me, I dove behind a gravestone, and I hid.  He advanced on me, and I knew that I was about to die.  But I refused to die a coward.  I was not going to let him kill me while I was cowering at his feet.  I was going to die proud and strong; straight-backed and tall.  And I would have if not for Priori Incantatem."  
  
Harry grinned at the students staring up at him open-mouthed.  "Of course, I digress.  We were talking about fear of a name.  Even though I say Voldemort's name; even though I have faced him numerous times, I still fear him.  Just because you can say his name doesn't mean that you won't be afraid.  It just helps to lessen the fear."  Harry turned and grinned at his dad.  "Matter of fact, why don't you just call him Tom Riddle?  It is his given name, after all."  
  
Harry got back on his feet and started to go back to Hermione and Ron, but James held out a hand to hold him back.  "Hold on, Harry," he said.  "I need your help with something else.  Everyone on your feet!"  He called out to the rest of the students.  He grinned as they all moaned and groaned like people twice their age getting up off the floor.  "It is at the request of Professor Dumbledore that you learn how to fight the Imperius Curse.  Harry has been able to throw it off several times so he is going to aid me in teaching this to you.  Today we will only demonstrate.  We will start placing you under the curse as of our next meeting.  If you feel uncomfortable with this at all, feel free to leave.  Nothing is holding you here."  
  
"Harry, if you would come up here please?"  James beckoned.  Harry walked forward and looked at his dad expectantly.  "Rather than having Harry explain what goes through his head, I'm going to perform a charm that will allow him to show you.  It will be as though he has just performed the Sonorous charm on his voice.  Are you ready, Harry?"  Harry nodded.  "All right then.  Rivelare!"  
  
Harry shuddered as he felt something odd pass through him.  He felt strange; like people could see through him.  He struggled to keep his thoughts to himself before his dad performed the Imperius curse.  Don't think…don't think….just don't think…  Unfortunately, everyone could hear this and they started snickering.  Harry looked at James helplessly and he nodded.  "Imperio!"  
  
Harry felt that familiar numbness wash over him as soon as James uttered the curse.  He felt nothing; his brain felt like cotton candy.  
  
 Jump  
  
Don't think I will, thanks.  Harry jumped with the rest of the students as they heard his thoughts projected into the Great Hall.  
  
Jump and sing the Hogwarts school song.  
  
Well that's absolutely ridiculous!  Why?  
  
Jump and sing the school song.  
  
Harry bent his knees like he was going to jump and everyone held their breath.  Just kidding!  This is really quite stupid.  Go away now.  Harry jerked slightly as he came back to his senses.  He looked at James who was grinning widely.  "Piece of cake," he told his audience.  
  
"That will be all for now," James called out.  "We will meet at the same time next week and we will begin the Dueling Club.  Thank you for coming tonight!"  
  
Harry waved to Ron and Hermione, signaling for them to wait for him.  "Hey, dad, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course.  You can ask me anything."  
  
"Why is it that I can throw off the Imperius curse?  Is it like the Killing Curse?"  Harry looked over James' shoulder at Hermione and Ron who were looking very interested in the answer.  
  
James started walking toward the doorway , motioning for the rest to follow him.  "Not exactly.  That comes from your mother's side of the family.  Rowena Ravenclaw developed several of the Mind Altering charms, and well, she developed a bit of immunity to them.  It's been passed down through the years, though it isn't as strong anymore.  Your mum never had a problem fighting the Imperius Curse either."  He looked at Hermione.  "You'll find, Hermione, that you will be able to throw it off as well as Harry, if not better."  
  
"What?"  Hermione gasped in shock.  "But I'm muggle-born!  If what you just said about Ravenclaw is true, then you're telling me that-"  
  
"You are descended from Rowena Ravenclaw as well, Hermione.  You and Harry are very distant cousins.  The way it all works out is very intricate and complicated; however, believe me when I say I know what I'm talking about.  Lily and I did extensive research on the Warriors after it was discovered that Harry was one of them.  Before we found out that Voldemort was after us, the plan was to find all of the Warriors and begin their training at a very early age.  At the time, we didn't know that Voldemort would fall, or that he would come back in thirteen years, and you four would become friends without our influence.  If you want to take a look at the bloodlines, I believe Dumbledore has records in his office."  
  
Hermione looked at him, dumbstruck.  Harry grinned at Ron, who just rolled his eyes in exasperation.  James smiled gently and stopped in front of the Fat Lady.  Hermione nearly ran into him, she was still thinking about this new information that she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going.  "Oh!  What was the password, Harry?"  
  
"Bouncing Ferret."  
  
The portrait swung open, revealing the Gryffindor Common room.  Harry, Ron and Hermione bid goodnight to James and scrambled inside.  The Common Room was relatively quiet with the exception of a few third years working on charms homework.  The three Warriors said goodnight and headed off to bed.  Ron and Harry crept quietly into their room, got into their pyjamas and climbed into bed.  On the other side of the Tower, Hermione crawled into bed and stared up at the red canopy covering her four-poster.  
  
A/N: This is from Hermione's POV…after that will be Harry, then Ron.  
  
I can't believe I'm not really muggle-born.  Did my parents know?  Did they keep it a secret from me?  And I'm related to Harry?  That is definitely one of the stranger things I have heard this year.  And James had an interesting point; the fact that Ron, Harry, Ginny and I are all friends is odd.  Not that we're friends, but that fate had it in store that we would lead the wizarding world in the fight against Voldemort, and we had never met until we came to Hogwarts.  And don't they all realize that we're just kids?  I mean, when it comes right down to it, the entire wizarding world is depending on four kids to defeat the dark and finally bring about the downfall of Lord Voldemort.  It's hard for all of us, but I can only imagine how difficult it is for Harry.  He's had the weight of the world on his shoulders since he was a baby.  
  
 * * * *  
  
I really hate this.  I hate being the one that everyone looks to now that Voldemort is back.  Why is it always me?  They all see me as perfect; a good little wizard.  They never see that I just wish it would all end.  Oh, no, I would never kill myself.  I just wish Voldemort had never existed.  Of course, with my luck, there would be a Dark Wizard even more powerful and I would either be dead or in the same situation.  So why bother even hoping?  Just once, I'd like to make an easy decision.  I'd just like to take the easy way out, but guess what Potter?  You do that and you're just as low as Voldemort.  No, I have to live up to their expectations.  Not just for them, but for me.  Because I couldn't live with myself if I let them down.  
  
 * * * *  
  
It's been weeks and I still can't believe that I'm an integral part in the final battle against Voldemort.  Little old me.  Ron Weasley.  Who'd have thought that I would be helping the Famous Harry Potter to fight Voldemort.  But I can't stand the fact that Ginny is supposed to be a part of this too.  She went through so much this summer, and now she's retreated so far into herself.  What kind of brother am I, that I couldn't even protect my little sister from my own brother?  And what came over Percy?  I always knew he was power-hungry, but I never thought that he would try to gain power by joining the Dark side.  Why did he betray us?  I thought the Weasley family stuck together.  Well, we don't need Percy anymore.  The rest of us will stay strong and we will defeat the Dark.  I can't let anything happen to my family and I can't let anything happen to Hermione and Harry.  Other than my family, they're all I really have.  Harry tries to be strong, but I know he's putting on a face for the rest of us.  He's scared out of his mind, just like the rest of us, but he doesn't want anyone to see it.  There's so much he doesn't know; doesn't understand, about the wizarding world.  And Hermione.  She tries to hard to be accepted as a powerful witch, but doesn't she realize that she's one of the most powerful despite being muggle-born?  In terms of wizarding age, they're both so young.  I never thought of myself in this way before, but I'm like their big brother too.  And I have to watch out for them. 


	14. Albus Dumbledore and the Knights of the ...

A/N: Just trying to do some revisions…I finally fixed that "minor" mistake of somehow bringing McGonagall back from the dead. I'm working on the next chapter, so hopefully it will be up in the next week or so. REVIEWS are your friend and mine!  
  
"I don't like this Albus," Severus Snape was saying at the end-of-term faculty meeting. The rest of the teachers were seated around a large round table that had been conjured in a secret room just off of Dumbledore's office. Severus was absurdly reminded of Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. The way Albus resembled Merlin was uncanny.  
  
Albus Dumbledore cocked his head at the Potions professor curiously, his blue eyes wise beyond comprehension. "What is it you don't like, Severus?"  
  
"Potter, Weasley and even Miss Granger are falling behind in their work. It concerns me that their training is taking up too much of their time." Albus looked around the room to see every head nodding with the exception of one.  
  
"Lily? You don't agree?"  
  
"No I don't," she looked at Severus apologetically. "I'm sorry, Severus. Harry, Ron and Hermione are doing marvelously in Defense. And no, Severus, I'm not saying that because I'm Harry's mother. The way he catches on to complex hexes and defense maneuvers is amazing. All of them have learned quite a lot beyond what I had planned to teach through the year, though Harry seems to grasp it better." Lily bit her lip and looked down the table at Albus. "To see how quickly he learns frightens me. He is becoming one of the most powerful wizards of our time and I believe that he could learn to do the Killing Curse."  
  
Professor Flitwick looked up from some papers he was shuffling through in alarm. "Do you think Potter would use it?"  
  
Lily shook her head slowly. "I think he has the capability, but I don't believe that he would ever use the curse. He has the blood of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor flowing through his veins. They were the epitome of good; pure blood flowed through their veins."  
  
"We must take into consideration the characteristics of Voldemort Harry has shown over the years," Severus said. "The core of his wand contains holly and phoenix feather, from the same bird that provided the core to Voldemort's wand. We discovered that Potter is a Parseltongue in his second year; something that we had not seen this century since Voldemort. I fear that when Voldemort performed Avada Kedavra on Harry, he left a part of himself in the boy. We have to be cautious. It is entirely possible Harry has a dark side and if Voldemort accesses it, we will all be in danger."  
  
The professors all started talking at once. Could it be true? Could Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, have a dark side? Would he turn against them? Several of them shook their heads in disbelief. Surely Harry couldn't join Voldemort's side. Albus chastised them with a look. "Mr. Potter has shown no signs of joining the Dark side. He does show a few characteristics of a dark wizard; however, he has proven time and again that his blood is as pure as his ancestors. Until we have something to fear, if anything at all, I do not believe we need to concern ourselves with this." He looked around the table, staring at each professor very intently. They began to squirm in their seats, feeling very much like children being scrutinized by a very stern adult. "Good. That will be all, I think."  
  
One by one, the professors rose from their chairs and headed out the door. Albus stood slowly and followed them out and into his office. He went to stand by the window, where Fawkes had perched himself and sighed deeply. Absentmindedly, he stroked Fawkes' fiery red plumage. The Phoenix crooned a single note in comfort, looking up at the Headmaster. "I fear they are right," Albus told his bird. "Harry Potter does have many of the attributes that Tom Riddle showed while he was here. I can only hope that Harry is strong enough to overcome it."  
  
He turned away from the window and sat heavily at the large chair behind his desk. He faced the wall behind him and tapped on the second to the left brick, fourth from the top. Without warning, the wall disappeared, revealing a hidden chamber. No one was aware of this room. No one knew that Hogwarts was almost an exact replica of the legendary and mythical castle of Camelot. Only Albus knew the truth and he hadn't allowed himself to dwell on it after King Arthur had passed away. But desperate times called for desperate measures and these were desperate times. It had been years since he had walked into the chamber. It wasn't exactly the most inviting room in the castle and it brought back many memories.  
  
Flames flickered against stone walls; the shadows pulsating across the room. A large stone had been placed in the middle of the chamber and a large, gleaming sword rose above it. Albus walked slowly to the stone and ran his finger along the sword's hilt. "Excalibur." He said it so softly that he wasn't sure if the word had been spoken. Shaking his head trying to clear it of cobwebs, Albus turned in a slow circle, trying to take everything in.  
  
"Oh, Arthur," he muttered sadly. "How I miss the days of Camelot and your reign. Things are so different now. And nobody knows who I really am. I could never tell them. They all think that I am descended from Merlin and Gryffindor. They'd never guess that I am Merlin. The one who taught the great King Arthur of Camelot. We have another boy here and I am reminded of you. So awkward and yet destined for greatness. I can only hope that he will be as determined as you were." A tear came to his bright blue eyes and he did not bother to wipe it away. Albus squared his shoulders in determination. It was time. He needed to speak with Harry immediately to tell him who he really was and to open up this chamber again.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He looked across the table at Ron and Hermione who were also looking as though they could deal with some sleep. They had just returned from one of their training sessions with Remus Lupin and it had not gone well. Ron was still feeling the aftereffects of the Stunning spell Harry had performed on him. Over the last few months, their lives had been turned upside down by training, classes, Dueling club and the general fear that Voldemort would try to take the school. And it was taking its toll.  
  
They could barely stay awake in their classes. Harry and Ron had all but given up on Divination, getting the assignment at the end of class and making up predictions so ridiculous, they should have had their heads examined. Even Hermione was having troubles in class. History of Magic was often spent napping or staring off into space. They only classes they really paid attention in were Potions, Defense and Transfiguration. They did their best in Hagrid's class, but he didn't really care what they did, so long as they weren't disruptive.  
  
They were often up all night, worrying about Ginny too. Months had past since she had gone into the coma and nothing could be done to bring her out of it. Harry, Ron and Hermione would take turns sitting by her bed, holding her hand and telling her of the day's events as though she could understand them perfectly and even respond. But nothing had happened in two and a half, nearly three months.  
  
Harry was counting the minutes until their holiday break, when at least there wouldn't be any pressure to complete homework for all of their classes. It was Friday night and in other week, the students would be finished with their classes for the term and several would get on the Hogwarts Express to go home and spend time with their families. But tomorrow was the start of another Hogsmeade weekend and Harry was trying to figure out what to get Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry, you coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Hermione interrupted his musings softly.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll have to get your gifts. Not to mention my mum and dad and Sirius." Harry groaned in exasperation. "Oh man. I had it figured out for you guys, but I don't have a clue what to get my parents."  
  
Hermione patted his hand consolingly. "There, there," she told him. "We'll help you pick something out."  
  
"Sure Harry," Ron added hastily. "Something real…neat."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, neat. I haven't spent a Christmas I can remember with my parents and we're going to get them something neat? I want this Christmas to be really special. Especially since there might not be many Christmases to come."  
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she furiously brushed them away. "You're going to have plenty of Christmases with your parents. We're all just tired and ready for term to end. Don't let the pressure of leading the Light into battle get you down."  
  
Ron looked at her oddly. "Er, Hermione? You aren't making much sense. Wouldn't it be natural for the pressure to get to Harry?"  
  
Hermione ducked her head sheepishly and smiled. "I suppose it is." She glanced at her wrist to check the time and clucked her tongue. "It's getting late. We should be in bed. After all, we want to get to Hogsmeade early tomorrow, don't we?"  
  
Harry and Ron quickly agreed and they went off in their separate ways.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning after breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione started walking to Hogsmeade. Harry spotted Draco sitting at the Gryffindor table alone and stopped his friends. "Oi, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco looked up from his breakfast and eyed Harry coolly. "Yes, Potter?"  
  
"Are you coming?" Harry indicated Ron and Hermione with a nod of his head. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He pushed away from the table and ambled over to them.  
  
"Haven't got anything better to do," he said drolly. Ron rolled his eyes and started walking ahead of them.  
  
They had just about reached the door in the Entrance Hall when someone called out to them. "Harry! Ron! Wait up!" They stopped and turned around to find Samuel Azgard waving at them from the top of the stairs. "Y'all goin to Hogsmeade? Can I come?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and said something like 'Another case of hero worship, Potter.' Harry grinned and told him to come along with. The more the merrier! Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him ahead of Ron, Hermione and Samuel. "What do you think you're doing?" He growled menacingly. Harry looked at him blankly and Draco sighed through pursed lips. "Samuel? Snape? Those two don't know about him? Ringing any bells for you, Potter?"  
  
Harry groaned and nearly smacked his forehead. "I'm an idiot."  
  
"You're not wrong."  
  
"I already said he could come along; we'll just have to keep quiet about what we know. Don't worry about it. Everything will turn out fine!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Harry was eating his words. There had been so many awkward moments that Ron and Hermione kept eying him very suspiciously. When they had gotten to Hogsmeade, Ron had remembered that a lot of it had been decimated in the attack in October. To their surprise, everything was back to normal. It looked as though nothing had happened. Now they were sitting in the Three Broomsticks around a table back in the corner, sipping butterbeers and talking about Quidditch and classes and Christmas.  
  
Both Harry and Draco were having a hard time carrying on a conversation with Samuel. "So, Sam," Harry began awkwardly, "Have you talked to your fa- er, mother lately?"  
  
Sam looked at him strangely. "No I haven't heard from my mom in a while."  
  
Harry nodded and looked around the Three Broomsticks trying to avoid his gaze. Draco stood abruptly and motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry excused himself, grinning sheepishly at his friends. "I'll be back in a bit," he told them while being dragged out in the street. "What?" He hissed at Malfoy angrily.  
  
Draco shrugged. "I wanted to get the both of us out of there before we made even bigger fools of ourselves. Besides, you can do your shopping for them without them noticing what you're buying."  
  
Harry grinned and took off towards Zonko's. "That was not easy in there," he said. "I was on the verge of saying something really stupid."  
  
"I noticed," Draco said, playing with a fake wand. He jumped slightly when it squawked and turned into a rubber chicken. Harry laughed as Malfoy tossed it aside, looking very embarrassed.  
  
"It's just that for thirteen years (or is it fourteen? I'm making it thirteen because Harry knows his parents now) I thought my parents were dead. And it turns out that they were alive but hiding for all this time. I could make Sam so much happier by just telling him that his father is still alive."  
  
Draco shook his head. "Just because someone has a family doesn't mean they're the luckiest person in the world."  
  
"Your father?" Harry asked him as they walked out of Zonko's. He hadn't found anything there that he wanted to buy.  
  
Draco nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. I'd have preferred to be in your shoes; not ever knowing my parents."  
  
"No, you wouldn't," Harry told him. "Because I lived with the most Muggle of all Muggles and besides, I still got beaten. How often did your father- ?"  
  
"Beat up on me? When I was younger it was a few times a week. Said I wasn't evil enough. If there's one thing my dad taught me, it was how to hate someone so intensely that you wished them dead. If I could have killed my father with a look, I would have. It got better as I got older, but when I told Lucius I didn't want to be a Death Eater, he put me under Cruciatus for so long, I thought I was going to die." Draco looked over at Harry curiously. "What about you?"  
  
"Me? All Vernon really did was lock me in a cupboard for eleven years. There were a few black eyes and sprained ankles, but nothing too severe until after I came to Hogwarts." Harry chuckled wryly. "You know, if your father and my uncle didn't have completely opposite viewpoints, they would get along great. Every time Vernon beat me, it was because of my 'abnormality'. But the last time I didn't do anything to deserve it. One evening I guess he and Dudley decided that it would be fun to make a sport out of seeing how long it takes Harry to pass out from the pain. My dad found me in the middle of the yard and he and mum took me to Hogwarts."  
  
"They left you in the yard?" Draco shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Yeah. Who knows? Maybe they were waiting to see how long it would be before I just died. I wouldn't put it past them."  
  
Draco shook his head again and began walking down the street. They didn't say another word the rest of the afternoon as they shopped for Christmas presents. Draco wasn't very experienced in the area of shopping for friends because he had never really had many friends to shop for. He helped Harry pick out a new chess set for Ron, a book on Animagus for Hermione, and an emerald necklace for Ginny that was purported to have healing powers. Harry was going to put it on her as soon as he could. He had picked out a scrapbook that he was going to fill out and give to his parents. It was going to contain pictures of them and little tidbits of information about Harry since he had come to Hogwarts. He only hoped that he'd be able to finish it before next week!  
  
They met up with Sam, Hermione and Ron; who was looking very annoyed with Harry. "What was that?" Ron hissed at Harry as they approached. "Apparently Malfoy is more important now. Blimey, Harry, what were you thinking?"  
  
Harry ran a hand through his unruly black hair and sighed. "It's a long story, Ron. I made a promise to someone and I'm not going to break it."  
  
"Oh, but he's in on this secret? That's really fair, Harry."  
  
"Look, Ron, he already knew, ok? And besides-" Harry paused, looking very confused. "Did you feel that?" His hand went to the back of his neck.  
  
"What? Your neck?"  
  
"Ha, ha. No. Something…the hairs on the back of my neck are standing up. Don't you feel it? It's evil. Cold, danger, fear."  
  
"He's gone nutters, Hermione. He's not making any sense."  
  
"Oh, shut up Ron!"  
  
Harry started swaying on his feet, his eyes shut tightly. "You stupid boy!" Vernon Dursley yelled in his head. "How many times do I have to tell you?…This is nonsense!" Harry cringed as Vernon brought the fire poker down hard across his shoulders. He hit the floor and tried to protect his head with his hands. That resulted in several broken bones in his hands. Harry cried out to anyone who might hear him. Vernon and Dudley hit and kicked him repeatedly until Harry finally passed out from the pain. He was vaguely aware of being moved someplace but he didn't know where. He just wanted the pain to stop.   
  
Happy thoughts…think happy thoughts… Harry screwed up his face and thought of the happiest thing he could. The moment he had met his parents. He had never been happier. Harry opened his eyes wide and stared determinedly at Ron. He drew his wand from his robes and turned around. Sure enough, several Dementors were surrounding Hogsmeade. Harry shuddered but bellowed, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silvery white stag erupted from Harry's wand and it charged at an oncoming Dementor. This one retreated but there were several others. Harry conjured yet another Patronus and another Dementor retreated.  
  
For thirty minutes straight, Harry conjured Patronus after Patronus and he was starting to get tired. Ron, Hermione, Sam and Draco were huddled behind a stone wall, trying to stay out of harm's way. Most people had deserted Hogsmeade, but they weren't about to abandon Harry. Suddenly, Draco stood up, wand outstretched in his left hand. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked him, angrily pulling on his robes.  
  
"I'm going to help. Potter needs help and it looks like he's not getting it. I can help him. Now let me go!" He jerked out of her grasp and rushed out to help Harry.  
  
"What a git," Ron seethed. "He could have been helping Harry half an hour ago but he's back here hiding with us. I'm so glad he's in our House now." Sarcasm dripped from Ron's voice like a leaky faucet.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Oh, do shut up Ron! I think Harry's got the right idea, giving Malfoy another chance." Ron stared at her disbelievingly. Hermione shook her head. "Grow up, Ron. Learn to forgive and forget!"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something but a loud POP in front of them made him hold his tongue. Seconds later, fifty Ministry Wizards and Aurors had apparated into Hogsmeade and immediately started throwing Patronuses (Patroni?) at the Dementors.  
  
Harry swayed again, trying to focus on a happy thought. But he could barely focus on the fact that he still had a brain, it felt like it had turned to mush. He was about to just give and pass out when strong hands caught him from behind.  
  
"Eat this, Potter," A large, gnarled hand thrust a chocolate bar from Honeyduke's in his face and Harry started eating it gratefully.  
  
"Thanks," he mumbled through the chocolate. Harry looked up at his savior and was shocked to see the real Mad-Eye Moody standing there watching him. "Professor!"  
  
Moody grinned. "Nice to finally formally meet you, Harry. Good show here with the Dementors. Go take a rest and we'll have you back to Hogwarts soon."  
  
True to his word, Moody was leading Harry and his friends back up to Hogwarts another twenty minutes later. He took the five of them straight to Gryffindor Tower where Harry collapsed on the couch in front of the fireplace, shivering so badly that Hermione had conjured a blanket to cover him up. Samuel and Draco went upstairs and Ron and Hermione sat in chairs on either side of the couch waiting for Harry to wake up.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dinner that night was very subdued. Several students were up in the Hospital Wing, getting large chunks of chocolate from Madame Pomfrey. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat close together at Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione on either side of Harry, trying to support him. They were so close that Harry was having a hard time getting to his food.  
  
"Do you two mind? I can't eat when we're this close." They moved away from Harry a bit but they stayed close enough to him in case he lost his balance. The encounter with the Dementors had left him very drained and exhausted and Hermione was extremely concerned about this.  
  
Harry shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know how Sirius did it," he muttered. "Live in Azkaban for twelve years with those Dementors. I don't feel quite like me."  
  
Ron cocked his head curiously. "Maybe Sirius can help you overcome that," he suggested, stabbing a rather large piece of chicken.  
  
"Say, Ron, did you tell Harry what happened at the last Hogsmeade visit?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron shook his head and Harry looked at him with confusion. "No, Hermione, I hadn't gotten the chance."  
  
Harry looked at him expectantly. "Well?"  
  
"When Hogsmeade was attacked the last time, I, er, well, I conjured fire without the use of my wand." Ron said this last part quickly as though he were ashamed of this new power that Harry didn't have.  
  
Harry grinned at his friend triumphantly. "Cool! We'll have to tell Dumbledore and the other Professors you know. They can help you develop this new ability."  
  
Hermione looked up at the teacher's table suddenly, Ron and Harry following her gaze. Professor Dumbledore was standing, ready to make an announcement. "Nobody died, did they?" Ron muttered to Harry. He shook his head.  
  
"Your attention if you please," Dumbledore called out. Students looked up at him, some still holding their forks about halfway to their mouths. "As I'm sure most of you know, there was yet another attack on Hogsmeade this weekend. This is the second time in a few months, and there have not been any reports of others when students are not there. In light of this, it has been decided that all Hogsmeade visits will be suspended until further notice." He looked at them sadly, focusing on Harry. "I do have one more thing to add. If not for two extremely brave young men, I believe that we would have had several more injuries. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy recognized the Dementors and immediately began fending them off until help could arrive. This gave the several students that were in Hogsmeade the opportunity to escape and get to Hogwarts safely. For this, I thank them."  
  
Dumbledore sat back down, sighing heavily. Harry looked at him with concern, shrugged and turned back to his dinner. "Does Dumbledore look like he's getting older?" He asked Ron and Hermione. They both eyed the Headmaster curiously but shook their heads.  
  
"I don't know, Harry," Hermione said. "Do you think he does?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "He just doesn't seem the same as he was when we first came here in first year. He seems tired; more, I don't know, defeated." He paused and gave them a wry grin. "Or maybe that's me." A hand on Harry's shoulder caused him to start. He looked around and saw Professor Dumbledore standing behind him, his bright blue eyes twinkling as usual. Harry smiled. "Hello, Professor."  
  
"Hello, Harry. Could I pull you away from your friends and have you come with me, please?"  
  
"Sure." Harry shrugged and pushed away from the table. "I'll see you later," he told Ron and Hermione.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had already started off across the dining hall and Harry had to jog to catch up to him. "Where are we going, Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore turned and smiled at Harry. "I think I'll leave that as a surprise, Mr. Potter. All I can say is that it's a place that I believe you will find very convenient." They eventually stopped in front of the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office and Harry looked at him perplexed.  
  
"Your office?"  
  
"Not exactly. Chocolate Frog." The gargoyle moved aside and Harry and Dumbledore entered the hallway. They went up the moving stairs and entered Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster strode across the room, tapped the brick and to Harry's surprise, the wall vanished. Dumbledore stood aside and with a sweep of his arm said, "Welcome to Merlin's Chamber, Harry."  
  
Harry stood open-mouthed, rooted to the floor. His eyes widened as he stared disbelievingly at his Headmaster. "Merlin?" He asked weakly.  
  
Dumbledore's smile widened. "Come on in, Mr. Potter. I have much to tell you."  
  
Harry entered the chamber cautiously taking in his surroundings. He shuddered a bit, reminded somewhat of the Chamber of Secrets he had been in his third year. Torches were placed along the stone wall, flames flickering all across the room. Harry turned in a circle trying to take everything in. He finally stopped, his attention on the sword in the center of the chamber. "This was Merlin's?" He muttered in amazement.  
  
Dumbledore walked over the sword and put one foot up on the stone. Harry thought he looked like one of those statues you see in a really boring art museum. "Harry, you remember the events of your first year, don't you? There were many things that I could not tell you then; things I hesitate to tell you now, but I feel it is necessary for you to know." Harry looked at him expectantly. "Nicholas Flamel and his wife were not the only ones who were allowed access to the Sorcerer's Stone. As you might recall, I helped Nicholas in his research of the Stone and we both used its powers of eternal youth."  
  
Dumbledore reached into his robes, pulled out a picture and handed it to Harry. "Do you recognize this picture, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry studied it briefly and looked up at Dumbledore. "It's Merlin, isn't it?"  
  
"Now look at this one," he pulled another picture from his robes and Harry looked at that one as well.  
  
"Well that one is you, sir."  
  
"Study them more closely Mr. Potter, and I think you will find that Merlin and I look quite a lot alike."  
  
Harry compared the pictures side by side and his eyes widened in surprise. "Why, you're exactly identical!"  
  
"Very good, Mr. Potter. I will try to explain as best as I can. Albus Dumbledore has never really existed. He is merely a fictitious man that I have made up over the centuries." Harry gaped at him again. "Yes, I did say centuries. I discovered the basic properties of the Sorcerer's Stone in my youth but it was not developed until years later. Where you stand right now is where I spent many hours studying the Stone's main ingredients."  
  
Dumbledore looked up at the gleaming sword and gave a regretful smile. "You remind me greatly of young Arthur, Harry. Brave, daring, compassionate and destined to be a great leader. I do miss the days when Camelot was not just a lofty idea but also a reality. I find myself longing for them more and more frequently as the years go by."  
  
Harry stepped forward. "Arthur? As in the kid who pulled the sword from the stone? And became the King of Camelot? You-you knew him?" Dumbledore nodded. "But, that's not possible! No one could be that old."  
  
"I have used the Sorcerer's Stone up until the time I had it destroyed in your first year. That is why I seem to be aging. I was one hundred and fifty years old when I first began using it and I have used it through the centuries." He swept his arm out, indicating the chamber. "This room has not been accessed since Camelot fell. It was where I taught Arthur the ways of the world. I taught him how to see through the eyes of the people and how to be a great King. He came here often to think and just to talk to me. Camelot was living proof that Muggles and Wizards could coexist and be entirely aware of each other. It wasn't until Salazar Slytherin came along that Muggles began to fear and hate us.  
  
"I am opening Merlin's Chamber again. You and the other Warriors are free to come here whenever you feel the need to simply escape. The password to my office is Chocolate Frog and I will notify you when it changes."  
  
"Thank you." Harry cocked his head curiously. "What shall I call you now? Merlin or Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"While I prefer Merlin; he is who I really am, after all, but Albus Dumbledore is the old codger whom everyone has grown to love and respect. I am rather fond of him as well. However, so not to confuse others, I think we had better refer to me as Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Harry walked forward some more, his eyes on the sword. "Is that-?"  
  
"Excalibur? Yes it is, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore stepped aside, allowing Harry to come closer. "Do help yourself. I haven't seen anyone pull Excalibur from the stone since young Arthur managed it."  
  
Harry put his right foot up on the stone and grasped the hilt with both hands. He gritted his teeth hard and pulled. It didn't budge at first but Harry kept pulling harder and harder. With a great tug, Excalibur suddenly came loose. Harry grunted as he lost his footing and stumbled backward. He managed to stay upright, though the sword clanked along the stone floor.  
  
Harry grasped it in his hands and held it high above his head. Excalibur seemed to glow in the firelight and Harry gasped as he felt it vibrate in his hands. Dumbledore grinned and nodded to himself. For hundreds of years, Excalibur had not been able to find its rightful owner. It seemed that the wait was over. Excalibur's true owner was one Harry Potter, protector of the light.  
  
Harry was amazed at the feel of it in his hands. The sword just felt so right as he pointed up to the ceiling. He began moving it in a smooth arc, right to left, left to right. He turned around in a slow circle, the sword glinting in the torchlight.  
  
  
  
Harry laid the sword back on the stone and turned shakily around. "I, er, suppose I'd best be going." Dumbledore nodded, amazed by what he had just witnessed. Harry walked slowly into Dumbledore's office, down the stairs, into the corridor and to Gryffindor tower. Something had happened to Harry in the brief moment that he had held Excalibur. He couldn't explain it to anyone; he couldn't even explain it to himself! But he felt different somehow. Wiser. As though King Arthur's knowledge and life had been passed to him. Harry felt more confident now. He walked back to Gryffindor tower more positive than he had ever been that Voldemort would be defeated. The Warriors leading the Light were going to win the war. 


	15. Changes of Life

A/N: My extreme apologies for the mix-up with Minerva McGonagall in previous chapters. Several of my reviewers have pointed out that she is dead in this particular plotline and I have put her in a few chapters as though she is alive. I will be going through the story to find where these mistakes have been made and I will rectify them to give the story a better flow. Thank you to those who pointed this out to me as I had forgotten that McGonagall was one of the several characters I had written off as dead. Any other mistakes will be fixed when I have completed the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and subsequent characters, places, ideas, etc, belong to JK Rowling. I claim all rights to Sam Azgard/Snape. If my story infringes on anything another fanfiction author has written, it is purely coincidental and not done to offend the author.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were listlessly eating lunch on Wednesday afternoon. They had just gotten out of History of Magic and they could not remember the last time they had had such a boring class. Samuel had tried to liven things up by asking about the last time Voldemort was in power, but somehow, Binns kept bringing it back to Goblin Revolution of 1678.   
  
Hogwarts hadn't really been the same since last Saturday. Students went to class as usual, but they were solemn and quiet. Laughter was rarely heard in the hallways of the school and even Fred and George had stopped playing their usual tricks. Harry sighed heavily and speared a piece of now-cold ham. His dad had told him that morning that he was going to be sitting in on another class, this time with the fourth year Ravenclaws. He sighed again, fairly dreading the next class period. It was all he could do to just stay awake lately and when he knew he wouldn't really be doing much, it was going to be difficult to not nod off. Hopefully his mum was teaching something entertaining and useful.  
  
Ron and Hermione were exchanging glances with each other, both looking worriedly at Harry. He hadn't slept a wink all week, he was barely eating, and he hadn't said more than three words to them at a time. He had seemed different ever since he had gone to talk with Professor Dumbledore the day of the Dementors' attack and he wasn't telling them why. Hermione prodded Harry gently on the shoulder. He jumped in his seat and looked wildly around before focusing on Hermione. "Harry? Are you all right?" Hermione asked him softly.  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I'm fine." He forced a grin, but Ron and Hermione saw right through it. There were dark circles under his eyes and he just didn't look well. Thank goodness they had a break coming up in a few days. Harry rose from his seat, absentmindedly-patting Hermione on the head as one would do with a small child. She looked up at him, annoyed, but her expression softened when she saw how poorly he looked.   
  
"We'll see you back in the common room, Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, a tinge of jealousy entering his voice. "Lucky you, get to miss Divination."  
  
Harry smiled at them both and walked off.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Harry! Harry, wait up!" Harry turned around to see Neville Longbottom jogging down the hallway towards Harry, panting heavily. Harry had just gotten out of Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaw fourth years and he was simply exhausted. "Harry, I've got to talk to you!"  
  
Harry leaned up against the wall, waiting patiently for Neville to catch his breath. "What is it Neville?"  
  
"I meant to tell you before," Neville said.  
  
Harry eyed him wearily. "Tell me what?"  
  
"The last Hogsmeade weekend, not this one, but the one before, something happened and I meant to tell you but we've all been so busy so I hadn't gotten the chance before now and I leave to go home Saturday morning and-"  
  
Harry held up a hand to halt the flow of Neville's rambling. "Slow down! Breathe. Then tell me what it is that could be so important."  
  
Neville looked down nervously at his feet then back at Harry. He looked at his feet. Then Harry. His feet. Harry. And so he went back and forth until Harry finally exploded. "Just get on with it!"  
  
Neville bit his lip and blurted, "Icantalktoanimals!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Neville took a deep breath and said more slowly, "I can talk to animals. It started the first Hogsmeade visit, during the attack. I've been practicing in secret since then and I can talk to owls, cats, and dogs, and well, really any basic animal, and I can communicate with unicorns, though that takes a bit of concentration."  
  
Harry regarded Neville with interest. "Do you suppose you could talk to a phoenix?"  
  
Neville shrugged. "Dunno," he said. "I haven't gotten the chance to."  
  
"We'll have to ask Dumbledore if we could borrow Fawkes," Harry mused, forgetting that Neville was standing there.  
  
"Er, right." Neville paused. "Who?"  
  
"Er, Fawkes. Dumbledore's phoenix."  
  
"The Headmaster has a phoenix?"  
  
"Of course! Would you expect professor Dumbledore to have something as plain as an owl or a cat?" Harry grinned and Neville shook his head. Of course Albus Dumbledore would never own something that mundane.  
  
Just then, a snowy owl swooped over their heads and they both ducked. It lighted on Harry's shoulder and gave him a small nip on the ear. "Hedwig! What have you got?" He pulled the parchment off her talon, glanced at it and handed it to Neville. "It's for you," he said softly.  
  
Neville took the letter hesitantly and opened it. His eyes grew wider as he read further down and Harry was shocked to see them filled with tears. Neville quickly folded the parchment and stuck it in the pocket of his robes. "I've got to go," he said. "Gran wants me home early; right away, and I've got to see Professor Po-er, your father before I leave."  
  
"You're going now?" Harry asked. "But why?"  
  
"I suppose you should know," Neville said. "This letter was about my parents. They used to be Aurors, during You-Know-Who's time of power. After you, er-"  
  
Harry nodded and held up a hand. "Neville, I think I know what you're going to say. I, erm, fell into Dumbledore's Pensieve last year and I saw Barty Crouch's trial. The one where he was convicted of torturing your parents. They're in danger again, aren't they?"  
  
Neville nodded. "With no way of protecting themselves. I've got to see what I can do."  
  
Harry nodded. "I understand. You go on and pack, I'll tell my dad and Dumbledore at dinner tonight. What time are you leaving?"  
  
"As soon as I'm ready. Gran packed a portkey, Hedwig dropped it off in our room."  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "Alright. If anyone asks, what do you want me to tell them?"  
  
Neville considered this for a moment then replied softly, "Don't tell them the truth. Anything but the truth. I don't want anyone to know about my parents. Tell them that I had a family emergency or something, and I had to leave immediately."  
  
"All right, Neville." Harry stared at Neville intently, unaware that he had the same look Dumbledore often got when he was trying to make his students think about something. "Before you go Neville, I've got a question for you. It's not for you to tell me, but just for you to think about. Why don't you want people to know about your parents? Are you ashamed of them?"  
  
Neville blushed deeply and looked away from Harry. When he looked back, tears were streaming down his face. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Neville finally cleared his throat, said goodbye and walked away. Harry looked after him, bit his lip in regret of what he had just said and took off down the hall. He placed a hand on Neville's arm, smiled at him and they walked silently to their common room.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of a roaring fire after their classes, waiting for Harry to come walking in. Ron was staring pensively into the fire while Hermione was sitting on the floor; going over some Arithmancy homework she had gotten back last class. They were chatting amiably, something they hadn't been able to do for quite some time. They were avoiding the one thing on both of their minds though, and it was starting to bother Hermione. "Oh, for heaven's sake! We're both worried sick about Harry but we're not saying anything! We've got to talk to him!"  
  
Ron patted her shoulder. "I know, 'Mione. You're right. Something is up with Harry and I am worried. I don't like that he's keeping secrets from us. It's not right."  
  
"So we'll talk to him when he comes back, then?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"We'll talk to him as soon as he comes through that door."  
  
"Talk to me about what?"   
  
Ron and Hermione both jumped up. "Harry!" Hermione said. "We were just talking about you!"  
  
Harry grinned at them. "So I gathered. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Er, well," Ron began, "you've been really different since you went to see Dumbledore last week and we're concerned about you."  
  
Harry put a hand to his heart in mock-sincerity. "Oh how sweet. They like me! They really like me!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Harry. What's going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sorry. Look, I didn't want to say anything yet; I wanted to save it as a surprise, but since you asked, I guess I have to tell you. Professor Dumbledore isn't who he said he is."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at him, baffled expressions coming across both their faces. Harry smiled at them. "Confusing, I know. Let me try to explain." Harry began Dumbledore's story and Ron and Hermione stared at him transfixed, gasping in all the right places. When he was finished they both looked dumbfounded.  
  
"But Harry, that's just not possible!" Hermione finally blurted out.  
  
"I know it's not possible, Hermione, but with Dumbledore, er, Merlin, anything seems to be possible. I tell you, he showed me Merlin's Chamber! The entrance is hidden in one of the walls. He took me in there and he talked about King Arthur and Camelot like he had lived it. I pulled Excalibur from the stone and I held it in my hands! Believe it, or not Hermione, I know what I saw."  
  
"Harry, you pulled the sword from the stone? The legend says that-"  
  
"I know," Harry said. "Whoever pulls the sword from the stone will be the rightful king. But we knew that already, didn't we? I mean, I'm the one who's going to be leading everyone into battle."  
  
"Er, right." Ron said.  
  
"Look, I can show you," Harry told them. "Not right now, but Merlin told me that the Warriors could use the Chamber anytime we needed to. And honestly, I'm itching to get my hands back on Excalibur."  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione. "He wants weapons now? Maybe we need to take his temperature or something, 'Mione."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Really." Harry told them. "Ever since I used the sword, I've felt different. I don't feel quite complete anymore." He shrugged trying to find the right words. "Something happened in there and now Excalibur is a part of me."  
  
"Sounds a bit odd to me, Harry," Hermione said doubtfully.  
  
Harry shrugged again. "I'm sorry. I can't really explain it. I'll take you there soon so you can see it for yourselves."  
  
"Alright, then." Ron said. "Say, Harry, I saw Neville dashing in ahead of you. Why was he in such hurry?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened guiltily. "Er, he had a family emergency. He's got to go home right away. His Gran owled him today."  
  
"She's alright, isn't she?" Hermione asked in alarm.  
  
"Oh, sure! She's fine."  
  
"Then what could be wrong? Is it his Uncle Algie?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think so. He, er, didn't say."  
  
Ron eyed him suspiciously. "Harry, what aren't you telling us? You're keeping secrets."  
  
Harry blushed. "Okay, so what if I am? There's a reason for it you know. People have entrusted me with things and they have asked me not to say anything. It's up to them if they want to tell anyone."  
  
"But why you, Harry? Why does everyone tell you their deepest, darkest secrets?"  
  
"I've been asking myself the same thing. Honestly, if I could tell you and get some of this off my chest, I would. But I made promises and I won't break them."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. "Well, at least we know that he wouldn't reveal any secrets about us." She paused, blushing. "If we, er, had any that is."  
  
Harry smiled at them both, shaking his head. "Whatever you say."  
  
Hermione looked down at her wristwatch. "It's getting late. We'd better be going off to bed."  
  
"Alright, then. Goodnight, Hermione!" Ron and Harry said. The three of them walked in their separate directions, getting ready for the end of another day. Harry and Ron passed Neville running at full speed down the stairs.   
  
"Heading out, Neville?" Harry asked him  
  
Neville nodded quickly. "Yeah, Gran will be waiting outside for me, so I have to get going."  
  
Harry smiled at him. "Right," he said. "Listen, have a good break and owl me to let me know how everything turns out, ok?" Neville quickly agreed, said his goodbyes to Harry and Ron, and ran down the stairs and out of the common room. "Come on, Ron," Harry said softly. "Let's go to bed."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next few days before the holiday break went by as usual. The only thing that was different was that Neville wasn't in their Charms class to botch things up. And Ginny still wasn't awake. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been researching catatonic comas, but as they were more common muggle afflictions, it had been difficult trying to find books on the subject. The problem was they needed Ginny if they wanted to advance in their training. Of course, they missed her desperately, but they had come to a bit of a standstill with everything. "We must have all four Warriors present to continue." They had heard it a dozen times or more the past few weeks and they just wanted Ginny to wake up.  
  
Friday, the day before Christmas went by as slow as one could expect when one was counting the hours until the end of the day. Harry sighed with relief as he, Ron and Hermione finished with their last class of the day, Transfiguration. Professor Potter had taken pity on her fifth year students and hadn't assigned any homework over the break.  
  
They lounged around the common room with the rest of Gryffindor. Harry and Ron were playing against each other in the first round of a chess tournament and it looked like Harry was getting walloped. Hermione was curled up on a couch, reading through one of the many books about the history and legends of Merlin and Camelot.  
  
A few hours later, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, walked down to the great hall for Christmas Eve dinner. They seated themselves at the end of Gryffindor table, Ron sitting in between Harry and Hermione.  
  
They all chatted amiably, enjoying each other's company and the food the house elves had provided that evening. Ron looked up suddenly and stared at something on the ceiling. Harry cocked his head in confusion "What is it Ron? Thinking if you stare up there long enough, we'll all look too?"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, no. There's an owl flying this way."  
  
Harry and Hermione looked up at a large barn owl flying in their direction. "That's odd," Hermione said. "Oh! Honestly."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Blasted thing dropped it right in my pudding." Hermione fished it out of her chocolate pudding, holding it delicately by the corner. She made a face and opened the letter. Harry and Ron watched, as her eyes grew wide and filled with tears. She finished reading it, folded it up and dropped it abruptly on the table. She looked anywhere other than at Harry and Ron.   
  
"Hermione, what is it?" Ron asked her softly.  
  
"Nothing," she said. "I've, er, got to go. Transfiguration assignment to work on."  
  
"Hermione, dad didn't assign any homework," Harry reminded her. Hermione blushed and looked down at her plate. She pushed her chair back abruptly, causing it to fall with a loud crash. Hermione looked around in horror at the hundreds of faces now staring at her. She stood there, frozen in place and whimpered slightly. Lily Potter swept over quickly, put an arm around Hermione's shoulder and led her out of the great hall. Harry and Ron stared after her with the rest of the students.  
  
"What do you suppose that was all about?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Who knows? D'you reckon we should read the letter?"  
  
"I don't know Ron. It is private you know. We shouldn't read other people's mail."  
  
"How are we going to know what's got her all upset? I agree with you about reading other people's mail, but this is Hermione! She's not other people."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Your logic is a bit twisted Ron, but all right. Go ahead, but don't say a word to anyone else."  
  
Ron snatched the letter from the table and read it silently. His eyes grew wide as saucers and he handed it to Harry, never saying a word. Harry skimmed it over as well, didn't quite believe it and read it again, out loud to Ron.  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
Muggle attacks will happen frequently as I continue to rise to power. My attack last week was in your neighborhood. Christmastime is a time for family, isn't it Miss Granger? But you won't ever have a family to go home to. I killed them. Pity, isn't it?  
  
Happy Holidays,  
Lord Voldemort  
  
Harry dropped it on the table, staring at it openmouthed. He ran his hands through his hair, blowing air through pursed lips. "I don't believe it. How could he have-?"  
  
Ron clenched his teeth in anger. He looked down at the letter on the table and said, "Harry, get rid of it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get rid of the letter. It could have some curse on it. Burn it or something!"  
  
"Oh! Er, Incendio!" A flash of light and the death notice no longer sat in front of them. "Good idea."  
  
"Er, yeah." Ron looked at Harry intently. "Do you think we should try to find her?"  
  
"I think so, yeah. But I don't know if she wants to talk right now."  
  
Ron shrugged. "I don't think that matters. Hermione is going to need someone to talk to and no offense, but your mum isn't really who she needs right now."  
  
"You're right. Let's go find her."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ron and Harry burst through the common room door, causing several people to look over at them. They spotted Angelina and Katie playing a game of Exploding Snap in front of the fireplace. "Oy, Katie!" Ron called out. She looked up and smiled at them both.  
  
Angelina glanced up as well and waved them over. "What's up?"  
  
"Have either of you seen Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
Angelina shook her head slowly. "No, but we just got back from Potions. She's not with you two?"  
  
"No," Ron said. "We're kind of worried about her. Would you go up to her room and ask her to come down here? We need to talk to her."  
  
Angelina gave them a baffled look, but shrugged and told them she'd be right back. "Thanks, Angelina!" Harry called after her.  
  
Several minutes later, they heard Angelina's voice coming from the stairs. "Er, Harry? Ron? She won't come down."  
  
Harry frowned slightly. "Tell her that if she doesn't come down here then we'll go up there and drag her down bodily."  
  
"Alright." Angelina called back. A few minutes later, Ron and Harry perked up as they heard the trampling of feet coming down the stairs.  
  
Angelina was in the lead, her arm hooking Hermione's elbow. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Angelina let go. Hermione stood there, staring at the floor. Ron's eyes filled with tears when he saw her looking so despondent. He walked over to her and stopped in front of her. "Hermione?" He looked at her with concern and tilted her chin so that he could look at her face. "Hermione? Are you alright?"  
  
She smiled sadly and replied, "Do I look alright? Ron, I just found out my parents are dead. I think alright would be exaggerating a bit, don't you?"  
  
"Let's go sit down," Ron took Hermione by the arm and led her over to the couch.   
  
Harry had been sitting on the couch's arm, half watching Katie and Angelina and half keeping his eye on Ron and Hermione. He leaned over to whisper in Angelina's ear, she nodded, gathered up the game, and the girls walked silently to the other side of the room.  
  
"Talk to us, Hermione," Harry said softly. "Don't shut us out."  
  
Hermione smiled feebly and wiped a tear from her eyes. "You read the letter then?"  
  
"And destroyed it," Ron told her. "It could have been cursed."  
  
She nodded. "Then you know what happened. How could he have done this?"  
  
"Well, the fact that he's evil comes to mind," Harry reminded her. "But, really, no joking, it's the truth. Voldemort doesn't care about people, Hermione. I know that doesn't make it any better for you. It doesn't bring your parents back and I know that's the only thing you want in the world right now." Harry paused and looked at her intently. "Believe me, I know."  
  
"He's right, Hermione," Ron added. "You can't ask why he did it; you can ask why did it happen to your parents, but you know why he did it. Voldemort is evil."  
  
"But Ron, I just don't understand. Not why he killed my family, but what could make a wizard with such promise turn so evil? What happened?"  
  
Harry and Ron both shrugged. "Who knows?" Ron replied.   
  
"Yeah. Maybe if he had been in a different house here at Hogwarts he wouldn't have turned out the way he did." Harry said, thinking of his own Sorting when the hat had nearly put him in Slytherin.  
  
Hermione looked at him in confusion. "But Harry, the Sorting Hat puts you in the house that you are suited for. Tom Riddle must have been suited for Slytherin."  
  
"No, Hermione. That's not always true." Harry looked at them and smiled weakly. "I should know. The hat nearly put me in Slytherin."  
  
Ron looked at Harry in shock but Hermione just put a hand on his arm. "But you're in Gryffindor and that's what matters, isn't it? You didn't want to be in Slytherin and look at how you're doing now here! You're brilliant, brave and honest Harry. You have the qualities of a true Gryffindor!"  
  
"One would hope he had the qualities of a Gryffindor since he is one if his descendants," Ron muttered. "Harry, look, it is a bit odd finding this out, but we know you. You're not Slytherin material. You're a Gryffindor through and through."  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
Hermione looked over the boys' heads at the clock on the wall, which read, "Get to sleep, night owl!" She smiled at them and said, "I reckon it's about time for bed. Christmas tomorrow you know!"  
  
"That's right. We'll see you in the morning, 'Mione," Ron told her as he stood up.  
  
She held out a hand, her lower lip trembling. "Wait. Would you two stay here with me? You know I wouldn't ask," she told them softly, "but I'm a little scared."  
  
"Of course we'll stay," Ron said, sitting back down. "We're not going anywhere."  
  
They stayed up talking through most of the night and finally settled down to sleep when the embers of the fire merely glowed softly in the common room. Harry curled up on the chair, grunting as he tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in while Hermione had rested her head on Ron's shoulder and was now fast asleep. Ron looked at Harry helplessly, shrugged slightly and tried to get comfortable as well. Within minutes they were all sleeping dreamlessly.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Come on Harry, it's Christmas!" Harry groaned as he felt someone nudging his shoulder early the next morning.  
  
"Go away," he mumbled. "Don't wanna get up yet."  
  
"Harry, wake up! Don't you want to open your presents?"  
  
Harry's eyes shot open at these words and he grinned up at Ron and Hermione's smiling faces. "Merry Christmas!" He said.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry." Ron reached over and grabbed a small, neatly wrapped gift and shook it slightly. "This one is from Charlie; I wonder what it is."  
  
"Well open it, would you?"  
  
Ron ripped into the package and held in his hand a small model of a Welsh Green dragon. "Wow! Cool! Of course I didn't get anything for him," Ron said regretfully.   
  
"I'm sure he'll understand," Hermione said as she opened one of her gifts. "The Four Founders and The History of Hogwarts," she read aloud. "Oh, Harry, Ron, thank you! It's wonderful!"  
  
Harry shrugged. "We thought you would like it and we couldn't really afford it unless we both paid for it."  
  
"Thanks you guys. It's great!"  
  
Harry reached over to the table and grabbed a stack of presents, all of which had his name and a note that read something like, 'We regretted not being able to spend the past fourteen Christmases with you and we wanted to make it up for you. So here's something for you when you were two…' Harry laughed as he held up his gifts of a rattle, a toy broom, a beginner's version of wizard chess, a baby blanket, a soft toy pig that oinked when it was squeezed, as well as several other rather embarrassing items. "I think my parents went a little overboard, don't you?"  
  
Ron and Hermione both laughed and Hermione handed Harry some more packages. "This one is from me," she said, "And this one here is from Mrs. Weasley. Oh, this one is from Ron and this one here is from Ginny. She bought it for you at the first Hogsmeade visit before the attack."  
  
Harry's fingers trembled when he got to Ginny's gift. Tears filled his eyes as he opened a small ornately carved box containing a golden lion charm with the inscription: "Forever Protected, Forever Loved.' She had included a gold chain in the box as well and Ron and Hermione watched as he struggled to put it on his neck.  
  
"Harry, what's that?" Hermione pointed to another package sitting on the floor next to Harry. It was long and thin and wrapped in old brown parchment. Harry reached down to grab it.   
  
"It's for me," he said. "But I don't know who it's from."  
  
"Well open it already, would you?" Ron said impatiently.  
  
"Er, yeah." Harry tore into the wrapping and opened a long wooden box to reveal a gleaming silver sword. "Excalibur!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled the sword from the box. A scabbard for the sword lay underneath it and Harry pulled that out as well. "I can't believe he sent this to me!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Merlin! Er, Dumbledore. You know what I mean. This was King Arthur's sword, Excalibur. The Headmaster must have wanted me to have it."  
  
"But why, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Why would he give it to you? Why not just keep it for himself?"  
  
Harry turned the sword over in his hands absentmindedly. "I don't know, Hermione. The Headmaster isn't going to have much use for a sword, is he? Besides, if I'm right, I don't think anyone else can use Excalibur. I mean, I think that Excalibur won't let anyone else use it."  
  
"What are you going on about Harry? The sword knows who's using it?"  
  
Harry held the long sword out to Ron. "Here," he said. "Go ahead and take it."  
  
Ron reached over and took hold of the hilt of the sword and it promptly fell to the ground with a bang. He tried picking it up again but when he did, something sparked causing him to drop it again. "Ow! Man Harry, I think you're right. This thing won't let me pick it up!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, Ron, that's ridiculous! Honestly! Inanimate objects can't think for themselves."  
  
Harry sat up on the couch and gave Hermione a look. "Er, Hermione? What about Riddle's diary in second year? Or the Sorting Hat for that matter? Those are inanimate objects aren't they? They think for themselves, don't they? Come on Hermione, just, I don't know, slow your brain to less than warp speed and relax. Dumbledore wouldn't send this to me if he didn't have a good reason. You know that."  
  
Hermione shrugged and looked around when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs from the boy's side of their house. She smiled and waved at George and Fred Weasley who were decked out in their matching Weasley sweaters and bright orange party hats that shouted out "Merry Christmas!!"   
  
Harry laughed and called back, "Merry Christmas you two!"  
  
"Merry Christmas Harry! Merry Christmas Ron and Hermione!" The twins called out merrily waltzing over to the couch. "Ron, shame on you! You're not wearing your sweater! Come on now, put it on!"  
  
Ron groaned as they forced the maroon sweater over his head. "Doesn't mum know by now that I hate maroon?" He grumbled to his brothers.  
  
"Whoa, Harry, what is that?" George pointed to Excalibur, now lying pointlessly on the ground.  
  
Harry jumped to his feet, grabbed the sword and tried hiding it behind his back. "What is what?" He asked shrilly.  
  
"That sword! Who gave it to you?"  
  
"Er, it was from an old friend," Harry replied. He heard a faint grunt from Ron when Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "It was made especially for me; enchanted and everything so don't bother asking if you can try it out. It won't let you."  
  
Fred and George both shrugged. "What are you lot doing down here anyway? Did you sleep down here?" Fred asked curiously.  
  
"Er, yeah." Ron said. "Hermione wanted us to keep her company. She got some bad news yesterday."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Hermione looked down at the floor and mumbled, "My parents were killed. It was Voldemort."  
  
"Slimy git," George growled menacingly. "We'll get him, Hermione."  
  
She smiled sadly as she gazed over at George. "Thanks. Let's go to breakfast, shall we?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Great Hall had been set up differently that morning for breakfast. As there weren't many students staying at Hogwarts over the holidays, the only table that was still open was the head table where all the Professors usually sat. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George walked over the table gaily wishing everyone a Merry Christmas as they sat down. Harry leaned forward so he could get comfortable, as he had put Excalibur in the scabbard on his back before they had left and now it was jabbing him in the back.  
  
Breakfast that morning was full of Christmas treats and hot cocoa. Hermione grinned as George tried stuffing a large pumpkin pasty into his mouth all at once and promptly began gagging on it. James Potter had just pulled a wizarding cracker with Remus Lupin and she now donned a multicolored feathered hat. Harry laughed at a joke Lee Jordan had just told him and Ron was attempting to stab a runaway piece of ham.   
  
Suddenly, the door banged open and three very unhappy people stood there silently waiting for someone to notice them. Harry and Dumbledore both looked up and Harry gasped in shock when he saw who it was. Albus, not knowing that Harry knew these people, stood up and beckoned them inside. "Well, hello there! Please, do come in!"  
  
They just stood there staring sullenly in Harry's direction, who finally rose from his place at the table. Harry walked over to them, regarding the group with interest. "Well, well, well. Look at this. It's the Dursleys. What do you know? What a surprise!" He said happily. Harry grinned at Dudley who was trying to back away, his hands over his bottom once again. "What brings you lot here?"  
  
Vernon glared down at Harry and replied, "None of your business boy. We're on holiday."  
  
"So you decided to come to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, cocking his head, looking for all the world like a curious puppy-dog. "Er, yeah. That makes sense."  
  
Professor Dumbledore made his way over to them and held out a hand in welcoming. "Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts! What brings you here?"  
  
"They were just getting to that, Professor," Harry told him, keeping his eye on Vernon.  
  
Petunia stepped forward hesitantly and said, "Our house was destroyed; we had no place to go." Vernon grunted and Petunia stared at him meaningfully. She was not going to let him rule her life anymore. As of now, she was going to do what she wanted to do, when she wanted to do it, and she would associate with anyone she chose to.   
  
Harry looked at her, confused. "But how did you find Hogwarts? Non-magic folk aren't supposed to be able to see it."  
  
"Lily described it to me once when we were young," Petunia said. "She told me about the school in such explicit detail that I could picture it exactly. It was easy to find when I knew what to look for."  
  
"Mrs. Dursley, I must ask you, was there any sort of a mark over your house when you found it destroyed?" Professor Dumbledore gazed at her, his blue eyes focusing intently on her.  
  
Petunia nodded slowly, as though unsure. "I think so. Oh, yes, yes there was! There were several of them all over the neighborhood actually. A skull and it had a serpent coming out of its mouth, like a tongue."  
  
"The Dark Mark," Harry muttered to Dumbledore.  
  
"Quite. Harry, will you take your family up to Gryffindor tower? I will be bringing a few of the professors along shortly to discuss what has happened."  
  
Harry considered rolling his eyes but thought against it. A person just didn't roll their eyes at Merlin. "Of course, sir."  
  
Harry looked over to the table where his friends were sitting and watching him, nodded and they rose from the table. "What's going on, Harry?" Ron asked. "What are the Muggles doing here?"  
  
"Their house was attacked by the Death Eaters," Harry said. "Dumbledore wants me to take them back to Gryffindor." Harry brushed past Vernon and Dudley, who was strangely silent, and opened the doors into the Entrance Hall. Vernon scowled after him but followed, nearly getting sliced as Harry pulled Excalibur extravagantly out of his scabbard and holding it out in front of him.  
  
Harry turned his head to look back at the Dursleys. "Nice, isn't it? It was a gift." Harry turned back to face front and look at his sword. "I'm going to kill the man who destroyed your house with it."  
  
Petunia opened her mouth to stay something, but Harry held up a hand to stop her. "Not because he destroyed your house, mind you, but because he has destroyed my life. He deserves nothing less than death, and I will never use the Killing Curse." Ron and Hermione exchanged a quick glance and hurried to catch up with Harry. "He deserves to die a Muggle death, because he has never given anyone the honor they deserve when he kills them. He just points his wand and kills them."  
  
After several tense minutes, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione in mock-puzzlement, scratching his head with his free hand. "What was the password? I seemed to have forgotten."  
  
"Harry, as a Prefect you should know the password at all times." Hermione told him chidingly.  
  
"I know, Hermione," Harry said. "I was only joking. Chocolate Snitch."  
  
The portrait swung open and Harry waited as Vernon, Petunia and then Dudley struggled to haul themselves inside; Dudley naturally taking longer as he had reached the size of a truck. The Dursleys gaped around the common room, trying to take it all in. Vernon looked disgustingly at Collin and Dennis Creevey, playing a game of Exploding Snap. Dudley bit his lip nervously and backed away as Fred and George Weasley came through the portrait hole.  
  
"Oy, Harry, what are they doing here?" George asked, indicating the Dursleys.  
  
Harry shrugged indifferently. "The house was destroyed. Voldemort is on a roll I expect."  
  
"We should put a stop to that," Fred remarked casually. "Maybe sometime in the near future even."  
  
"Come on then," Hermione said gently. "Why don't you all sit down and wait until the Headmaster gets here. He'll be able to help you."  
  
Petunia gave her a small smile in response and walked over to the couch, Vernon and Dudley following reluctantly behind her. They sat there for hours waiting for Dumbledore. No one paid much mind to the Dursleys, in fact Lee Jordan and several other seventh years had started a loud conversation regarding 'certain Muggles and how they have no tolerance for people who are different.'   
  
Finally, the entrance to the common room opened and Harry looked up from a game of chess to see Professor Dumbledore, James and Lily come crawling in. Harry rose from the table, tapped Petunia on the shoulder and pointed to the Headmaster. She looked over at Vernon, who was wearing a glowering expression and stood up.  
  
Dumbledore strode over to them, took Petunia's hand gently and beckoned them to follow him upstairs. Harry stared as his mother and father were reintroduced to Petunia, tears shining in Lily's eyes. A short exchange of conversation and Dumbledore was leading them to a room in the direction of the boy's side of the dormitories.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "I'm going to go visit Ginny and wish her Merry Christmas. Are you two coming?"  
  
Ron jumped up quickly. "Are you kidding?" He said. "She's my sister, isn't she?"  
  
Hermione nodded in response and pulled a small package from her robes. "I wanted to give this to her. It's supposed to have healing powers."  
  
Harry and Ron smiled sadly and followed Hermione to the common room door.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The hospital wing was eerily silent that Christmas night. Madame Pomfrey had been sitting in her office when Harry, Ron and Hermione knocked on the door, asking to see Ginny Weasley. She had consented only after they promised to not overstay their welcome. Harry was sitting on one side of Ginny's bed, holding her hand, willing her to wake up while Hermione sat on the other side, with Ron standing hunched over next to her.  
  
"Ginny, please wake up," Ron choked out. "It's Christmas! You've never missed Christmas before."  
  
Tears swam in Harry's eyes and he clutched her hand as though trying to hold her back from the control of whatever nightmare had a hold of her. Hermione made a small sniffling sound and Harry looked up to see tears making winding tracks down her face. He looked outside at the white snow falling softly to the ground and smiled sadly at the twinkling stars.  
  
Something about the scene caused a lump to form in Harry's throat and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. A song echoed through his mind, soft and echoing. He began to hum softly, something he hadn't done in years. He stared at Ginny's peaceful face and tried fighting back tears as he sang.  
  
'Silent Night, Holy Night,  
All is calm, all is bright.  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild.  
Sleep in Heavenly peace  
Sleep in Heavenly peace.'  
  
Tears sparkled in Ron's eyes as he listened to Harry singing to his sister. It wasn't just the words of the carol that moved him, but Harry's smooth tenor voice held so much emotion that even the most grown of men would be brought to tears.  
  
Hermione did not stop the tide of tears as she listened to Harry's soft voice as well. If only Ginny would just wake up; it would be the best Christmas present for all of them. But Ginny Weasley did not stir as Harry sang softly, the stars twinkled merrily and the night seemed to drone on, another Christmas ending and life outside of Hogwarts passing them by.  



	16. 

A/N: Just a quick one: Our beloved headmaster will still be referred to as Dumbledore, so as not confuse my readers. I'll start referring to him as Merlin in later chapters or perhaps the next installment of this series. Sorry for the long wait between postings. I had a spell of writers block, and then I started back at school, so I just haven't had the time to write. I'll do my best to post as often as I can though! Hope you enjoy…  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and subsequent characters, places, ideas, etc, belong to JK Rowling. I claim all rights to Sam Azgard/Snape. If my story infringes on anything another fanfiction author has written, it is purely coincidental and not done to offend the author.  
  
Harry thrashed violently on his four-poster, muttering in his sleep, "No! God, don't take her! NO! Help, someone please!" His eyes shut tight, Harry tried to open them but he couldn't. It was as though *he* wanted to show him these things. He was running through the Forbidden Forest, Excalibur outstretched in his hand. Harry tripped over something and he turned around to see what it was. "No!" He yelled in anguish. Ginny was lying there, staring up at him blankly, a mask of horror and pain in her lifeless eyes. Harry backed away, his hand going to his mouth and tears filling his eyes. He stumbled over more bodies; the bodies of his friends, the ones who were fighting beside him and the tears streamed down his face. Hard, cold laughter broke into his grief and Harry looked at the monster who had done this. "You cannot possibly win, Harry. You are too weak." Harry shuddered as Voldemort raised his wand and muttered the fatal words. "Avada Kedav-"   
  
Harry shot up in bed, breathing quickly, sweat pouring down his face. His scar burned painfully and Harry winced when he touched it gingerly with his hand. Harry looked over at Ron who was slumbering peacefully and Harry smiled to himself. Ron deserved a good night's sleep for once; he didn't need to baby sit Harry. But something else caught Harry's eye on the bed beyond Ron's. Samuel was sitting up in bed as well, staring across the room at Harry inquisitively. When he saw Harry was returning his gaze, Sam waved a hand in greeting and smiled sheepishly.   
  
He got off his bed and walked stealthily over to Harry's bed. "Can't sleep?" He asked softly.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. Bad dream."  
  
"Really? You want to talk about it?"  
  
"Right now? Not really," Harry replied. He really did want to tell someone, but he didn't know Sam well enough yet and Harry wanted to wait until morning to talk to Ron and Hermione. "I think I'm going to go downstairs to the Common Room though. I need to do some thinking."  
  
Sam nodded and Harry got up from his own bed, grabbed his robes and walked quietly downstairs. He sat in front of the fire and stared into it, wishing that he had a Pensieve like Dumbledore's. Harry leaned forward, and put his face in his hands, shuddering in fear as he remembered the dream he had just had. Was it telling him that everything they were doing was useless? Were they going to fight so hard against the Dark only to lose?   
  
Harry went over the dream for hours until he finally felt his eyelids drooping heavily. He would have curled up on the couch and gone to sleep but footsteps jerked him awake. Harry sat up on the couch and turned around to see George Weasley creeping downstairs. George started when he saw Harry, but recovered quickly and grinned. "Hey mate! What are you doing down here?" He asked in an exaggerated whisper.  
  
Harry shrugged and waited until George sat down in a chair to the right of him. "I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd come down here to do some thinking."  
  
"Fred has been sawing logs up there and I thought I was going to have to strangle him to shut him up. So I came down to catch a few winks." George smiled roguishly then sobered when he looked at Harry's downcast expression. "It isn't easy being you, is it?"  
  
Harry looked up at him in surprise, wondering what exactly George Weasley was getting at.  
  
"It can't be all that wonderful being the Famous Harry Potter, can it? There's a lot of perks I suppose, but there's got to be a lot of pressure on you. Especially now with You-Know-Who rising back to power. I know a lot of the guys here envy you, Harry, but honestly, I wouldn't want to be you if you paid me a million galleons." George winked at Harry conspiratorially.  
  
Harry grinned back and shook his head. "You surprise me, George. Of all people, I never would have thought that you knew me so well. You're right. Some days, it's impossibly hard being Harry Potter. I don't want people to depend on me to deliver them from the Dark. I just want to be a normal kid and do normal things." Harry smiled ruefully as he continued. "Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like had I grown up in the wizarding world with my parents, or even Sirius. Maybe we would have known each other before Hogwarts. Mum and Dad told me that Charlie used to take me up on his broomstick. But I don't remember."  
  
George cocked his head, frowning as if trying to remember something. His eyes lit up a few moments later and he focused on Harry. "Blimey, Harry! I remember! Not much though, I was only three, but your mum and dad came over to the Burrow with you so you could play with Ron and Bill and Charlie were both home from Hogwarts over the summer break. Charlie was practicing to be on the Quidditch team for the next year and you were so excited. You laughed and pointed; said something about "Bwoom fly Chawie!" Charlie came swooping down and picked you up, placing you in front of him and he took off. Your mum looked like she was about to have a fit, but you were laughing and having so much fun that she just looked at your dad and said, 'This is all your fault you know.' James laughed and started tickling her. He chased her around the yard and when you and Charlie landed, he took you in his arms and the three of you stood there in a massive group hug. You all looked so sweet standing there, and then you broke the moment by pulling your mum's hair and giggling so gleefully that soon we were all laughing hysterically. Even Percy, stuck up at the mature age of six, was laughing." George laughed at the memory. "I can't believe I remembered all of that."  
  
Harry smiled wistfully. "Wish I could. The only memory I have of my parents is their deaths."  
  
"Maybe there's a way for you to remember. Or maybe there's a spell that will let others, I dunno, transplant their memories into you." George said. "It doesn't seem fair that all you remember is the night they were attacked. I'll look into it."  
  
"You'd do that for me?"  
  
George shrugged. "You're one of the family Harry. I'd do it for any of my brothers, or Ginny. Speaking of, you like her don't you?"  
  
Harry blushed instantly. "Like her?" He spluttered. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Oh I don't know," George grinned. "Ever since Ginny went into that coma, you've been by her side nonstop. And when she was ok, you two were always together."  
  
"She's a great girl," Harry said.  
  
"Oh I know. I don't have a problem with you liking her, but you might want to watch out for Ron. He has a bit of a blind spot when it comes to Ginny."  
  
Harry yawned and nodded. "I know. I'll talk to him."  
  
"Suppose we should be getting off to bed then. Want me to walk you upstairs?"  
  
Harry looked back into the fire and sighed heavily. "I think I'd rather stay down here tonight, George."  
  
"Alright then. I'll stay too." George grinned as he flopped back in his chair.  
  
"You don't have to do that," Harry said.   
  
"It's ok. I don't mind. Besides, Fred's probably still snoring up there."  
  
Harry ducked his head slightly and muttered, "I might keep you up too. With my dreams. That's why I came down here," he added. "I had another nightmare."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"This one was a bit different than the one I had last summer. I was running through the Forbidden Forest; I think it was during the last battle, and I tripped over something." Harry choked back a sob and looked at George with a frightened expression. "It was Ginny. I backed away and ran into something else. Everyone was dead, George. Every single person I have ever cared about. Voldemort started laughing and he told me that I could never win, that I was too weak. He raised his wand and started the Killing Curse. And that's when I woke up."  
  
"When you have a bad dream, you really have a bad dream, don't you Harry?" George stared at him with pity and that made Harry turn away. He didn't want anyone's pity. "All the more reason for me to stay then, right? You shouldn't be left alone with your nightmares."  
  
Harry looked up again and smiled slightly. "You're a great friend George. Really. Thanks a lot."  
  
"Anytime. Say, Harry, I know a charm that might help. I picked it up a couple summer's ago from Mum. She used it on Ginny because she was having nightmares about Tom Riddle. I can, er, perform it on you if you'd like. It's like a dreamless sleep potion."  
  
Harry nodded gratefully and George stood up, muttered a few words, waved his wand over Harry and smiled in relief. "That should do it."  
  
"Thanks George. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Harry."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Holiday break had gone by much sooner than any of the students would have liked. Ron was sitting down in the common room, going over some homework for Snape, listening to Harry talking about some dream he had been having with George. "Five feet of parchment," he muttered angrily. Struck by inspiration, Ron looked over at Hermione, who was going over her essay for the third time and smiled deviously. "Oh, Hermione?"  
  
"Not a chance Ron." She said, not looking up from her parchment. "You'll never learn if you don't do it yourself. Even Harry has it done."  
  
Ron groaned begrudgingly but turned his attention back to his parchment and began writing again. He wasn't working long though, as Neville had just come through the common room door, laden down with Christmas packages and other various things he had forgotten at the beginning of the school term.   
  
Harry had also noticed Neville coming in. He muttered something to George, got up and greeted Neville quietly. "Hey, welcome back," he said. "How are you?"  
  
Neville shrugged indifferently and stared at the floor. "If you don't mind, I'd like to bring my things upstairs. I have homework to catch up on, I'm sure." He brushed past Harry without another word, leaving him to stare after Neville, blinking in shock.  
  
"What's up with Neville?" Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as he joined them over by the fire.   
  
Hermione looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean, Harry?"  
  
"I said hello to him; asked him how he was and he was really quite rude. Muttered something about homework and putting his things away, and then he just walked right past me without so much as a 'see you later'. I wouldn't have minded, really, it was the way he said it."  
  
Ron shrugged, sucking on his quill thoughtfully until it exploded in his mouth. He spit out black ink, throwing the quill down in disgust and leaving Harry and Hermione alone.   
  
"Maybe that's what I should have gotten Ron for Christmas," Harry said laughingly.  
  
Hermione smiled sheepishly, replying, "That was my present to Ron. Maybe I should have made sure it worked ok before I bought it?"  
  
Harry grinned and nodded. "Yeah." He looked at his watch and jumped up. "Almost forgot, Dumbledore wants to meet with me tonight. I haven't got a clue what it's about though."  
  
"Well, fill me in when you get back, won't you?" Hermione said.  
  
"Sure. Don't wait up." Harry grinned and walked out of the common room. He was greeted almost immediately by professor Snape, who was standing there looking quite annoyed.   
  
"The Headmaster has sent me to bring you to his office, Potter." Snape told him shortly. "He doesn't want you wandering the corridors by yourself at night."  
  
Harry shrugged and followed Snape in silence to the gargoyle statue outside of Dumbledore's office. Snape waited as Harry uttered the password and stalked off, black robes flowing menacingly behind him. "Chocolate Frog." The gargoyle moved aside and Harry entered, going up the moving staircase, wondering why Dumbledore wanted to see him.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, do come in," Dumbledore greeted him cheerfully. Harry let himself in and stared in surprise at his Aunt Petunia who was busy waving a wand, trying to float a feather. "Petunia, if you would join us please? Harry, this is what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
Harry was still gaping open-mouthed at his Aunt, who sat down smiling sheepishly at him. "What's going on?" Harry finally managed to ask. "Was I just seeing things?"  
  
"No, Harry, you weren't," Dumbledore replied. "When your Aunt arrived at Hogwarts a few weeks ago, we discovered that she has very basic magical abilities. I have been training her privately in hopes that she could be of some help in the final battle. Thus the reason for my calling you here."  
  
"I can't do a lot; just a few simple spells," Petunia told Harry. "I'm still getting used to the idea that I can do any of this."  
  
Harry shook his head in stunned disbelief. For years, he had lived with the Dursleys and tolerated their ignorance and hatred of anything abnormal. Now he was sitting in the office of the headmaster of his wizarding school listening to his aunt talk about spells. It was a bit unnerving. And it didn't make sense. "I don't understand. If she's magic, why didn't she get a letter from Hogwarts like my mum did?"  
  
"Hogwarts is a highly reputable wizarding school. Students are chosen based on a magic score; your aunt did not meet the minimum requirement. Until she arrived at Hogwarts, I had forgotten about it completely."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has a theory that if my meager powers are combined with yours and Lily's, somehow that will make all of us stronger. I don't know how you can multiply something by zero and get a number, but he seems to believe it will work."  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled in that familiar way Harry had become so accustomed to. "It is only a theory, as Mrs. Dursley has told you. However, if you are willing to try it-"  
  
"Before I answer," Harry cut him off, "I have one question. I thought mum was a muggle-born witch. Then again, I suppose that can't be true, can it? If she's part of the Ravenclaw line."  
  
"There was a Squib in the Ravenclaw line," Dumbledore said. "He married a Muggle and they had non-magic children as a result. It wasn't until your mother was born that the magic somehow found its way back to the family."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding. The timing made sense what with his, er, appointment as the leader of the Warriors. "If you think it will work, I'm certainly willing to try," he said. "What does it entail?"  
  
"A Bonding potion, a few charms and the belief that it will work," Dumbledore told him. "We can start in a few weeks after Petunia has gotten more instruction."  
  
Harry and his aunt nodded simultaneously, smiling wryly at each other. "Am I finished for today?" Petunia asked.  
  
"You may go, yes," Dumbledore said. "Harry, why don't you show your aunt around the castle? I don't believe she's had much of a chance to see it."  
  
"Sure. Do you want a tour, Aunt Petunia?"   
  
Petunia nodded, rising from her chair and walking with Harry to the door.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"And this is the Hospital Wing," Harry was saying to his aunt, concluding the lengthy tour of Hogwarts. "One of the places I spend far too much time as of late. A friend of mine has been here for several months now, and I have a tendency to end up in this wing at least twice a year."  
  
Petunia took on a look of concern and pity. "Is your friend alright?"  
  
Without warning, tears filled Harry's eyes and he shook his head. "I don't know," he replied. "She's been in there for months and there hasn't been any change. No one knows what to do."  
  
"You've certainly had your share of hardships, haven't you?" Petunia mused softly.  
  
Harry only shrugged. He wasn't in the mood right now to talk about how awful life had been to him; especially not to a woman who had shunned him and his kind his entire life. Aunt Petunia may have improved considerably, but Harry had fourteen years of abuse to overcome.  
  
Petunia seemed to understand Harry's silence. She nodded to herself and quietly walked away, leaving Harry to his thoughts. He looked after her for a moment before yelling, "You won't get lost, will you?"   
  
She waved back, indicating that no, she wouldn't get lost and went on her way.  
  
Harry pushed the door to the Hospital Wing open, hoping not to disturb any of Madam Pomfrey's patients, or Pomfrey herself for that matter. The school nurse was sitting in her office, looking at charts or something of the like, and Harry walked to Ginny's bedside without a word. He pulled up one of the uncomfortable chairs, wishing he had one that was a bit softer, and took Ginny's hand like he had done so many times in the past five months.   
  
Five months. It seemed like an eternity to Harry. Maybe longer, since he seemed to have developed feelings for the youngest of the Weasley clan. Harry didn't know when it happened; just that it had. There was something about those large brown eyes that struck a chord somewhere in him. And that red hair! It looked hot enough to burn someone. Harry wondered if Ginny's temper was as fire-y as her hair.  
  
He didn't think about it much though. Harry was simply exhausted from classes and training and Quidditch practices. He leaned forward, resting his cheek on Ginny's stomach, concentrating on her slow rhythmic breathing. The silence of the hospital wing, coupled with the steadiness of Ginny's breathing slowly lulled Harry into a deep sleep.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It felt like she had been wandering around wherever it was for ages. Tall, menacing figures reached out and tried to take her; lure her back. But people got lost in there. She knew this from personal experience. A part of her wanted to stay in this place of nothingness. But something kept calling her back. And she struggled to respond to whatever it was trying to get her back to reality.  
  
Ginny's eyes fluttered open. Her hand twitched at her side. Something warm and fuzzy was resting on her stomach. Fuzzy? Ginny stretched her fingers, slowly working feeling back into her hand, before lifting it and placing the appendage on whatever-it-was resting on her abdomen.   
  
The fuzzy thing was moving back and forth as though restless. Ginny's hand came down upon it and somehow, it seemed to recognize the touch and stopped moving. Her eyes focused and she finally realized what, or rather who, was resting on her. It was Harry. And he was having a nightmare.   
  
"Harry," she murmured softly, trying to lean forward to get closer to him. "Harry, wake up, it's just a dream. Come on, wake up."  
  
Harry bolted upright and screamed in terror. His breathing was coming too fast and Ginny stared at him in alarm. Harry's scar was burning too; something that hadn't happened in a little over a month. Harry was shaking so badly that he hadn't even noticed a pair of frail arms working their way around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace. A fragrance of fresh air, vanilla and daisies invaded his senses and he pulled back to see a soft veil of red Weasley hair draped over his shoulder.  
  
"Ginny?" He whispered in disbelief. "Ginny? Oh, God, I thought I'd lost you!"  
  
Ginny pulled back and looked Harry in the eye, smiling tearfully. "You'll never lose me Harry. I just got confused and I had to go away for awhile."  
  
"I found you," Harry said, smiling brightly. "You came back to me. I found you." Harry ran his hand through her hair, reveling in its soft feel against his skin.   
  
"How long-?" Ginny left the rest of the question unsaid.   
  
Harry did a quick mental calculation. "Round about five months I suppose. We thought you were never going to come back to us."  
  
"Five months?" Ginny repeated, stunned. "Harry, I've lost five months of my life! And I must look dreadful!" She added weakly.  
  
Harry shushed her with a look, smiling gently. "You're beautiful. You're alive, aren't you? And five months out of an entire lifetime isn't that much at all." Harry smiled suddenly, realizing the date. "You came back to me just in time."  
  
Ginny smiled at him, perplexed.   
  
"Tomorrow is Valentines Day. You came back just in time for Valentines Day."  
  
"Harry? What were you dreaming about?" Ginny changed the subject, not really knowing what to say.  
  
Harry looked down at his hands. For some reason, he felt ashamed and embarrassed that Ginny had seen him so vulnerable. "I haven't had the dream for a while. George performs a little charm on me each night so I can sleep peacefully." Harry told her about the dream, speaking in hushed and hurried tones; he didn't want to frighten her back into a coma.  
  
"Oh Harry," Ginny murmured. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm as fine as can be expected. A lot has happened these last few months. I have a lot to tell you."  
  
Harry sat back in his chair and began telling his tales of the many adventures and tragedies that had befallen Hogwarts over the last five months. Ginny leaned forward, sitting cross-legged on her bed, head propped in her hand, watching Harry's expression go from happiness to sadness to anger and back to happiness again.   
  
She could get lost in those eyes, Ginny mused silently. His bright green pools of emotion, and mirth just did something to her. Ginny's feelings for Harry had started off as hero-worship; she could admit that now, but as she listened to his stories, Ginny realized that what she had fallen in love with was not his bravery or heroism. It was all the things that made Harry, well, Harry. The way he would brush his hair out of his eyes. How he would smile so impishly when he was in a good mood. The way he could stare at her so intensely, making her feel as if he were reading her mind.   
  
Yes, Harry was a beautiful person. Not just on the outside, because Ginny felt that a girl would have to be blind to not see how gorgeous he was, but his personality was beautiful too. She felt pretty lucky to be the one that Harry loved. If he loved her at all? But for now, things were going great between them and Ginny wasn't about to question where their relationship was headed.  
  
Harry stopped rambling when he spotted Ginny staring at him and smiled in gentle confusion. "What?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, her eyes bright with happy tears. "Oh, nothing," she said.   
  
Harry regarded her for a moment then gave her a wide grin. "Everyone is going to be so happy you're finally awake!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
James Potter harrumphed in annoyance at his son. The Warriors were finally able to get on with the more intensive training now that Ginny was awake, but Harry seemed to want no part in it. At the present moment he was staring dreamily at Ginny who was trying to ignore him by paying extra attention to James' instructions. Until now. James had abruptly stopped her lecture to get Harry back on track.  
  
"Harry! Would you kindly turn your attention away from Miss Weasley and back to the matter at hand?" James barked, trying to hide a grin, thoroughly enjoying seeing his son having feelings for a girl like a regular kid. But now just wasn't the time to be acting on those feelings. "Learning to become an Animagi is no simple task; however, you all must learn. And I can't teach you if you aren't paying attention."  
  
Harry ducked his head and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry dad. I'll be good." Harry grinned widely, fluttering his lashes in childlike innocence.  
  
"Alright," James laughed, shaking his head. "But pay more attention, ok? This is really important. Now, I want you all to concentrate. The ability to become an Animagi is an innate quality in all of you, but until you can transform without thinking, you will need to focus."  
  
James waited as they all focused and calmed their inner-selves. He almost laughed aloud at the expression on Hermione's face. She had closed her eyes and her face was contorted in such a way that she looked as if she were in extreme pain. Harry was frowning in concentration, Ron's face had turned bright red, and Ginny was leaning against a desk with her arms crossed and an expression of pure calm on her face.   
  
Moments later, both Harry and Hermione had sprouted wings, Ron's face was red and furry, and Ginny was standing in front of them, pawing the ground with her hoof and tossing her red mane in satisfaction. Ron stared at her in disbelief, scratching his furry face. "How did she do that?"  
  
James rubbed his chin thoughtfully while grinning at Ginny. "I'm not entirely sure, though I do have an idea. Ginny, what do you remember from your coma, if anything?"  
  
"I don't know," Ginny replied, tossing her mane again. "Oh, wait, I do remember something. I was running through a field or a meadow, maybe, and all of a sudden I had four legs and hooves, and it was easier to run."  
  
James nodded slowly. "That's what I thought. Ginny was transforming in her mind. It's given her a bit of an advantage over all of you, though I suspect you'll be changing just as easily as she is in no time."  
  
"Are you saying that Ginny was doing magic while she was in a coma?" Hermione asked. "Is that possible?"  
  
"Oh, very much so. Hermione, before you found out you were a witch, did you ever do anything odd? Anything…unexplainable?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment and brightened. "Oh, you mean like when I levitated my school principal back in primary school?"  
  
Harry and Ron both laughed in surprise. "Hermione, I never knew you were such a bad girl!" Ron said through his laughter.  
  
She grinned back impishly, replying, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Mr. Weasley."  
  
James stifled a snort of laughter, raising his eyebrows in amusement. "Yes, well, before we delve into the secrets of your past Hermione, why don't I get back to explaining the concept of unconscious magic?"  
  
Hermione blushed and nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry, please continue."  
  
"When you did those things that were a bit out of the ordinary, it was fueled by a strong emotion, right? Well, that's what subconscious magic is, but you're even less aware of it. Last century, there was a wizard who was in the same condition that Ginny was in, and he later reported that he would dream of becoming his Animagus form. This was confirmed by several others as he would physically change in the outside world."  
  
"So if I was dreaming about transforming," Ginny said slowly, still in her Animagus form, "then it gave me an advantage over these three? Cool."  
  
"Yes, I suppose that's how it worked. However, I should think it won't take the rest of you much longer to get the hang of this," James told them. "Why don't you keep practicing, and Ginny, how about you try and change back?"  
  
Several hours later, Ron, Harry and Hermione had all succeeded in taking on their Animagus forms. Harry had let out a trill of excitement in his Phoenix form and took flight around the castle. Hermione perched on the windowsill, trying to decide if she wanted to follow. Eventually she gave a loud hoot that sounded like, 'Oh what the heck?' and flew off after Harry. Ron scampered to the window and twitched his red nose, looking wistfully at the sky while Ginny just stamped and tossed her mane. She had been able to change several times while they were still learning and now she was getting rather bored.  
  
James grinned at her and picked Ron up off the windowsill. "Come on then, time to be Ron again." Ron scrunched up his face in a parody of concentration and then he was standing in front of them, human once again.  
  
"Man," he said, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "I wish that wouldn't take so long."  
  
"You'll get the hang of it," James said, patting the boy's shoulder.  
  
Ron shrugged him off in annoyance. "Seems like everything takes me longer. What good am I to them?" Ron gestured out the window to where Harry and Hermione were soaring majestically through the sky. "The only thing I can do is play chess, and we all know that isn't going to help us against Voldemort."  
  
"Feeling a little under-appreciated? Ron, if you weren't a valuable member of the Warriors, the prophecy would have only told of three wizards." James glanced at Ron kindly, "Have a little faith in yourself. They all need you. Harry needs you especially. Just have a little patience and believe that you are instrumental to the final battle. I suspect all of us will play key roles in the upcoming battles."  
  
Ron just nodded slowly, not thoroughly convinced that Harry really needed him, but he felt better about it anyhow. He looked out the window one last time, at Harry and Hermione flying happily against the sun-setting sky.   
  
Ginny cleared her throat subtly as she laid a hand gently on his arm. "Come on," she said softly. "Let's go. We'll see them later."  
  
Ron nodded imperceptibly and followed her out into the corridor. They walked in silence for several minutes, Ginny glancing over at her brother worriedly, occasionally opening her mouth as though to say something. Ron finally noticed and gave her a look. "What?"  
  
"Ron-" Ginny began slowly. "I think that of any wizard that prophecy could have chosen to be one of the Warriors, you're the best one. And don't tell anyone, but you're my favorite brother."   
  
Ron ducked his head in slight embarrassment and smiled. "I won't say a word. And thanks. I guess I'm just being an idiot about this, aren't I?"  
  
Ginny grinned at him innocently. "Do you really want me to answer that? I think I'd best leave that one alone."  
  
Ron smiled deviously and lightly punched Ginny on the arm. She was about to retaliate but Ron had stopped dead in the hallway, all signs of happiness gone from his face. Arthur and Molly Weasley stood about ten feet in front of them, clothes torn, hair disheveled and their faces were a mask of horror and sadness.   
  
Ron was the first to react. He rushed forward to take his mum in his arms, whispering to her, "Mum, what happened? What are you and Dad doing here at Hogwarts?"  
  
Ginny stood frozen on the spot, staring at her brother and her parents all huddled together. Large, unblinking eyes filled with tears of fear; she felt that familiar sensation of numbness and losing herself again, and crumpled to the floor. "Daddy?" She managed to get out, barely audible. Arthur looked to his fallen daughter and rushed to her side.  
  
"Ginny! It's okay honey. We're here. Everything is okay." He took her into his arms, trying not to show his shock at how thin she had gotten when she had been so ill.  
  
Ron and Mrs. Weasley walked slowly over to them and helped Ginny stand. "Mum, Dad, what's going on?" Ron asked again. "Why are you here?"  
  
At that moment, Harry and Hermione came down the corridor, practically skipping with excitement after their first flight. "Hey, it's the Weasleys!" Harry yelled jubilantly. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the looks on their faces. "Er…what's going on?"  
  
"Why don't we all go to Dumbledore's office," Hermione suggested gently, taking Molly by the arm and slowly leading her away.  
  
In no time, they had reached the now-familiar gargoyle statue. "Er, Chocolate Frog," Harry said after a moment. The gargoyle moved aside and they filed in, one by one, to be greeted by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.   
  
"Molly! Arthur!" Remus exclaimed in surprise. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"  
  
"It's a long story, Remus," Arthur said softly. "I'm sure these four will tell you after we've talked with them."  
  
Remus nodded and started to scoot by them, Sirius not far behind. "Owl me," he mouthed silently to Harry.  
  
They made their way up the spiral staircase with Hermione in the lead. She was about to open the door, when it swung open, just out of her grasp. Albus Dumbledore stood in front of them and motioned them inside, not all surprised to see them. He took Arthur and Molly's hands, whispered something to them and conjured up a pot of soothing chamomile tea.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ginny had all sat down when Dumbledore motioned for them to do so, but Ron was still standing. "Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Ron asked through clenched teeth. "The suspense is killing me."  
  
"Yes, well, that's nearly what happened." Mr. Weasley said softly. "Had your mother and I not been out working or running errands, we might have been killed. Death Eaters destroyed the Burrow early this morning. Molly came back from delivering some soup to Mrs. Diggory and found the Dark Mark above our home. We don't know if they were after any of us, or if they've stolen something of importance."  
  
Harry glanced over at Ron, prepared to tackle him if he did anything stupid, or crazy, or both. At the moment, his best friend was clenching and unclenching his fists, his mouth set in a firm line of anger. Harry reached for his wand and slowly stood, walking over to Ron. "Don't do anything rash," Harry warned softly. "I know you're mad, seething, or whatever. But don't do something you're going to regret. We need you. We need you sane and in one piece. Not out of the picture."  
  
Ron nodded slowly, his face and hands relaxing a bit, to show Harry that he was not about to go out and get revenge. That time would come. Just not yet.   
  
"Is there anything you need?" Hermione was asking them. "A place to stay?"  
  
"They will be staying at Hogwarts for the time being," Dumbledore said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Until such a time as we are able to find more suitable living arrangements."   
  
They all nodded in agreement. Hogwarts would be the safest place for now, and in some ways it was almost nice to have yet another set of parents around.  
  
"Is that all?" Harry asked softly. "I'm sorry, that came out a bit rude, didn't it? I was just wondering of that was all you needed, or if there was anything else that we could do for you."  
  
"I don't think so," Molly told him. "Right now, we just need somewhere to stay, and we've made those arrangements with the Headmaster. But thank you, Harry. We'll let you know if there is anything that we might need."  
  
"You may go back to your Common room," Dumbledore told them after a moment. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all filed out, but Harry stayed back, wanting to talk to his Headmaster briefly. "Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Er, could I stop by later this evening? With a few people? To show them that thing?" Harry spoke quietly, hoping that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear him.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. You don't need to ask my permission, Harry. You know the password."  
  
Harry grinned, and walked quickly out the door, down the staircase and into the corridor. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were waiting for him, expectant looks on their faces. "What was that about?" Hermione asked him. "Why didn't you come with us?"  
  
"I wanted to ask Dumbledore a question. You guys up to checking out Merlin's chamber tonight?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Forgive and Forget

A/N: It's been forever, I know! My muse went on vacation and didn't come back until about a week ago. My apologies.I hope I haven't lost my readers! This chapter is considerably shorter compared to the last few, but I need to get back in the swing of things. I had an idea of how I wanted this to end all typed out but I lost that when I accidentally spilled Pepsi on my laptop. So now I've got to figure out where I want this to go.  
  
Disclaimer: I claim nothing. Well, Sam, and the plotline, but I wouldn't even have that if it weren't for the very talented JK Rowling, would I?  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Merlin's Chamber," Harry said, bowing grandly as he led the other Warriors inside. "Amazing, isn't it?"  
  
Hermione gasped audibly when she saw the multitudes of books and scrolls simply lying about. "Goodness! Harry, this place is incredible! I mean, look at all the books!"  
  
"Only Hermione," Ron muttered to Harry. "Only Hermione would come to a place like this and get excited about books. I, personally, want to see where Excalibur was."  
  
Ginny had walked cautiously into the chamber after the rest and was wandering aimlessly around the room, taking everything in. "Hard to believe, isn't it?" She called to her friends. Harry, Ron and Hermione all turned to look at her curiously.  
  
"What do you mean, Gin?" Harry asked, sitting at the table where King Arthur and his knights used to meet so many years ago. The rest of the Warriors followed suit.  
  
"Well, think about it. Who would have thought that we, just a couple of kids, would be the ones to lead a battle? Harry, when you found out you were a wizard, did you even have any idea what it was going to be like? What about you, Hermione? At least Ron and I knew the risks and the rewards, you know? And then the fact that we're all friends. Do you think that there's something out there that maybe controls the decisions in our lives? Someone, or something, that effects our decisions, or at the very least, our future?"  
  
Ron blew air through pursed lips. "Getting philosophical, are we? I don't know if I like the idea of something controlling us. Sounds like we're all, I don't know, marionettes and someone is just pulling the strings. I'd like to think that we have some control over our lives."  
  
"It almost makes sense," Harry said thoughtfully. "If you think about it. Maybe not someone completely controlling us, but someone who knows every decision we'll every make. Someone who guides us through our lives and helps us to make the right decisions. I think that there are moments in life that define who we are too, you know? Like, when I decided to trust Hagrid and come to Hogwarts, based solely on what he told me. I never would have met you all if I hadn't hated the Dursley's so much and wanted to escape so badly."  
  
" 'Every cloud has its silver lining' Harry?" Hermione smirked at him.  
  
Harry shrugged indifferently. "If that's how you want to look at it, I guess so. I don't know, maybe I'm just an eternal optimist, but I can't help but think that there must be a reason for every situation, no matter how good or bad it is."  
  
Ron frowned thoughtfully at Harry, one eyebrow raised in uncertainty. "So are you saying that some good is going to come out of us being the 'Warriors'? Because the way I see it, we're just kids. How can that prophecy possibly be right? Is Dumbledore even sane to depend on us this much? Am I good enough?"  
  
"Ron, first of all, yes you are good enough. You're a Weasley, aren't you?" Ginny grinned at him impishly. "And I don't know anyone more in his right mind than Albus Dumbledore. Okay, so he is eccentric, but he is also one of the most lucid wizards, as well as one of the most powerful, that we know."  
  
"She's right, Ron," Hermione told him. "And so many things that prophecy foretold have already happened. I know I've said time and again that I think Trelawney is a crackpot, but I believe that Ginny is for real and she's the one who completed the prophecy."  
  
"I guess," Ron shrugged. "It just seems a bit odd that everyone should be depending on a bunch of kids. That's all."  
  
Harry stood, holding a hand out to Ginny and pulling her up. "Maybe so, but it's the way things are. We just need to deal with things as they come." He winked at Ron. "Now, let's get going, we need our sleep."  
  
Harry opened the door leading into the Headmaster's office and stopped abruptly. "Professor! I didn't know you would be here," he began rather guiltily.  
  
"Quite alright, Harry," the rest of the Warriors tell Harry kindly. "Why don't you move out of the way so your friends can get through?"  
  
"Oh!" Harry jumped aside and waited as Ron, Hermione, then Ginny walked into the office. It was at this point that Harry noticed Sam Azgard and Professor Snape sitting in chairs on the other side of Dumbledore's desk. "Hey, Sam." Harry smiled weakly.  
  
Sam nodded but didn't say anything. Instead he merely glared at Snape who was looking even more sullen than usual.  
  
"Did we, er, interrupt something?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Snape is Sam's father," Harry told her under his breath, glancing at the Potion's professor. "I imagine Sam was just told."  
  
"Snape has a kid?" Ron asked incredulously. "Who? How? Who?"  
  
"Three excellent questions," Ginny absently muttered back. "Harry, what is going on?"  
  
Harry cringed inwardly. "I'll explain later. I think I need to have a talk with Sam." Harry raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore questioningly, who nodded.  
  
"Why don't you go back to your common room with these four, Mr. Azgard? I'll be in contact with you later this week."  
  
Sam nodded silently and followed the Warriors out of the office into the corridor. They walked in silence until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password, dears?"  
  
"Dragonheart," Hermione said. The portrait swung aside, allowing the five Gryffindors to enter their common room.  
  
"Why don't we go have a little chat, Sam?" Harry suggested gently. Ron cleared his throat loudly, staring pointedly at his best friend. "Ron too, if that's alright?"  
  
Sam shrugged, still upset about the news he had just gotten. How could that man be his father? Was this Fate's cruel way of giving him what he had always wanted, but with a price? He barely heard Harry telling Ginny and Hermione that they would be back down in a while he was so angry. He didn't really pay attention as Harry and Ron led him up to their dormitory and sat him down on his bed.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry inquired, looking at Sam's face with no hint of pity, only understanding.  
  
Sam stared back at him and blew air through pursed lips. "It's just, oh, I don't know," he shrugged helplessly. "How could they do this to me? How could they keep it a secret? Why did my mom lie to me? She said my dad was dead."  
  
"Did they explain everything to you?" Harry asked gently. "The circumstances? Any of it?"  
  
Sam looked at Harry blankly. "They just told me that Snape is my dad and one of the two of us is in grave danger. Beyond that, I don't have a clue."  
  
"Oh boy." Harry frowned in indecision. "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you all of it. Maybe you should talk to your dad."  
  
"He isn't my dad!" Sam protested vehemently. "Not yet. He hasn't been there for me. He left my mom and me. He's not my dad!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, Sam, Snape didn't leave you. Your mom packed everything and left him, with you. He told her the truth and she got scared and left. That's what happened."  
  
"What are you talking about, the truth? The truth about what?" Sam asked angrily.  
  
"You know about the Death Eaters, right?" Harry didn't wait for an answer. "Your father joined Voldemort not long after he graduated. But then he met your mom; a common muggle, and he fell in love. He abandoned the Dark Lord but as soon as he did, a bounty was placed on his head. He told your mom because he knew you would all be in danger, and she left. She was the one who abandoned him. So the way I see it, he's the one who was there for you. He was looking out for you. He told you who he was, didn't he? She kept it from you all these years. Think about that."  
  
Ron looked at Harry in surprise. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you of all people, Harry Potter. It sounds like you're encouraging him to turn his back on the woman who raised him. I mean, you always longed to know your parents, and when they turned up, you welcomed them with open arms."  
  
Harry had the grace to look ashamed, but shook his head. "Not at first, Ron. I was so angry at them for leaving me with the Dursley's. But the prospect of getting to know my parents was too enticing to pass up." Harry turned his attention back to Sam. "But I was out of line. I shouldn't tell you to turn your back on either of your parents because of their past mistakes. I didn't. My mom and dad pretended that they were dead and I was abused for years until they showed up again. I love them still. I gave them a chance. You need to do the same with both your parents. Talk to your dad. Ask him questions. Don't turn away from him, or us, for that matter. We're going to need you in the future. I know it."  
  
Sam smiled hesitantly and nodded. "I'll give him a chance. But if he lets me down in any way, I can't say I'll be too quick to forgive him."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
A few days later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were walking down to Hagrid's hut. Hermione had mentioned something at breakfast that morning about not seeing Hagrid enough and so they had made the decision to skip lunch that afternoon to go visit him. The sun was shining brightly through the leaves, reflecting off of the nearly melted snow. It had been a rather mild winter that year and Harry figured the ice and snow would be completely melted by the end of February.  
  
Ginny got to the door first and banged loudly on it with her small fist. "Hagrid! Open up! It's us!"  
  
They stepped back as the door creaked slowly open and Hagrid squinted at them, grinning widely. " 'S about time yeh came to see me," he told them, moving aside to let everyone inside.  
  
"How have you been, Hagrid?" Ron asked after passing up a pasty. He was rather fond of his teeth after all.  
  
"Decent. Dumbledore's been puttin' me to work, you know. I relay messages between him and the Ministry. Even intercepted a few from the Death Eaters themselves," he told them, puffing his chest out proudly. " 'Course, Dumbledore's placed so many spells an' incantations on me and the hut that there's no way one of those wizards could ever get to me. I'm perfectly safe."  
  
Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. The way Hagrid was talking, it sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince them.  
  
"Of course you're safe," Hermione told him, patting his hand gently. "Dumbledore would never let anything happen to any of us."  
  
They stayed and chatted for a while longer until Hermione looked at her watch and gasped. "We're going to be late for Defense!"  
  
They all scampered to the door, but Hagrid laid a large dustbin size hand on Harry's small shoulder. "Hold on there a second, Harry. You doin' alrigh'?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Of course, Hagrid. Everything is going great, for now anyway, you know?"  
  
"Jes' be careful, yeh hear? Don' be ashamed to come ask fer help. Clear?"  
  
"As crystal, Hagrid. I won't try to do it all on my own. I promise." Harry grinned up at his giant friend. "I've got to get to class. Wouldn't want to make mum mad, would I?"  
  
Hagrid chuckled and shook his head. "Off you go then, Harry. Come back and visit soon!"  
  
Harry turned and bolted after his friends who were walking up the stairs into the castle. He wanted a chance to talk to them about what Hagrid was doing for the Light side before class if he could. He was a little worried that their friend might be getting in to deep and he wanted to see if they felt the same way. Unfortunately, they reached the classroom before he could say anything and his mum was just about to start the lesson. Harry sighed, hoping he could talk to them later, and turned his attention to whatever it was Lily Potter was doing at the front of the classroom. 


	18. Growing Pains

"Harry, could I see you for a moment?" Lily stopped her son before he could escape with his friends. She smiled encouragingly at the puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Sure, Mum. What's up?"  
  
"Er, I don't know exactly how to tell you this, dear, but your father and I just found out that we're having a baby! You're going to be a big brother!"  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise. Completely dumbfounded, he could only manage to blink disbelievingly at his mother. "B-baby?" He finally managed to splutter.  
  
Lily grinned. "Yes, Harry. A baby. Well? What do you think?"  
  
"I'll, er, let you know as soon as I've got my brain back in working order again." Harry grinned sheepishly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "No, Mum, really, it's wonderful! I can hardly believe it! I'm going to be a big brother." He paused. "Is it going to be a boy or girl? I've kind of always wanted a baby sister. A little brother wouldn't be too bad, I suppose, but little girls are so cute, and I wouldn't want to steal the attention away from a boy, and--"  
  
"Harry! We just found out this morning! We have no idea what it's going to be." Lily stopped the torrent of words, laughing at her son's ramblings. "Oh, goodness! Harry, you'd better be getting along to Potions. Tell Severus it was my fault you're late. I'll vouch for you."  
  
"Thanks, Mum!" Harry called as he ran out into the corridor. My mom is having a baby! He told himself over and over, running down into the dungeons, breathing heavily as he flung the door open into the potions classroom. Dozens of heads turned towards him simultaneously, and Harry smiled guiltily. "Uh, my Mum is going to have a baby?" He told them uncertainly.  
  
Snape grunted and told Harry to take a seat at the front of the class with Neville. "Hey, Neville," Harry smiled at his friend.  
  
"Hey." Neville didn't even look up. He just continued to work on whatever the potion was they had been assigned, not even paying attention to Harry.  
  
"Neville, are you alright?" Harry asked imploringly. "It's just, you've been acting a bit off the last few weeks and I've been worried about you. Did something happen at home?"  
  
At this, Neville stiffened, knocking some lacewings on the floor. "I…I…it's nothing," he stammered, breathing deeply. "I, er, just haven't been feeling well lately."  
  
Harry bent over picking up their potion's ingredients. "Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey," he suggested casually, placing the lacewings back on the table. "Even if it's nothing, she can still give you something for it. I swear that woman has a treatment for every ailment."  
  
"No, it's all right. I don't need anything," Neville replied. "Let's get this potion done; I don't want Snape staring at us all hour."  
  
"Right. Definitely don't want that. So, what do we do first?"  
  
  
  
Potions had gone a lot better than any of them had expected. Even Harry and Neville's potion didn't turn out to be soup, and Hermione actually gained five points for their house. Harry frowned at Neville's back as their friend pushed past them and hurried away. "What IS his problem?" Harry angrily muttered.  
  
"You'd know better than us, Harry," Ron reminded him. "You know Neville's deep, dark secret."  
  
"Yeah, but he's not sharing whatever it is that's bothering him. And what I know, I found out entirely by accident. He didn't even know that I knew until right before the holiday break."  
  
Hermione placed her hand on Harry's arm consolingly. He turned slightly and smiled down into her hazel eyes. "Harry, don't worry about it," she told him. "If Neville wanted you to know, he would have told you. Come on to the library with me and Ron. We've got the OWLs to study for."  
  
Harry shook his head in loving exasperation. "Thanks for the invite, Hermione, but I think I want to try to talk to Neville. At the very least, I'd like for him to know that he has friends who care about him." He smiled at his friends sadly, watching as they walked towards the library, talking animatedly under their breaths.  
  
  
  
The steady drip, drip, drip reverberated off the cold and wet stonewalls in the abandoned castle. Voldemort sat in a chair, tapping his wand steadily against his hand, biding his time. Waiting for just the right moment to attack Hogwarts. Not one of his Death Eaters knew of his plans; not even Wormtail or Percy Weasley. Voldemort had his suspicions that Weasley was not completely devoted to the cause, but the young man had yet to do anything that would affirm those reservations.  
  
It would be foolish to attack Hogwarts now, he realized, when Dumbledore was on his guard at all times. And that idiot child, Harry Potter, the bane of the Dark Lord's very existence, who was growing more powerful with each passing day. Something even Voldemort had painfully admitted to himself; whereas his followers believed themselves better than Potter. But that was the reason that they followed him and not vice verse. If you didn't know your own weaknesses, you could never defeat them, or your enemy.  
  
Voldemort sighed heavily, almost as if he were extremely bored with his life. Planning the demise of the Wizarding world was taxing and albeit monotonous at times. He needed a little fun in his life. "Crabbe! Goyle!" He bellowed into the hallway.  
  
Two men came hurrying into the room at their master's call. Clearly these men were not known for their intellect, but their brawn more than made up for what they lacked in smarts. "Yes, my Lord?"  
  
Voldemort sat back in his chair and casually pointed his wand at Goyle. "Imperio." Laughing maliciously at the sight of Goyle jumping up and down in a ridiculous version of the 'Chicken Dance', Voldemort turned the wand on Crabbe. "Crucio." The Dark Lord's laughs could be heard echoing down the hallways of the castle, chilling the very souls of those residing there.  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione had been sitting in the library for the past two hours going over their notes for History of Magic and Ron couldn't still. He had been trying to ask Hermione something, but every time he found the nerve, she would ask him a question about Lord knows what. "Er, Hermione?"  
  
"What was the significance of the Goblin Rebellion of 1655, Ron?" She asked, pushing a strand of wayward hair out of her eye.  
  
Ron sighed in annoyed frustration. "You are so clueless, did you know that?"  
  
Her head snapped around so quickly that Ron thought she might have whiplash. "Excuse me?" She huffed indignantly. "I'm trying to help you study for the O.W.L.'s, Ron. If you don't want to do well…"  
  
"Hermione, if you could just shut up for one minute and listen to what somebody else has to say, you might find out that you're not the only one who thinks about things." Ron yelled, standing up and in the process pushing his chair over. "Hermione, I've been trying to ask you something ever since we got in here, but you keep interrupting. I'm not sure if it's even worth my time to ask you now."  
  
Hermione looked down at the table, properly contrite and muttered, "I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't realize. Please, ask your question."  
  
"That's the problem isn't it? You didn't realize. You were so wrapped up in yourself that you couldn't pay attention to someone else for five minutes." Ron ran a hand through his Weasley-red hair. "Hermione, I, er, was wondering if you wanted to be a couple."  
  
She stared at him dumbly. "A couple…a couple of what?" She stammered, instantly wishing she could eat her words. He had caught her off-guard. He said "couple", and her brain had gone into overload.  
  
"A couple. You know, like together? Holding hands, and, er, stuff," Ron blushed to the very roots of his hair.  
  
"Kissing, Ron?" Hermione smiled playfully.  
  
Ron gulped and nodded. "Yeah," he whispered, unable to dislodge the frog that had somehow found a home in his voice box.  
  
Hermione stood quietly and faced Ron, taking his hands in hers. "I would be honored to be your girlfriend, Ronald Weasley. There's nothing that I would like more."  
  
Ron fought the sudden urge to laugh like a complete idiot, but allowed himself to smile widely and pull Hermione in for a warm embrace. "This is the happiest day of my life," he whispered softly, his breath tickling her ear ever so slightly.  
  
She sighed contentedly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Mine too," she replied.  
  
  
  
It had only been a few months since he had wondered through the halls of Hogwarts, yet somehow, it seemed so unfamiliar to the young man. And unfortunately, time was not on his side. He had to find Dumbledore as quickly as possible without allowing anyone to see him. Something was up. It was vague and inconclusive, but without details, it was the best he could do. The Dark Lord was planning something, and he wasn't sharing. The man skidded to halt as he nearly walked right past the entrance to the Headmaster's office. He stared at the gargoyle for a moment, trying to think of what the password could possibly be. At the moment he opened his mouth to speak, he heard a hauntingly familiar voice, "Hey! What are you doing here?"  
  
He whipped around to see Harry Potter glaring at him, his wild black hair in all its glory, and emerald eyes shooting daggers into his heart. "Harry! Sm-smashing to s-see you," he stammered nervously. "I c-can explain."  
  
"Save it for someone who cares," Harry said coldly, pushing past him to the gargoyle. "Chocolate Snitch." Harry grabbed the man roughly by the arm, pulling him inside and up the winding stairs. Harry pushed the door open, catching Dumbledore surprisingly off-guard.  
  
"Yes, Harry? What can I do for you?"  
  
"I found this outside," Harry muttered in disgust and anger. "I thought you might want to take care of it." He yanked the young man inside, causing him to stumble and fall to his knees.  
  
"Ah." Dumbledore sighed heavily and returned to his desk. "I was afraid this might happen. Hello, Percy."  
  
"Hello, sir," Percy mumbled from his prone position on the floor. He didn't bother getting up because he didn't feel that he was worthy of standing in the presence of these two great wizards.  
  
Harry crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "Well? I'm waiting for an explanation. He's a Death Eater!"  
  
"Just as Professor Snape is a Death Eater, Harry," Dumbledore explained patiently. "In name only. Percy has been spying for the Light ever since he graduated last year. Unfortunately, the fact that you know brings somewhat of a problem. No one was supposed to know until after the War was over."  
  
"So now what?" Percy asked. "What happens to me now?"  
  
Harry looked down at his best friend's brother, a wave of pity washing over him. "You disappear." He said softly, trying to work a plan in his mind. "We tell everyone that you were killed during an Auror raid. That way Voldemort has no hold over you, and your family and friends can deal and move on. No one will ever know the truth. You'll go into hiding, in the Muggle world, until after the War is over. You'll change your appearance and your name, and the only people you will have contact with from your old life are myself, and the Headmaster. If, at the end of the War, we decide that it's safe for you to emerge from hiding, you may do so. But only if we give permission and think that it will be safe for all concerned."  
  
Percy sighed resignedly. "It's the only way, I suppose. The only way to protect my family. I have no other choice."  
  
"We're in agreement then?" Dumbledore asked, gazing at the two young wizards. They nodded. "Good. I don't think I need to tell you, this conversation never happened. I will make the arrangements for your 'death', Percy, and your new life. Harry will contact you in a few weeks."  
  
Percy nodded in quiet acceptance and moved to get off the floor. Harry stepped forward and offered a hand, which Percy took, grateful for the act of silent forgiveness. "Ron's like a brother to me," Harry whispered. "So you're kind of related, right? Once family, always family."  
  
Tears gathered at the corners of Percy's eyes and he grasped Harry's hand tightly. "You're a great man, Harry Potter," he whispered hoarsely. "Thank you."  
  
"Be careful," Harry warned. "Take care of yourself. This is your chance for a new life. Take advantage of it. And I'll see you in a few weeks."  
  
Percy smiled ruefully and walked slowly out the door.  
  
"The Wizarding world is losing a great wizard," Harry said absently to Dumbledore as he watched Percy's retreating form.  
  
"Perhaps. But the Muggle world is gaining a great man." 


	19. Meant to Live

Harry had retreated up to the room he shared with the other fifth years immediately after entering the Common Room. They had arranged for Percy to go into complete isolation in Ireland, not far from Galway. If things went the way they were supposed to, the death notice would be in the Daily Prophet within the next day or so. It had taken them nearly an hour to sneak Percy out of the castle and off Hogwarts grounds. Harry was still getting over the near-heart attack he had had when they saw Ron and Hermione walking around the lake. Harry grabbed Percy by the arm and yanked him into the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. When the coast had cleared, they continued onward to the gates, where Harry gave the older wizard a brotherly hug and wished him luck.  
  
Ginny had wanted to talk to him about something when he came in, but Harry was in no mood to talk to anyone at the moment. He waved her off rather rudely, muttering something about needing to be alone. She shrugged, trying to show that she didn't care, but Harry had seen a tear at the corner of her eye. He had to remember to apologize to her later.  
  
Unfortunately, the fact that he wanted to be alone didn't necessarily mean that he would be alone. When Harry walked into the room, he spotted Neville sitting on the edge of his four-poster holding something in his lap and sighing heavily. "Hey, Neville," Harry greeted softly.  
  
Neville jumped about a mile at the sound of Harry's voice. He guiltily looked away and shoved whatever he was looking at under his pillow. "Hi Harry."  
  
Harry came and sat next to Neville, not saying anything, but waiting for his friend to give him some sign that he was ok. Or that he wasn't ok. Neville shifted nervously on the bed and stared at his hands. "I went home during the holidays." He began quietly. "You remember?" Harry nodded. "I was visiting my parents at St. Mungo's. Gran and the doctors and I were trying to figure out a better situation for them because we thought You- Know-Who might try to attack them again. Finish what he started. But by the time we came up with a solution, we were too late. I found them in their room, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. They had hardly gotten cold." Tears ran down Neville's boyish face and he turned away in shame, not wanting Harry Potter to see him as a weakling.  
  
Harry reached over and tentatively placed a hand on Neville's shoulder. Tears filled his own eyes as he thought about his own parents, and how he had thought they were dead for so many years. "Hey," he said kindly, "it's okay to cry you know. I used to cry all the time. Still do, actually."  
  
Neville turned slowly to look at Harry, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "I just don't want people to think that I'm weaker than they already think I am."  
  
"Neville, you are not weak. You have plenty of reason to cry. You need to grieve and mourn your parents, and move on. That's what they would have wanted, don't you think? You can be such an example to the younger students during this time. They're going to undoubtedly lose people that they love in the coming months or years. You can show them that it's tough at first, but things will get better eventually. But you can't unless you talk to someone and tell them how you feel. I'm a poor substitute, but Dumbledore is a great listener, and as much as you're scared of Professor Snape, he can identify with loss."  
  
Neville looked at Harry curiously but decided not to pursue the issue. He had trusted Harry with his deepest secret, and he suspected that many people had done the same. "Thanks Harry," he said instead. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'm kind of tired."  
  
"You're welcome. Bed sounds good to me too. I think our friends are going to think we're sick or something, going to bed this early."  
  
Neville grinned and shrugged, as if to say who cares? They got ready for bed, and within minutes, both boys were sound asleep.  
The next morning when Harry joined the Gryffindors at breakfast, he found Ron, Ginny and Hermione all gathered around what looked suspiciously like a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry came up beside Ginny, casually asking, "What's up?"  
  
Ginny scooted closer to Ron, pointedly ignoring Harry. "See for yourself," she muttered coldly, handing Harry the paper. She didn't look at him though, not wanting Harry to see that her face was all red and blotchy from crying.  
  
SON OF MINISTRY OFFICIAL KILLED IN AUROR RAID  
  
Percy Weasley, known supporter of You-Know-Who was killed in a surprise raid on Diagon Alley last night. He is survived by his parents and six siblings.   
  
Harry looked up, sadness in his green eyes. "I'm sorry," he told Ron and Ginny sincerely.  
  
"I'm not," Ron said coldly. "He deserved what he got."  
  
"Ron!" Ginny gasped, horrified. "He was your brother. Have you forgotten that?"  
  
"Well, I tried to forget, but everyone insists on reminding me. The moment he turned his back on his family was the moment I no longer considered him my brother. What he did.I can't believe that you would even think about forgiving him, Gin."  
  
"And I can't believe that you wouldn't! For crying out loud Ron, doesn't blood mean anything to you? He wanted the best for the family. Granted, what he did was wrong, and I can't forgive him of that, but I know that I can't move on unless I come to terms with the fact that deep down, he was a good man."  
  
Harry fidgeted nervously, desperately wanting to tell them everything. But in order to protect the Light, as well as Percy, he had to keep silent. "Why don't we eat, and talk about this later, in a less public place," he suggested. "Maybe in Merlin's Chamber?"  
  
They stared at him dumbly for a moment until Hermione nodded in agreement and sat next Harry. Slowly, Ron and Ginny joined them and the Warriors ate in uncomfortable silence.  
The next few weeks went by in a surprising rush. Before they knew it, the fifth years were through with the dreaded O.W.L.'s, and they had thrown a celebratory party with the seventh years the night before the end of the year banquet. The members of Gryffindor house were up until the wee hours of the morning, some of them enjoying one of the last nights they would ever spend in Hogwarts. Even Ron, who had been distant ever since they had found out about Percy, was running around the Common Room, chasing a squealing Hermione. It wasn't until James Potter stuck his head inside the door and told them all to get to bed that the party finally broke up. Students walked together to their dorm rooms, their laughter echoing down into the Common Room.  
  
The following evening, all of the students and professors gathered in the Great Hall for their last meal together until the next year. The feast was grander than anything they had seen in a long while, and Harry silently thanked Dobby and the rest of the house elves for putting together such a magnificent spread.  
  
When students and professors alike were full of sweet potatoes, chicken, pumpkin pasties, and other goodies, Dumbledore took a look around the Hall and smiled in content. He pushed his chair back and stood grandly, waiting for the din to die down. "We have reached the end of yet another year at Hogwarts," he began. "It has been a year of many trials, losses, but also a year filled with triumphs. Of course, as is tradition, I will announce the winner of the House Cup."  
  
George swung around to look at his friends. "I didn't think we were doing that this year," he whispered. "We didn't finish out the Quidditch season."  
  
"This year, the points were added somewhat differently due to the cancellation of Quidditch. In fourth place, with 239 points, Hufflepuff. In third place, with 273 points, Slytherin. And in a surprising outcome, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tied with 348 points, earning them both the title of House Cup Winners. Congratulations."  
  
Harry and Draco let out a loud whoop of victory. Fred and George stood up and did a little jig by the table. The Great Hall, which had been relatively silent only moments before, got progressively louder as students congratulated each other and started up conversations again.  
  
The loud BANG of a door caught everyone off guard. Conversations stopped and time froze. Harry looked toward the door and felt a slight twinge of pain in his scar. Voldemort. He looked at his fellow classmates and nodded to Hermione, Ron and Ginny. The Four Warriors were the first to stand, but soon everyone in the Great Hall rose and faced the Dark Lord.  
  
"Draco," Harry hissed to the slender boy next to him. "Sneak out the back. Fly over Hogwarts and find out what you can about how many of his Death Eaters are here. Take Neville with you. He can understand animals. Tell him what I need to know, then send him directly back here. Don't let anyone see you."  
  
Draco nodded and slyly slipped past the crowds, casually grabbing Neville as he walked by him.  
  
Harry drew back his shoulders and set his mouth in grim determination. His green eyes sparkled with steely resolve and he walked forward to face Voldemort. There were times in Harry's life that he had wondered if people did respect him as a leader, but this was not one of them. He knew without question that he had the support of at least three-fourths of the student body, not to mention the faculty as well.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw his father and Dumbledore steal quietly away. The plan was in affect. They had discussed what to do just in case Voldemort decided to push things ahead. This was by no means the final battle that the prophecy had alluded to, but a preview of what was to come.  
  
"We meet again, Mister Potter," Voldemort hissed.  
  
Harry smirked. "A little clichéd, don't you think? Lets get on with it."  
  
"In a hurry to die?" Voldemort narrowed his eyes in malicious anticipation.  
  
"No. In a hurry to see you die and out of our lives forever."  
  
"Very well. Crucio!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Come on, Longbottom, hurry up," Draco hissed behind him. He felt, rather than saw, Neville run up beside him.  
  
"Sorry," Neville muttered. He followed Draco to the owlery, neither one saying a word. Their footsteps echoed eerily on the stone floor, and the torchlight flickered against the walls.  
  
They had barely gotten out the door and around the corner when they spotted three Death Eaters with their backs to the boys. "Damn," Draco whispered under his breath.  
  
Neville swallowed, but he was determined to be brave. No matter what happened. "Wands out?" he asked, pulling his own wand out of his robes.  
  
Draco nodded, his wand already out in front of him. "There's not a lot we can do," he cautioned Neville as they quietly approached the Death Eaters. "We have the element of surprise, but that's our only advantage. Hit them with disarming curses on my count." Draco paused but for a moment and took a deep breath. "One. Two. Three, Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Rictusempra!"  
  
The Death Eaters turned around and immediately started firing curses. Draco found himself on the other end of his father's wand. "So it has come to this, has it?" Lucius asked maliciously. "I can hardly believe I ever called you my son."  
  
Draco snorted. "And I can hardly believe I used to want to be you. You're nothing but a puppet."  
  
Lucius' eyes narrowed above his mask. "Crucio!"  
  
He hit the floor hard. The pain of a thousand knives struck Draco's entire body and he fought against the scream trying to tear its way out of his mouth. Lucius held the wand on him for a minute or two longer before letting up on the curse. Draco gasped for breath, barely aware of Neville trying to fight down the hall.  
  
"Had enough?" Malfoy Senior whispered coldly. He looked down at his son contemptuously and was about to put him under Cruciatus again when he had a sudden though. Grabbing Draco roughly by the arm, Lucius pulled him to his feet and dragged him to where Neville was fighting two more Death Eaters. The boy was not doing well, from the looks of things. "You're not even worth it to me to kill you. You're going to watch your friend die."  
  
"He's not my friend," Draco protested, but he knew it wasn't true. Somewhere over the past year, he had begun to care about the Gryffindors. Lucius forced his head in the direction of where Neville was fighting and losing.  
  
Neville had his back against the wall. He was terrified out of his mind, but he held his own. Unfortunately, skill and experience was not on Neville's side. He couldn't offer anymore than the most minor of curses and against a Death Eater, that didn't amount to much. "Expelliarmus," he shouted, but it wasn't strong enough. He was so tired. He looked up wearily to find the point of a Death Eater's wand a mere two inches from his face and Neville knew that within moments he would finally be able to really know his parents. "Goodbye, Draco," he whispered. "I wish we could have been friends." Neville swallowed against his fear and looked at the Death Eater square in the face. It was probably the bravest thing he would ever do.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
A rush of green light came at him and it was over. Neville slumped to the ground, his face frozen in an expression of defiance and fear.  
  
Draco shut his eyes against the sight of a fellow comrade dead on the floor. He allowed a single tear to escape, but refused to allow the man he used to call father to see.  
  
"You are weak," Lucius muttered. "All you've ever been is weak. You are no longer my son." He pulled back and punched Draco hard in the face, sending him to he ground.  
  
Draco looked up at Lucius, hurt and anger flashing in his steel gray eyes. Their eyes met for a moment, then Lucius sneered in disgust before stalking off towards the Great Hall. Draco pulled himself into a sitting position and watched his father walk away, allowing the pain of loss to consume him for just a moment. He swallowed against the threatening tide of tears and crawled on his hands and knees to where Neville lay. "Goodbye, Neville," he whispered softly. "No matter what I said to you in the past, you're the bravest person I know. I hope you're happy wherever you are." Draco reached up and gently shut Neville's eyes, hoping to give the boy some dignity in death.  
  
He stood up, wincing against the pain the Cruciatus had caused and started limping back towards the owlery. He may have been hurt and Neville may have been dead, but he had a job to do. Nothing was more important than finding a way to defeat Voldemort. Too many lives had been lost, and Draco was going to do whatever he could to see that no more would die.  
  
* * * * * *  
Harry doubled over with the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. The pain coursed through his veins and made his bones ache from within. He was barely aware of his fellow students dueling with Death Eaters. Wizards that were much more powerful than they were. All he could see were flashes of light around the Great Hall; all he could hear were the cries of those who had been overcome by their enemy. Ginny tried to move forward to protect Harry, but Ron held her back. "He can handle it. Trust him. You need to fight."  
  
Harry stood up straight again and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "I'm stronger now, Voldemort. You can't get to me anymore."  
  
"Are you so sure?" He pointed the wand at Ginny. "Avada Kedav-"  
  
"NO!" Harry cried out, pushing Ginny out of the way, just barely missing the fatal green light of the Killing Curse. He rose from the floor and glared murderously at the Dark Lord. "You've ripped too much away from all of us. It needs to stop."  
  
"And why should I bow to the demands of a small adolescent? Isn't it clear to you, Harry? The Dark will always win. We will prevail every time. There is nothing you can do about it."  
  
Harry shook his head in blatant defiance. He would not allow Voldemort to seduce him to the other side. "But I have something you don't," he said slowly. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't exactly sure where he was going with this. He was just grasping at straws, but it seemed to spark something akin to interest in Voldemort's snake-like eyes.  
  
"There is nothing that you have that I do not possess."  
  
"Oh? I have the undying support of the people who love me. People who will fight against the Dark no matter what the cost. I don't have to worry about them defecting to your side. You wonder constantly about that, don't you? You have been betrayed so many times by the men and women you considered your most trusted followers. Naturally you would be wary of anyone turning on you."  
  
Voldemort visibly gulped. He hated to show weakness to anyone. He prided himself on the fact that he could hide it so well, yet the Potter boy had been able to see right through him. Instead of addressing this surprisingly accurate description, he decided to turn the tables. "Perhaps no one will leave you of their own free will, but people do die, Mr. Potter. Albus Dumbledore is beginning to age. Where will you be when he finally dies?"  
  
At that moment, Harry felt someone brush by him and he moved aside to allow that person in front of him. Albus Dumbledore, known to very few as Merlin, stood proud and tall, giving Harry the strength and confidence he had begun to feel fade away. "You never did get it, did you Tom?" Dumbledore said ruefully. "I do not teach my students to depend on me, but to depend on themselves. When I die, Hogwarts will be just as strong as it ever was because of young men and women like Harry Potter. You might win the battles, but we will win the war."  
  
To anyone who didn't know, the man standing there would have come off as Dumbledore perfectly. But Harry knew that that wasn't the case. The real Dumbledore had retreated to his quarters, sapped of strength and energy. The man standing next to him was his father, in the guise of the Headmaster. So far, the plan was working perfectly. Voldemort had no idea. They had decided several weeks ago that if Voldemort were to attack, Harry would not be the one to fight him in the end. He was not ready yet. Voldemort was not aware of James' and Lily's "resurrection" and so James would appear as Dumbledore, throwing the Dark Lord off guard.  
  
"Dumbledore" and Voldemort simultaneously pointed their wands at one another and began dueling.  
  
Harry froze for a brief moment but turned to help his fellow students fight the Death Eaters. He ran blindly into the fray shouting out whatever curses came to him. Harry was nearly blindsided by an unknown Dark wizard and shouted out, "Ron! Could use a bit of that fire-power!"  
  
Ron stared blankly for a split-second then grinned with realization. Several of those dueling stopped mid-curse as a large fireball was launched into the middle of the fighting. Screams of pain rose above the din, and Harry flinched. Some of those screams could have been students.  
  
The fighting went on for well over two hours. People were getting tired, and their numbers were decreasing rapidly. But the Light had the upper hand. Voldemort looked around at the carnage and hissed at "Dumbledore", "This isn't over, old man."  
  
"I quite agree. It will never be over. Even after we are all dead and gone, the battle of Light against Dark will continue to grow through the ages."  
  
Voldemort stared at him. "Death Eaters!" He bellowed over the curses and yells. They stopped and looked at their Master, ready to follow. Men and women in dark robes stepped over the bodies strewn throughout the Great Hall and walked out the door. Those left behind stood and stared after them wonderingly.  
  
Harry looked around the room and felt his throat close at the sight of all those who had been killed in the battle. Students and professors were milling around, shell-shocked and desolate. Ginny was tending to a fellow fourth year, while Hermione and Ron attempted at cleaning up.  
  
"Well, we won," James said, coming up next to Harry. He had changed back into himself almost immediately after Voldemort and the Death Eaters had left. "In a way. He's not gone yet."  
  
"But we have hope," Harry said, fighting back tears. "We have a strong chance of winning in the end."  
  
"Yes we do," Hermione joined them quietly.  
  
"I'm beginning to believe that we can do this," Ron said, grinning. "It's not impossible."  
  
Ginny walked up, looking at Harry sadly, then hooked her arm through his. "No it's not impossible. And no matter what, we always have each other."  
  
Harry looked around at his closest friends and smiled through his tears. Nothing made him prouder than to stand with these fine witches and wizards.  
The next morning, after meeting with Dumbledore, the Warriors and their families were standing outside the Hogwarts gates, preparing to go home. The Potter's, and Weasley's were going to go live at what was once James' childhood home. His family had been incredibly wealthy and had owned a large mansion. Apparently it was large enough to not only house those two families, but Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Malfoy as well.  
  
Petunia Dursley was to go back home and make arrangements to divorce Vernon. She had learned the basics of magic and was to be their link to the Muggle world. Harry pulled her aside and wished her luck.  
  
Several hours later, the large group pulled into a long driveway. Harry looked around with wild interest, trying to take everything in. Something off in the distance caught his eye. "Is that-?"  
  
"A Quidditch pitch?" James asked, smiling. "Sure is. I want this to be a new start for us, Harry. I want you to be happy."  
  
Harry grinned and sat back contentedly. That was all he wanted too.  
Back at Hogwarts, candles flickered and shadows were cast eerily on the stone wall. Albus Dumbledore stood and waited for the other eleven wizards to join him around the replica of King Arthur's Round Table. When all had situated themselves, he cleared his throat. "Welcome back. I would like to officially call this first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order."  
  
A/N: It's finally finished! Let me know what you think, and I'll be getting the first chapter of the next installment out soon. 


End file.
